Pure Heart
by Lion Omega X
Summary: La paz reina ahora en los mundos. Pero enemigos no se rinden en sus planes. Los Pure Hearts del Mundo Shinobi descubrirán que su aventura por los mundos continua
1. The Heartless Has Come

**PURE HEART**

¿Que pasaría si al mundo de Naruto lo atacaran los Heartless? Tiene elementos de Kingdom Hearts y personajes OC inspirados en mis amigos. También algunos elementos de Final Fantasy.

Cap 1. The Heartless Has Come

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, estaba amaneciendo. Era demasiado temprano aun para un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla de nombre Naruto. Algo lo despertó muy inquieto y no sabía que era solo recordaba un sueño en el cual sombras lo rodeaban y ni el Modo Sennin o Modo Chakra Kyubi ayudaba a ver. Solo veía unos grandes ojos amarillos, que hasta el Sharingan y el Byakugan temblaban ante ellos. No desayuno solo se tomo un vaso con leche y fue directamente a ver a Tsunade, la Hokage para contarle ese sueño, quería saber que podía significar.

Naruto POV:

Camine tranquilo hasta llegar a la Torre del Hokage. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y estaba Hinata ahí, al parecer llegaba de una misión con su equipo ya que vi a Kiba y Shino cansados y los parpados les pesaban.

-Na...Naruto-kun...bu...buenos días- me saludo dulcemente con su sonrojo y jugando con sus dedos. Ahora que sabia el porqué le pasaba eso me parece tierna y yo aquí sin darle una respuesta aun. Ya paso la guerra, vencimos a "Madara" y aun Sasuke ya regreso pero aun no e podido darle una respuesta...

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿como estas?- trate de ser amable ya que me he acercado más a ella.

-Bien, gra...gracias por preguntar. Per...Permiso iré a descansar- Me dijo y me despedí de ella y de Kiba y Shino.

Antes de que salieran de mi vista por el pasillo recordé que en el sueño vi el Byakugan así que fui por Hinata.

-Hinata espera, hay algo que debo tratar con la Hokage y tu estas en eso- cuando se lo dije vi que se puso demasiado roja, sonríe ante eso.

-Es...Está bien- se me acerco y entramos a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Naruto, ¿qué sucede, y porque entraste con Hinata?- dijo la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama- deje de decirle Oba-chan desde lo que paso con el Raikage y su voto de confianza en mi- es algo importante que necesito su ayuda- dije e inmediatamente conté el sueño con detalles incluso lo del Sharingan y el Byakugan, todo. Al final de contar todo Tsunade como Hinata estaban en shock pero sé que me creyeron.

-Ya veo, por eso trajiste a Hinata por la parte del Byakugan- dijo Tsunade saliendo del shock a lo que solo dije que si. Vi que Hinata se mantenía en shock y decidí acercarme a abrazarla, creo que fue mucho para ella.

-Na...Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata al sentir mis brazos.

-Naruto, no sé si tu sueño significa otra amenaza pero ya que con el Kyubi puedes sentir las presencias malas es posible que tu subconsciencia haya detectado algo y te lo mostro en ese sueño. Así que será bueno que se preparen- dijo Tsunade con semblanza seria.

-Muy bien- dije al soltar el abrazo y abandonando la oficina con Hinata siguiéndome.

Ya afuera de la torre me despedí de Hinata y quedamos de entrenar después de almorzar para que ella descansara bien. Y yo me fui a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa y ver a Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi-sensei. Estaba pensando el contarles mi sueño por el Sharingan. Llegue rápido y temprano, espere poco ya que llegaban Sasuke y Sakura juntos. Desde que Sasuke regreso solo Sakura e Ino se le acercaban. Sai venia atrás con su sonrisa ya un poco más real, desde la guerra y que me comento como "su hermano" revivido por el Edo-Tensei hablo con el ya no sonríe falsamente.

-Hola Naruto, ¿por qué tan callado?- me pregunto Sakura. Yo solo la vi y baje la vista, ese sueño me tenía mal. Sasuke se me acerco.

-¿Qué te pasa Dobe?- a lo que lo vi y solo le dije. -Sasuke, ¿puedes activar tu Mangekyo Sharingan por un momento?- vi como Sakura, Sai y Sasuke se inquietaron por mi petición pero Sasuke lo hizo inmediatamente. Ese Sharingan es el que salió en mi sueño.

-Gracias, cuando llegue Kakashi-sensei te diré porque te pedí esto- dicho eso me senté a esperar.

Cuando llego Kakashi-sensei era de esperar que Sakura explotara a todo pulmón. Les pedí a los 4 que formaran un círculo y les conté mi sueño. Quedaron igual que Hinata y Tsunade, en estado de shock también les dije lo que decidió Tsunade.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 12:00 M, hora de almorzar. Ojala Hinata haya descansado un poco. Llegue a mi puesto de comida favorita y pedí lo mismo de siempre, si Ramen. Ya era hora de ver a Hinata cuando llegue ella ya estaba se miraba preocupada creo que mi sueño la perturbo.

-Hola Hinata, ¿descansaste?- le pregunte e inmediatamente se me lanzo y me abrazo, con eso supe que la preocupe mucho. La abrace también, una mano estaba en su cintura y la otra estaba acariciando su cabello.

-Lo siento no quise...-no pude terminar cuando el suelo tembló y una gran nube negra apareció. Esa sensación era igual que en el sueño. Lleve a Hinata hasta donde sentía mas fuerte esa nube, en la entrada de la aldea, ya se encontraban mis compañeros Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Gai-sensei y Yamato-taicho.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- dijo Kiba al lanzar un Kunai y una sombra se partía en 2 pero regresaba a la normalidad. Me recordaban a "Madara". Así como los venceríamos. Entre en Modo Chakra Kyubi y cree mi mejor ataque: Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, al lanzarlo vi como algunos desaparecían pero venían mas.

-Mocoso esas cosas no las toques o moriremos- me grito el Kyubi, cosa que les dije a mis amigos, ya que me preocupaba por Lee, Gai-sensei, Neji y por supuesto Hinata. Vi como Sasuke usaba su Amaterasu pero aun así avanzaban. Le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que hiciera algún jutsu Doton, eso los retraso. De repente las sombras tomaron forma... Un Momento... sombras y tienen los ojos amarillo... ¿Acaso esto significaba mi sueño? y ahora que me doy cuenta Hinata tenía su Byakugan activado y Sasuke su Sharingan tal como en el sueño. No puede ser... ¿podrá ser posible que estas cosas nos maten a todos?

Fin Naruto POV


	2. Destiny's Force

**CAP 2. DESTINY'S FORCE**

Las sombras seguían avanzando a paso lento pero amenazando a los Shinobis de Konaha. Ni Susanoo pudo detenerlos ya que con cada ataque surgían más. Parecía que toda las esperanzas estaban perdidas, Saskura tomo a Sasuke de la mano, Ten-ten se cubrió detrás de Neji tomándolo por los hombros, Ino se abrazo sola detrás de Chouji y Shikamaru, y Hinata busco el brazo de Naruto.

-Mocoso fue un honor haberte conocido, espero que mi siguiente Jinchuuriki sea una reencarnación tuya.- dijo el Kyubi a lo que Naruto solo abrazo a Hinata y esta ya estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Algo debo de hacer, ¿pero qué?- se preguntaba Naruto al ver a Hinata ya llorando en su pecho. Las sombras avanzaban. De repente un gran rugido se escucho en el cielo y varias nubes se abrieron para mostrar a un gran dragón de color café del cual salió un gran rayo de su boca y ataco a las sombras. De su espalda cayeron 10 figuras, mostrando ser 6 chicos y 4 chicas con vestimenta totalmente extraño para los Shinobis.

-Bien hecho Bahamut- dijo uno de los muchachos, era alto, cabello oscuro y liso, ojos color miel, robusto y vestía una camiseta manga larga de color verde, unos pantalones jeans gastados y tenis blanco con negro.

-Bien. ¿Hm? Oigan ustedes, ¿han tenido alguna baja por esas sombras hasta ahorita?- pregunto un chico alto, delgado, cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color, vestía una camiseta negra manga larga con blanco, pantalones jeans azules y tenis café que se acerco al grupo de ninjas.

-Eh... No hasta ahora no han atacado pero son difíciles de matar.- dijo Naruto

-No te preocupes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-Bien Naruto, me llamo Adonis.-dijo el chico que bajo del dragón.-Y vamos a pelear contra esas sombras.-

-¿Como harán eso? Esas cosas no se detienen ni con mi Rasen Shuriken ni con el Amaterasu de Sasuke?

-Pues porque tenemos el arma necesaria para ello.- al instante en ambas manos de Adonis aparecieron unas armas. -Te presento a Oblivion y Oatkeeper y son mis Keyblade.-

-¿Keyblades?- Naruto no entendió lo que Adonis le había dicho.

-Después te explicare, por ahora necesitamos que nos ayuden a pelear, ustedes conocen este bosque así que por favor síganos sin miedo.- dicho esto Adonis corrió hasta los 9 adolecentes y todos sacaron sus Keyblades. Naruto y compañía veía como las Keyblades eran diferentes en las manos de los adolecentes, pero se acercaron.

-Hinata hazme un favor, usa tu Byakugan y dime qué vez.- Hinata inmediatamente hizo lo que Naruto le había pedido.

-Naruto-kun solo veo que la red de Chakra de ellos es como la de un simple civil, pero no sé porque se ve que son fuertes a pesar de eso. No entiendo.- Naruto quedo confundido con eso pero a pesar de todo una chica de las 4 que llegaron en Bahamut llamo la atención.

-Disculpen me presentare, mi nombre es Nataly ¿Quien de ustedes tiene una excelente vista?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, piel clara, alta, delgada, y con buen físico, vestía una blusa verde con una playera blanca por debajo y unos pantalones blancos con unas sandalias café.

-Yo, mi nombre es Hyuga Neji- dijo acercándose a Nataly

-Bien me dirás cuantas sombras puedes ver desde el aire.-

-¿Como hare eso? No puedo volar ni tampoco saltar tan alto.-

-De esa parte me encargo yo.- Nataly respiro profundo y dijo - Alas de Plata.- de su espalda surgieron 2 alas blancas como las de un ave.

-Listo Neji, me elevare y te sujetaras de mis piernas y cuentas las sombras por favor.- inmediatamente Nataly se elevo y Neji obedeció sujetándose de las piernas. Se elevaron a una altura prudencial y Neji activo su Byakugan y empezó a contar. En tierra el grupo de Konoha y los adolecentes de la Keyblade miraban como las sombras se detuvieron.

-Los Heartless son listos ¿no Adonis?- dijo una chica alta, delgada, de buena figura, cabello y ojos miel claro, tenía una blusa de color azul y unos pantalones negro con unas sandalias blancas.

-Veo que si Susan. Solo nos vieron y se detuvieron.- respondió Adonis e inmediatamente del cielo bajaron Nataly y Neji cada uno desactivando sus respectivas técnicas.

-Son alrededor de 125 a 150 sombras- dijo Neji, el grupo de Konoha tragaron duro ante esa cantidad, preferían pelear contra esa cantidad en Zetsus Blancos pero esas sombras eran diferentes.

-Bien equipo, Mario, Nelson, Andrés, Susan a pelear.- Adonis llamo a sus amigos, Mario fue quien convoco a Bahamut. Susan es la chica que le hablo a Adonis. Nelson es un chico de cabello rubio, ojos color miel, alto, delgado y vestía una camiseta gris y unos shorts hasta las rodillas, llevaba unos tenis tacos. Andrés es algo bajo a diferencia de los demás, delgado, cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, vestía una camiseta amarilla, unos pantalones jeans negros y tenis amarillos con negro.

-¡Oye Adonis, también lucharemos, de acuerdo!- grito uno de los chicos que Adonis no menciono, es alto, musculoso, cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta roja y unos jeans negros y tenis blancos.

-Lo siento Luis, claro que lucharemos los 10- se disculpo Adonis.

-Mas te vale, Sandra, Nataly, Josselyn, Roberto están preparados para otra pelea?- dijo Luis, los mencionados solo dijeron -¡SI!- Sandra es alta, delgada, cabello negro, ojos color miel claro, vestía una blusa morada, unos jeans azul claro y unos tenis rosados. Nataly fue la que elevo a Neji. Josselyn es alta, delgada, cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía una blusa azul, unos jeans negros y tenis negro. Roberto es alto, musculoso y robusto, cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, vestía una camiseta blanca manga larga, unos pantalones de tela azules y zapatos negros.

-No sé si les importa pero tengo una dama que desea pelear- Mario inmediatamente comenzó a expulsar una fuerza de color azul claro y se sentía helado.

-Que frio se siente- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino.

-Sal y baila un poco, Reina del Hielo, Shiva- inmediatamente a espaldas de Mario salió una mujer de piel azul claro, de gran cabellera color azul oscuro y solo vestía un bikini amarillo.

-Ahora me preparare- dijo Luis y sus Keyblades emanaban calor. -Hora del orgullo de los Leones- y sus Keyblades se prendieron en llamas.

-Es ahora o nunca, ¡A Pelear!- Grito Adonis

Cada uno de los ninjas acompaño a los adolecentes de las Keyblades. Adonis avanzaba rápido y lanzo su Oatkeeper hacia el frente. -SPINNER!- grito e inmediatamente Oatkeeper giraba velozmente y volvía a la mano de su dueño.

- AAAHHH, LION FIRE!- Luis atacaba a cualquier Heartless que se le aparecía enfrente con sus Keyblades en llamas.

-Ahora Shiva. DIAMOND DUST!- al decir eso Mario, Shiva formo un cubito de hielo el cual se iba haciendo más grande hasta que lo tomo con ambas manos y lo soplo. Una increíble cantidad de hielo cubrió a varios Heartless. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Neji aprovechaban que se congelaron para atacarlos y ver como se rompían en miles de pedacitos.

-METEOR STRIKE!- grito Roberto y alrededor de el cayeron varios meteoritos aplastando a varios Heartless.

-DREAM EATER!- una sombra cubrió las Keyblades de Nelson y cada vez que golpeaba a los Heartless eran succionados y desaparecían de la vista.

-SAND OF WISH!- Andrés fue cubierto por una tormenta de arena gracias a sus Keyblades que giraban alrededor de él y elevando Heartless que si estos entraban a la gran tormenta eran eliminados.

-LIVING GARDEN!- el ataque de Susan hizo que plantas sujetaran a los Heartless. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji aprovecharon para atacarlos con sus técnicas y Susan solo daba el golpe de gracia.

-EARTH SHAKER!- la tierra se levantaba elevando por los aire a los Heartless que rodeaban a Sandra.-Tu turno Nataly.-

-SILVER WIND!- un gran viento se formo lastimando a varios Heartless y cayendo violentamente al suelo pero antes que tocaran suelo...-Ahora Josselyn-

-TSUNAMI!- una enorme masa de agua agarro a los Heartless y las 3 chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo -GOLPE ELEMENTAL: TRIO DE LA VIDA!- dentro del agua cada una dio una estocada a los Heartless, una vez fuera del agua solo dieron las espaldas y abandonaron la zona-3... 2... 1...- al terminar la cuenta regresiva los Heartless se desvanecieron.

-Ahora Adonis termina el resto.- dicho esto por la parte de Luis, Adonis lanzo sus Keyblades al aire. -AAAHHH AURA CANNON!- de sus manos apareció un rayo negro y un rayo blanco que se unieron creando un espiral blanco negro impactando en lo que quedaba de Heartless.

Naruto POV:

Estos chicos son fantásticos, con la ayuda de ellos derrotamos a esas sombras, ya me siento algo tranquilo y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Hinata la cual estaba feliz y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Adonis.

-Bien amigo Naruto, ¿crees que nos puedes llevar a ver a su líder? Prometo que ahí les explicaremos todo sobre esas sombras.- vi sus ojos, y le creí. Mis amigos estaban felices caminando a la entrada de la aldea. Voltee para ver a Adonis y preguntarle algo.

-Tus armas ¿pueden tenerlas alguien más?- la verdad me interesaba saber eso ya que si pasaba de nuevo y ellos no estuviesen para ese momento.

-Lo siento Naruto pero solo nosotros podemos.- esa respuesta me bajo algo los ánimos pero llegamos rápido donde Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei le informo lo ocurrido, todos entramos y Adonis y su grupo también.

-Kakashi, ¿son ellos los chicos que dijiste que vinieron en el dragón?- Kakashi-sensei solo dijo que sí. Adonis se le acerco a Tsunade.

-Buenas tardes señorita-¿señorita? Adonis le dijo señorita a Tsunade, si supiera su edad- me imagino que usted es la líder de aquí.- Tsunade solo dijo que si y Mario tomo la palabra contando el motivo de porque estaban aquí. Hablo que las sombras reciben el nombre de Heartless, que son criaturas creadas de oscuridad pura que devoran corazones humanos para vivir, solo de pensar que hacen eso doy gracias de no haber muerto. Continuaron diciendo que esas cosas seguirían saliendo hasta que derrotemos, al jefe que los controla. Hablo también de las Keyblades, que eran armas especiales en forma de llave que eran lo único que podía lastimar a los Heartless, aparte de las técnicas de los Keyblade Warriors como se nombraron, también dijo que cada Keyblade es única según el corazón de la persona y que cada una tiene un nombre que las diferencia. Adonis presento ante todos a Oblivion y Oatkeeper. Mario hizo lo mismo con su Metal Chocobo y Fenrir los cuales podía unir y crear una sola arma, parecía una lanza con 2 puntas. Nelson a Pumpkin Head y Decisive Pumpkin. Andrés presento a Three Wish y Wishing Lamp. Luis presento a sus "leones" como les llamo a sus Keyblades y entendí porque, Lionheart y Sleeping Lion. Sandra mostro a Divine Rose y Rumbling Rose. Josselyn nos mostro a Crabclaw y Mysterious Abyss. Nataly presento a Gullwing y Guardian Soul. Roberto a sus "estrellas" Wishing Star y Star Seeker y Susan mostro a Red Garden y Blue Garden.

-Es posible que debamos separarnos para eliminar a los Heartless, creo que sería buena idea que comparta esta información con otros líderes, cuando volábamos sobre la espalda de Bahamut nos dimos cuenta de lo grande que es este mundo por eso la recomendación.-dijo Mario a lo que Tsunade medito.

-Está bien, hablare con los demás Kages, ahora ustedes deberán partir con algunos ninjas de nuestra aldea ya que son nuevos aquí y no conocen bien las rutas.- Tsunade si que tenia razón.

-Espero que no le importe que tomemos a los que nos ayudaron afuera.- dijo Susan y Tsunade nos miro. -También espero que no le importe que decidamos quienes nos acompañaran, nosotros podemos trabajar en parejas de 2 así que serian 2 ninjas en 5 grupos.- Susan si es lista.

-Está bien, tomen dinero para que puedan quedarse en un hotel del pueblo- Tsunade extendió una bolsa a la cual Roberto agarro. Después de eso salimos de la oficina de Tsunade. Vi como Susan agarraba el brazo de Adonis a lo que me hizo imaginar que son novios.

Afuera y algo lejos de la torre acompañaba a Hinata camino a su casa, lo hacía para que llegara a salvo a su hogar. En el camino íbamos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta...

-Hinata, ¿con quién te gustaría que hicieras equipo?- Hinata se puso algo roja y me dijo.

-Me en...encantaría que fuese con...contigo Naruto-kun.- para decir verdad también se me cruzo esa idea por la mente, necesito estar más tiempo con ella, quizás así le dé una respuesta. Ya en su casa me despedí no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, vi como se ponía totalmente roja y le sonreí y me fui.

Ya en mi departamento me puse a preparar mi cena, mamá me había dicho que comiera de todo así que saque unas cuantas cosas de la refrigeradora, para ser exacta una rodaja de jamón, pollo desmenuzado y una ensalada de lechuga y tomate. Me quedo bien la verdad todo gracias al libro que me prestó Sakura, "Cocina para todos", no le devolveré ese libro hasta que pruebe de todo lo que trae.

Termine, lave los platos, me bañe y me acosté temprano, ocupo fuerzas para mañana. Cerré mis ojos no sin antes decir...

-Buenas noches Hinata.-

Fin Naruto POV


	3. Hand in Hand

**CAP. 3 HAND IN HAND**

Aun era de noche en Konoha, desde que los chicos abandonaron el despacho de Tsunade, ella a estado reunida con los demás Kages y los Señores Feudales para decirles la información que obtuvo de la plática con los Keyblade Warriors. A los Kages les interesaba mucho esa propuesta de los jóvenes adolecentes de ir a diferentes lugares para poder eliminar a los Heartless en parejas, Gaara el Kazekage propuso que como los Keyblade Warrior llegarían con ninjas de Konoha se les pueda proveer de suministros para los viajes que harían. Todos los Kages aceptaron la propuesta.

-Bien solo falta que ellos elijan con quienes irán, solo espero que salgan mañana a primera hora como dijeron- dijo Raikage A

-No te preocupes, en los ojos de ellos se ve que cumplen lo que dicen.- dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade.

-Bien entonces solo falta esperar.- dijo Mai la Mizukage

-Con esto se levanta la sesión.- se despidió Tsunade. -Que bien que esos jóvenes llegaron a tiempo.- pensó al mismo tiempo.

Esa misma noche, en uno de los cuartos de un hotel en Konoha. Los Keyblade Warrior están discutiendo sobre que ninjas acompañaría a cada uno, ellos ya tenían sus parejas hechas: Adonis ira con Susan, Mario con Nelson, Nataly con Josselyn, Andrés con Roberto y Luis con Sandra.

-Solo falta quien ira con quien- dijo Nelson

-Sí pero sabemos que hay 2 personas entre ellos con un corazón puro.- dijo Sandra

-Cierto y es mejor que vayan con Adonis y Susan.- dijo Mario

-Si, por suerte sabemos que es un chico y una chica- dijo Nataly

-Ya sabemos que el chico es Naruto, sentí esa paz que solo un corazón puro o Pure Heart puede darle a un Keyblade Warrior.- dijo Adonis

-Bien no sé si les importa pero quiero salir a dar una vuelta, ¿chicas me acompañan?- dijo Josselyn a lo que las chicas dijeron que si, por su parte los chicos harían lo mismo pero direcciones separadas para pensar en las parejas y la chica del Pure Heart.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Hyuga, Hinata trataba de dormir temprano pero no lograba cerrar los ojos por pensar en cierto rubio y cierta forma de despedirse que tubo de su parte.

-Quizás si salgo a dar una vuelta me despeje la mente- dijo Hinata cambiandose la pijama por su ya acostumbrado traje de ninja.

-Padre, pido permiso para dar una vuelta.-

-¿Que pasa hija? ¿No tienes una misión mañana?- pregunto Hiashi a su hija

-Sí pero no puedo conciliar el sueño.-

-Está bien pero regresa antes de las 9:00 si, que te vaya bien.-

-Si Padre, muchas gracias- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hinata y salio de casa al destino que mas la relaja de toda Konoha, el monumento a los Hokages, pare ser especifico, la cabeza de Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

-Por alguna razón Yondaime me recuerda mucho a Naruto-kun.- Al decir eso recordó como Naruto se despidió de ella. Trato de poner la mente en blanco viendo la aldea de Konoha en la noche.

En ese mismo momento Susan pasaba, se había separado del grupo para poder ver la aldea, cuando ve a Hinata cerca.

-¿Hm? es una de las chicas que saldrán con nosotros. ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Ah si Hinata- Susan se acerco a Hinata para poderla saludar.

-Hola Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Susan

-Ah hola Susan-san, estaba viendo la aldea, me da mucha paz y ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues salimos con las chicas a dar una vuelta y me separe para ver desde aquí- Susan inmediatamente cerró los ojos y sintió la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos y una paz en su corazón que solo un Pure Heart puede dar.

-¿Que fue eso? Esa sensación, acaso... ¿Hinata es la chica del Pure Heart?- pensando en esto se acerco a Hinata

-¿Pasa algo Susan-san?

-No solo que creo que vendrás conmigo mañana en la misión y también con Adonis.-

-¿Y de mis compañeros quien será mi pareja?

-Naruto-

-Na...Naruto-kun- Hinata se puso demasiado roja pero se formo una sonrisa en su rostro -Si lo que mas quería, ir con Naruto-kun- su alegría la hizo pensar eso.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?, ¿No quieres trabajar con Naruto?

-¡NO!... Es decir si quiero tra... trabajar con Na...Naruto-kun-

-Muy bien, me despido Hinata, nos vemos mañana, descansa.-

-Sí y muchas gracias Susan-san- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la Hyuga y camino a su hogar aun con sonriendo. Se despidió de su padre quien vio raro que venía sonriendo pero la vio feliz y eso le importaba.

-Ya puedo dormir bien- pensó cambiándose de ropa y metiéndose a la cama.

-Naruto-kun, buenas noches- dijo al bostezar y quedar dormida con una sonrisa.

Mientras Susan llegaba al hotel y encontró a todos ahí aun discutiendo por lo de las parejas, al parecer Mario y Nelson irían con Neji y Kiba. Nataly y Josselyn con Sakura y Ten Ten. Luis y Sandra ya tenían a Lee pero les faltaba un integrante. Andrés y Roberto pensaban en Shikamaru y Adonis y Susan solo tenían a Naruto, aun faltaba la chica del Pure Heart hasta que...

-¡Chicos! Ya sé quién es la chica del Pure Heart-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Mario

-Es Hyuga Hinata-

-Así que ella te acompañara Adonis, con Susan y Naruto- dijo Nataly

-Pues si ella es la chica del Pure Heart pues así será, hay que proteger bien a los Pure Hearts- dijo Adonis

-Si- dijeron todos. Al final ya se estaban durmiendo pero el equipo de Andrés y Roberto eligieron a Shikamaru y Sasuke y la pareja de Lee en el grupo de Luis y Sandra es Ino.

A la mañana siguiente, los Keyblade Warriors fueron a ver a Tsunade para decirles las parejas como quedaron. Al parecer a Tsunade vio raro que no eligieron a Kakashi, Gai o Yamato. Los Keyblade Warrior dijeron que los senseis, Shino, Chouji y Sai serán parte de los Refuerzos.

Tsunade acepto, y alistando todo y diciendo que las demás aldeas querían que ellos fueran para dar su ayuda, los Keyblade Warriors aceptaron. Estaban dando los últimos toques para ir a la entrada de la aldea para esperar a los ninjas de Konoha.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y todos los ninjas estaban listos y a punto de salir, Hinata salía con Neji. Kiba se fue y en el camino encontró a Shikamaru. Sasuke salió y se encontró a Sakura e Ino hablando "relajadamente". Ten Ten venia con Lee discutiendo. Chouji, Shino y Sai iban juntos, Tsunade les dijo que ellos no saldrían pero que tenían que ir a la entrada, y Naruto ya estaba listo.

Naruto POV:

Es el día, hoy saldremos a patearles el trasero a los Heartless. Y estoy emocionado, veré quien es mi pareja para esta misión. Desayune bien, me vestí y estuve a punto de salir cuando se me cruzo algo por la mente, ¿por qué no ponerme la bata de Modo Sennin? la bata roja con llamas negras que use para la batalla contra Pein... La verdad no lo he usado desde entonces. Fui a buscarlo y lo encontré alado del pergamino de Ero-Sennin, me hace falta el viejo... Y se me prendió el foco, me puse la bata, el pergamino y la mochila. -Estoy Listo, esta misión será en tu memoria Ero-Sennin- dije al cerrar la puerta y por extraño que parezca sentí 2 manos en mi hombros. Vi hacia atrás y no vi a nadie, quizás, Ero-Sennin acepto lo que dije. Sonreí ante esa idea.

Llegue rápido a la entrada de la aldea y vi que todos estaban ahí, solo faltaban Tsunade y los chicos de las Keyblades. Todos me miraban algo raro.

-¿Que pasa chicos?, ¿Porque esas miradas?- la verdad me daba algo de miedo esas miradas.

-Naruto-kun, ¿esa es la bata que usaste cuando ataco Pein?- me pregunto Hinata, yo sonreí

-Claro, desde entonces no la uso, y decidí que esta misión lo haría en memoria del Ero-Sennin, digo Jiraiya-Sama- a veces olvidaba que solo yo le decía Ero-Sennin.

-¿Y por eso el pergamino Naruto?- dedujo bien Shikamaru

-Así es, el pergamino que usaba-

-Pues creo que estamos en las mismas Naruto- Shikamaru me enseño que llevaba las armas de Asuma-sensei. Cielos se notaba que le hacía falta, ahora que es el que cuida al hijo de Kurenai-sensei también pero él se ve feliz por eso.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que vimos llegar a los chicos con Tsunade la cual llevaba unos papeles con Shizune.

-Bien, escuchen. Naruto, Hinata. Ustedes guiaran a Susan y Adonis hasta Suna, llévenlos con Gaara de acuerdo.- estaba feliz, iré con Hinata, ambos dijimos que sí. La vi de reojo y vi su sonrisa y su sonrojo.

-Kiba, Neji ustedes guiaran a Mario y Nelson hasta Iwa.- Neji y Kiba dijeron que si, es interesante, Kiba es compañero de Hinata y Neji tiene el Byakugan como Hinata, no le costara acostumbrarse, eso creo.

-Sakura, Ten Ten ustedes guiaran a Nataly y Josselyn hasta Kiri.- por lo que veo es una buena combinación.

-Sasuke, Shikamaru ustedes irán al País del Hierro con Roberto y Andrés, ahí busque a Mifune de acuerdo.- vaya el Teme ira donde una vez peleo con Danzo pero ira con el perezoso de Shikamaru y con 2 Keyblade Warriors.

-Y Lee, Ino ustedes llevaran a Luis y Sandra a Kumo.- no podía faltar ese lema de la llama de la juventud por parte de Lee, solo vi que Ino llevo su mano a la frente y Luis le decía algo a Sandra a la oreja. Quizás se estaban arrepintiendo de llevarlo.

-Ahora, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Yamato, Kakashi y Gai serán los refuerzos para cualquier de los equipos de acuerdo.- Todos dijimos que sí.

-Ahora vayan y suerte.- Se fue Tsunade con Shizune, en eso todos estábamos ahí, me acerque a Hinata y le dije.-Vaya mira tú deseo hecho realidad- solo vi que se sonrojo y sonrió. Adonis y Susan se nos acercaron.

-Bien chicos, suerte.- grito Susan

-¿Nos vamos equipo?- pregunto Adonis

-Si vamos, los llevaremos a Suna con mi amigo Gaara.- sonrei y me acorde. Gaara el Comandante General en la guerra para proteger a Bee y a mí.

-Susan-san, ¿pelearemos mano a mano contra algún Heartless?- Hinata parece preocuparse por eso.

-Si es necesario si Hinata pero aquí estamos para eso.- vi que se tranquilizo Hinata tras eso y partimos a Suna. Retare a una pelea Mano a Mano con Adonis después de esta misión. Un Keyblade Warrior. Eso sería bien para mis logros personales, aparte que ya pelee contra los 3 dojutsus, el Sharingan, Byakugan y Rinnegan.

Sera una divertida misión, ¿no es así, Ero-Sennin?

Fin Naruto POV


	4. Having a Wild Time

**Cap. 4 Having a Wild Time**

Cada equipo partía a sus diferentes destinos para reunirse con los diferentes líderes. El equipo que más rápido iba era el de Neji y Kiba, este por 2 razones. 1. Neji iba saltando en los arboles. 2. Kiba iba montado sobre Akamaru y los Keyblade Warriors iban sobre una convocación de Mario. Cerberus, el perro de 3 cabezas y protector del Inframundo. El equipo era liderado por Neji, en medio iba Cerberus con los 2 Keyblade Warriors en su espalda y Kiba atrás con Akamaru el cual se sentía intimidado por Cerberus.

-¿Que tan largo es el camino Joven Mario?- pregunto Cerberus a su convocador.

-No lo sé, espera. Neji, ¿qué tan largo es el camino a Iwa?-

-¡ESA COSA HABLA!- grito alarmado Kiba a lo que recibió un gruñido de las 3 cabezas de Cerberus.

-Claro, todas las convocaciones de Mario pueden hablar, y entienden perfectamente el lenguaje humano ya que prácticamente todas las convocaciones crecieron con él, ¿Verdad Cerberus?- dijo Nelson sacando de la duda a Kiba

-Así es Joven Nelson, pero aun no han respondido mi pregunta.-

-Esta como a unos 3 días con la velocidad que vamos.- dijo Neji para calmar al cancerbero de Hades.

-Gracias Joven de Ojos Blancos. Joven Mario espero ser útil hasta el último día.-

-Claro que eres de ayuda Cerberus, por eso te llame, pero si aparecen Heartless llamare a alguien más para ayudar.- dijo Mario acariciando cada una de las 3 cabezas de Cerberus.

-Gracias.-

En ese mismo instante, en otro de los equipos, Lee iba tratando de que los chicos sacaran su velocidad y lo estaba logrando, ¿cómo? simple. Luis uso fuego y prácticamente esta patinando y Sandra por ser su elemento Tierra usaba esta como una especie de patineta, mientras Ino iba en la espalda de Lee, este acepto como "Forma de Entrenamiento".

-¿Entrenas mucho verdad Lee?- pregunto Luis

-Así es, así mi Llama de la Juventud no se extinguirá.-

-Hablando de fuego mira esto.- inmediatamente salieron las Keyblades de Luis y grito fuerte. -Fire Wheel!- y quedo envuelto en una rueda de fuego la cual alcanzo rápido a Lee y lo sobre paso.

-¿Que harás ahora "Llamita"?- eso estimulo a Lee y abrió una de las puertas para alcanzar a Luis, dejando a una Ino agitada y una Sandra "tranquila".

-Cielos... A ver si no se le apaga el fuego antes de la noche- pensó Sandra cuando aumentaba la velocidad a su patineta de tierra.

Mientras un equipo estaba "descansando" ya que el camino es tranquilo hasta el País del Hierro. El quipo de Shikamaru, Sasuke y los 2 Keyblade Warriors: Andrés y Roberto iba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado para los Keyblade Warriors ya que sentían el peligro en el aire. Y así paso. Unos 10 Heartless entre ellos 5 Shadows, 2 NeoShadows y 3 Soldier aparecieron. Sasuke se puso en guardia y activo su Mangekyu Sharingan y convocando a su Susanoo.

-Oye Sasuke la única forma de derrotarlos es con una Keyblade o algún ataque de nosotros.- dijo Andrés.

-Oye Sasuke ¿tu gran amigo morado puedo agarrar cualquier cosa?- pregunto Roberto

-Claro que si.- respondió Sasuke.

-Bien porque hare algo y trata de tomarlo.- dicho esto Roberto convoco sus Keyblades y grito. -METEOR!- un gran meteoro bajo del cielo, a lo que el Susanoo agarro con sus manos. Luego Sasuke le puso un toque personal.

-Amaterasu.- y cubrió todo el meteoro con su ataque y lo arrojo a los Heartless los cuales recibieron de lleno el ataque. Después de eso Sasuke desactivo su Mangekyu Sharingan y vio a Roberto con una sonrisa.

-Una gran combinación, ¿no?- a lo que solo recibió un "Hmp" de parte de Sasuke.

-Al menos di que si o algo así.- y continuaron caminando. -Ese meteoro es muy resistente al soportar el Amaterasu, de seguro haya mas combinaciones entre ellos y nosotros, me pregunto ¿que combinación habrá entre Andrés y mi técnica de Sombras?- pensó un Shikamaru relajado.

Mientras el equipo de Sakura y Ten Ten terminaba con unos Large Body, Red Nocturne y unos Sniper Wild, los cuales usaron una estrategia de rodear a las chicas, y con la desventaja de que Sakura y Ten Ten no podían contra los Heartless, Josselyn y Nataly usaron una idea. Las armas de Ten Ten fueron cubiertos con el ataque SILVER WIND de Nataly, y los puños y pies de Sakura cubiertos por MYSTIC WATER de Josselyn. Los cuales permitieron derrotar a los Heartless.

-Que cansancio...- dijo Sakura al dejarse caer al suelo y MYSTIC WATER desapareciendo.

-Cierto, no creí que esos Large Body resistieran todo, descansemos- dijo Ten Ten al dejarse caer igual.

-Tranquilas, apenas son las tropas de Heartless débiles, existen peores- dijo Josselyn con una sonrisa-

-¡QUE!- gritaron alarmadas las jóvenes ninjas de Konoha con lagrimas en sus ojos. Nataly y Josselyn solo gritaron un ¡SI! Mucho más fuerte para que se callaran.

Descansaron un poco para poder continuar, el camino a Kiri es largo pero si estuvieran en Bahamut llegarían rápido pero Mario está lejos.

Nataly no podía dejar de pensar en el convocador.-Ojala te vaya bien Mario. Claro no debo de preocuparme, tienes a Nelson tu amigo, a tus convocaciones y los 13 Espers. Solo espero que te cuides mucho.- suspiro y se puso de pie para continuar caminando a Kiri.

Mientras el equipo de Naruto iba muy rápido, parecía que querían cortar tiempo. Hinata iba adelante con su Byakugan activado. Naruto a su lado y los Keyblade Warrior iban detrás. Los 4 conservaban la misma velocidad, parecía que estaban a punto de llegar al desierto que lleva a Suna.

-Esto fue rápido- dijo Naruto al contemplar el desierto.

Sin más que nada entraron al desierto para seguir adelante, siempre conservando la misma velocidad que llevaban en el bosque. Iba tranquilo hasta que una tormenta azoto y de ella salió un Heartless de gran tamaño.

-KURT ZISA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Susan y Adonis al ver al Heartless que inmediatamente ataco con una de sus espadas y levanto un montón de arena. Susan y Adonis pensaron rápido y cada uno fue a buscar a Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Cielos esa cosa es más grande!- dijo Naruto

-Este no es nada, existen peores.-dijo Susan. Ante esa respuesta Naruto quedo en shock. -¿Cómo? ¿Peores?- esa idea rodeo la mente de Naruto cuando sintió unos brazos moviéndolo rápido. Hinata al ver que Naruto estaba en shock y que Susan estaba atacando con lo que podía ya que estaba en un desierto es muy difícil encontrar plantas o semillas de estas para sus ataque, Adonis atacaba con su AURA CANNON pero el ataque era repelido por una de las espadas. Usando su otra espada Kurt Zisa iba directo a atacar a Naruto que no se movía.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- grito Hinata e inmediatamente se le lanzo para poder rescatar a Naruto de un corte seguro.

-¡Naruto-Kun! ¿Estás bien?-

-Si... eso creo... gracias por salvarme.- Naruto se puso lo más rápido de pie. Veía como los ataques de los Keyblade Warrior no hacían mucho efecto.

-¡Susan!, ¡creo que es hora de usar mis Drives!- Adonis se puso en posición y grito.

-Ven a mi ¡OSCURIDAD! RAPTURE!- inmediatamente una esfera negra cubrió a Adonis que cuando se disperso Adonis estaba totalmente cambiado, su ropa era totalmente negra con rayas negras a los costados del pantalón y una equis roja en la espalda y pecho de la camiseta, y esta perdió sus mangas largas para ser totalmente sin mangas, también tenia guantes de color negro con rojo que cubrían solo las palmas. El cabello se torno totalmente negro y largo llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda. En su espalda surgieron 2 alas de color negro y en forma de vampiro. En la cara tenia también cambios, sus colmillos se alargaron y la iris de sus ojos se torno roja y su pupila de color negro alargado. De esa forma sus Keyblade Oblivion y Oatkeeper no podían salir así que solo tenía una Keyblade para esa forma.

-RAPTURE KEYBLADE!- de su mano derecha salió la Rapture, una Keyblade totalmente oscura con algunos detalles rojizos. Se parecía a la Oatkeeper solo que más gruesa, oscura y la KeyChain era una ala de vampiro, parecía tener unos listones rojos en la empuñadora.

-Ahora veras la verdad oscuridad concentrada- dijo Adonis con una voz un poco más grave que antes.

-Chicos retrocedan, verán en acción a Adonis Modo Rapture.- dijo Susan llevándose a Naruto y Hinata a una distancia prudente.

-Hinata ya sabes que hacer.- dicho esto por parte de Naruto, la aludida no le quito la vista de encima a Adonis por medio de su Byakugan.

De pie enfrente de Kurt Zisa estaba Adonis con una tranquilidad reflejaba su rostro empuñando fuerte su Keyblade. Parecía que pasaron años porque ninguno se movía hasta que el Heartless decidió atacar con un corte doble de parte de sus espadas, esquivando el ataque Adonis se fue a la derecha y dio un gran salto alzando vuelo gracias a sus alas. Comenzó a volar alto ya que el peso de Kurt Zisa no podía alcanzarlo. De esta forma aprovecho para su ataque.

-AHHHH. DARK PUNISHMENT!- el cuerpo de Adonis se encendió en un fuego oscuro que lo rodeo completamente, sus alas se alargaron y a gran velocidad se lanzo en picada directo a la cabeza del Heartless que para defenderse puso sus armas enfrente del pero resulto en vano ya que el ataque atravesó las espadas como si nada y pudo impactar directamente en la cabeza, y con la Rapture Keyblade uso el impulso del golpe para partir en 2 al gran Heartless.

Después del golpe, Adonis retrocedió y cancelo el Drive volviendo a la normalidad y fue donde Susan estaba con Naruto y Hinata. Solo hasta entonces Kurt Zisa se torno en una gran nube negra y desapareció.

Naruto POV:

-¿Están bien?- dijo Adonis cuando se acerco a nosotros. Todos dijimos que si pero había algo que me sorprendió. Fue que pidió que siguiéramos adelante y así lo hicimos. En el camino...

-Hinata, ¿que viste?-

-Naruto-kun pues él, su interior se volvió oscuro totalmente y solo veía rojo en los ojos, es como si la única luz fueran sus ojos rojos pero esos ojos tenían la pupila de color negro y alargado.- Eso me sorprendió, así se ponían mis ojos cuando sacaba algo del Charka del Kyubi. ¿Sera que Adonis es un Jinchuuriki como yo? Para despejar mis dudas lo llame.

-Adonis, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Has oído hablar sobre los Bijus?- Vi como Hinata me quedo viendo.

-No, es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra-

-¿Y sobre los Jinchuurikis?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Por qué tus ojos se pusieron rojos y la pupila rasgada?-

-¿Viste mis ojos? Vaya que buena vista tienen.- Adonis sonreía ante eso, mis dudas incrementaban.

-Adonis-San, yo vi sus ojos, yo se lo dije a Naruto-Kun, todo gracias a mi Kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan- explico Hinata a lo que Susan se acerco y reviso los ojos de Hinata.

-Bien, ¿Quieres saber porque mis ojos se pusieron así? Es simple, de esa forma mis ojos mejoran la forma de concentrar oscuridad en mi cuerpo, significa que mis ojos así ayuda a que mi ataque a base de oscuridad sea más potente.- esa explicación solo me hace pensar como que sus ojos de esa forma activan algún Sharingan.

-Está bien mi duda queda resulta, sigamos.- Y continuamos el camino a Suna. Ese Heartless era muy grande me pregunto y los demás estarán bien... Eso espero, por ahora quiero preguntarle más cosas a Adonis y también agradecer de una forma única a Hinata por volver a salvarme. Si que tengo un Ángel Guardián y eso me hace feliz.

Fin Naruto POV


	5. Sacred Moon

**Cap. 5 Sacred Moon**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todos los equipos decidieron descansar para que los ninjas recuperaran fuerzas ya que habían tenido más de un encuentre con alguna patrulla de Heartless. Casi todos eran Shadow, NeoShadow, Large Body, Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, Wizard, Angel Star y Defender. Parecía que desde que partieron de Konoha cada patrulla de Heartless que aparecía era más fuerte que la anterior y se hacían más difícil para los ninjas. Por ahora solo el equipo de Naruto había sido atacado por un Heartless muy fuerte, tanto que Adonis necesito usar un Drive para acabar con él.

-Creo que es mejor que descansemos aquí para seguir mañana. Pero, dime algo Josselyn.- pregunto la ninja alumna de Tsunade

-¿Que ocurre Sakura?-

-¿Los Heartless atacan en la noche?-

-Sí, atacan tanto de día como de noche pero aprovechan mas la noche cuando todo es oscuro y solo te ayuda ver la luz de la luna, claro si es que hay luna.- esa respuesta preocupo a Sakura, ¿cómo se protegerán de un ataque a altas horas de la noche?

-Josselyn, Sakura, Ten Ten acérquense por favor- el llamado de Nataly saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-¿Lo harás ahorita Nataly?-

-Si Josselyn, es hora.-

-¿Hora de qué?- pregunto Ten Ten

-Ya verán.- Al decir esto Nataly saco sus Keyblades y grito fuerte- AIR DOME!- y clavo su GullWind en el suelo del cual salió un rayo al cielo y se expandió creando una cúpula que llego hasta el suelo. Sakura y Ten Ten estaban asombradas. La cúpula que las estaba rodeado es de viento, un domo hecho de viento.

-Así descansaremos bien.- dijo Nataly

-¿Que es lo que hiciste?- pregunto Sakura.

-AIR DOME es como un campo que nada ni nadie puede entrar en él, es como un escudo, lo usamos para poder dormir bien en misiones como estas, todos podemos, Josselyn puede, solo que el de Josselyn, el mío y el de los demás es totalmente diferente. Josselyn es de agua, el mío de viento. Solo Adonis puede hacer 2 diferentes domos.-

-Entonces eres como Naruto, él usa el Chakra de elemento Viento- Sakura estaba asombrada por ese escudo, podía dormir tranquila y no habría que hacer guardia. Hasta que...

-Espera, ¿Como que Adonis puede hacer 2 diferentes domos?-

-Sí, es que Adonis controla la luz y la oscuridad, por eso es.- contesto Josselyn. Sakura y Ten Ten se preguntaban, ¿Cómo puede controlar la luz y la oscuridad así como así?, pero prefirieron descansar ya que a primera hora seguirá hasta Kiri.

-Mario, ¿ya estarás durmiendo?, ¿estarás cansado?- se preguntaba internamente Nataly.

Mientras en otro equipo, un "León" y un joven devoto de la juventud yacían en el suelo tratado de recuperar fuerzas, llenos de sudor y jadeando ante la miradas asesinas de 2 chicas.

-Cielos Luis, si que te dejas llevar.- dijo Sandra, ya que estaba asombrada que aunque pelearon con más de una patrulla de Heartless siguiera con la velocidad de Lee para llegar rápido a Kumo a ver al Raikage A.

-Perdón Sandra, ¿podrías hacerme el honor?-

-Lo sé Luis, se que hacer. Ino acompáñame.- la mencionada se acerco a Sandra y se posicionaron cerca de Luis y Lee.

-¿Que harás Sandra?- pregunto una "agitada" Ino.

-Con esto dormiremos bien.- Saco su Divine Rose y la clavo en la tierra e igual que Nataly grito. -EARTH DOME!- inmediatamente la tierra alrededor se levanto y formo un domo.

-Listo, todos a dormir-

-Pero Sandra, estamos desprotegidos, alguien debe hacer guardia-

-No es necesario Ino-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Simple, mi EARTH DOME, crea un domo de tierra que solo afuera puede ser visto pero para los que están dentro pueden ver lo que pasa afuera. Nada ni nadie entrara.-

-Oh, sorprendente... Pues ven Sandra, antes de dormir tengamos una plática de chicas. De acuerdo.-

-Para mí está bien.- Y así Sandra e Ino dejaron a unos chicos durmiendo mientras ella hablaban de todo.

-Oh si, platica de chicas. Qué te parece "Llamita" si descansamos lo suficiente y continuamos mañana.- dijo Luis a un Lee que estaba bañado en sudor a su lado.

-Por mi está bien Luis-san.-

-Oye Sandra, ¿quién de tus amigos ya tiene pareja?- pregunto Ino ya alejada con Sandra de los chicos.

-¿Te refieres de los chicos?-

-Sí, es que vi encantador a Nelson, Mario, Andrés y Adonis.-

-Pues mira, Adonis anda con Susan.-

-¿La chica de las Keyblades y ataque con plantas?-

-Sí, ella. Es muy buena amiga. Y trata bien a mi hermano.-

-¿Hermano? ¿Adonis y tu son hermanos?-

-Técnicamente no, pero es mi mejor amigo que lo considero un hermano.-

Mientras la plática continuaba, el equipo con destino a Iwa se encontraba peleando con una patrulla de Heartless, Mario necesito convocar a Ifrit para ayudarlo. Neji, Kiba y Akamaru fueron envueltos en el ataque HAPPY NIGHTMARE de Nelson para poder atacar a los Heartless. Neji no tenía problemas usando su Juuken, Kiba y Akamaru siempre con su Gatsuda acababan con 2 o 3 Heartless, dependiendo de lo débil que estuvieran por los ataques de Neji. Mario con la ayuda de Ifrit y Cerberus eliminaba a mas Heartless y Nelson con sus pesadillas los eliminaba los ya debilitados por los ataques de las convocaciones.

-Ahora Ifrit. HELL FIRE!- Ifrit ataco con todo a los últimos Heartless que estaban ahí.

-Eso es todo.- dijo Nelson.

-Mario, creo que ya me puedo ir a casa.- exclamo Ifrit algo agotado.

-Así es Ifrit, gracias por todo.- agradeció Mario.

-De nada, y cuídate.- Ifrit desapareció en una bola de humo dejando atrás una estela de fuego.

-Bien, ya está saliendo la luna, debemos descansar para continuar mañana a primera hora Keyblade Warriors.- dijo Neji al sentarse al suelo y ver como HAPPY NIGHTMARE desaparecía de él, Kiba y Akamaru.

-Lo sé Neji, además, en la noche atacan mas los Heartless. Nelson, hazlo.-

-Con gusto.-

-¿Que harás?- pregunto Kiba.

-Ya veras, Mario, primero ¿qué harás con Cerberus?-

-Es cierto, Cerberus, ve a descansar a casa, te llamare si te necesito, de acuerdo amigo.- dijo acariciando cada una de las cabezas de Cerberus.

-Está bien Joven Mario. Nos vemos.- desapareció dejando una estela de oscuridad.

-Ahora Nelson.-

-Si.- el mencionado solo se puso, saco sus Keyblades y clavo Pumpkin Head en el suelo e igual que antes grito. -NIGHTMARE DOME!- una gran sombra salió del suelo y se extendió al cielo cubriéndolo hasta bajar a la tierra.

-Listo, si algún Heartless o humano se acerca solamente será devorado por mis pesadillas.-

-¿Por qué usas las pesadillas?- pregunto Kiba con un Akamaru ladrando.

-Naci un 31 de Octubre, de dónde venimos, esa fecha se celebra a las pesadillas. Por eso las uso.-

-Ya veo, bien entonces descansemos ahora.- dijo Kiba y recibir otro ladrido por parte de Akamaru.

Mientras, un equipo se encontraba ya cerca de su objetivo pero no podían avanzar por culpa de una tormenta y se pusieron a descansar en una cueva que por supuesto usaron como epicentro para el domo.

-Que problemático, esta tormenta lo hace más difícil.- dijo Shikamaru viendo la tormenta que hacía difícil que pudieran llegar con Mifune.

-Andrés creo que ya es necesario.- dijo Roberto a lo que el mencionado se acerco y el mismo proceso, saco sus Keyblades y clavo Three Wishes en el suelo gritando. -SAND DOME!- así por debajo de la nieve una esfera de arena apareció.

-La tormenta se detuvo.- dijo Sasuke.

-No, solo mi SAND DOME impide que entre, no habrá ni nieve, humano o Heartless que entre.- dijo Andrés. Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo viendo al cielo.

-Bien, de esa forma descansen, continuaremos al terminar la tormenta.-

-Está bien Shikamaru.-

El equipo de Naruto ya estaban descansando dentro de un domo, un domo hecho de luz, LIGHT DOME, fue activado apenas cayó la noche en el desierto.

Naruto POV

-¿Así que usas la luz y la oscuridad a tu antojo?- le pregunte a Adonis.

-Si así es, aunque no a mi antojo.-

-¿Donde conseguiste esas habilidades?-

-Es una larga historia, pero para resumírtelo mi padre controlaba la luz y mi madre la oscuridad. Ellos fueron Keyblade Warriors.-

-¿Fueron?, ¿Acaso...- No pude terminar la pregunta, Adonis se adelanto a responderme.

-Sí, están muertos. Nunca logre conocerlos. Ellos murieron después de mi nacimiento.- Cielos, Adonis y yo compartimos esa parte...

-¿Ósea que no sabes cómo fueron?-

-Si se como fueron, mi maestro me dio una foto de ellos.- lo dijo sacando la foto de su bolsillo y me la mostro. La madre se parecía a mi mamá, solo que tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo y llevaba vestimenta de color negro y franjas rojas, como el Modo Rapture de Adonis, también el ojo derecho es como los ojos que mostro Adonis cuando se enfrento a ese Heartless y su ojo izquierdo de color miel claro. Su padre si era alto, tenía cabello castaño también, la vestimenta es totalmente blanco con franjas azules y su ojo izquierdo es diferente al derecho, mientras el derecho es de color miel oscuro, su ojo izquierdo es de color azul como los míos solo que la pupila tenia forma de una cruz y plateado.

-Al nacer mis padres fueron asesinados por otro Keyblade Warrior.- me lo dijo con una semblanza seria y eso me dejo en shock.

-¿Cómo?-

-Para decírtelo bien, iba haber una guerra entre Keyblade Warriors de Luz y Keyblade Warriors de Oscuridad. Mis padres eran pareja desde antes de la declaración de guerra y para no verse en el campo de batalla, ellos y otros Keyblade Warriors que estaban encontrar de la guerra huyeron de su mundo, para llegar al mundo en el cual yo nací.-

-¿Nunca supiste quien lo hizo?-

-Sí, mis amigos y yo hemos peleado con el mas de una ocasión pero como dice el dicho "Hiedra mala nunca muere", pero a pesar que mis padres fueron asesinados, fui adoptado por una mujer que me crio como su hijo, ella es madre y padre para mi.-

-Ya veo, yo por mi parte comparto esa parte contigo que mis padres murieron cuando nací, ellos me protegieron del biju llamado Kyubi que fue extraído de mi madre siendo ella la Jinchuuriki anterior, mi padre lo sello dentro de mí. Por ese hecho, mis primeros años de vida fueron algo difícil, la aldea me veía con odio. Sé que miraban al Kyubi en mí porque ese día murieron más personas que solamente mis padres. Fue algo difícil, me puse una meta que ser el mejor ninja y volverme Hokage, logre tener amigos. Solo que un tipo que se hizo llamar "Madara" declaro una guerra por mí y un amigo llamado Killer Bee, el fue el que saco al Kyubi de mi madre. Ya que él buscaba atrapar a todos los Jinchuurikis para extraer los bijus de nosotros, pero hacer eso significa la muerte, es decir si me extraen al Kyubi, moriré. Como no lograba capturarnos declaro la guerra, a mí nunca me lo dijeron. Me mandaron a entrenar a una isla para controlar al Kyubi por completo, obtuve ayuda de Bee para hacerlo. Lo logre cuando me di cuenta de la guerra, no soportaba la idea que mis amigos pudieran morir solo por protegerme, por eso fui y ayude a todos. Mi amigo Gaara, el actual Kazekage de Suna, a donde vamos, fue un Jinchuuriki, el murió, solo que con la ayuda de Chiyo-ba-sama lo revivió a cambio de su vida. Pero los demás Jinchuurikis murieron.- le di un pequeño resumen de mi vida.

-A pesar de tener eso encerrado no te dejaste llevar por el camino del odio que podían llevarte las miradas de los habitantes de tu aldea, eso es admirable.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.- inmediatamente me acosté y me dispuse a ver la luna, estaba llena. Luego vi que Hinata estaba haciendo la cena con la ayuda de Susan, se miraba que estaban hablando.

-Naruto-kun, Adonis-san, la cena ya esta lista- nos llamo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos.- respondimos al mismo tiempo. Nos acercamos a comer los 4 alrededor del fuego, estábamos hablando de algunas cosas, hasta que Hinata se fijo en algo.

-Adonis-san, ¿qué es ese collar?-

-Ah, ¿este?- nos lo mostro, es un collar con la luna en cuarto menguante de color azul. -Me lo dio Susan. Ella también tiene uno.- dijo señalando a Susan.

-¿También tienes una luna?- le pregunte inocentemente.

-Algo así, pero no es una luna.- lo mostro, ella porta un collar con el sol de color naranja. -Adonis me lo entrego, para mí el es mi sol.- lo dijo con una sonrisa. Esperen un momento... Dijo ¿"mi SOL"?

-¿Adonis-san es tu novio?- se me adelanto Hinata pero parece que también tiene esa duda.

-Sí, llevamos un año siendo pareja.- lo dijo orgullosamente y con una sonrisa. Continuamos la cena, también me di cuenta que Adonis comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Hinata, que coincidencia, el porta un collar de la luna y Hinata tiene los ojos hermosos como la luna. Un momento... ¿yo dije eso?... creo que antes que termine la misión le daré una respuesta a Hinata.

Nos dispusimos a dormir y vi una vez más a la luna. Un suspiro salió de mi boca al ver a Hinata dormida, me levante y fui donde ella estaba. Me agache y le acaricie el cabello, casi la despierto. Espere un poco mas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Cuando me disponía a levantarme para irme a dormir me dieron ganas de probar sus labios pero la verdad sería mejor cuando este despierta.

Me acosté y seguí admirando la luna.

-Naruto-kun...- logre oír que Hinata decía mi nombre en sueño. Me da curiosidad que estará soñando conmigo. Por ahora me dispuse a tratar de dormir. Pero me acorde de algo, en el desierto hace mas frio en la noche, ignorando por completo que LIGHT DOME nos protege no solo de Heartless, ninjas y del clima me quite mi bata de Sennin se la puse a Hinata para que se protegiera del frio que como dije ignore por completo ese detalle de protección de clima por parte del domo.

-La luna esta hermosa.- ese pensamiento salió de mi boca al verla cubierta por mi bata. Me volví a acostar y el sueño me fue dominando. Lentamente cerrando los ojos, siendo bañando por la luz de la luna.

Fin Naruto POV.


	6. Friends in my Heart

**Cap. 6 Friends in my Heart**

La luna abandono el cielo para dar paso a la luz del día y continuando con la misión. En cada equipo los de sueño ligero se despertaron primero. En el equipo de Naruto, Hinata se estaba levantando.

-Mmmm que sueño más lindo tuve... soñé que Naruto-kun me besaba la mejilla y me ponía su bata.- pensó Hinata y al levantarse sintió algo sobre ella y ligero. Al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta que si tenía la bata Sennin de Naruto, desvió su mirada hacia él y comprobó que de verdad esa es la bata.

-Na...Naruto-kun... ¿acaso...-no pudo terminar cuando Susan se le acerco.

-Oye Hinata buenos días.-

-Buenos días Susan-san.-

-Veo que estas sorprendida por tener la bata de Naruto.-

-Si, pensé que fue un sueño.-

-¿Sueño dices? Amiga paso de verdad. Yo vi cuando te acaricio el cabello, te dio un beso en la mejilla y te puso su bata.-

-¿Eso hizo?- pregunto algo roja o más de la costumbre.

-Sí, dime algo Hinata. ¿Te gusta Naruto verdad?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Así me pongo cuando estoy con Adonis, algo roja.- respondió sonriendo.

-Si... y no me gusta... lo amo.-

-¿El lo sabe?-

-Si...Pero no me ha dicho nada-

-Sabes, por cómo está contigo creo que le gustas-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque me fije que después de acariciarte y besarte la mejilla se quedo un buen rato viéndote los labios.-

-¿¡Mis Labios!-

-Sí, creo que iba a besarte.-

-Naruto-kun, ¿iba a besarme?-

-Bueno levántate para que hagamos el desayuno.-

-Si.- Pero Hinata no podía alejar un pensamiento de su mente. -Naruto-kun ¿ibas a besarme?, y si fuese así, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-

Mientras tanto el equipo de Neji ya estaba listo para partir, solo esperaban por alguien y ese alguien era Mario que estaba sentado en una posición de meditación. No se movía, solo respiraba.

-¿Qué hace? debemos irnos.- decía Kiba todo desesperado.

-Tranquilo, ahorita está hablando con sus convocaciones y Espers.- dijo Nelson todo relajado y estirándose.

-¿Habla con ellos?- pregunto Neji -Es como Naruto cuando habla con el Kyubi.- pensó.

-Sí, recuerda que dije que las convocaciones crecieron prácticamente con él, menos los Espers, ellos son especiales.-

-¿Que hace a esos Espers especiales a sus convocaciones?- pregunto Kiba con dos ladridos de Akamaru.

-Los Espers solo pueden estar con Mario gracias a 13 tatuajes tribales que tiene en su espalda. Cuando convoca un Esper, el tatuaje de ese Esper brilla.-

-¿Quiénes son esos Espers?- pregunto Neji

-Belias, the Gigas; Chaos, Walker of the wheel; Zalera, the death Serap, Zeromus, the Condemner; Hashmal, Bringer of Order; Ultima, the High Seraph; Exodus, the Judge-Sal; Cúchulainn, the Impure; Shemhazai, the Whisperer; Adrammelech, the Wroth; Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud; Mateus, the Corrupt; y Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts.-

-Vaya...- Kiba no pudo formular más preguntas.

Mientras en la mente de Mario, el estaba reunido con Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Pandemona, Leviathan, Titan, Odin, Cerberus, Alexander y Bahamut sobre incluir a la ultima convocación de la Oscuridad.

-Ustedes bien saben que Dark Bahamut es muy poderoso, que solo a cierto nivel puedo controlarlo antes que se vuelva loco.- decía Mario.

-Lo sabemos Maestro, pero usted sabe que el poder de mi hermano es muy alto, tanto que solo se le compararía con Griever, Eden, Ark, Madeen, Knight of Round, y el mismísimo Esper Zodiark.- dijo Bahamut.

-Bahamut tiene razón Joven Mario.- respondió Cerberus.

-Lo sé, pero recuerden, Griever nunca va formar parte de nuestras filas, Eden es fuerte si pero no lo puedo convocar seguido, igual Ark, Madeen y Knight of Round. Y Zodiark no tengo problemas para convocarlo solo que donde está su tatuaje arde mucho con el tiempo y solo algo de DARK AURA de Adonis lo cura.-

-Bien creo que será mejor levantar la sesión, es hora de moverse.- dijo Ramuh

-Claro, se levanta la sesión, vayan a sus hogares. Cerberus te convocare.-

-De acuerdo Joven Mario.-

Ya en el mundo real. Los chicos esperaban que Mario se levantara para poder irse. En eso, Mario se levanta y convoca sus Keyblades y las une por la empuñadora, unión ambas KeyChain.

-Responde a mi llamado protector del Inframundo, ven aquí, Cerberus.- de repente unas grandes puertas oscuras salieron atrás de Mario y salió corriendo a gran velocidad Cerberus saltando encima de los chicos.

-Aquí estoy Joven Mario.-

-Nelson andando.- respondió Mario

-Adelante. Kiba Neji, ¿La misma formación de ayer?- pregunto Nelson.

-Sí, andando.- contesto Neji.

Y así partieron hasta su destino, Iwa.

Por otra parte el equipo de Sakura, Ten Ten, Josselyn y Nataly llegaron a Kiri, se diría que sin problemas de no ser por una gran patrulla de Large Body apareció. Inmediatamente May, la Mizukage las recibió, y las Keyblade Warriors contestaban todo lo que les preguntaba sobre los Heartless. Era poco decir que Chojuro, Ao y la Mizukage May se esperaban toda esa información.

-Las Keyblades, los Keyblade Warriors es lo único que puede salvar el mundo ahora.- pensaba la Mizukage.

-Permiso Mizukage nos retiramos.- dijo Sakura al ver en shock a la Mizukage.

-Sí. Vayan a descansar. Chojuro llevalas al hotel.-

-Ah ah si Mizukage-sama. Por aquí señoritas- Chojuro las llevo fuera del despacho y las llevo al hotel de Kiri, donde las chicas descansaron para recuperarse del largo camino.

Mientras el equipo de Sasuke, Shikamaru y los Keyblade Warriors Andrés y Roberto pasaban por un puente. Para ser especifico, el puente donde Sasuke peleo con Danzo.

-Parece que aquí hubo una guerra por el daño, y ¿qué hace un árbol aquí?- se preguntaba Andrés.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos.- dijo Sasuke

-¿Que tipos de recuerdos Sasuke?- preguntaba Shikamaru

Pero Sasuke no pudo contestar cuando a lo largo se escucho un sonido como de águila.

-Roberto...-

-Lo se Andrés.- Los Keyblade Warriors parece que ya sabían que era ese rugido.

-WINDSTORM!- gritaron los Keyblade Warriors.

-Esa cosa... ¿es un Heartless?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Así es. Uno peligroso, Roberto creo que entraremos a Modo Campeón- dijo Andrés a lo que los 2 ya estaban con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke preparémonos.- dijo Shikamaru a lo que recibió como respuesta el Susanoo de Sasuke.

Windstorm estaba sobre volando el área, Shikamaru estaba atento, mientras los Keyblade Warriors preparaban el Modo Campeón.

-MODO CAMPEON.- gritaron e inmediatamente sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos completamente por armaduras hechas de plata. Sus Keyblades eran diferentes.

-Te presento a la Ancient Wish.- Andrés presento su nueva Keyblade. Era casi idéntica a su Three Wishes, solo que es más gruesa, y su KeyChain es idéntica a sus Keyblades anteriores solo que en dorado.

-Y yo a la Ancient Star.- Una Keyblade completamente diferente, parecida a la Fenrir de Mario, solo que de color dorado y tiene una estrella como Keychain y color dorado.

-SAHARA SAND!- una gran masa de arena se levantado del bosque y puente rodeando por completo a Andrés.

-MISSILE SAND!- inmediatamente la arena tomo forma de misil y fue directo al Windstorm que mas de alguno se esquivo pero algunos impactaron logrando que bajara algo el vuelo.

-Sasuke, Shikamaru, traeré meteoritos, combínenlos con sus técnicas.-

-Entendido.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-NOVA METEOR!- 2 meteoritos de bajaron, a lo que el Susanoo de Sasuke agarro. Uno se convino con el Amaterasu de Sasuke y listo para lanzar. El otro por el Kage Mane No Jutsu de Shikamaru, ambos fueron lanzados a lo que Windstorm recibió de lleno provocando que se quemara con Amaterasu. Pero Windstorm contraataco con una onda de choque gracias a la velocidad de sus alas lo que provoco que todos perdieran el equilibrio y comenzó a volar hacia ellos a una gran velocidad. Sasuke y su Susanoo lo agarraron a tiempo, inmediatamente Andrés y Roberto saltaron hacia Windstorm empuñando fuerte sus Keyblades.

-HEAVY STRIKE!- ambos dieron un total de 8 combos a lo que Windstorm no pudo hacer nada por ser sostenido por Susanoo y las moscas la técnica de sombras de Shikamaru.

-Roberto ahora- dijo Andrés y ambos saltaron.

-TECNICA COMBINADA: METEORO DE ARENA!- un gran meteoro bajo y se coloco enfrente de Andrés a lo que lo envolvió con arena y ambos con sus Keyblades golpearon el meteoro que impacto al Windstorm haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Listo.- dijo Sasuke cancelando al Susanoo y Shikamaru arrodillado en el suelo por el cansancio.

-¿Les parece si descansamos?- dijo Roberto cuando se cancelaba el Modo Campeón.

-Está bien.- dijeron los ninjas, pelear contra un Heartless volador no es tarea fácil.

Mientras el equipo de Ino ya estaba en Kumo, venían saliendo del despacho del Raikage, Ino y Sandra cabizbaja y Lee llorando.

-¿Por qué Luis-san puede pelear con el Raikage y yo no?- decía Lee

-Porque así lo decidió el Raikage- dijo Ino algo furiosa.

Sandra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando vio una figura gris pasar al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Un Samurái?, Pero...- no pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando Lee la cargo para ir mas rápido. Regreso la mirada hacia atrás y no vio nada.

-A de ser mi imaginación, solo faltaría que vinieran los Nobodies-

Por otra parte el equipo de Naruto iba entrando a Suna.

Naruto POV:

Es increíble, llegamos a Suna en tiempo record, fuimos escoltados por Temari, lo mejor de todo Adonis y Susan solo hablan con Gaara y estaremos bien.

Pero hay algo que me preocupa, Hinata ha estado cabizbaja desde la mañana como si hubiera algo que la tiene pensando mucho pero que será.

-Aquí pueden separarse. Me llevare a ustedes donde Gaara. Naruto lleva a la chica contigo a la residencia de Gaara.- dijo Temari a todos.

-Si- respondí yo y vi como se alejaban, mientras Hinata seguía cabizbaja y me preocupaba verla asi.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?- le pregunte.

-Naruto-kun, ¿tú sabes que te amo verdad?-

-Sí y sé que no te he dado una respuesta aun.- me puse algo triste de solo pensar que quizás ella a sufrido por no darle una respuesta.

-Sabes... Me gustaría besarte...- cuando me lo dijo me puse nervioso, nunca he besado a una chica, bueno almenas una que no quiera matarme. Ella por su lado estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

No hablamos mas hasta llegar a la residencia de Gaara y ahí, hice mi jugada. Lo que quería que pasara anoche en el desierto lo hare ahorita. La tome por la cintura, vi como se quedaba en shock por cómo estaba actuando pero sus manos rodearon mi cuello y nos fuimos acercando, ella aun parecía en shock hasta pude sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón en mi pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y la seguí, luego lo que quería, uní mis labios a los de ella, algo inocente pero algo me decía que quería mas y parece que Hinata me entendió y profundizamos mas el beso, me sentía bien.

Seguimos así hasta que nos falto el aire, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-Naruto-kun, me has dado mi primer beso...- su primer beso, significa que lo estaba guardando para mí. En contestación le di otro y sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. No me acuerdo cuantas veces nos besamos pero me sentía bien.

Nos separamos y yo fui a sentarme y ella me siguió, tenía una sonrisa, disfruto me hace pensar. Hablamos de muchas cosas y le dije.

-Hinata, sé que no te he dado una respuesta... Espero darte una respuesta pronto, pero después de este beso, creo que serás mas feliz.- sonreí y vi como se le iluminaba el rostro.

Pero no todo fue feliz, a lo lejos y gracias a la habilidad que me dio el Kyubi sentí algo malo venir... ¿Sera algún Heartless?...

¿Qué es esta sensación de vacío que siento que viene?, Solo espero ayudar esta vez.

Fin Naruto POV


	7. Tension Rising

**Cap. 7 Tension Rising**

La noche cayo y de la misma manera que la anterior regreso el día. El equipo de Neji llego a Iwa durante la noche y ya estaban los Keyblade Warriors con el Tsukage, por otro lado el equipo de Sasuke ya habían encontrado a Mifune y ya habían hablado sobre todo relacionado a los Heartless. Mifune por ser un gran maestro samurai, se vio interesado en las Keyblades, tanto que le pidió a Andrés que le diera una. Andrés accedió pero como es de esperar la Keyblade regreso a la mano de Andrés.

En Kumo, ya se estaban la gente acercándose a una plaza, entre el público estaba Lee, Ino y Sandra. Iba haber un combate nunca antes visto, un Raikage pelearía contra un Keyblade Warrior. "El Hijo del Trueno vs. El Fuego de los Leones".

El lugar estaba hasta reventar, parecía que no podía entrar ni un alma. Bee estaba ahí, iba ser el animador de la batalla, Luis ya estaba en su lugar con sus Keyblades en cada mano, A estaba también listo con su bata y sombrero de Raikage. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

-Luis eres un tonto- pensaba Sandra al recordar cómo era que Luis cayó en la batalla.

**FLASHBACK**

Los Keyblade Warriors y los ninjas de Konoha ya habían hablado con A, Bee estaba a su lado oyendo todo.

-Esos Heartless son un peligro.- dijo A al saber que los Heartless devoran corazones humanos.

-Sí y lo mas es que solo ustedes y sus amigos pueden contra esas cosas yeah!- dijo Bee tratando de rapear.

-Con su permiso señor.- dijo Ino. Todos comenzaron a abandonar el despacho hasta que Luis se detuvo y vio al Raikage.

-Disculpe señor, ¿usted es el más fuerte?- pregunto Luis con una sonrisa

-Así es, ¿por qué?-

-¡Lo reto a una batalla!- en ese momento Lee llego corriendo y Bee comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno de rimas algo que rimara con "trueno", "león" y "verde".

-Soy El Hijo del Trueno, niño deberías tener cuidado en lo que dices.-

-Pues yo soy El Fuego de los Leones y me gusta tener retos.-

-Luis no cometas tonterías, venimos a eliminar Heartless no buscar retos.- dijo Sandra entrando por la puerta.

-Tranquila Sandra, él es de trueno y lo soportaría.- dijo señalando al Raikage

-Luis, yo soy inmune al trueno.- dijo Sandra con cierta molestia en la voz.

-¿Que elemento eres?- pregunto Bee viendo a Sandra.

-Tierra.-

-El trueno le gana a la tierra, el único que vence al trueno es el viento.- dijo el Raikage.

-De dónde venimos, el trueno es parte del elemento viento, y la tierra es inmune. Existen solo 4 elementos en nuestro mundo.- dijo Luis.

-Así es, son: Fuego, Agua y todas sus formas, Viento y todo del clima, y Tierra.-

-Bueno pero ya que el de fuego me reto pelearemos, te veo mañana en la plaza de la aldea. Yo ire a entrenar. Sígueme Bee.- al decirlo el Raikage se lanzo por la ventana.

-Mi hermano nunca aprendió a usar las puertas.- dijo Bee

-Este tipo es peor que un Darkside.- pensó Luis y vio a Sandra con cara molesta.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ya estaba por empezar la batalla. El Raikage ya tenía su Armadura de Trueno activado.

-Creo que hare lo mismo... FLAME PROTECT!-

Unas grandes llamas cubrieron a Luis... Pero...

-MODO CAMPEON DORADO!- Del fuego salió Luis, cubierto por una armadura similar al Modo Campeón que activaron anteriormente Andrés y Roberto. Solo que esta es de oro, y tiene una capa roja en la espalda. La Keyblade de Luis es diferente también.

-Señor le presento a mi tercer orgullo, mi tercer león. Ancient Lion!- es una Keyblade idéntica a Lion Heart solo que esta es más larga y por lo visto es más pesada. Aun así su Keychain siempre era el mismo que el de Lion Heart y Sleeping Lion.

-Pelearemos bien.- dijo A

-Idiota...- dijo Sandra

-Luis eres un idiota. ¡Activar tu Modo Campeón Dorado por un estúpido reto! ¿Por qué no eres como Andrés o Roberto que solo activan las transformaciones para pelear Heartless? Solo espero que termines rápido y con fuerzas... Estúpido- pensó Sandra.

-Se mira muy fuerte así Luis-san.- dijo Lee

-Cierto, Sandra explícanos.- dijo Ino

-Está bien, nosotros 10 tenemos esa habilidad. El Modo Campeón Dorado es la evolución de otra transformación de nosotros: El Modo Campeón. La diferencia es el material de la armadura y la capa. En El Modo Campeón la armadura es de plata y sin capa, en El Modo Campeón Dorado la armadura es de oro y con la capa, nuestras habilidades se hacen más fuertes y cambiamos nuestras 2 Keyblades por una Ancient Keyblade.- explico Sandra

-¿Ancient Keyblades?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lee e Ino.

-Una Ancient Keyblade es una Keyblade que existió en manos de antiguos Keyblades Warriors, nosotros tuvimos la bendición de esos antiguos Keyblade Warriors porque tuvimos que demostrar que somos merecedores de ellas. Los 10 tenemos una Ancient Keyblade, como pueden ver la de Luis se llama Ancient Lion.-

-¿Y la tuya se llama?- pregunto Ino

-Ancient EarthShaker.-

-¡Empiecen!- se escucho a Bee decir para el comienzo de la batalla, A empezó a impactar a Luis y este respondía con ataques de fuego y choque de su Keyblade en el antebrazo de A y su pesa. Cada choque hace un ruido extraño, como si un león estuviera rugiendo pero era simple, Ancient Lion ruje cada vez que golpea una buena defensa como señal que le gusta el reto.

La pelea era intensa, tanto que Bee casi sale lastimado por un Lariat de su hermano. El pueblo de Kumo miraba con asombro como Luis soportaba al Raikage pero algo incomodaba a Luis y no era el trueno de A. Sino algo mas afuera. En ese mismo momento todos los Keyblade Warriors sintieron lo mismo.

-Un vacio... esa sensación solo puede ser...- todos pensaron e inmediatamente la tensión creció. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna y el lugar de reunión del País del Hierro eran atacados por 2 grandes figuras. No eran Heartless.

En Konoha, Tsunade vio como esas figuras salían de la nada. Sai, Chouji, Shino, Kakashi y Yamato fueron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Son Heartless?- pregunto Chouji

-No, se ven diferente.- dijo Shino.

-Nippou: Chōjū Giga- Sai lanzo sus bestias de tinta y vio como estas criaturas se movían para atrás.

-Veamos, Moukton.- Yamato agarro a las figuras y las envolvió.

-Estos pueden ser tocados por nuestros ataques. Eso demuestra que no son Heartless.- dijo Shino y significaba que ellos podían hacer frente a las figuras.

-NOBODIES!- ese pensamiento viajo por la mente de todos los Keyblade Warriors al ver entrar a 2 grandes Twilight Thorn a los lugares que ellos estaban.

-¡Luis detén la pelea! Mira esos Twilight Thorn entrando a la aldea.- grito Sandra y Luis se detuvo.

-Hora de pelear, Sandra vamos.-

Sandra respondió entrando en su Modo Campeón Dorado y entrando a pelear contra los grandes Nobodies. Varios ninjas de Kumo y mas Bee, y A fueron a pelear contra uno.

En Kiri, la Mizukage uso su elemento lava para que a los Nobodies se les pegaran los pies al suelo. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ao y Chojuro peleaban contra uno mientras Josselyn y Nataly estaban en su Modo Campeón Dorado, con sus respectivas Ancient Keyblade. Ancient Ocean es algo similar a Crabclaw y su Keychain es idéntica a la de Mysterious Abyss. Ancient Wild Wind es una Keyblade similar a Guardian Soul solo que de color blanco y con una ala, su Keychain es idéntica a la de GullWing. Para las Keyblade Warriors parecía que el Nobody era más fuerte que los anteriores con los que pelearon en el pasado. La tensión crecía más.

Samuráis atacaban a un Twilight Thorn mientras el Susanoo trataba de pelear contra ese Nobody algo escurridizo. Ni el Kage Mane No Jutsu de Shikamaru podía sostener calmado al Nobody. Meteoros y arena se miraba golpear al otro Nobody y a diferencia de todo los Keyblade Warriors tenían el Modo Campeón Dorado.

Iwa era igual, varios ninjas hicieron ojos bajo tierra para soterrar al Nobody pero era demasiado flexible como para caer ahi, Mario y Nelson están en Modo Campeón Dorado y sus Ancient Keyblades. Ancient Summoner es una Keyblade idéntica a una Thief Sword, de color plateado como la Fenrir, su Keychain es el de Fenrir. Ancient Nightmare es la de Nelson, es idéntica a la Lion Heart, solo que de color negro y sin el león, sino una cara oscura, la Keychain es un anillo oscuro.

Ifrit, Shiva y Ramuh estaban ayudando en la batalla, parecía que la tensión aumentaba ya que los Twilight Thorn eran más difíciles que los anteriores.

-Si esto sigue así, llamare a otro Summon...- Pensó Mario.

En Suna Adonis y Susan estaban en Modo Campeón Dorado, Ancient Way es una Keyblade de color dorado, larga y pesada, es idéntica a la Oblivion, su Keychain es una ala de ángel y de demonio unidas. Ancient Garden, es una Keyblade idéntica a Divine Rose, de color verde, su Keychain es un ramo de flores amarillas.

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro peleaban contra un Twilight Thorn, parecía que la batalla iba bien, Hinata podía golpear la cabeza ya que Gaara usaba su arena para hacerla subir y así usaba su Joho Soshuiken para noquearlo, mientras Naruto cargaba energía natural para el Sennin Modo. Kankuro estaba con su marioneta Sasori tratando de eliminar al Nobody.

Un pensamiento cruzaba la mente de todos los Keyblade Warriors. -Heartless, Nobodies, quien sea el jefe sabe cómo llamar a los Nobodies ahora.-

Naruto POV:

Esto es nuevo, un nuevo enemigo. Adonis y Susan están contra esa gran criatura y nosotros contra otro, la verdad no se el nombre pero Susan me dijo que son peligrosos. Tengo que apurarme, Hinata corre peligro golpeándolo en la cabeza, tengo que usar mi Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken para dañar esta cosa, aunque es algo evasivo.

Pero parece que Gaara supo qué hacer y uso su arena para cubrir a la criatura, aproveche y cree 2 Kage Bushin para ayudarme con mi ataque.

-Gaara, baja ya a Hinata.- cuando mi ataque ya estaba se lo dije a Gaara, no me perdonaría lastimarla. Lo hizo y vi que Hinata me quedo viendo y cuando ella toco suelo lance mi ataque.

-Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!- mi ataque iba directo a la cabeza y para suerte y como estaba la barrera de arena de Gaara esa cosa no pudo esquivar ni moverse y recibió de lleno mi ataque.

Mi ataque también destruyo la arena de Gaara, y vimos como esa criatura cayó al suelo y se desvanecía en luces blancas y oscuras. Me acerque un poco al lugar donde cayó.

-Tampoco tenía Chakra- Hinata se me acerco y me dijo eso. -Naruto-kun, no era Heartless, pero tampoco tenía Chakra.-

-Quizás Adonis y Susan nos expliquen.- nos fuimos alejando y la otra criatura ya no estaba, y Adonis y Susan se nos acercaron. Gaara pidió que fuéramos al despacho y así fue. Una vez ahí supimos todo.

Esa criatura se llama Twilight Thorn y no es un Heartless, es un Nobody.

-Los Nobodies nacen cuando un humano pierde su corazón, más que todo es cuando un Heartless roba el corazón al humano.- dijo Adonis muy serio.

-Si un Heartless devora el corazón, ¿qué queda atrás?- nos dijo Susan.

-El cuerpo.- respondió Temari

-Sí y de ahí nace un Nobody.- esa respuesta me dejo confundido.

-Un Nobody nace del cuerpo y mente de la persona que pierde su corazón. Un Nobody es como un caparazón sin corazón.- dijo Adonis, ahora entendía un poco más.

-Pero existen personas que tienen un corazón muy fuerte, y su Nobody pierde los recuerdos pero conserva su figura humana. Pero sin corazón.- Susan explico eso.

-Los Nobodies, buscan los corazones en ocasiones atacan a los Heartless.-

-Ósea Susan-san, que los Heartless y Nobodies no se llevan bien.- pregunto Hinata.

-Así es. Además que hay que proteger a los Pure Hearts de ambos.- Susan dijo eso de Pure Hearts y no sé qué significa.

-¿Pure Hearts?- pregunte yo.

-Sí, son personas con corazones especiales. Son normalmente los corazones más inocentes que existen.- dijo Susan

Después de eso fuimos a la casa de Gaara, ahi Susan, Temari y Hinata hicieron la cena la cual quedo delicioso. Luego salí al jardín, y me quite mi bata y la puse para recostarme. Vaya tensión, un nuevo enemigo... Cerré los ojos pero al rato 2 olores me despertaron. El primero fue olor de te caliente y el segundo un olor a lavanda... Hinata.

Abrí mis ojos y la vi sonrojada sentada a mi lado con 2 tazas de te.

-Te traje un poco de te Naruto-kun, ¿quieres?- me pregunto con su sonrojo típico pero adorable.

-Sí, gracias Hinata.- tome un sorbo, que rico estaba. Quedamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo. Vi que su mano estaba cerca así que puse mi mano sobre la de ella y vi como se exalto tanto que se sonrojo mucho.

-Na...Naruto-kun...- no dijo más porque me acerque para besarla. Fue dulce, la luna fue testigo de ese suceso. Después de ese beso vinieron más.

-Hinata, ya se la respuesta, te la daré.- vi como abrí los ojos como en suspenso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- con la pregunta vi como sus ojos se ponían llorosos y me abrazo.

-Si Naruto-kun...- las lagrimas caían y eran de felicidad. Ahora la luna es testigo del inicio de nuestra relación. La tensión desapareció. Heartless, Nobody ¿Que importa? siempre y cuando este con Hinata todo estará bien.

Fin Naruto POV


	8. Unbreakable Chains

**Cap. 8 Unbreakable Chains**

La mañana siguiente las aldeas eran un caos. En los despachos se encontraban los Kages y los Keyblade Warriors que están fuera de Konoha. Ninjas como Inoichi se encontraban en cada despacho, una reunión importante entre Kages sucederá.

En Kumo... Sandra y Luis están sentados en posición de loto, el Raikage A esta preparando todo con Bee... Ino y Lee también solo que...

-Lee no crees que es raro verlos así.- señalo viendo a Sandra y Luis

-Ino-san es posible que estén meditando.

Ino no convencida se acerco e hizo su jutsu.

-¡INO-SAN!- Lee la sostuvo antes que cayera duro.

Mientras Ino vagaba por la mente de Sandra vio una puerta que decía "CERRADO POR REUNION", le pareció extraño ver una puerta así que decidió entrar.

Era un lugar oscuro... tenía un gran círculo en medio y en él otros 10 círculos mas pequeños. Pero le asombro ver que dentro de los círculos pequeños se encontraban los Keyblade Warrior. Adonis, Mario, Nelson, Andrés, Luis, Sandra, Josselyn, Nataly y Susan.

-Twilight Thorn... También aquí en Kiri- dijo Josselyn

-Fueron 2 en Iwa, tuvimos dificultades pero logramos vencerlos.- dijo Mario

-También en el País del Hierro... Los Samuráis ayudaron.- dijo Roberto

-Kumo igual...- dijo Sandra

-Suna no quedo atrás...- dijo Susan

-El Modo Campeón Dorado fue activado. Aparte de mis Drives Rapture y Redemtion parece que pronto podremos pelear a nuestro máximo nivel.- dijo Adonis.

-¿Te refieres al Modo Mega?- dijo Nataly

-Al parecer quien convoca a los Heartless y Nobody sabe de su existencia en el universo- dijo Luis

-Quien sea hay que detenerlo antes que los Heartless se coman los Pure Hearts- dijo Nelson

-Sabemos que los shinobis pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a esa persona que convoca a nuestros enemigos. Sugiero que Adonis, Mario y Nelson detecten también a esa persona ya que ellos por salir del Realm of Darkness tienen esa habilidad.- dijo Andrés.

Ino estaba boquiabierta, tenia preguntas como ¿Quiénes son los Pure Hearts?, ¿Que es el Realm of Darkness?, y ¿Porque solo Adonis, Mario y Nelson pueden usar una habilidad que los demás no?

-Bien... por ahora creo que regresaremos a los viejos equipos- dijo Mario

-Sí, Luis, Nataly, Josselyn, Roberto y yo- dijo Sandra

-Mario, Nelson, Andrés, Adonis y yo- dijo Susan

-Regresemos todos a Konoha para reunirnos.- dijo Nelson

-¡ADELANTE!- gritaron los Keyblade Warriors

Ino salió rápido pero...

-Oíste todo verdad, ¿Ino?- dijo Luis con un rostro serio

-Si...-

-La curiosidad es fuerte verdad...- dijo Sandra levantándose

-¿Así que volveremos a Konoha?-

-¿Qué?- exclamo asombrado Lee

-Si, iré a decirle al Raikage. Sandra explícale a Lee si.-

-Ve... Ven Lee-

Luis fue a ver al Raikage. Lo mismo pasó en las demás aldeas. Adonis fue a hablar con Gaara, este decidió acompañarlos con Kankorou y Temari a Konoha. Mai, Ao y Chojuro listo para ir a Konoha con el equipo de Sakura, Ten Ten y las Keyblade Warriors Nataly y Josselyn. Mifune y 3 Samuráis listos para partir con un Sasuke y Shikamaru con cara de aburridos y los Keyblade Warriors Roberto y Andrés... de este grupo Andrés estaba interesado en aprender algo de MIfune. A, Bee, Darui, Omoi y Samui listos para ir a Konoha en el despacho.

-Vamos Shinobis de Konoha y Keyblade Warriors.- dijo A para después lanzarse por la ventana.

-No de nuevo- dijo Bee y Darui solo paso su mano por el rostro solo para ver un rayo verde salir igual... si Lee siguió al Raikage de la misma forma...

-¿Acaso no conoce la "Puerta"?- regaño Sandra señalando la puerta de enfrente a lo que los demás solo suspiraron y salieron pero por la puerta.

Cerberus iba corriendo rápido... si Onoki junto a Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi iban sobre él. ¿Por qué? simple... Dolor de Espalda...

Mientras Mario y Nelson iban sobre el poderoso Bahamut que parecía que estaba de mal humor ya que también llevaba a Akamaru que estaba intimidado, Neji y Kiba.

Para hacer rápido el vieja de Suna a Konoha Gaara uso su arena para transportar a todos. Se podía sentir la decisión en la mirada de todos los Shinobis que ahí iban. Sobrevivir a la guerra era ya un logro como para que una amenaza fuera de ese mundo llegase a desbaratar todo.

Naruto por su lado se vio dentro de su mente, con Kyubi a lado del ya sin la reja...

-¿Por qué no le dices mi verdadero nombre? Es molesto que frente a todos me llames Kyubi si sabes mi verdadero nombre.- dijo el compañero zorro.

-Lo sé Kurama...-

-Bueno dime algo... ¿Crees estar listo para volver a intentarlo?-

-Si es preciso lo hare, espero me apoyes-

-Claro tonto. Además somos compañeros ¿O no?- Kurama sonrió por lo dicho y extendió su puño hacia Naruto para chocarlo con el suyo.

-Gracias-

De vuelta al mundo exterior... Todos los grupos se encontraron con Nobodies y Heartless pero como llevaban prisa todos los Keyblade Warriors estaban en Modo Campeón Dorado... hasta...

-Ya se puede Susan.- dijo Adonis

-Hazlo tú, el tuyo es más fuerte-

-OK-

En eso la armadura de oro de Adonis empezó a romperse y la capa salió volando, el brazo izquierdo se rompió hasta el codo y desde la mano hasta el codo era cubierto por una especie de manto de aura blanca que formaba una garra blanca. La espalda se abrieron 2 orificios de los cuales salían rayos de aura, uno de aura oscura y la otra aura blanca. El casco se partió en 2 solo dejando cubierta la mejilla izquierda. El cabello de Adonis era largo, casi llegando a la cintura y era de color negro. El resto de la armadura parecía que se estaba quebrando pero no llego a más que solo unas cuantas grietas. Los ojos de Adonis estaban con un tono morado que Hinata pudo ver claramente y su pupila con forma de cruz rasgada.

-Adonis-san... tus ojos...- Hinata no pudo terminar de preguntar.

-Es una unión entre los ojos de mi madre y de mi padre... es difícil pero me hace mas fuerte.-

Bahamut se hizo más poderoso tanto que Onoki y sus acompañantes subieron en él para dejar regresar a casa a Cerberus... Todo porque Mario entro en Modo Explosivo... Su armadura de oro se rompió dejando descubierto sus brazos, su pierna derecha y el rostro solo siendo cubierta la boca. La capa salió volando solo apareciendo como unas pequeñas alas del mismo oro de la armadura.

Josselyn entro en Modo Explosivo. Su armadura dejo el color oro y paso a un tono azul cielo, su armadura también se rompió dejando descubierto sus pies y manos igual y su capa se desprendió solo para mostrar atrás el Kanji del agua. El casco se rompió dejando cubierto solamente la mejilla derecha.

Luis parecía que explotaba pero no. El oro de su armadura se calentó tanto casi a punto de derretirse que se puso rojo. Sus manos fueron descubiertas, su capa se quemo dejando cenizas, la pierna derecha ya no estaba cubierta del oro de la armadura y su rostro solo la parte izquierda seguía tapada por el casco. El Kanji de fuego apareció en su hombro derecho.

Su armadura se quebraba y su capa se transformo en arena... Andrés estaba entrando a Modo Explosivo cuando su armadura soltaba pequeñas cantidades de arena. Sus brazos se descubrieron, al igual que la pierna izquierda. Su casco se transformo en arena cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Todos querían llegar rápido a Konoha. El poderoso Bahamut volaba más rápido cuando Mario se puso a meditar con Ancient Summoner enfrente de él. La arena de Gaara iba más rápido ya que se vio influenciada por ambas auras de Adonis. El agua y hielo que Josselyn creaba servía para ir mas rápido en el camino, claro con contratiempos como Chojuro resbalándose. El fuego no quemaba pero no era necesario para A, era tan rápido que Lee a duras penas lo alcanzaba, Ino iba con Sandra patinando en tierra. Arena pero de Andrés iba muy veloz sobre el cual Sasuke tenía su Susanoo con meteoros en sus manos.

Konoha era el destino y las cadenas se unían más. Aunque cayó la noche se miraba la determinación para llegar pronto en todos. Avanzaron en la oscuridad de la noche, Heartless y Nobodies son más violentos en la noche pero los Shinobis seguían adelante.

En Konoha Tsunade supo que todos regresaban para reagruparse, sabía que los Nobodies eran otra amenaza. Kakashi que se encontraba con Guy en la puerta esperando los grupos pudo divisar algo que llegaba rápido como un rayo... Raikage A llego primero seguido de un Lee agotado, Sandra con Ino y Luis encendido con los ayudante de A.

-Son los primeros en llegar, por aquí señor Raikage.- dijo amablemente Kakashi

-Gracias Kakashi.-

-Guy, lleva a los demás contigo.-

-Si.-

En lo que Kakashi y A se alejaban Guy no podía faltar con su plática de la juventud acompañado de Lee... Tanto que Luis le prendió fuego en el trasero y se quemara. Funciono y Guy salió corriendo buscando agua para apagar su trasero.

-Por loco- dijo Luis y recibió un golpe de Sandra. Así llegaron a Konoha.

Después otro grupo, pero este desde el cielo llego a Konoha. El poderoso Bahamut soltó un rugido anunciando su llegada y de él bajaron todos en pleno vuelo, siendo rescatados por la técnica de levitación de Onoki.

-Llegas a tiempo viejo- dijo A

-Gracias por la bienvenida, hola Princesa.- Onoki saludo cordialmente a Tsunade.

-Hola viejo.-

En eso sonó como que cristales se rompían, pero no eran cristales, era hielo de...

-Lo siento pero le pedí a la chica de agua que me dejara hasta aquí.- dijo Mai

-Pase Mizukage, solo falta el Kasekage y Mifune.- dijo A

-Así parece ser señores.-

Se abrió la puerta y entraron Mifune y Gaara. Tsunade pidió que entraran también los Shinobis que vinieron con los Kages como los Shinobis de Konoha. Incluyendo los Keyblade Warriors que todavía no regresaban a la normalidad.

-Bien hablen- dijo A señalando a Luis

-Nobodies y Heartless son enemigos...- dijo Sandra con la mirada baja

-Debemos proteger más que todo a la presa de ambas especies- dijo Nelson

-Y debemos encontrar quien los convoca.- dijo Roberto

-¿Cual es la presa de ambas especies? ¿No son corazones humanos?- pregunto Mai acomodándose en su asiento.

Los Keyblade Warriors se vieron entre ellos al mismo tiempo respondieron...

-PURE HEARTS-

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Bee

Susan y Adonis dieron un paso al frente.

-Es una chica que esta aquí.- dijo Susan. Todas las chicas se vieron entre sí. ¿Quien será?

-Y un chico de aquí...- dijo Adonis, ahora incluso los chicos se miraban.

-Ese he de ser yo con mi Llama de la Juventud- dijo Lee emocionado pero vio que Adonis y Susan hicieron un gesto de negación.

-Díganos quienes son los PURE HEARTS- dijo Mifune. Adonis vio a sus compañeros y con un gesto aprobaron que Adonis lo dijera. Su aura que envuelve su brazo izquierdo se hizo más poderoso, tanto que hacia un ruido como de un cohete. Luego de un rato dejo de sonar y regreso a la normalidad. Su Modo Explosivo desapareció.

-La chica es...- hizo una pausa de suspenso.

-Hyuga Hinata.- Todos estaban sorprendidos, Hinata no lo creía tampoco. Ella es la PURE HEART.

-Y el chico es...- otra pausa de suspenso.

-Uzumaki... Naruto.- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Naruto. Hinata y Naruto eran los PURE HEARTS.

Naruto POV:

Esto me sorprende... yo un PURE HEART... también lo es Hinata pero... no lo podía creer. Bueno por la parte de Hinata si porque es dulce, amable y bonita pero... ¿Yo?

-Los PURE HEARTS son aquellos que tienen un corazón puro y sincero... Nosotros los Keyblade Warriors podemos sentir una paz estando cerca de un PURE HEART.- dijo Sandra

-Lo que hace a un humano en PURE HEART es que no sienta odio ni rencor contra alguien.- dijo Nelson. Eso me asombro, odiaba a Nagato cuando ataco Konoha pero lo perdone.

-También tienen un corazón muy fuerte.- dijo Mario

Yo seguía asombrado tanto que sin notarlo abrace a Hinata. Ni me di cuenta pero ella me tenia tomado de las manos.

-Y son de buenos sentimientos... tal como ahorita. Mírenlos.- dijo Josselyn señalándonos y todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotros... Solo sentí como Hinata apretaba su mano con la mía.

-Ellos son los PURE HEART, y ahora ¿cómo encontramos a quien convoca esas cosas?- dijo A. Vale mas así las miradas se movieron de nosotros.

-Fácil. Adonis, Mario y Nelson harán eso gracias a su habilidad.- dijo Sandra

-¿Porque solo ellos?- pregunto el abuelo Onoki

Adonis, Mario y Nelson avanzaron al frente.

-Porque nosotros sobrevivimos al Realm of Darkness.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Realm of Darkness me pregunto que será... Solo podía sentir como Hinata se pegaba más a mi abrazo. La verdad con saber que ella y yo somos PURE HEARTS ya parece mucho. Ahora debo protegerla de Heartless y Nobodies sino quiero perderla.

Todos nos retiramos para el próximo día, acompañe a Hinata al complejo Hyuga. Ya estando cerca cuando nos encontramos con Hiashi...

-Hinata, Uzumaki- dijo él al vernos, hicimos una reverencia

-Padre, buenas noche, me dirijo a la casa.- dijo Hinata en eso veo que se nos acerca, eso me pareció raro.

-Antes vengan-

-¿Adónde?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

El sonrió... eso fue raro... Nos llevo a la parte trasera de su casa, era una bodega y de 2 cajas saco 1 pergamino. Era raro que una tuviera el signo del Clan Uzumaki, el clan de mamá.

-Naruto... Este pergamino me lo dejo tu madre. Me dijo que te lo diera cuando hayas crecido más y seas maduro.- me lo dio en la mano.

-Mamá...- solo me acorde del abrazo...

-Y este Hinata, te lo dejo tu madre.- Hinata tomo el pergamino y pude ver como se resbalo una lágrima por su mejilla. Inconscientemente la abrace...

-¡UZUMAKI!- grito Hiashi y nos asustamos... Se miraba como enojado y Hinata se puso frente a mí y dijo.

-Padre, no te enojes... Cuando terminara la crisis actual íbamos a pedirte algo... Que des tu aprobación a la relación que tengo ahorita con Naruto-kun.-

-¿Son pareja?- pregunto a lo que Hinata y yo dijimos que si.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hace 2 días Hiashi-sama.- debo de ser educado...

Paso su mano por el mentón... ¿que estará pensando?

-Uzumaki...- dijo Hiashi a lo que dije si

-Si veo a mi hija llorar por ti no me importara que seas Héroe de Konoha o de la guerra, todos escucha todos los Hyugas te patearemos el trasero.- eso me asusto y solo escuche que Kurama se reía...

Salimos de la bodega, Hinata estaba feliz tomándome de la mano. Yo la besaba en la mejilla o en la frente, solo vi que Hiashi volteo y sonrió vernos así. Creo que esta así porque Hinata está feliz y como me dijo Kakashi-sensei una vez, "Un padre busca la felicidad de su hijo".

Mañana será otro día... Haber cual será esa habilidad de los que salen del Realm of Darkness.

Fin Naruto POV


	9. The Worlds

**Cap. 9 The Worlds**

**FlashBack:**

-Afuera de aquí existen varios mundos, de los cuales los Heartless han hecho que se vayan a la oscuridad.- dijo Mario

-Según dicen: "CADA ESTRELLA ES UN MUNDO. CUANDO UNA ESTRELLA DEJA DE BRILLAR SIGNIFICA QUE FUE ATACADA POR HEARTLESS Y QUE DESAPARECIO DEL FIRMAMENTO."- dijo Nelson

¿Cada estrella un mundo? Eso puso a pensar a los Shinobis. Significa que lo que ellos ven son mundos que son habitados por otras personas y que solo los Keyblade Warriors pueden ir. ¿Pero cómo?

-La existencia de estos mundo trae también la existencia de Realm of Darkness.- dijo Adonis

-Lo que nos hace especial es... Sobrevivimos ahí dentro y luego sacados.- dijo Nelson

-Solo que la puerta del Realm of Darkness fue cerrado por ambos lados. Por dentro y fuera.- dijo Mario

-Usamos 6 Keyblades adentro y 6 afuera.- dijo Nelson

-Mario y Nelson fueron succionados antes así que me fui de viaje para ver como salvarlos. Eso hizo que viajara junto a Luis, Sandra y Josselyn por varios mundos hasta llegar al mundo llamado End of the World- dijo Adonis con algo de melancolía en su voz

-¿End of the World? - Pregunto Sakura

-Es el mundo donde los Heartless nacen. Se encuentra en el abismo del firmamento.- dijo Luis recordando las batallas que tuvieron ahí para derrotar a Ansem Seeker of Darkness

-Al final Adonis entro y nos dejo por fuera. Así cerramos la puerta- dijo Sandra con una pequeña lágrima en el ojo derecho.

-¿Como salieron?- pregunto Neji

-Un tipo llamado DIZ o como mas adelante supimos gracias al Rey, el nombre original de DIZ es "Ansem the Wise", él nos salvo- dijo Mario

-Recuerdo que nos enviaron a un castillo que ahí tus recuerdos pueden ser borrados... se llama Castle Oblivion.- dijo Nelson

-Recuerdo que habíamos llegado ahí antes pero jugaron con nuestros recuerdos. Fue la que llamaban "La Bruja Blanca".- dijo Sandra

-Supimos que era la Nobody de la Princesa Kairi, una de las 7 Princesas de Corazón.- dijo Josselyn.

-Y DIZ nos saco para sabotear 2 cosas.- dijo Mario ya terminado de trazar el circulo.

-¿Y eran?- pregunto Kiba

-1. Buscar el Nobody de Luis. Se llamaba Sixul. Y también portaba Keyblades solo que no eran las de león que Luis tiene.- dijo Nelson

-Sus Keyblades eran One-Winged Angel y Diamond Dust.- dijo Luis recordando cuando peleo con su Nobody.

-La segunda era pasarnos como traidores de la ORGANIZATION XIII, y para eso teníamos que vendarnos los ojos y usar la habilidad que ganamos del Realm of Darkness y sus trajes especiales que usan- dijo Adonis

-¿ORGANIZATION XIII?- pregunto Temari

-Es una organización de Nobodies que tiene apariencia humana. Perdieron sus corazones pero permanecieron como humanos solo que sin recuerdos.- dijo Roberto

-Xemnas era su líder... Nobody de Xenahort... el que mato los padres de Adonis.- dijo Susan con pesadez.

-Y Amsen Seeker of Darkness es el Heartless de ese tipo.- dijo Andrés.

Eso dejo a varios en suspenso... Naruto recordó que Adonis le dijo que sus padres murieron por otro Keyblade Warrior, significa que Xenahort mato los padres de Adonis y luego se dividió en Heartless y Nobody... Muchos querían preguntar como paso eso. Hinata tomo de la mano a Naruto recordando que él no tuvo padres y ella desconoce que los padres del rubio son los mismo Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Esa noche Sakura y Sasuke iban camino a sus hogares para descansar. Sakura vio al cielo estrellado y recordó lo que Nelson dijo.

-Cada estrella es un mundo... Sasuke-kun ¿crees que sea verdad?- pregunto Sakura

-No sé si puede ser verdad pero después de ver a los Heartless y los Nobodies creo que puedo creer eso.- dijo el Uchiha con una expresión seria.

Por otro lado Kiba junto a Shino iban a tener un entrenamiento nocturno

-Así que Hinata es la Pure Heart.- dijo Kiba a lo que Akamaru ladro

-Así es.- dijo Shino

-No dudo que ella sea la Pure Heart porque siempre fue amable y buena persona pero Naruto. Es difícil de creer-

-No lo creo Kiba.-

-¿Porque lo dices Shino?-

-Naruto nunca tuvo rencor u odio contra algo o alguien. Tiene una meta y es ser Hokage, defender a los aldeanos de Konoha aun teniendo en mente lo mal que lo trataron de niño. Nunca se rindió a pesar de todo siguió adelante, incluso motivo a la demás gente, Hinata es un claro ejemplo porque ella ahora tiene más confianza en sí misma gracias a Naruto.-

-Si tienes razón... Gaara también cambio gracias a Naruto.-

-Suna se lo agradece.-

-Está bien, entendí Shino. Ahora entrenemos.-

-Si.-

Hinata estaba en el patio junto a Neji y su padre. Neji le dijo a Hiashi lo que los Keyblade Warrior dijeron de Hinata y le comento lo de Naruto.

-Así que Hinata y Uzumaki son Pure Hearts.- dijo Hiashi

-Así es Padre.- dijo Hinata

-¿Que piensan hacer?-

-Hiashi-sama según los Keyblade Warrior encontraran quien convoco a nuestro mundo esas cosas.- dijo Neji

-Bien, Hinata, Neji... Quiero que entrenen ahorita una hora antes de dormir.-

-Si.- respondieron los 2 jóvenes Hyugas.

Por otro lado el trio Ino-Shika-Cho iban caminando tranquilos sin mucha prisa...

-Shikamaru, ¿crees en lo que dijeron?- pregunto Ino

-Sobre que en especifico.-

-Más que todo sobre End of World.-

-Se oye horrible un lugar así.- comento Chouji

-Es problemático pensar si existe o no pero al ver esos Heartless no tengo duda en creer lo que dicen ellos.- dijo Shikamaru viendo al cielo

-Sobrevivir a un lugar lleno de oscuridad ha de ser horrible.- dijo Chouji

Lee y Ten Ten estaban tranquilos tomando un té. Lee tenia lagrimas en los ojos al saber que el no era el Pure Heart.

-Ya Lee, tranquilo.- le dijo Ten Ten

-Creí que mi llama de la juventud era pura.- dijo Lee aun llorando

-Ya... Sabes me parece bien que Hinata y Naruto sean los Pure Hearts.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hinata siente algo por Naruto y sería bonito que ellos dos estén juntos.-

-Creo que tienes razón Ten Ten. Hinata-sama es buena chica y Naruto-kun no se queda atrás, no nos abandono en la guerra.-

Lee ahora sonreía y se imaginaba pelear contra todo Heartless o Nobody que quiera hacer daño a Naruto o Hinata.

Por su parte Naruto ya estaba en casa. Acostado viendo el pergamino que horas atrás le dio Hiashi.

-Mamá, que me abras dejado... Me da curiosidad por ver que será.-

Abrió el pergamino. Era una técnica de los Uzumaki.

-Esto se pone interesante.- dijo Kurama

A la mañana siguiente:

Parecía mentira para mucho de los Shinobis. Para Naruto no parecía ser un caso más de Bijus. ¿Tres chicos eran capaces de buscar la persona o personas que convocan a los Heartless y Nobodies? Eso parecía que iba a mostrarse. En un gran círculo que en el centro estaban sentados Mario, Nelson y Adonis esperando lo que lograban. Los demás Keyblade Warriors y Shinobis esperando resultados.

La verdad ni los Kages se podían creer la idea del Realm of Darkness.

Mario, Nelson y Adonis ya están sentados. Todos tomaron una distancia prudente del círculo que se dibujo arriba de la Torre del Hokage. Todos los Kages estaban viendo como esto avanzaba. Los Keyblade Warriors sabían que esto tomaría tiempo. Nataly vela por el bien de Mario porque lo que va pasar siempre deja fatigado al convocador.

De repente hubo un pequeño temblor en el círculo, los 3 chicos seguían concentrados. Luego vieron que entraban a Modo Campeón, luego cambio a Modo Campeón Dorado, y después a Modo Explosivo. Liberaban energía intensamente. El Modo Explosivo se cancelo inmediatamente pero la energía seguía saliendo. Solo se vio como el cuerpo de Adonis era bañado por rayos de sol y de esos rayos aparecía una armadura naranja. Con un escudo en su espalda y una nueva Keyblade. Es larga, naranja y el filo es notoriamente amarillo, tiene un inscrito en latín en la hoja que dice: "**Sol dat vitam. Solis**** ignem sacrum. Solum cum potestatis tenebris vitulini.**", su mango es circular y con detalles naranjas y rojos, su Keychain es un sol dibujado al estilo Egipcio.

Sombras cubrieron a Nelson totalmente, de las cuales algo así como la armadura de Adonis solo que de negro apareció en él. La diferencia es que su Keyblade es siempre la Ancient Nightmare y una extraña mancha salió de sus pies.

Bahamut apareció atrás de Mario y con su Mega Flare apunto hacia Mario el cual no recibió daño, solo una armadura que era idéntica a la apariencia de dragón de Bahamut, su Keyblade seguía siendo Ancient Summoner.

-Entraron a Modo Mega- dijo Sandra

-¿Modo Mega?- preguntaron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Es la transformación que están viendo. Supera al Modo Explosivo... Modo Mega Sol que es Adonis. Modo Mega Pesadilla que es Nelson y Modo Mega Convocador que es Mario.- respondió Susan

-Nightmare Snakes!- grito Nelson solo para ver como de la gran mancha negra que apareció debajo de sus pies tenia boca con dientes en sierra y ojos. Levanto la mano y de la mancha salieron varias serpientes que aun seguían unidas a la mancha, tenían una boca y almenas un ojo. En Modo Mega, Nelson es capaz de ver en su mente lo que las Nightmare Snakes ven en su camino, también puede controlar la dirección a que vayan y si quiere que ataquen con sus dientes de sierra. Mario en su Modo Mega puede traer más Esper y Summons a su auxilio.

-Cerberus, Bahamut, Tiamt, Odin, Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh, Pandemona, Diablos, Alexander pido su ayuda... Summons!- del cielo apareció un gran agujero y de el salió fuego, hielo y rayos. Se pudo ver como los summons que Mario llamo salían.

-Vamos todos sobre Bahamut- dijo Mario.

Todos los Shinobis y los Keyblade Warriors estaban en la espalda del poderoso dragón. Adonis tenía los ojos cerrados y protegidos por el casco del Modo Mega. Según parece así puede ver cosas que normalmente no se pueden ver, como la oscuridad infinita. Una vez hizo eso viéndose a un espejo y vio que su oscuridad solo abarca la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Su corazón está entre su luz y su oscuridad pero no se tocan ya que si la luz y la oscuridad se tocasen... Horribles cosas pueden pasar.

-"_Tu oscuridad salvara los mundos a los que iras, tu luz __bendecirá__ la inocencia y juntos __harán__ lo contrario __a lo que los mortales piensan si se unen estas dos masas de __energía__. Cuida tu __corazón__ de toda __corrupción__, __mantén__ el equilibrio."_- eso resonaba en la cabeza de Adonis, las últimas palabras de su Maestro Yen Sid antes de que Xenahort resucitado lo hirió mortalmente y de ahí nació su Modo Mega.

Las serpientes iban por tierra, iban tan rápido que Nelson casi no podía maniobrarlas y por accidente o para ahorrar camino atravesaban rocas y arboles. Neji y Hinata usaban su Byakugan para ver la dirección que iban las serpientes, por segundos los perdían de vista de lo veloz que era. Hinata podía seguirlos fácilmente, pareciera que la velocidad no era problema para ella.

-El Byakugan de Hinata parece ser especial.- dijo Kakashi

-¿Porque lo dice Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto Sakura

-Solo mírala, a comparación de Neji que necesita 7 segundos para relocalizar a las serpientes de Nelson a Hinata le toma menos. Para ser exactos solo 2 segundos.-

-¿Como sabe eso Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto Ino

-Con mi Sharingan puedo ver las diferencias.-

Sakura e Ino lo podían creer, Hinata más rápida que Neji con el Byakugan. Naruto al oír eso se sintió orgulloso de Hinata.

**FlashBack:**

2 semanas antes de la llegada de los Heartless:

Era el campo de entrenamiento N° 7 de Konoha. Naruto y Hinata se encontraban entrenando Taijutsu. Hinata podía llevar bien el ritmo del Uzumaki, mientras que Naruto sabía como no salir mal herido por el Juuken de Hinata gracias al Sennin Mode. 2 clones de Naruto estaban sentados en posición de loto recolectando energía natural solo si la energía que el había recolectado antes se acabase. Hinata se movía rápido casi sorprendiendo a Naruto que por un pelo y gracias al entrenamiento en Taijutsu que recibió de los sapos supo moverse rápido.

-Dame tu mejor golpe.- le dijo Naruto a Hinata solo para ver como la Hyuga recolectaba chakra en sus palmas. Naruto preparo 2 clones y uno en cada mano preparo algo.

-Listo Naruto-kun-

-Vamos Hinata-

Ambos comenzaron a correr.

-Juho Soshiken-

-Raseneengan-

Ambos ataque chocaron levantando una gran estela de polvo. El césped ya no estaba, las piedras se deformaron y los arboles de los alrededores se quemaron un poco. Naruto vio a su alrededor y vio el desastre. No veía a Hinata, y del impacto perdió el Sennin Mode y un clon. Aun tenia uno mas pero, Hinata apareció de frente con la palma extendida lista para conectar un golpe al brazo derecho de Naruto cuando se escucho un "puff" y Hinata supo que el Sennin Mode regreso. Antes de que llegara al brazo Naruto la detiene, Hinata trata con la otra mano pero Naruto salta. En el aire 2 clones aparecen ayudando en algo grande.

-Senpou: Cho Oodama Raseneengan.-

3 Rasengan gigantes iban a impactar donde Hinata. Solo se pudo oír un gran ruido de impacto y un temblorcito que alarmo un poco a la gente. Naruto caía exhausto al suelo.

-Hinata... ojala no me haya pasado-

-Aquí estoy Naruto-kun.-

Naruto llevo la vista donde escucho la voz de Hinata para ver que ella esquivo el ataque a una distancia de 5 metros del epicentro.

-Con mi Byakugan pude ver la dirección de tu ataque y me dio tiempo de moverme.- dijo con una sonrisa y un cansancio notorio. Naruto sonrió y felicito a Hinata que como era de esperar se sonrojo rápidamente. La noche llego y Naruto llevo a la Hyuga a su casa, en la entrada fue recibida por Neji y con un hasta mañana se despidió de Hinata.

Fin del FlashBack

Las serpientes llegaron a un abismo y el esqueleto de un gran animal sobresalía.

-No puede ser.- dijo Yamato preocupado

-¿Sucede algo Yamato?- pregunto Guy

-Es el escondite de Akatsuki. Donde Kabuto me llevo.- las serpientes se detuvieron de entrar. Una oscuridad poderosa se podía sentir ahí adentro. No solo eso, se sentía que los Heartless estaban creciendo de ahí.

-Vamos a bajar, sujétense- Mario aviso y Bahamut empecé a descender al suelo ahí fueron recibidos por un Heartless.

-Genial, tenía que ser Behemut.- dijo Nelson

-Solo que este no es un simple Behemut.- dijo Luis

-Así es, es un Arch Behemut.- dijo Sandra.

Arch Behemut se preparaba para atacar pero se vio impactado por algo. Una esfera naranja.

-Adonis, usaste tu ataque "Solar Aura"- dijo Nataly.

-Lo sé, rápido todos a Modo Mega- dijo Adonis pero fue tomado del brazo por Mario

-¿Que sucede?-

-No hay tiempo, debemos entrar no podemos entretenernos por Arch Behemut.-

-¿Alguna idea?

-Si... Summons.-

Los Summons que Mario había convocado antes de salir de Konoha llegaron.-

-Déjenoslo a nosotros.- dijo Ifrit.

-Ustedes avancen.- dijo Ramuh

-Joven Mario confíen en nosotros.- dijo Cerberus

-Por favor, Cuídense.- dijo Shiva cerrándole un ojo a Mario y este sonrió.

Shinobis y Keyblade Warriors bajaron y siguieron las serpientes de Nelson.

Naruto POV:

Si seguimos las serpientes podremos ver quien convoca a los Heartless y Nobodies y detenerlo de que siga haciéndolo.

Mire a mí alrededor y parecía que sería una larga bajada.

-Todos en formación.- dijo Shikamaru y entendí a que se refería, el es líder de nuestro grupo cuando los "novatos" del equipo 7, 8, 10 y el Equipo Guy se unen.

-Modo Mega todos ahora, la oscuridad es más fuerte.- grito Adonis que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Solo vimos como la tierra cubrió a Sandra por completo. Una ráfaga de viento cubrió a Nataly. El agua del subsuelo cubrió a Josselyn. El calor aumento y rodeo a Luis provocando fuego. Andrés fue envuelto en arena y Roberto estaba brillando.

-Modo Mega Tierra- grito Sandra

-Modo Mega Agua.- grito Josselyn

-Modo Mega Fuego.- grito Luis

-Modo Mega Viento.- grito Nataly

-Modo Mega Deseo.- grito Andres

-Modo Mega Estrella.- grito Roberto

Las armaduras eran idénticas solo que todas tenían el kanji de su elemento menos la de Andrés. Susan tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Modo Mega Luna.- grito y su armadura y Keyblade son diferentes, esta era azul celeste, larga y tenia al final en la parte de la cadena una luna.

Íbamos siguiendo las serpientes, de repente se detuvieron. No veíamos nada ni oíamos nada.

-Vaya pero miren quien llego.- esa voz me es conocida.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- creo que Sasuke y yo ya sabíamos quien era.

-Ese es...- dijo Sasuke

-Aloe vera- dije

-Me llamo Zetsu tonto.- me dijo la parte negra.

-Llámame como quieras Kyubi.- dijo la parte blanca.

De repente un temblor.

-Chicos prepárense algo grande viene.- dijo Nelson

-Lo sientes verdad- dijo Adonis.

-Sí, una vieja sensación.- dijo Mario

El suelo se abrió y 6 grandes sombras aparecieron, eran 6 grandes Heartless.

-Se llaman Darkside, ataquen a los puños y a la cabeza.- dijo Roberto

Todos estamos en posición... Para Defender Nuestro Mundo.

Fin Naruto POV


	10. Hunter of the Dark

**Cap. 10 Hunter of the Dark**

Darkside... 6 en total salían del suelo siguiendo órdenes del Zetsu negro.

-Shinobis de las naciones, humanos de otro mundo, ustedes sabrán lo que es perder lo que uno tanto deseo.- dijo el Zetsu negro

-¿Que perdiste Aloe Vera?- pregunto Naruto a lo que Zetsu levanto la mano y un Darkside lanzo un puñetazo hacia los Shinobis.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Sandra. Los Shinobis pudieron esquivar el golpe, una gran mancha salió del suelo y varios Shadows salieron.

-Tengan cuidado, los Darkside al lanzar su puño sueltan esa mancha negra y salen Shadows de ahí.- dijo Mario

-Son molestos... AMATERASU.- dijo Sasuke lanzando su ataque a los Shadows que se quemaban por las llamas negras

-Sasuke-kun ya sabes que los Heartless no se vencerán así, además tengo 6 Darkside a mi poder.- dijo Zetsu negro

-Ya me estas cansando Aloe Vera dime que perdiste.- dijo Naruto a lo que un Darkside se lanzo contra Naruto.

-Ahora chico.- dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto se transformo en su Modo Control Chakra de Kyubi y sostuvo el puño con sus manos.

-Es muy fuerte.- dijo Naruto.

-WIND SLASH!- grito Nataly y una ráfaga de viento cortante golpeo el puño de Darkside.

-Ataquemos juntos chicos.- dijo Luis

-¡Alto!- dijo Zetsu blanco llamando la atención de todos.

-Jóvenes de otro mundo no se enfoquen en estos Darkside.- dijo Zetsu negro y trono los dedos y los Darkside regresaron a la tierra desapareciendo ante la vista de todos.

-¿Que harás?- dijo Mario

-Esto.- Zetsu blanco silbo y se oyó un fuerte rugido. El suelo empezó a temblar y cada vez temblaba más y más.

-No me agrada ese ruido.- dijo Sandra

-A mi igual.- dijo Susan

-Esto parece que será problemático, chicos posición. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai al frente. Neji, Hinata preparen su defensa absoluta en medio. Ino, Choji y yo atrás. Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten, Lee a los lados ahora. Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Yamato-taicho por favor estén listos también- dio órdenes Shikamaru preparando a todos.

-Listo Teme.-

-Listo Dobe.-

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en posición.

-Ahora.- Naruto grito.

-Susanoo.- ahora Sasuke estaba con el Susanoo.

El temblor aumentaba, los Keyblade Warriors se juntaron.

-Esta presencia me asusta.- dijo Josselyn con algo de escalofríos.

El aire se hacía denso tanto que hasta era difícil respirar. El temblor aumentaba más.

-Que lo disfruten- dijo Zetsu negro mientras desaparecía en el suelo.

-¿Que viene?- pregunto Sakura.

-Byakugan.- Neji y Hinata vieron con el Byakugan la dirección del temblor.

-Hinata-sama.- Neji no pudo pronunciar mas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Neji!- grito Ten Ten.

-Es algo realmente oscuro que viene.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Que tan oscuro Hinata?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Algo que ustedes no esperan ver en sus vidas.- dijo Adonis brillándole el ojo derecho en luz roja.

-Adonis...- Susan parecía preocuparle que su ojo brille así.

-Me da miedo.- Josselyn estaba temblando algo realmente malo venia.

El suspenso duro tanto que se oía los corazones acelerados de todos. Mario, Nelson y Adonis empuñaban sus Keyblades más fuertes y firmes. El resto parecía que tenía miedo, mas Josselyn que la Keychain de su ANCIENTE OCEAN temblaba mucho.

-Hinata, prepárate.- dijo Naruto

-Si... Naruto-kun-

-¡Aquí viene!- advirtió Luis

Lo que vieron los sorprendió... tiene un cuerpo de color púrpura con los puntos oscuros masiva magenta corriendo por su espalda, así como una "melena" de los tentáculos de color magenta oscuro alrededor de su cabeza. Su cola se desvanece a una punta de color rojo oscuro y se divierte cuatro puntas, junto con las uñas de color púrpura en cada uno de sus cuatro patas. El rasgo más distintivo del corazón es la luz roja emitida por sus ojos amarillos en la oscuridad. También se divierte una boca dentada, marcas azules en su rostro y el cuerpo, y las cadenas alrededor de sus patas delanteras. Su cuerpo es bastante largo y delgado y, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, este Heartless se mueve rápidamente en vez.

-Sea quien trajo a los Heartless y Nobodies sabe del más temibles de todos.- dijo Mario

-Así es... Hunter of the Dark. - dijo Nelson.

-Shinobis, este Heartless es capaz de encubrir en sí y sus alrededores en la oscuridad, ocultando casi la totalidad de sus funciones, excepto por sus ojos resplandecientes, que brillan de color rojo brillante. Los ojos parecen ser capaces de hacer zoom en lo que él está mirando, dando las cosas un tinte rojo. Venas rojas resplandesentes están presentes alrededor de los lados del campo de visión. El Heartless también con frecuencia crea después de las imágenes de sí mismo de varios colores que se mueve, incluyendo rojo, verde y morado.- dijo Adonis

-Solo mi antecesora pudo con uno de estos- dijo Josselyn temblando todavía

-¿Antecesora?- pregunto Lee.

Un rugido del Hunter of the Dark asusto a los Shinobis. Naruto tenía que pensar rápido.

-¡Rompan filas!- grito Shikamaru

Todos los shinobis se separaron.

-Aquí voy. AMATERASU.- el Susanoo de Sasuke lanzo una flecha con el Amaterasu que le dio de lleno al Heartless pero este en vez de empezar a quemarse solo movio la cola y se apago el fuego.

-No puede ser- Sasuke no lo podía creer.

-FLAME BLITZ- Luis se lanzo de lleno al Heartless pero con un fuerte golpe con sus garras mando a volar al guerrero.

-Oh no Luis- grito Sandra asustada por el daño que recibió Luis... Su armadura comenzó a romperse.

-Ay ay duele. Mi armadura esta desecha, siento que las fuerzas me abandonan.- dijo Luis a punto de desmayarse.

-Kage mane no jutsu.- Shikamaru trato de tomar posición del Heartless pero este se cubrió con la oscuridad del lugar y solo se veía sus ojos alrededor de todos.

-Diablos.- Naruto estaba desesperado ya.

-Naruto-kun no puedo ayudarte.- dijo Hinata con una preocupación.

-Yo si.- el ojo derecho de Adonis brillo en rojo y...

-El original a las 9 en punto.-

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken.- el ataque de Naruto fue a la dirección que Adonis dijo. Las demás copias desaparecieron.

-Le dio.- dijo Sandra tomando a Luis.

-Ahora chicos.- Luis se levanto como pudo y se preparo a atacar.

-ULTIMATE FLAME.- una flama poderosa fue directo al Heartless.

-ROCK SPEAR.- una lanza de roca salió y golpeo directamente el abdomen del Heartless.

-GLACIER.- un enorme glaciar cubrió el Heartless dejándolo inmóvil.

-SILVER WIND.- una ráfaga fuerte golpeo el glaciar dañando más al Heartless.

-ARMAGEDON.- un enorme meteoro cayo haciendo explotar el glaciar y el Heartless se vio más dañado.

-Chicos todos juntos.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Amaterasu.

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken.-

Ambos ataques golpearon de lleno.

-Juho Soshiken.- Hinata se preparo para acercarse.

-Yamato-taicho por favor haga un puente para Hinata.- dijo Naruto

-Claro, Mokuton.- un puente de madera salió y Hinata se monto en el

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu.- 2 clones de Naruto acompaño a Hinata. El Heartless parecía salir del daño cuando recibió el ataque de Hinata.

-Rasengan.- ambos clones remataron con un Rasengan cada uno.

-Ahora. Gatsuda.- Kiba se lanzo con Akamaru.

-Aqui voy. Raikiri.- Kakashi ataco sin piedad.

-Lee, Ten Ten, Neji ahora.- dijo Guy

-Claro. Konoha Senpu.- Lee ataco al Heartless dejándolo mas noqueado.

-Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō- Neji se lanzo también.

-Sōshōryū- Ten Ten saco 2 pergaminos y varias armas golpeaban al Heartless.

-No se rindan.- grito Luis.

-BAHAMUT IMPACT.- Mario lanzo 6 golpes con su Keyblade a la cabeza del Heartless y terminando con un MEGA FLARE que salió de la Keyblade.

-MACH STORM.- una fuerte ráfaga de arena se levanto cubriendo al Heartless, el sonido de metal golpeando algo sonaba fuerte.

-NIGHTMARE SPARKS.- varias nubes negras fueron en dirección al Heartless y explotando con una risa tétrica.

-POISON GARDEN.- hiedra venenosa salió del suelo cubriendo al Heartless por completo, este rugía del dolor de ser envenenado.

-Es mi turno...- Adonis despego del suelo para preparar su ataque.

-TERRA NOVA.- una gran esfera de energía de color naranja se preparo con ambas manos lanzándola e impactando de lleno.

Rugidos y lamentos se oyeron.

-Lo logramos.- dijo Lee feliz.

-Sientes un mal presentimiento verdad Adonis.- dijo Mario

-Si compañero...-

-¿Que sientes?- dijo Nelson

-Esto no termina.-

Inmediatamente una poderosa ráfaga oscura soplo dejando anonadados a los Shinobis. La presión se sentía de nuevo, y de nuevo los ojos rojos que en un movimiento rápido ataco a cada persona. Con sus garras daño más la armadura de Luis. Con rugidos lastimo internamente al Equipo Guy y a los Senseis. Solo bastaba con que pasara a lado del Equipo Kurenai, Equipo Asuma y Equipo Kakashi para lastimarlos gravemente. Adonis logro bloquear un ataque de garra con su escudo pero con la cola recibió un daño certero. Los demás Keyblade Warriors fueron heridos por las garras del Hunter of the Dark.

-Que poder.- dijo Naruto levantándose como pudo. El fue herido, no de gravedad pero fue rápido para impedir algo.

-Naruto-kun.- Hinata estaba siendo cargada por los brazos de Naruto el cual le sonrió.

-¿No estás herida verdad?-

-No... Pero tu si.- Hinata toco donde estaba la herida, Naruto solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Naruto POV:

-Duele...- hice una mueca de dolor, la verdad ese Heartless es muy poderoso.

Vi que Adonis se levantaba como pudo. El Heartless estaba corriendo alrededor de nosotros.

-¿Alguna idea Adonis?- pregunte

-Si.- se acerco rápido hacia mí.

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Hinata.

-Primero suelta a Hinata.- no me había dado cuenta que aun la tenía en mis brazos y ella se sonrojo.

-Segundo... dejar que nos coma, a ti y a mí...- eso no sonaba bonito.

-¿Por qué? si es un Heartless se comerá nuestros corazones.-

-El Hunter of the Dark no come corazones.-

-Entonces. ¿Que come?-

-Carne humana.- *gulp*

-No te preocupes, atacaremos desde adentro antes que su oscuridad nos devore.-

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-

-Sí. No hay otro remedio, en el pasado la antecesora de Josselyn derroto un Hunter of the Dark.-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-El Maestro Yen Sid me lo dijo...- parece que Adonis confía en su maestro como yo confié en el Ero-sennin.

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Susan levantándose un poco.

-No hay remedio.- Adonis sonaba seguro.

-Haremos el Plan R antes que los coma.- dijo Mario levantándose poco

-¿Plan R?- pregunto Yamato-taicho mal herido.

-Se basa en que creare un AIR DOME- dijo Nataly sentada en el suelo sobándose el brazo izquierdo

-Y usar CURAJA para curarlos a todo aquel que esté dentro del domo.- dijo Susan

-Listo Naruto.- me dijo Adonis. Vi que su ojo derecho brillaba en rojo con una tenue luz naranja, igual el ojo izquierdo, brillaba en azul pero con la luz tenue en naranja.

-Listo, Hinata ve con Neji.-

-Pero Naruto-kun...- la corte antes

-Sin peros Hinata. No quiero que te lastimen.- vi que no se movía así que cree un clon que la cargo.

Inmediatamente Nataly creó el Domo, pude sentir como el viento giraba. El Heartless trato de romper el domo pero no pudo porque salió herido.

-CURAJA- oí como Susan grito y vi que mis amigos y Keyblade Warriors eran cubiertos por aire de color verde, parecía el chakra verde que usan los Ninjas Médicos.

-Aquí viene.- Adonis llamo mi atención y ese Heartless abrió la boca y nos trago...

No puedo describir la sensación de ser tragado por algo o alguien... Si el Ramen hablara...

-Cuidado el estomago es peligroso.- me dijo Adonis bajando por la garganta.

-Ahora muchacho, usa mi chakra y crea tus famosos Kage Bushin- me dijo Kurama

-Llegamos.- dijo Adonis y vi que preparaba algo...-

-Vamos.- inmediatamente entre en el Modo Control Chakra de Kyubi y prepare mi sello favorito.

-Kage Bushin No Jutsu.-

-TERRA NOVA.- la gran esfera de energía golpeo una de las paredes del estomago del Heartless.

-Rasengan.- yo y varios de mis clones hicimos lo mismo, solo vi como los impactos expandían el estomago.

-Ahora Naruto.- con eso supe que debía hacer.

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken.- mi Shuriken expandió mas el estomago, solo escuche como algo se desgarraba y de un solo vi la luz.

El estomago del Heartless se reventó dejándonos libre. Vi como los demás ya estaban de pie y curados.

-Ahora chicos.- grito Adonis

Vi que el Susanoo de Sasuke lanzo una flecha directa a la cabeza y que atravesó todo el cuerpo saliendo por la cola.

Kiba se lanzo con Akamaru, Shino lanzo varios insectos, Sai lanzo animales de tinta, Ten Ten saco 2 pergaminos y varias armas golpearon al Heartless.

-Movámonos Naruto o nos darán.- Adonis me ayudo a levantarme.

Nos movimos y vi que Guy y Kakashi-sensei se lanzaban al mismo tiempo al ataque. Luego Sakura y Hinata se lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

-Shaaaaa- Sakura le conecto su buen golpe que hizo que retrocediera

-Johu Soshiken.- con el golpe de Hinata perdió el balance.

-Es tu turno Josselyn.- dijo Luis. Ella salió corriendo y de un golpe que sonó pesado en la cabeza del Heartless salieron chorros de agua.

-Ataco con INNER OCEAN.- dijo Adonis.

-¿Que hace ese ataque?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Utiliza el agua interna de los seres vivos. Mas que todo del golpe que da con su Keyblade el agua del ser vivo es extraída de inmediato.- explico Sandra... solo me imagine un ataque así para una batalla shinobi... Malo...

-Mario ahora.- grito Josselyn

Se oyó el sonido de una cadena romperse y un extraño circulo salió del suelo donde estaba Mario.

-¿Un Esper?- ese comentario de Luis me intrigo... ¿Qué es un Esper? ¿No que Mario se especializa en convocaciones?

-Adrammelech, the Wroth- vimos todos con asombro la criatura que salió atrás de Mario, es totalmente diferente a lo que vimos antes.

-Josselyn aléjate.- grito Roberto. Ella se separo del Heartless muy rápido y cayó junto a Sasuke.

-Ahora ataca.- un poderoso rayo eléctrico salió directo al Heartless y usando el agua que saco Josselyn como conductora lo daño mas.

Lo que vimos todos nos dejo con asombro...

-El Hunter of the Dark...- dijeron los Keyblade Warriors

-Es piedra...- dijo Adonis, el rayo fue tan potente para calcinarlo... Ahora es seguro que no se moverá...

-¿Y ahora?- pregunte y de repente… el Heartless comenzó a caerse a pedazos... Ganamos

-Parece que ganamos la batalla pero...- dijo Mario

-La persona que trajo Heartless y Nobodies ya no esta aquí y por la batalla mis serpientes perdieron el rastro.- dijo Nelson

-¿Así que peleamos contra una distracción?- dijo Kakashi-sensei molesto.

-Puedo decir que ese tal "Zetsu" no los convoco... es alguien más...- dijo Adonis ya con los ojos en su color original.

-Maldito sea...- dijo Neji... Todos bajamos la mirada, aunque la batalla fue dura solo fue una distracción.

-Podemos tratar de rastrarlo pero estamos casi sin energía.- dijo Adonis que la verdad se miraba que apenas podía estar de pie.

-Volvamos a Konoha, informemos a los Kages de esto.- dijo Yamato-taicho y comenzamos a salir... solo me acorde de algo... y fue cuando salimos.

Cerberus, Bahamut, Tiamt, Odin, Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh, Pandemona, Diablos y Alexander estaban afuera se miraban exhaustos...

-Hola amor mío regresaste- saludo Shiva a su convocador.

-Hola Señorita. Veo que derrotaron al Arch Behemot.-

-Así es... estamos exhaustos igual que ustedes por lo visto.- dijo Ifrit

-Regresen a casa... Bahamut llamare a uno de tus hermanos, debemos regresar a Konoha.-

-Olvídalo, yo te llevare. Estoy exhausto pero puedo llevarlos además estas casi sin energía para realizar otra convocación.- hablo tajante El Rey Dragón.

-Está bien... El resto los veo luego.- dijo Mario.

Nos montamos en Bahamut y nos fuimos directo a Konoha, en el aire...

-Oye Adonis una pregunta.-

-Dime Naruto.-

-¿Cómo es que tu, Mario y Nelson pueden rastrear la oscuridad?¿Que hicieron en el Realm of Darkness?-

-¿Tienes curiosidad? Está bien... Cuando lleguemos a Konoha y descansemos te contare mi pasado.-

El pasado de Adonis... me pregunto si nos pareceremos en algo.

Fin Naruto POV


	11. Dive into the Heart Destati

**Cap. 11 Dive into the Heart -Destati-**

El sol se levantaba en el Mundo Shinobi. En una habitación del hotel de Konoha donde se encontraban Sandra, Josselyn, Nataly y Susan ya estaban muy despiertas.

-Suerte la nuestra de ser chicas.- dijo Sandra saliendo de la ducha.

-Recuperamos energía mas rápido.- dijo Josselyn arreglándose el cabello.

-Siento pena por los chicos.- dijo Susan

-Quizás pero son más fuertes. Mira que Luis soporto esa garra.- dijo Nataly

-Ha pero Mario no queda atrás... ¿Eh? ¿Nataly?- dijo Sandra aun en toalla

-¿De... de que estás hablando?- la mencionada se puso roja hasta no más poder.

-Ya Sandra. Deja a Nataly...- dijo Josselyn tirándole un broche para cabello.

-Está bien, que aguafiestas- respondió Sandra pero en la mente de Nataly estaba la imagen de Mario.

-Ya quiero ver que Nataly te moleste cuando te enamores.- dijo Susan

Sandra solo puso mala cara y lanzo una almohada a Susan que respondió con otra almohada y en el proceso golpearon a Josselyn y Nataly que se les unieron a la batalla.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos...

-¡Ya arriba holgazanes!- grito Adonis

-Cinco minutos mas...- dijo Luis revolcándose en la cama.

-¿Cinco minutos? ¿Quieres cinco minutos? ¡TEN TUS CINCO MINUTOS! DARK AURA- de lo enojado Adonis lanzo su ataque hacia Luis...

-¡Condenado! ¿Porque me atacas?-

-Ya levántate flojo- del revuelo que crearon los demás chicos ya estaban arriba.

-Oye sabes que debemos descansar.- dijo Nelson restregándose los ojos.

-Lo sé pero ya son las 6:30 am.- dijo Adonis algo más calmado.

-Sabes... Aun siento algo de fatiga gracias al Hunter of the Dark...- dijo Mario con cara de sueño.

-Además como tienes tanta energía. Se supone que gastaste mucha por la batalla de ayer.- dijo Roberto

-Lo sé pero anoche cuando todos ustedes decidieron "enterarse" en las sabanas yo decidí darme un baño caliente. Por alguna razón el agua caliente de este mundo ayuda a recuperar energía.- dijo Adonis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Agua caliente?- dijo Andrés y como zombie y ante la vista de todos camino a la ducha cerrando la puerta...

-Tienes razón Adonis.- se oyó desde la ducha a Andrés.

-El compadre se adelante...- dijo Luis

-Sigo yo.- dijo Nelson saltando de la cama.

-Luego yo.- Dijo Mario.

-Iré a desayunar si, los veo luego.- Adonis abandono la habitación, y pasó cerca de la habitación de las chicas donde se oía muy animado.

-Las chicas recuperan energía rápido. Las envidio.- y siguió para ir a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

Ya sentado desayunando Adonis vio hacia la ventana y miraba la gente pasar se miraban felices, cosa que alegro mucho al joven guerrero. Vio al techo de la edificación y tuvo un recuerdo.

**FlashBack:**

Adonis, Mario y Nelson estaban en un risco del mundo llamado Hollow Bastion con batas negras de la ORGANIZATION XIII y tapado sus cabezas. Veían como Luis, Sandra y Josselyn se lanzaban a la mítica batalla llamada "Battle of the 1000 Heartless".

-Sobrevivirán.- dijo Mario

-No se miran exhaustos por haber peleado con Demyx- dijo Nelson.

-Si lo estaban. Josselyn recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- dijo Adonis.

-¿Como sigue de pie?- pregunto Nelson.

-Aerith la curo. Leon, Cloud, Tifa y Yuffie ayudaron a que el camino no fuera tan peligroso para Luis y Sandra.- dijo Adonis

-Y el Rey les dio su apoyo... Están motivados.- dijo Mario alejándose con Nelson.

Adonis empezó a seguirlos cuando...

-Están así para encontrarte Adonis.- dijo Nelson

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Y pensar que después les di la caja con la foto de Sixul... y ese helado...- dijo en voz baja Adonis...

Por otro sector de Konoha, una chica de mirada aperlada salía del complejo Hyuga. Hinata llevaba una canasta, en ella se miraba medicinas y algo de comida. Se dirigía donde el chico rubio que le correspondió, Uzumaki Naruto.

Toco la puerta pero vio que nadie respondía. Volvió a tocar y Naruto apareció en la puerta de una forma que dejo a Hinata muy roja. Abrió la puerta sin ver que era Hinata, acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía el cabello aun mojado, la toalla alrededor de la cintura cubriendo hasta las rodillas.

-Ah hola Hinata.- dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

-Na...Na...Naru...- Hinata estaba tan roja que no podía decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Naruto pregunto inocentemente a lo que Hinata solo apunto con el dedo a la toalla.

-Ah es que acabo de salir de la ducha, jejejeje- volvió a sonreír cosa que sonrojo más a Hinata.

-Si... si qui... quieres ven... vengo luego.- digo Hinata como pudo

-No, pasa solo me cambio y te atiendo.- Naruto tomo a Hinata de las manos que ella sola como hipnotizada camino.

-Ya regreso, toma asiento.- Hinata vio que todo estaba arreglado, cosa rara porque según Kiba una vez fue con Shino a pasar un sábado en la tarde y estaba algo desordenado tanto que habían cucarachas y Shino las saco... todas...

Se sentó en la cama y vio la foto del Equipo 7. Le pareció graciosa la expresión de Naruto, luego vio que estaba a lado unas hojas que decían "Icha Icha por Jiraiya". Recordó que ese es el libro que Tsunade dice no deben leer hasta los 21 años.

-Naruto-kun...- dijo algo roja Hinata de pensar que lo leyó ya.

-Dime Hinata- la chica dio un pequeño salto del susto. El rubio ya estaba vestido en su atuendo de shinobi solo que la chamarra naranja estaba abierta y no tenía la banda de Konoha puesta, el cabello seguía aun mojado.

-Naruto-kun... ¿acaso tu... leíste esto?- dijo tomando el folleto.

-No Hinata... lo conservo porque es algo de lo que me quede de Jiraiya.- dijo con un rostro algo melancólico.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun... Perdón por pensar mal...-

-Está bien no te preocupes. Sabes creo que se lo daré a Kakashi-sensei. Es fanático de estos libros de Jiraiya. Este está terminado pero no fue publicado así que se lo regalare.-

-¿Estás seguro? Es lo que te recuerda Jiraiya-sama-

-No, hay más cosas. Como mi nombre, esta ropa, el pergamino, y mi Rasengan, aunque fue Yondaime Hokage que la creo Jiraiya me la enseño-

-Ya veo, pero Naruto ¿tú crees que está bien que se lo des a Kakashi-sensei?-

-Créeme que si, ese Jiraiya de seguro desea que el folleto sea leído por su fan #1, además yo no lo he leído de la primera pagina.-

-¿¡QUE!-

-Me pareció aburrido así que no lo leí mas- rápidamente Hinata vio la página 1 del folleto en el cual solo hablaba del lugar y los personajes, fue alivio para ella.

-¿Pasa algo Hina?-

-No olvídalo, estoy bien.- dijo regalando una sonrisa

-Está bien, y dime a que debo tu maravillosa visita.- regalo una sonrisa

-Traje esto, creí que lo necesitabas porque esa cosa te trago ayer.- dijo mostrándole algunas medicinas.

-Gracias Hina.- le sonrió

-También quería ver si quieres que desayunemos juntos.-

-Magnifico, vamos a la tienda porque no tengo mucho en el refrigerador.-

-No te preocupes traje todo.- de la canasta saco leche, huevos, tocino, tomates, etc.

-¿Cocinaras?-

-Si.-

-Te ayudare, trato de aprender a cocinar.-

-Está bien.- así ambos fueron a la cocina.

Por otro lado Luis caminaba por Konoha buscando un buen lugar donde desayunar, simplemente porque no le gusta la comida del hotel.

-Cielos me ruge el "león" con esta hambre...- camino a una esquina y choco con Sakura.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sakura

-Eso dolió, ¿alguien apunto el numero?- dijo Luis levantándose del suelo.

-¿Que numero?-

-Ah hola Sakura, es solo una frase famosa de nuestro mundo.- Luis se rasco la cabeza.

-Oye y su mundo ¿cómo es?-

-Si me llevas a un buen lugar donde comer te cuento.- Rápidamente Sakura tomo a Luis del brazo y lo llevo por el pueblo. Ino y Ten Ten vieron eso.

-Oye Ino, ¿acaso Sakura cambio a Sasuke por Luis?- pregunto Ten Ten

-No lo sé pero la frentona no pierde tiempo.- respondió Ino y dirigió la vista hasta que los perdió.

Por otro lado los Kages ya sabían desde el día de la batalla por medio de Kakashi la existencia de Zetsu y como controlo algunos Heartless.

-Ese tal Zetsu es el que tiene las células de mi abuelo.- dijo Tsunade.

-Así es. Quizás si lo seguimos nos llevara a la persona que controla esas cosas.- dijo A

-Pero también podríamos tratar de sacarle información con el Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo Onoki

-Es peligroso, recuerden que Sasuke estaba del lado de Akatsuki y Zetsu es un antiguo miembro.- respondió Mai

-No dudo que sea peligroso, pero Naruto hizo que Sasuke prácticamente muriera y volviera a nacer.- dijo Gaara.

-¿Creen que los Keyblade Warriors puedan capturar a Zetsu?- pregunto A

-Dejemos que se recuperen, según dijo Kakashi y Yamato el Heartless solo pudo ser vencido desde adentro gracias a Naruto y Adonis- dijo Tsunade.

-Hablemos con ellos mañana. Aun son jóvenes.- dijo Onoki, los Kages querían terminar con la crisis.

Mientras tanto ambos Pure Hearts comían relajados y muy alegres el desayuno que prepararon juntos, Hinata estaba feliz que Naruto comiera más cosas que solo Ramen.

-Naruto-kun, es por tu bien que comas más cosas que solo Ramen.-

-Lo sé, gracias Hinata.- Naruto le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa igual.

Siguieron hablando de varias cosas hasta:

-Naruto-kun ¿A qué hora quedaste de verte con Adonis-san?- pregunto Hinata

-Me dijo que a las 3:00 encima del Monte de los Hokages. ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Naruto esperando una respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?-

-Si-

-Está bien Naruto-kun, iré contigo.-

-Genial.-

Ambos terminaron de comer y Naruto llevo los platos al lavado. Hinata vio desde donde estaba el pergamino que Hiashi, su padre le entrego a Naruto, parecía que ya fue abierto y tenia curiosidad de saber que contenía.

-Naruto-kun.-

-Dime Hinata.-

-¿Que contiene tu pergamino?-

-Te diré si me dices primero que contiene el tuyo-

-Pues parece que es una técnica que solo funciona si la combino con mi Juho Soshiken, he entrenado en secreto. ¿Y tú?-

-Es una técnica del Clan Uzumaki, pero solo puedo combinarla con mi Rasengan.-

-A de ser muy poderosa.-

-¿Sabes que quiero?... Que conozcas mis padres.-

-¿Tus padres?-

-Sí, ven vamos a la Biblioteca, ahí a de haber algo- Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y salieron directo a al lugar donde Naruto pensó encontraría algo. En el camino encontraron a Ino y a Ten Ten.

-Naruto, Hinata- grito Ino.

-Ino-san, Ten Ten-san.- Saludo Hinata

-Hola chicas, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto

-Naruto ¿tú sabes si la frentona ya no está enamorada de Sasuke?-

-Que yo sepa sigue... ¿Por qué Ino?-

-Es que vimos a Sakura con Luis, el Keyblade Warrior.- dijo Ten Ten

-¿EH?- Naruto y Hinata no lo podían creer, y para su mala suerte Sasuke venia acercándose.

-¿Porque el grito Dobe?- pregunto Sasuke seco como siempre

-Ah... Teme una pregunta. Desde que llegaron los Heartless ¿Has visto rara a Sakura?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Sasuke no entendía pero...

-Solo recuerdo que me pregunto si creía eso de que cada estrella es un mundo.-

-¿No será que la frentona está interesada en otros mundos?- dijo Ino

-No sé porque lo dicen pero hay viene ella, pregúntale.- y Sasuke se va sin más ni menos. Y Sakura se acerco al grupo.

-Muchachos. Hola.- saludo Haruno Sakura

-Oye frentona no pierdes el tiempo verdad.- dijo Ino

-¿A qué te refieres cerda?-

-Sakura, Ino y yo vimos como ibas con Luis agarrada de su brazo.- dijo Ten Ten

-Ah ¿Es por eso cerda?- Sakura empezó a reírse un poco y...

-Les contare la respuesta de una pregunta que le hice a Luis.-

-¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta Sakura-san?- pregunto Hinata

-Como es su mundo.-

-Es algo que no se puede decir con palabras.- todos los shinobis se asustaron y vieron a Adonis, Mario, Nelson y Andrés atrás de ellos.

-Adonis-san.- dijo Hinata para salir algo del susto, aparecieron de la nada.

-Solo viéndolo se pueden hacer la idea de cómo es.- dijo Nelson

-Además como dijimos existen muchos mundos aparte de este o el nuestro.- dijo Mario

-Un mundo de sirenas, un mundo de leones, un mundo de piratas, etc. Existen varios mundos...- dijo Andrés viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Como llegan a ellos?- pregunto Ino

-Usamos una nave llamada Gummy Ship. Es muy útil.- dijo Andrés.

-Pero también existe el Keyblade Glider.- dijo Mario

-O como lo hicimos Mario, Nelson y yo cuando nos pasamos por traidores de la ORGANIZATION XIII, los Dark Portals.- dijo Adonis.

-Ustedes han de haber visto todos los mundos.- dijo Ten Ten con una sonrisa.

-Hehehe... Si. Naruto te veo dentro de unas horas- pregunto Adonis.

-Si... Hinata me acompañara.-

-Está bien... Nos vemos- y los Keyblade Warriors se marcharon

-También nos vamos... Vamos Hinata.

-Si-

Estaban a punto de irse cuando...

-Oye Naruto... ¿Por qué llevas a Hinata de la mano?- pregunto Sakura.

Increíblemente y sin darse cuenta ambos entrelazaron sus manos. Hinata estaba roja y Naruto sonrió...

-Te diré porque Sakura-chan... Hyuga Hinata es MI NOVIA- lo ultimo lo grito y dejando a Hinata mas roja aun. Sakura e Ino estaban boquiabiertas y Ten Ten estaba feliz.

-Naruto-kun...-

-No importa que lo sepan o si.- y le dio un beso que dejo mas boquiabiertas a Sakura e Ino y Ten Ten ya tenía los ojos como corazón.

Naruto sonrió y se fueron

-Naruto y Hinata son...- dijo Sakura

-Novios...- dijo Ino

-Es hermoso...- dijo Ten Ten con una alegría

Ya en la biblioteca Naruto busco y busco, Hinata estaba sentada viendo como Naruto busca algunos libros. Ya tenía 3 libros en sus manos.

-Mira Hinata.- le entrego los libros que tenían como titulo el primero "Biografía de los Hokages". El Segundo "Kunoichis de Konoha". Y el tercero "Los Matrimonios de Konoha".

-¿De estos libros me mostraras tus padres Naruto-kun?-

-Sí, primero mi papá.- hojeo el libro de las biografías y le mostro la hoja de Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

-El es mi padre Hinata.- Hinata vio la foto...

-Yondaime Hokage-sama... ¿Es tu padre Naruto-kun?- Hinata no lo podía creer.

-Si mira.- Naruto agarro el libro y puso la foto a lado de su rostro.

-Ves algún parecido.- pregunto Naruto empezando a sonreír como sale sonriendo Minato en la foto.

-Sí y mucha.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Tomo el libro de las Kunoichis y lo hojeo... Tardo un poco pero la encontró.

-Y ella es mi madre.- en la hoja se miraba a Uzumaki Kushina.

-Es muy hermosa... Uzumaki Kushina... tiene un hermoso cabello- dijo Hinata contemplando la imagen.

-Ella te amaría si te oye.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Ella odiaba su cabello, pero papá le dijo que es hermoso y lo comenzó a amar, luego le dije yo que es hermoso su cabello y me dijo te amo.

-Espera... ¿La conociste?- pregunto Hinata.

-Luego te contare eso.- sonrió

Hojeo el tercer libro y encontró una foto que casi lo hace llorar.

-Esta foto es hermosa... Mira.- le paso el libro a Hinata y en la foto estaba Minato tomando de los hombros a Kushina acariciando su vientre.

-Dice "En esta foto Uzumaki Kushina le comenta a Namikaze Minato que tiene 2 meses de embarazo."- leyó Hinata, luego vio a Naruto que estaba con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente con su chaqueta le seco las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun...- dijo Hinata.

-Los amo...Amo a mis padres.-

-Oye ¿y como supiste que eran ellos tus padres?-

-Bien, pues a papá fue cuando el ataque de Pain, después que... te lastimaron.-

-Oh.- Hinata bajo un poco la mirada.

-Me salvaste. Y él me salvo, estaba tan enojado que estaba a punto de quitar el sello del Kyubi... y apareció para impedir que lo hiciera.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y a tu madre?- levanto la mirada, se miraba alegre porque él dijo que lo salvo.

-Fue cuando estaba con el viejo del pulpo.-

-¿Cuando te fuiste de Konoha?-

-Sí, antes de que empezara la guerra. Pelee con el Kyubi para obtener su chakra y cuando estuve a punto de perder, ella apareció y con su chakra formo cadenas para tranquilizar al Kyubi, y hablamos de muchas cosas. Como su cabello, su carácter, como conoció a papá y sobre el día de mi nacimiento.- todo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-En la foto se ve que están feliz-

-Si...-

-Es porque te esperaban con mucha alegría Naruto.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Hatake Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Como lo sabe Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto

-Fui alumno de Yondaime Hokage recuerdas. Estuve ahí cuando tomaron la foto. Kushina y Minato-sensei estaban muy felices. Tanto que Kushina y Minato-sensei ya estaban preparando todo para tu llegada. Jiraiya-sama llego a ver a Minato-sensei y él le dijo que nombre te pondrían. Minato-sensei había leído para entonces el primer libro que Jiraiya-sama público, no tenía nada que ver con "Icha Icha", su nombre es...- Kakashi fue interrumpido.

-La Historia de un Ninja Valeroso.- dijo Naruto

-Así es, y el protagonista se llama Naruto.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi-sensei... gracias por ser usted mi sensei- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que.-

-Hinata ¿lo trajiste?- pregunto Naruto a Hinata.

-Si aquí esta- Hinata le entrego el folleto a Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei, usted es gran fanático de los libros de Jiraiya-sensei, bueno le entrego el último trabajo de él antes de morir.- Naruto le entrego el folleto a Kakashi que estaba sorprendido. Naruto siguió hablando.

-Este folleto nunca fue publicado porque fue terminado antes de morir. Así que es valioso y creo que el viejo desea que este en las manos de su fan #1.- termino de hablar Naruto.

-¿Seguro quieres dármelo?- pregunto Kakashi con emoción.

-Claro que si Sensei, solo cuídelo. Es el texto original así que es valioso.- dijo Naruto

-Gracias Naruto, ahorita voy a que me le hagan un encuadernado. Gracias.- Kakashi se despidió con una sonrisa. Naruto también sonrió y Hinata lo abrazo desde atrás. Naruto se volteo y quedaron abrazados un buen rato.

El viento soplaba fuerte en el Monte de los Hokages. Adonis veía la aldea de Konoha.

-Se parece a Radiant Garden... Maleficent daño ese mundo, pero que bien que Luis, Sandra y Josselyn con la ayuda de Tron, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin y Aerith recuperaron que regresara a su antigua gloria.

**FlashBack:**

Luis, Sandra y Josselyn salieron rápido del estudio de Amsen The Wise. Tron les dijo que salieran porque les tenía una sorpresa. Adonis los miraba desde un risco cercano. Aerith estaba afuera del lugar.

-¿Que pasa Aerith?- pregunto Sandra.

-Es nuestro mundo.- dijo Aerith

-Tron dijo que encontró un archivo de cómo era este lugar antes- dijo Luis

-Si Hollow Bastion ya no es Hollow Bastion.- dijo acercándose Leon

-¿Ahora es?- pregunto Josselyn. Aerith vio a los 3 Keyblade Warriors y les regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias... ahora es Radiant Garden.-

Leon, Luis, Sandra y Josselyn sonrieron al ver que flores nacían y en gran masa. El risco donde Adonis veía todo también fue llenado de flores. El sonrió, tomo unas, las puso dentro de su Black Coat y se fue rápidamente.

**Fin del FlashBack**

El viento soplo fuerte sacando a Adonis de sus recuerdos. Vio la posición del sol...

-Ya serán las 3:00.- dijo Adonis

Naruto POV:

Ya me estaba acercándome con Hinata al lugar donde quedamos con Adonis. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, y cuando llegamos vimos a Adonis de pie, con los brazos cruzados viendo a la aldea.

-Llegue a tiempo- grite para llamar su atención. Me vio y vio al sol.

-Sí, la puntualidad es una virtud tuya.- me dijo

-Hola Adonis-san.- saludo Hinata.

-Hola Hinata...- respondió y quedo viendo la aldea.

-Sabes Naruto... Tu hogar me recuerda al mío.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte por curiosidad. El quedo viendo aun más la aldea. Luego de un rato se sentó en el suelo y dijo...

-Es acogedor.-

-Adonis-san, ¿extrañas tu hogar?- pregunto Hinata.

-Claro, pero sé que debo hacer algunos sacrificios. He viajado por muchos mundos, cada vez extraño mi hogar. A veces nos ha tocado regresar a casa para descansar pero... pero...- él en ese momento cerró los puños.

-Por el malvado de Xenahort la paz que creamos no dura mucho. En el caso de tu mundo no sé si ese Zetsu formo alianza con Xenahort o alguien lo contacto y Xenahort le paso los conocimientos para atraer Heartless y Nobodies a tu mundo.- Adonis no separaba la vista de la aldea. Hinata y yo nos sentamos también.

-Aparentemente cuando fui adoptado, mis auras estaban inestables. Es común que pase en los hijos de Keyblade Warriors pero en mi fue diferente porque tengo 2 auras. Parece que se termino de crear el balance cuando cumplí 4 años, antes de eso no tengo ni un solo recuerdo.- su vista era ahora hacia el cielo. Hinata me tomo de la mano y yo le puse la mano en el hombro de Adonis. El me vio y continúo.

-El día que mis Keyblades aparecieron fue un día que un Darkside apareció y ataco mi Academia, habían mucha gente corriendo. Josselyn cayó al suelo, tenía el pie dañado porque alguien de la prisa se paro en ella. Fui por ella, el Darkside levanto su puño, estaba listo para morir. Y de repente en un reflejo propio pongo mi mano derecha para protegerme y de repente salió un rayo negro de mi mano impactando directamente al Darkside haciendo que cayera, de ese rayo salió Oblivion.- se puso de pie y estiro su mano derecha al frente luego salió su Keyblade oscura, Oblivion.

-Saque a Josselyn y vi que el Darkside le tenía miedo a Oblivion, trate de pelear pero me golpeo algo fuerte y solté Oblivion. Darkside quiso aplastarme con su puño de nuevo, esta vez puse ambas manos y una luz blanca salió de mi mano izquierda, de ahí salió Oatkeeper.- Estiro ahora su mano izquierda y saco a Oatkeeper.

-Pelee un poco solo con Oatkeeper, luego fui por Oblivion y me puse en posición... Para resumir lo vencí. Pasaron los días y Mario, Nelson, Andrés, Luis, Sandra y Josselyn manifestaron también Keyblades, luego el día triste, el día que el Heartless de Xenahort apareció, Amsen The Seeker of Darkness.-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Hinata

-Los 8 paliamos pero fuimos vencidos y esa noche la puerta al Realm of Darkness fue abierta frente a nosotros. Mario y Nelson por estar débiles fueron succionados. La puerta se cerro y se desvaneció.- Adonis bajo la vista.

-¿Entonces como entraste?- pregunte yo

-Yo había decidido traerlos de vuelta, y con la ayuda de Luis, Sandra y Josselyn lo haría. Andrés y Roberto se quedaron para resguardar nuestro mundo. Viajamos a un lugar de nuestro mundo que dicen que cada noche se abre un portal a un mundo diferente. Y esa noche no fue la excepción. Pasamos el portal y llegamos a un mundo llamado Traverse Town. Ahí conocimos a Leon y Yuffie, nos contaron los destrozos que provocaron los Heartless y decidimos ayudarlos. Cid nos dio la Gummy Ship y así partimos de Traverse Town. Encontramos varios mundos, como Atlantida, Halloween Town, Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Monstro, Olimpus Colliseum, Wonderland, Neverland y Hollow Bastion.- Adonis giro y nos vio, tomo la mano de Hinata y luego tomo mi mano. Después hizo que los dedos de nuestras manos se entrelazaran. Lo vimos que estaba sonriendo.

-En Hollow Bastion, peleamos contra la malvada bruja Maleficent y Amsen Seeker of Darkness tomo posesión de Riku, un chico que cuidaba a la Princesa Kairi, una de las princesas de corazón. También creó su propia Keyblade, se llamaba Unlesh of Darkness. Amsem dijo que no podía tomar posesión del corazón de Kairi porque Luis lo tenía. Usando su poder, saco del lugar a Sandra y Josselyn, pude soportar pero también me saco, solo dejo a Luis ahí. Al final Luis gano pero debíamos cerrar Hollow Bastion y solo sacando el corazón de Kairi del interior de Luis se podía. Así que tomo la Unlesh of Darkness y se la clavo en el pecho, la Keyblade se destruyo y aparecieron 8 luces, 6 eran los corazones de las otras Princesas del Corazón que fueron usadas para formar la Keyblade maldita, una el corazón de Kairi y la ultima el corazón de Luis que se desvaneció.- Eso me dejo boquiabierto.

-Luego aparecieron varios Shadows a atacarnos, y llegamos a la planta baja, estábamos rodeado. Apareció un Shadow algo peculiar, no nos atacaba y cuando los demás Shadows se lanzaron hacia nosotros paso el milagro.-

-¿Que milagro?- pregunte.

-El Shadow que no nos ataco fue abrazado por Kairi y una luz apareció destruyendo los demás Shadows y enfrente de todos apareció Luis. Salimos rápido y regresamos a la Gummy Ship. De ahí partimos a Traverse Town. Con la ayuda de Leon y Cid cuidarían a las princesas y partimos directo al End of the World-

-Ahí pelearon contra ese Amsen Seeker of Darkness verdad.- dijo Hinata interesada en la historia tal como yo.

-Así es, el abrió un poco la puerta al Realm of Darkness, y por alguna razón una luz salió de ahí destruyéndolo. Al ser destruido salvamos a Riku, luego tratamos de cerrar pero me acorde que mis amigos estaban dentro así que entre. Luis me decía que regresara cuando dos Darkside aparecieron tratando de salir pero 2 cortes aparecieron. Mario y Nelson llegaron pero para cerrar del todo la puerta se debía cerrar por dentro y por fuera con 6 Keyblades, cada uno usaba 2 así que igual 3 debían estar afuera y 3 adentro. Así cerramos la puerta del Realm of Darkness- vio al cielo y luego nos vio sonriendo.

-Luego pasamos días luchando y llegamos a una playa, era tranquila y ahí dormíamos hasta que aparecimos en Castle Oblivion gracias a DIZ y luchamos contra algunos miembros de la ORGANIZATION XIII. Descubrimos que ese Amsen Seeker of Darkness no fue 100% derrotado así que teníamos que luchar. Pero antes de eso nos dimos cuenta por medio de DIZ y Námine, la Nobody de Kairi que Luis, Sandra y Josselyn también estaban ahí así que los vimos solo que estaban dentro de unas capsulas. Nos despedimos y ganamos destruyendo a Amsen Seeker of Darkness. Luego DIZ nos dio los Black Coats de los miembros que fueron destruidos y la misión de la filtración empezaba.-

-¿Como fue la misión?- pregunto Hinata.

-Algo difícil, nos separamos y debíamos buscar a Sixul, el Nobody de Luis. Luego llevarlo con DIZ. Así que nos filtramos y Mario descubrió que dentro de la ORGANIZATION XIII crearon una réplica de Sixul versión femenina, su nombre Xion. Con Xion en el juego debíamos acercarnos más. Sixul, Xion y un miembro llamado Axel iban a un mundo llamado Twilight Town a comer un helado. Pero todo cambio cuando una orden superior dijo que Xion debía destruir a Sixul, eso fue difícil para ambos. Al final Sixul gano y regreso a ser uno pero se separo de la ORGANIZATION XIII. Ese momento fue el que usamos para que Sixul fuera casado por nosotros, fue difícil pero lo logramos y también lo llevamos con DIZ, y así Luis, Sandra y Josselyn pudieron despertar.- dijo Adonis con una sonrisa.

-Después debimos quedarnos al margen de lo que hacían en los mundos que iban pero a veces les dábamos una mano. Llegaron a un lugar llamado The World That Never Was y derrotar al líder de la ORGANIZATION XIII. Ahí nos unimos los 6, con el Rey y DIZ que rebelo ser Amsen The Wise. Todos entramos a luchar y supuestamente habíamos ganado pero Luis y yo nos quedamos al ver un Nobody gigante llamado World of Nothingness. Así que nos quedamos y derrotamos a Xemnas para siempre.- dijo Adonis viendo de nuevo a la aldea. Hinata y yo lo veíamos, y me preguntaba ¿de verdad paso por todo eso?

-¿Y que hay de Nataly-san y Susan-san?- pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno con Nataly fue así. Corría el rumor que los humanos de nuestro mundo harían una guerra, así que tratamos de salvar mucha gente para impedir que fuera lastimada. Ahí conocimos a Nataly. Ella no conocía las Keyblades, y por desgracia cuando era la última en ser rescatada un Twilight Thorn apareció y la ataco. Ella estaba lista para recibir el golpe pero Mario la defendió. Después vinieron mas Nobodies, y Nataly al ver el valor de Mario se asombro y quiso ayudar. En ese momento grito y ráfagas de viento golpearon a los Nobodies, Mario la vio y de las manos de ella aparecieron sus Keyblades, así la llevamos con el Maestro Yen Sid y dijo que ella es el viento.- dijo Adonis. El viento soplaba fuerte.

-Susan se unió un año después. Ella estaba saliendo conmigo y un día unos Heartless aparecen le dije que huyera y cuando se fue entre a Modo Explosivo para luchar luego de la batalla vi que se acerco y me dijo "Monstruo", eso me lastimo y desequilibro mi aura oscura de la blanca y por un accidente un enemigo llamado Isa, la persona completa de Saix un miembro de la ORGANIZATION XIII uso eso y de mi creó una copia que solo pensaba en luchar. Lo llamo CHAOS. Todos peleamos contra él, y Susan por cosas del destino ahí estaba, Sandra le dijo que por su culpa CHAOS nació. Le dio cargo de culpa y quiso ayudar pero CHAOS fue directamente hacia ella y de la nada él fue envuelto en plantas y las Keyblades de Susan aparecieron. Al derrotarlo CHAOS volvió a mí. Me costó perdonar a Susan pero aquí estamos.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Y ahora aquí estamos. 1 año después y estamos tratando de que Xenahort no dañe mas el equilibrio de los mundos. Eso si descubrimos un mundo interesante en este tiempo que paso.-

-¿Qué mundo?- pregunte

-Keyblade Graveyard.-

-¿Que existe ahí?- pregunto Hinata

-Nada, es un mundo desértico que no existe la vida, solo es un lugar... Un lugar donde van las Keyblades de los guerreros que mueren.- dijo Adonis viéndonos. La verdad su historia si es muy interesante.

Me quede sin palabras y Hinata también. Nos fuimos los tres y nos despedimos de Adonis que buscaría a sus amigos para ir a cenar, por mi parte fui a dejar a Hinata a su hogar.

-Naruto-kun espera.-

-¿Que pasa Hinata?- ella bajo la mirada así que me acerque. Cuando le iba preguntar se me lanza y envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Hinata...-

-Te amo Naruto-kun- y nos besamos hasta perder el aire. Cuando la deje en la puerta de su casa me sonrió y me alegro verla así. Yo me fui para mi casa y me puse a pensar la historia de Adonis. Por culpa de Xenahort el ha de estar sufriendo.

-El busca la paz.- dije en un susurro, quiero ayudarlo pero solo puedo ayudar a mi mundo. ¿Qué hare?

Fin Naruto POV


	12. Night of Fate

**Cap. 12 Night of Fate**

Ya estaba la noche puesta sobre Konoha, todos sus habitantes se preparaban para dormir. Los jóvenes Shinobis eran la excepción...

-Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji acercándose.

-¿Si?-

-¿Es cierto que Naruto y usted son novios?-

-¿Te lo dijo Ten Ten verdad?- Hinata ya suponía que la compañera de Neji habrá dicho eso. Es más, no le sorprendería saber que sus demás amigos ya lo supieran gracias a Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten.

-Así es. Dígame ¿Es verdad?-

-Si Neji-nisan... Naruto-kun es mi novio.-

-¿Hiashi-sama lo sabe?-

-Sí, mi padre ya lo acepto.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- Neji hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Hinata estaba feliz de poder gritar a los 4 vientos que Uzumaki Naruto, Héroe de Konoha, Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, era su novio. La sonrisa de Hinata mostraba demasiada felicidad y hasta llego a sonrojarse pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borro al recordar que Naruto también es hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

-Si Naruto-kun es hijo de Yondaime Hokage-sama, ¿Porque fue tratado así durante su infancia? Sandaime Hokage-sama... ¿Usted lo sabía?- Hinata estaba preocupada y no era para menos, recordando cómo le decían de niña que no se acercara a Naruto.

-¿Porque siendo el hijo de Minato-sama paso por tan cruel pasado?- pregunto al aire viendo a la luna. Supo que no tendría respuesta así que se puso de pie y tomo el pergamino y se puso en posición.

-Juho Soshiken- conecto sus golpes a varios troncos, solo tenía en su mente una pregunta... ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto...

Los jóvenes de shinobis caminaban por las calles de Konoha, algunos felices, otros que no lo creían, era tal que habían decidido hacer algo.

-Bien este es el plan.- dijo Ino

-Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun y la frentona vayan por Naruto.- dijo Ino señalado a los mencionados. Sasuke solo respondió con su "Mhp", Sai con una sonrisa y Sakura solo dijo si.

-Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba y Shino ustedes irán por Hinata y Neji, ¿está claro?-

-Si Ino-san- respondió Lee haciendo el saludo Militar.

-Bien, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo haremos el resto de acuerdo.- todos dijeron que si al plan de Ino.

-¿Y cómo se llama el plan Ino-san?- pregunto Sai con una mano en el mentón. Ino se puso a pensar y dijo...

-NH Pure Hearts- todos asintieron y fueron a sus posiciones.

El equipo "Triple S" llego donde Naruto, vieron a este entrenando. Un Kage Bushin en Sennin Mode peleando contra el original en su estado normal. Se miraba reñida la batalla hasta que el Kage Bushin llamo más Kage Bushins y prepararon el Raseneengan. El original aprovecho y llamo Kage Bushins también y mientras el Kage Bushin se acercaba los Kage Bushins del original ya prepararon el...

-Futon: Rasen Shuriken.- un Kage Bushin del original impacto al Kage Bushin que tenía el Raseneengan haciéndolo desaparecer y desapareciendo todos los demás Kage Bushins. La energía natural que le quedaba al Kage Bushin llego al Naruto original haciéndolo entrar en Sennin Mode.

-Ya puedo sentirlos muchachos.- dijo Naruto volteándose y viendo a Sasuke, Sai y Sakura.

-Hola Naruto.- dijo Sai

-Dobe.-

-Oye Naruto ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- pregunto quitándose la banda de Konoha.

-Ven con nosotros Dobe.- dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de nuevo

-Solo ven.- dijo Sakura.

Fase 1 logrado, Naruto iba a donde Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban alistando todo, en ese momento Adonis iba pasando por ahí y vio a los 3 chicos apurados.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Adonis acercándose.

-Hola Adonis. Estamos arreglando el local para una fiesta privada para nosotros.- dijo Chouji

-Vaya es increíble, oigan por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde podemos rentar instrumentos musicales?- pregunto Adonis.

-Yo sé.- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Podrías llevarme?-

-Es problemático pero lo hare. Sígueme.- antes de salir Ino los detiene.

-Esperen. Adonis ¿qué instrumento tocas?-

-Toco el bajo.-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Mario es primera guitarra, Nelson es baterista, Andrés es segunda guitarra, Roberto es pianista, violinista, etc. Y Luis es el vocalista. ¿Por qué?-

-¿Crees que podrían traer los instrumentos aquí y traer a tus amigos?- dijo Ino.

-Creo que si.-

-Bien. Shikamaru ve con Chouji por los instrumentos. Luego Adonis trae a todos tus amigos.- dijo Ino

-Cumpliré su petición señorita.- dijo Adonis a lo que Ino se sonrojo un poco.

-Vamos Shikamaru.-

-Que problemático Chouji, pero tenemos que cumplir el plan de Ino.- y el trió partió a la tienda de música que está abierta las 24 horas por suerte de Ino. Adonis eligió cada instrumento. El bajo era uno de 4 cuerdas, color negro con anillos blancos. La guitarra para Mario es de color roja con diseño como de guitarra acústica pero es eléctrica. La de Andrés era de color café. La batería era de 8 platillos, 4 tambores y el bombo tenía el emblema de Konoha. El piano era demasiado pesado para llevar así que buscando Adonis encontró un teclado de color blanco. Llevo también 2 guitarras acústicas, un violín y una armónica. Y varios micrófonos. También llevo los amplificadores y los pedales de efecto. Chouji y Shikamaru pensaban ¿de verdad llevarían todo eso? Pero para suerte de ellos Adonis uso su aura blanca para elevar las cosas.

-Solo empújenlas, flotaran en el aire.- dijo Adonis

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Chouji

-Tiene el tiempo que nos tardamos desde el local hasta aquí.-

-12 minutos... Es problemático pero suficiente. Vamos Chouji.- y así ambos se llevaron las cosas empujándolas. Mientras Adonis fue a buscar a los demás.

Mientras tanto:

-Es difícil comer fideos con palillos.- dijo Andrés.

-Algo, pero hay que aprender.- dijo Mario

-Es cuestión de aprender como dijo Mario.- dijo Nataly tomando los fideos.

-Otro por favor, señor.- dijo Nelson terminando su tazón numero 4.

-Parece como que no has comido.- dijo Luis

-Cállate. Que esto esta delicioso.- dijo Nelson. Las chicas solo se vieron entre si y sonrieron. En ese instante llega Adonis.

-Hola chicos.- saludo a todos.

-Hola Adonis, ¿quieres algo?- dijo Susan enseñándole el tazón de ramen.

-Quizás después, ahorita terminen de comer iremos a tocar.-

-¿Tocar?- dijeron todos.

-¿Batería?- dijo Nelson

-¿Guitarras?- dijeron Mario y Andrés.

-Ay no... Instinto de músico activado...- dijo Sandra con un rostro de cansancio.

-¡VAMOS!- gritaron los 5 chicos.

-Me imagine esta reacción.- dijo Adonis

-Ahhh estaremos solas.- dijo Josselyn

-Vengan con nosotros.- dijo Luis

-No gracias.- dijo Nataly

-Ino nos invito a todos.- dijo Adonis.

-Ok vamos.- dijo Sandra asombrando a las demás. Adonis solo rio.

-Síganme.- dijo Adonis.

-Vamos.- dijeron todos. Pero Nelson se regreso y...

-Hasta la vista señorita Ayame.- le sonrió a lo que Ayame solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente y solo pudo despedirse con la mano. Ya cuando Nelson se fue Ayame quedo hipnotizada y... se desmayo ante la vista de Teuchi quien trataba de hacerla volver en sí.

-Es tan guapo como Kakashi-san...- fue lo que dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

Shikamaru y Chouji ya tenían todo listo. Las guitarras y el bajo ya estaban conectadas con los amplificadores y los pedales de efectos. La batería estaba atrás de todo. Ino pensó poner partituras de canciones que ellos cantan.

-Ino, ¿crees que podrán con esas canciones?- pregunto Chouji.

-Si son buenos músicos como guerreros si podrán.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Ya vine.- entro al local Adonis y detrás de el vinieron los demás, los chicos con ganas de tocar y las chicas con ganas de cantar, claro que las tenían ocultas pero si querían cantar un poco.

-Ya los tienen en posición por lo visto.- dijo Adonis. En el escenario la batería estaba atrás de todo, las guitarras y el bajo a la izquierda de la batería, el teclado y demás a la derecha y enfrente estaba el micrófono principal y a la derecha del teclado los del coro.

-Si toda la ubicación fue idea de Chouji.- dijo Ino señalando al compañero.

-Bien hecho Chouji.- le dijo Adonis y este solo sonrió.

-Oigan practiquemos un poco.- dijo Andrés

-¿Con cuál iniciamos?- dijo Nelson

-Mmmm... Ya se... Vamos.- dijo Mario y todos fueron a sus instrumentos y Luis al micrófono principal

-1, 2, 3, 4.- Nelson hizo la señal con las baquetas y Adonis empezó con el bajo... la canción es...

_Hysteria de Muse_

_It's bugging me_

_calling me_

_and twisting me around_

_Yeah i'm endlessly_

_caving in_

_and turning inside out_

_Because i want it now_

_i want it now_

_give me your heart and your soul_

_and i'm breaking out_

_i'm breaking out_

_that's when she'll lose control_

_Yeah it's hurting me_

_morphing me_

_and forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly_

_caving in_

_and dreaming of my love_

_Because i want it now_

_i want it now_

_give me your heart and your soul_

_i'm not breaking down_

_i'm breaking out_

_that's when she'll lose control_

_And i want you now_

_i want you now_

_i feel my heart implode_

_and i'm breaking out_

_escaping now_

_feeling my faith grow old_

Terminaron de tocar y todos los que estaban ahí aplaudían.

-Vamos Neji.- insistia Ten Ten a un Neji que se negaba a salir a esas horas.

-No.-

-Vamos por favor Neji.- dijo Lee

-No.-

Parecía que fracasaría todo hasta que Hiashi salió al patio donde estaban con Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

-Neji ve.- ordeno Hiashi.

-¿Por qué Hiashi-sama?-

-Hinata ira, así que acompáñala.-

-Como diga señor.- Neji hizo una reverencia y todos partieron. Fase 2 completa. Ahora la fiesta es casi un hecho.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke estaban ya cerca del lugar donde harían la fiesta. A los cuatro les pareció raro lo que oían. Sakura toco la puerta y abrió Ino.

-Oh vamos pasen.- dijo Ino y todos pasaron y vieron al escenario a los guerreros ahora como músicos semi-profesionales.

-¿Están tocando?- Sakura no lo creía

-Sí, les pedí que tocaran para nosotros, son buenos.- de nuevo la puerta fue tocada e Ino fue a abrir al otro equipo que entro. Igual que el anterior quedaron sorprendidos por como tocaban los Keyblade Warriors esos instrumentos.

-Tocan bien.- dijo Shino que no se inmutaba.

La canción ya terminaba. Solo faltaba él solo. La canción era Clint Eastwood de Gorillaz.

-Oigan, tomen la tercera partitura quiero cantar.- dijo Ino. Los músicos la tomaron y la llamaron. Ino fue y se pusieron a hablar en rueda.

-Ok... Hinata ven.- Ino llamo a Hinata, la cual a paso lento se acerco.

-Canta- y le entrego la letra y el micrófono.

-Pero...- Hinata no pudo decir nada porque comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos y a sonar las voces del coro que eran las chicas.

_Sanctuary de Hikaru Utada_

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_I watch you fas__t asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_My heart is a battleground_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land Yeah_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

Desde que inicio cantar Hinata solo veía a Naruto. Este le sonreía y ella sabía que era en señal de apoyo ya que después de que termino se hizo un silencio y luego los aplausos de todos. Nadie podía decirlo claramente pero la voz de Hinata al cantar es angelical.

-Ahora... ¿Qué chico cantara?- Ino estaba apuntando con su dedo a cada uno de los chicos.

-Ino, deja que toquemos algo.- dijo Mario

-Está bien.- Ino se fue con el público. Mario y Andrés tomaron las guitarras acústicas.

_Wonderwall de Oasis_

_Today is gonna be the day __  
><em>_That they're g__onna throw it back to you __  
><em>_By now you should've somehow __  
><em>_Realized what you gotta do __  
><em>_I don't believe that anybody __  
><em>_Feels the way I do about you now __  
><em>_  
><em>_Backbeat the word was on the street __  
><em>_That the fire in your heart is out __  
><em>_I'm sure you've heard it all befo__re __  
><em>_But you never really had a doubt __  
><em>_I don't believe that anybody feels __  
><em>_The way I do about you now __  
><em>_  
><em>_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding __  
><em>_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding __  
><em>_There are many things that I would __  
><em>_Like to say __to you __  
><em>_I don't know how __  
><em>_  
><em>_Because maybe __  
><em>_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? __  
><em>_And after all __  
><em>_You're my wonderwall __  
><em>_  
><em>_Today was gonna be the day? __  
><em>_But they'll never throw it back to you __  
><em>_By now you should've somehow __  
><em>_Realized what you're not to do __  
><em>_I don__'t believe that anybody __  
><em>_Feels the way I do __  
><em>_About you now __  
><em>_  
><em>_And all the roads that lead to you were winding __  
><em>_And all the lights that light the way are blinding __  
><em>_There are many things that I would like to say to you __  
><em>_I don't know how __  
><em>_  
><em>_I said maybe __  
><em>_You're__ gonna be the one who saves me ? __  
><em>_And after all __  
><em>_You're my wonderwall __  
><em>_  
><em>_I said maybe __  
><em>_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? __  
><em>_And after an __  
><em>_You're my wonderwall __  
><em>_  
><em>_Said maybe __  
><em>_You're gonna be the one that saves me __  
><em>_You're gonna be the one that saves me __  
><em>_You__'re gonna be the one that saves me_

Así pasó la noche, todos cantaban, celebraban y entre canción y canción Ino tomaba el micrófono. Y después de la ultima canción...

-Bien chicos ya es hora de irnos, por favor aplaudamos a los "músicos" de esta noche.- sonaban los aplausos.

-Y ahora, hora de irnos a nuestras casas. No sin antes darle un aplauso a Hinata y Naruto por haber empezado un noviazgo.- ambos mencionados estaban rojos pero sonrientes. Y así el manto de la noche abandono el cielo para pasar el radiante sol.

Naruto POV:

Ya es de mañana, como siempre mi rutina diaria. Baño, desayuno, etc. Me pregunto como habrá pasado la noche Hinata después de lo que hicieron los chicos anoche. Quizás por ser nuestros amigos tienen derecho a saber de lo nuestro pero ¿era necesaria la fiesta? Mejor no lo pienso mucho, Hinata canto bonito y fue buena velada.

Cuando estaba todo listo para salir de mi apartamento Shizune toca mi puerta.

-Naruto-kun ¿estas ahí?-

-¿Shizune? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Vamos al despacho de Tsunade-sama.-

-Voy.- salí rápido y acompañe a Shizune hasta la torre.

Ya dentro del despacho estaban los Keyblade Warriors y mis compañeros y por supuesto Hinata que cuando me vio sonrió y le sonreí.

-Los mande a llamar por que algo deben saber.- dijo Tsunade-ba-chan

-No sé si se han dado cuenta pero desde que derrotamos al Hunter of the Dark no se ha reportado o visto ningún ataque de Heartless o Nobody.- dijo Luis

-Y recibimos un llamado de Leon desde Radiant Garden.- dijo Mario

-¿Qué llamado?- dijo Shikamaru

-Una gran tropa de Heartless comandadas por Isa van hacia Neverland.- dijo Sandra

-Debemos ir.- dijo Nelson

-¿Y si de repente aparecen Heartless aquí de nuevo?- pregunto Sakura con cara de preocupación.

-Cid y Merlin nos los dirían ya que ellos vigilan los mundos.- dijo Roberto.

-Bueno ese era el comunicado... Señorita Tsunade iremos a lo alto de la torre, convocaremos a Bahamut e iremos a la Gummy Ship que tenemos fuera.- dijo Adonis

-Está bien.- y así todos salimos y fuimos al techo de la torre. Ya en el techo Mario se concentro e igual que antes apareció Bahamut. Todos se subieron...

-Espera Adonis.- grite yo

-¿Que pasa Naruto?-

-Prométeme que si regresas tendremos una batalla.- parecía que todos me miraban con asombro pero juraría que por poco siento el puño volador de Sakura y Tsunade-ba-chan.

-Tómalo por hecho.- subió e inmediatamente Bahamut se perdió entre los cielos.

Keyblades... Nos han dado paz. Keyblade Warriors... Volverán lo sé.

Fin Naruto POV


	13. 13th Reflection

**Cap. 13 13th Reflection**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que los Keyblade Warriors se fueron del Mundo Shinobi. Desde la batalla con el Hunter of the Dark no se ha visto o reportado Heartless o Nobodies. Parecia que todo regreso a la normalidad. Pero desde la sombra una conspiración nacía.

-ADN de otros mundos- dijo una figura abriendo un portafolio con varios tubos de ensayo con muestras de tejidos y sangre.

-Así es. Queremos traer a los guerreros que se han ido derrotados por esos molestos Keyblade Warriors.- dijo la otra figura.

-¿Y porque este mundo?- pregunto Zetsu blanco

-Por que aquí no existe la limitación de la vida como en Radiant Garden.- dijo la primera figura.

-Además en la Tierra existen más leyes que los demás. Al menos en Port Royal existían zombies gracias a Balbosa y el tesoro maya.- dijo la segunda figura

-Pero esos Keyblade Warriors rompieron la maldición.- dijo enojado la primera figura.

-En pocas palabras desean traer de nuevo a estas entidades.- dijo Zetsu negro

-Así es.-

-Solo que nosotros no podemos hacer eso.- dijo Zetsu blanco

-Pero te traeremos quien lo hace.- dijo Zetsu negro

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la segunda figura.

Una semana después en Konoha llego un pedido de ayuda el cual Tsunade tiene en manos leyéndolo detenidamente.

-Tsunade-sama...- Shizune miraba como su maestra leía el papel.

-Más de 20 personas desaparecidas... Una aldea cerca de la nuestra-... Shizune llama al equipo Kakashi y al equipo Kurenai.- ordeno Tsunade

-Enseguida.- Shizune salió rápido del despacho siguiendo las órdenes de su maestra.

-¿Por qué desapareció tanta gente?- se preguntaba Tsunade.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Enserio debo hacerlo?- preguntaba un preocupado Naruto.

-Si... Naruto-kun demuéstrame que eres mi rival perfecto.- grito Lee con llamas en sus ojos.

-Oye Lee... No es por nada pero... Voy a una cita con Hinata.-

-¡POR FAVOR NARUTO-KUN! ¡SEGURO HINATA-SAMA ENTENDERA!- Lee lloraba desesperado. Naruto trato de salir de la situación que la "llama" de Lee provocaba. Por suerte salió un escape...

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata grito y venia corriendo hacia donde Lee y Naruto estaban

-Ah Hina...- iba a saludar a Hinata pero algo verde lo interrumpió

-HINATA-SAMA POR FAVOR PERMITA QUE NARUTO LLEGUE TARDE A SU CITA Y PELEE CONMIGO.- Lee hizo una reverencia pidiéndolo solo que...

-Lo siento Lee-san pero Tsunade-sama a llamado al Equipo Kakashi y al Equipo Kurenai, así que debo de llevarme a Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata mostrando un rostro triste para Lee pero por dentro alegre porque salvo del acoso a su amado. Y como era de esperar Lee rompio en llanto. Hinata se despidió de Lee y tomo el brazo derecho de Naruto camino a la torre del Hokage.

-Neji... Sasuke... Naruto... ¿Por qué no puedo pelear con ellos?- Lee trato de reflexionar hasta...

-¡Lo tengo! Si Luis-san regresa le pediré una batalla, además, el peleo con Raikage-sama- a Lee se le ilumino la vista.

Mientras tanto:

-Gracias Hina- Naruto sonrió para Hinata la cual se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada Naruto-kun... Pero es verdad Tsunade-sama llamo a tu equipo y al mío-

-¿Por qué será?-

-No lo se... Pero si es una misión juntos me gusta.- Hinata sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba y Shino ya estaban en el despacho de Tsunade con Kakashi y Yamato como los jounins que irian solo esperaban... a Naruto y Hinata. En eso Shizune abre la puerta dejando entrar a la pareja.

-Se tardaron.- dijo Kiba

-Lo siento Kiba-kun pero Lee-san estaba retando a un combate a Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Así que te reto... Parece que estamos en la lista Dobe.- dijo Sasuke en forma sarcástica.

-Ni que lo digas Teme.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien. El motivo por el cual los llame es para una misión de ambos equipos.- hablo Tsunade

-¿Qué tipo de misión maestra?- pregunto Sakura

-Búsqueda y rescate.-

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama... Si es de búsqueda y rastreo ¿no es suficiente con el Equipo Kurenai?- pregunto Kiba

-Para esta misión no Kiba. Necesitaran la fuerza de Sai, Sakura y Naruto.- dijo Tsunade

-Maestra olvido a Sasuke.- dijo Sakura

-Lo sé, Sasuke tendrá una misión aparte.-

-¿Que misión?- dijo Sasuke. En eso Shizune toco la puerta y entra.

-Tsunade-sama ya llegaron.-

-Que pasen.- Todos estaban viendo a la puerta a ver quienes entraban y en eso...

-¡Sasuke-kun!- solo se vi una gran mancha roja lanzándose... iba dirección a Sasuke solo que...

-Dobe.- Sasuke jalo a Naruto donde él estaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun te extrañe!- dijo Karin dándole besos en la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios. Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso un aura asesina se sintió.

-Karin abre los ojos tonta ese no es Sasuke.- dijo Suigetsu

-Así es Karin, Sasuke está a tu derecha.- dijo Juugo. Karin vi a la derecha y vi a Sasuke, al lado del estaba Sakura y Sai.

-Sasuke-kun si tu estas ahí... ¿Entonces a quien bese y estoy abrazando?- pregunto con una gota en la nuca cuando sintió aura asesina de parte de...

-¡SUELTA A MI NARUTO-KUN!- un grito de parte de Hinata asusto a Karin soltándolo y viendo que este tenía los ojos cerrados y algo rojo en las mejillas.

-Uzu...Uzu... Uzumaki- Karin no podía salir del asombro y de lo que hizo. Todo esto frente a la mirada cansada de Tsunade, Kakashi y Yamato y con un pensamiento compartido. "La juventud de hoy".

Después del mal entendido y de calmar a Hinata de querer matar a Karin, Tsunade hablo.

-El equipo Kakashi y Kurenai irán al País de las Olas a investigar sobre este caso. Personas han desaparecido de la nada. Irán con Kakashi y Yamato.-

-Si.- respondieron

-Y Sasuke tu misión junto a ellos es investigar sobre Zetsu.-

-¿Eh? ¿Zetsu? ¿Acaso no murió?- pregunto Suigetsu

-Parece que no porque apareció frente a nosotros.- dijo Sasuke recordando lo del Hunter of the Dark.

-Karin, necesitare que rastrees el chakra de Zetsu apenas salgamos de la aldea.- ordeno Sasuke a lo que Karin acepto. Ella ya había perdonado a Sasuke por querer matarla pero aun sigue algo resentida porque la abandono a su suerte.

Las misiones estaban ya en proceso. Sasuke y compañía fue directo al antiguo escondite de Akatsuki. Mientras los que iban al País de las Olas aun sentían algo de miedo... Hinata aun estaba molesta y se sentía, hasta Akamaru se escondía por la energía que emanaba Hinata.

La persona que mas sentía la energía era Sakura, ya que ella si a hubiera visto a Sasuke ser así de acosado también estaría como ella solo que Sasuke fue rápido y puso a Naruto en el lugar donde Karin aterrizaría.

-Karin tonta.- dijo Sakura

-¡Achu!-

-¿Estás bien Karin?- pregunto Juugo.

-Sí, no es nada.- respondió acomodándose los lentes.

-Nos detendremos aquí.- dijo Kakashi pero...

-¡Abajo todos!- grito Kiba e inmediatamente todos se pusieron de rodillas y vieron como sobre sus cabezas pasaba un látigo de agua y fue a impactar a un árbol cortándolo finamente.

-Vaya fueron rápidos.- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto

-Mmm ¿Quien quieres que sea guapo?- dijo la misteriosa mujer

-¿Que quieres?- respondió con enojo Hinata.

-Solo quiero al rubio. Mi amo lo necesita-

-¿A mí? ¿Y para qué?- pregunto Naruto pero no recibió respuesta. Grandes serpientes de agua se levantaban del suelo.

-Puedo extraer agua de todo que la contenga.- dijo la misteriosa mujer que no aporta ninguna banda mostrando de que aldea provenía. Su vestimenta parecía ser de una civil. Una yukata azul con diseño floral. Su cabello es largo y ondulado. Ojos y tono de cabello azul.

-Byakugan- Hinata activo su Byakugan y se sorprendió.

-¿Que pasa Hinata?- pregunto Kakashi

-Ella no tiene suficiente chakra como para lograr extraer agua.-

-Entonces ella...- Sakura se vio interrumpida por una serpiente de agua.

-Gatsuda- Kiba se lanzo junto a Akamaru, destruyendo una serpiente pero se regenero.

-Para destruir mis serpientes necesitan vencerme a mí.- dijo la mujer

-Entonces aquí vamos.- dijo Shino sacando sus insectos. Iban directo a la mujer pero fueron atacados por las serpientes.

-Lo siento, odio los insectos.- lo dijo con una sonrisa que molesto a Shino.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu.- 10 clones de Naruto aparecieron y uno fue a esconderse.

-Así que el original se esconde. Que cobarde.- ante eso los clones se abalanzaron, algunos bloqueaban las serpientes, otros desaparecían del golpe. Hasta... que el original fue golpeado y no desapareció. 4 serpientes sujetaron a Naruto.

-Retiro lo dicho eres algo valiente.- dijo la misteriosa mujer.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata no podía salvarlo, todos estaban ocupados con las serpientes.

-Ahora te llevare con mi amo.-

-Lo siento pero no será así.- de repente se oyó un puff y los ojos de Naruto cambiaron.

-Sennin mode.- dijo Yamato.

-¿Así que este es el famoso Sennin Mode?- pregunto la mujer que solo pudo ver como las serpientes se degeneraban de Naruto gracias a la energía natural.

-Ahora veras- Naruto se lanzo a destrozar las demás serpientes.

-Gracias a la energía natural les cuesta regenerar.- explico Yamato.

-Mis serpientes... vamos arriba.- dijo con desesperación la mujer.

-¿Lista Hina?-

-Lista Naruto-kun.-

Naruto creó un clon y lo ayudo a formar el Rasengan. Una vez formado puso la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Hinata y esta empezó a acumular chakra en sus palmas.

-Haber que hacen.- dijo Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan.

-Vamos.- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a correr hacia la mujer. Esta estaba asustada, su agua aun no se regeneraba.

-Senpo:...-

-Johu...-

-Rasen...-

-Soshiken...-

-Gan...-

-Rasengan y Johu Soshiken juntos... con energía natural... bien hecho Naruto, Hinata.- Kakashi felicitaba a la pareja al ver con su Sharingan el poder del ataque.

-"Senpo: Johu Rasen-Soshiken-Gan"...-Sakura estaba sorprendida.

Naruto y Hinata se lanzaron hacia la mujer, que logro formar algunas serpientes pero por el chakra de Hinata y Naruto más la energía natural se evaporaron por meterse en el camino del ataque. Dieron en la mujer, el chakra de Hinata hizo que esta quedara paralizada mientras el chakra de Naruto creó el mayor daño.

-Demyx-sama... ¿¡Porque!- dijo la misteriosa mujer al salir disparada a un árbol. Cayó inconsciente.

-Bien hecho Naruto, Hinata.- dijo Yamato. Ambos sonrieron algo cansado, los ojos de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad.

-Oigan... ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto Kiba

-Vamos a ver si le gusta mis insectos.- dijo Shino con algo de malicia

-Tranquilo Shino. Sai haz una serpiente de tinta.- dijo Kakashi

-Si.-

Atada y sujetada por la serpiente de tinta de Sai siguieron adelante.

-Demyx... Demyx...- no dejaba de repetir la mujer.

-¿Demyx? Que nombre más raro. ¿No lo crees Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba a lo que recibió 2 ladridos de su compañero.

-Ya estamos llegando.- dijo Sakura

-Solo debemos pasar un puente y llegamos al País de las Olas.- dijo Yamato

-¿Se acuerda Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto

-Sí, nuestra primera misión clase B.-

-¿Y se acuerdan como se llama el puente?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto POV:

-Si... "EL GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"- dije con una sonrisa al ver el puente.

-Es grande...- dijo Kiba y avanzamos más adentro.

-Esta algo callado.- dije y la verdad que me pareció raro.

-Estén en guardia.- nos dijo Kakashi-sensei. A lo lejos oímos un grito de una mujer.

-¿Que fue eso?- dije.

-Vamos.- dijo Kakashi-sensei y fuimos donde oímos el grito y vimos a un hombre con una gran bata negra cubriendo su cabeza con ella y un gran escudo azul en el brazo.

-Oye.- Kiba se lanzo pero la figura se hizo a un lado y desapareció.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Shino.

-No lo sé.- dijo Yamato-taicho y la verdad todo esto estaba raro. A lado de la mujer encontré un poco de hielo.

-Hielo.- Hinata lo vio... Pero...Oímos mas gritos y salimos vimos más hombres en capucha negra todos cubriendo sus cabezas. Eran 12.

-Bienvenidos shinobis de Konoha.- todos vimos a un hombre robusto, alto como Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Taichi. Y tienen a mi hermana.- detrás de él se pusieron las 12 figuras.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Kiba

-Queremos al Pure Heart rubio.- dijo Taichi, así que estos tipos me buscan.

-No te dejare que le pongas una mano encima.- dijo Hinata poniéndose frente a mí.

-¿Segura podrás contra ellos?- dijo mostrando a sus compañeros encapuchados.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte y todos mostraron sus rostros.

-Edo Tensei.- dijo Kakashi-sensei al ver los ojos de las personas ahí.

-Xigbar, numero 2. Xaldin, numero 3. Vexen, numero 4. Lexaeus, numero 5. Zexion, numero 6. Saix, numero 7. Axel, numero 8. Demyx, numero 9. Luxord, numero 10. Larxene, numero 11. Marluxia, numero 12 y Sixul, numero 13. Les presento el regreso a la vida de la antigua ORGANIZATION XIII.- eso me sorprendió... si es Edo Tensei y son los sujetos que Adonis y sus amigos derrotaron significa que los trajeron de nuevo a la vida para atraparme...

Debemos vencerlos pero...

Fin Naruto POV


	14. ORGANIZATION XIII

**Cap. 14 ORGANIZATION XIII**

Taichi, un habitante del Mundo Shinobi había presentado frente al equipo Kakashi y Kurenai a 12 de los 13 miembros de la fallecida ORGANIZATION XIII. Kakashi inmediatamente supo que se trata de Edo Tensei por los ojos de los revividos. Ellos no hablaban solo seguían las ordenes de Taichi y todos parecían estar bajo el efecto de un genjutsu.

-¿Impresionados? Deberían... Estos 12 formaron parte de la desaparecida ORGANIZATION XIII liderada por Xemnas, el Nobody de Master Xenahort.- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien los revivió?- pregunto Yamato con preocupación.

-Digamos que no fue fácil ya que ese tal Kabuto solo bajo un genjutsu trabaja mejor.- dijo Taichi riéndose.

-Así que manipularon a Kabuto.- dijo Kiba con lo que su compañero Akamaru ladro 2 veces con rabia.

-Vamos a ver... ¿A quién les enviare primero?- dijo Taichi señalando a los miembros...

-A ya se... Xigbar ve.- al decirlo Taichi, Xigbar se lanzo sacando sus arrowguns apuntando hacia los shinobis que lograron esquivar como pudieron las balas del numero 2.

-Suerte de principiante... Saix ve.- ordeno Taichi a Saix que se lanzo con su Claymore.

-Chidori.- Kakashi atravesó a Saix con su ataque.

-Al ser Nobody y revivido por Edo Tensei no morirá así.- dijo Taichi y ordeno a Saix...

-Ahora Saix, ve la luna.- Saix al ver la luna del Mundo Shinobi entro en su forma Berserker pero más salvaje.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Sakura.

-Saix al ver la luna entra en su forma Berserker. Según dicen en nuestro mundo la luna no es natural así que eso afecta más su fuerza.- Taichi tenia razón. Saix estaba más violento ya que con su Claymore había cortado todos los arboles de alrededor.

-Ahora ve por el rubio.- Saix salió hacia Naruto pero...

-Ahora Kurama.- Naruto rápidamente entro a su Modo Chakra Kyubi y con brazos de chakra detuvo a Saix.

-Es fuerte.- grito Naruto al soportar la Claymore de Saix.

-Naruto-kun.- Hinata estaba lista para lanzarse al acción pero se vio forzada a detenerse cuando Marluxia se puso frente a ella.

-No dejare que interfieran, y liberare a mi hermana.- Taichi mando a un miembro de la ORGANIZATION XIII por shinobi. Marluxia a Hinata, Larxene a Kakashi, Lexaeus a Sakura, Zexion a Sai, Axel a Yamato, Vexen a Shino y Luxord a Kiba.

-Disfruten.- dijo Taichi mientras con Demyx trataba de liberar a su hermana.

-Hermano...- la mujer no podía hablar mucho

-Tranquila hermana. Ya hice mi parte ahora solo falta que cumpla su parte Xenahort.- Taichi tranquilizaba a su hermana acariciando su cabello. Mientras eso pasaba, Hinata hacia lo posible para esquivar cada ataque de Marluxia que con su arma intentaba cortarla. Larxene representaba un reto a Kakashi, el Chidori ni el Raikiri servia contra ella. Zexion daba lo mejor de sí para combatir a Sai incluso creó una ilusion donde él era Shin, el hermano de Sai, pero este supo que no era Shin. Lexaeus no perdonaba, con su Axesword rompía el suelo y hacia que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y aprovechaba para atacarla pero Sakura era rápida de reaccionar y con el mismo suelo que Lexaeus rompía ella lo elevaba con sus puñetazos haciendo que Lexaeus pierda tiempo golpeando todo de nuevo y Sakura aprovecho para golpearlo. Axel con su fuego no permitía que Yamato usara su Mouton pero este se defendía del poderoso fuego con su suiton. Vexen congelaba todos los insectos de Shino, el cual rápidamente tuvo que hacer que soportaran el frio y así poder darle batalla al científico. Para Kiba no fue fácil ya que Luxord creó a Akamaru en una carta de Póker, Kiba estaba dentro de un juego de azar. Taichi y su hermana veían como los miembros de la ORGANIZATION XIII le daban buenas peleas a los Shinobis de Konoha. Taichi vio a Xaldin, Xigbar, Sixul y Demyx que estaba alado de su hermana.

-Hermana vámonos.-

-Si.- ambos hermanos iban a partir pero un gran rugido los asusto. Los Nobodies se detuvieron de sus batallas y se marcharon.

-Hey regresen.- dijo Taichi a lo que recibió varios disparos de Xigbar matándolo instantáneamente.

-¡HERMANO!- grito la mujer acercándose al cadáver de su hermano.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿Porque lo atacaron?- pregunto Sai.

-Hey, hay cuatro olores que conocemos.- dijo Kiba

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Yamato. Del cielo vieron caer tres figuras muy conocidos para ellos.

-Adonis, Mario, Nelson.- Naruto vio a los tres Keyblade Warriors en su forma Mega y vio a Bahamut en el cielo desapareciendo.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Adonis con un rostro de preocupación.

-Sí, eso parece.- dijo Yamato. Adonis volteo a ver dónde estaba la mujer con el cuerpo sin vida de Taichi.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto y vio cosas que le recordaron sucesos del pasado.

-Ellos dos trajeron a miembros de... la ORGANIZATION XIII.- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a los tres Keyblade Warriors.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo les explicare.- dijo la mujer

-Mi hermano y yo fuimos contactados por un tal Xenahort que nos ofreció lo que quisiéramos a cambio que hiciéramos lo que un sujeto mitad blanca y mitad negra nos pidiera. Ese sujeto se llama Zetsu y nos ordeno conseguir personas. Y el consiguió otra persona, un chico llamado Kabuto.- la mujer se detuvo.

-¿Como copero Kabuto?- pregunto Yamato

-El fue amenazado que si no ayudaba, el orfanato donde vivía el seria destruido.- dijo la mujer

-¿Que pidieron tú y tu hermano?- pregunto Naruto

-Un lugar donde pudiéramos llamar "hogar".- eso sorprendió

-Verán mi hermano Taichi y yo somos huérfanos y tratamos sobrevivir. El siempre quiso lo mejor para mi... Mi hermano.-

-¿Que te pidió Zetsu?- pregunto Kakashi

-Varias personas para el Edo Tensei.- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué es eso de Edo Tensei?- pregunto Nelson

-Es una técnica trae de nuevo a la vida a alguien que ya haya fallecido. Requiere de un sacrificio humano para lograrlo. Si alguien es revivido por la técnica esta puede morir pero se regenerará y solo desaparecerá del todo solo si es sellado o su invocador desase la técnica.- explico Kakashi.

-¿Así que realizaron sacrificios para revivir a los miembros?- pregunto Mario

-Así es... Una vez realizado, Xenahort nos pidió que le lleváramos al Pure Heart rubio, Uzumaki Naruto, y si lo hacíamos nos llevaría a un mundo donde llamaríamos "hogar".- dijo la mujer llorando.

-Pero ahora, se llevaron a los miembros y se llevaron la vida de mi hermano Taichi.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naruto

-Megumi... Tanaka Megumi.-

-¿Puedes venir con nosotros a Konoha?- pregunto Hinata

-Ya que más da... Sin mi hermano que me importa.- dijo Megumi secándose las lagrimas.

-Regresemos a Konoha. ¿Vienen ustedes tres?- pregunto Kakashi

-Creo que sí. Hay cosas que debemos preguntar sobre el Edo Tensei.- dijo Mario

-Chicos, creo que ya sabemos todo...- dijo Adonis

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Naruto algo curioso

-En Konoha lo explicare.- dijo Adonis con un rostro serio.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Sakura

-Eso lo explicaremos en Konoha... Mario ahora.- tras lo dicho Mario invoco a Doomtrain.

-Suban, es el tren mas rápido.- dijo con una sonrisa al entrar al vagón. Los shinobis lo imitaron y una vez dentro Doomtrain creó las vías del tren fantasma y se fue con dirección a Konoha. El viaje fue en total silencio, los tres Keyblade Warriors ya se encontraban en su forma normal y se miraba que estaban muy pensativos.

-¿Que creen que pasara?- pregunto Naruto

-No lo sé, pero esto cambiara todo ahora.- dijo Kakashi. Y tenia razón rápidamente Doomtrain llego a las puertas de Konoha asustando a los guardias.

-Última parada: Konoha- dijo Doomtrain abriendo las puertas de los vagones.

-Gracias Doomtrain.- dijo Mario saludando al macabro tren.

-De nada.- y así Doomtrain desapareció dejando el sonido de rieles golpeados por las ruedas de un tren y el lamento de almas humanas.

-¿Por qué los gritos? Asustan a Akamaru- dijo Kiba

-Doomtrain es el tren que transporta almas al infierno... Es un tren fantasma.- dijo Mario. Extrañamente al oírse la palabra "fantasma" Naruto se puso de color verde y... se desmayo.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- Hinata grito desesperada.

-Tan fuerte pero cobarde.- dijo Kakashi.

Ya una vez Naruto regreso en si fueron directamente a ver a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama regresaron el equipo Kakashi y Kurenai... Y traen visitas.- dijo Shizune.

-Hazlos pasar.- al irse Shizune ambos equipos entraron con los tres Keyblade Warriors.

-Ustedes.- Tsunade se asombraba de ver a los Keyblade Warriors.

-Hola señorita Tsunade.- dijo Mario

-Tsunade-sama, la gente que a desaparecido a sido para realizar el Edo Tensei.- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Tsunade.

-¿Cómo?-

-Hokage-sama... Yo puedo contarle todo.- dijo Megumi con la mirada baja.

-Bueno comienza.- dijo Tsunade. Megumi comenzó a contar la misma historia que había dicho antes. Incluso rompió en llanto al mencionar a su hermano Taichi. Tsunade no podía creer lo que oía, enemigos fuera del Mundo Shinobi realizando destrucción.

-Dime Adonis. ¿Estos miembros de la ORGANIZATION XIII pueden salir de este mundo?- pregunto Tsunade.

-No pueden por varios motivos. Uno: las personas originales de los Nobodies de la ORGANIZATION XIII se encuentran vivos. Dos: fueron revividos por una técnica de este mundo y eso los hato aquí, porque si salen de este mundo, morirían inmediatamente.-

-¿Por qué morirían?-

-Porque esa técnica solo existe aquí.-

-Tenemos una sospecha de porque los revivieron.- dijo Mario al terminar la explicación de Adonis.

-¿Cual?-

-Xenahort planea utilizar un Pure Heart, específicamente a Naruto para... volver a forjar una Keyblade.- dijo Nelson.

-¿Una Keyblade?- pregunto Hinata

-Sí, la X-Blade.- dijo Adonis

Naruto POV:

-¿X-Blade?- pregunte.

-Naruto, Hinata. ¿Se acuerdan de la historia que les conté?- nos pregunto Adonis

-Si.- dijimos ambos

-La guerra entre guerreros.-

-Si-

-Bueno esa guerra fue para forjar la X-Blade.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Por cada guerrero que caía en la batalla, su corazón iba a la luna. Por eso en este mundo la luna tiene forma de corazón.-

-La luna... ¿Tiene forma de corazón?- eso es difícil de creer para mí.

-Sí. Esta luna también se podía ver bien desde The World That Never Was, el mundo de los Nobodies y específicamente se miraba mejor desde la habitación de Saix.- eso explicaría algo...

-¿Por eso mi hermano le dijo a Saix que mirara la luna?- pregunto Megumi entrando en la plática.

-Sí. Bueno volviendo al tema. Se dice que X-Blade puede liberar estos corazones solo que Xenahort no lo hará para buenas cosas.- entonces...

-¿Que planea con tantos corazones?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei

-Crear un ejército propio para conquistar cada mundo con la oscuridad y robar los corazones de los habitantes de esos mundos.- Maldito seas Xenahort, planeas conquistar nuestro mundo.

-¿Y cómo llego X-Blade?- pregunte

-X-Blade nació porque Xenahort experimento en el Master Ventus.- dijo Adonis.

-El separo la oscuridad del corazón de Master Ventus y así creó un ser al que llamo Vanitas- dijo Mario.

-Ahora... es hora que sepan sobre, Master Terra, Master Ventus y Master Aqua.- dijo Adonis.

Ahora sabremos mas y quizás sepa el porqué desean atraparme para esa X-Blade. Xenahort cuando te vea te pateare el trasero por lo que le quieres hacer a nuestro mundo...

FIn Naruto POV


	15. Birth by Sleep A Link to the Past

**Cap. 15 Birth by Sleep -A Link to the Future-**

Este tiempo tres Keyblade Wielders, dos de ellos ya eran Keyblade Warriors. Terra, un chico de 17 años, alto, de cabello café oscuro y tono de ojos del mismo color. Y Aqua una chica de 15 años, de cabello azul y tono de ojos del mismo color. Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia y aprendices de un Keyblade Master de nombre Eraqus. Ellos tenían sus Keyblades, la de Terra se llama Earthshaker. La de Aqua Rainfell. La de Eraqus es Master Keeper. En ese momento...

-Aqua, Terra. Dentro de tres días es su prueba de Mark of Mastery.- dijo Eraqus.

-Por fin, nuestra prueba. Estoy emocionada.- dijo Aqua feliz

-Aqua, la prueba será peleando entre nosotros dos.- dijo Terra

-Lo sé Terra pero somos amigos así que gane el o la mejor verdad.- dijo Aqua con una sonrisa.

-Aqua, Terra aprovechen este día, recuerden de venir mañana porque viene Master Xenahort con su alumno Ventus.-

-¿Ven va regresar? Que emoción.- dijo Aqua toda emocionada.

-Ven...- dijo Terra en un susurro al recordar como su pequeño amigo descubrió ser un Keyblade Wielder.

-Descansen.- dijo Eraqus al retirarse. Ambos salieron del dogo en el que entrenaban con Eraqus. El mundo que ellos habitan se llama Land of Departure.

-Terra ¿Crees que Ven haya cambiado?- pregunto Aqua

-Ojala que el entrenamiento con Master Xenahort no lo haya cambiado, dicen que Master Xenahort es muy frio y Ven es muy alegre e infantil para ser frio como el viejo.- dijo Terra

-Ojala.-

El día siguiente llego rápido y asi Aqua y Terra se presentaron en el dogo y a las puertas de este vieron a un joven rubio de alrededor 12 años, de ojos azules. Ventus o como le dicen sus amigos Ven su Keyblade es diferente a una Keyblade normal. Wayward Wind, el nombre de su Keyblade que tiene forma de daga a diferencia de la forma normal que es como una espada. La forma de su Keyblade fue la que llamo la atención a Xenahort.

-¡Ven!- grito emocionada al ver a su amigo que la vio y sonrió solo para recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de Aqua.

-A...Aqu... Aqua...- del abrazo Ven ya perdía aire.

-Ya Aqua suéltalo que esta morado.- dijo Terra logrando que lo soltara y Ven empezó a tratar de recuperar aire cuando recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Terra.

-Auch.-

-Delicado como siempre, es bueno verte de nuevo.-

-Lo mismo digo Terra, supe que ya será la prueba de Mark of Mastery de ambos.-

-Así es. ¿Vendrás?- pregunto Aqua con una sonrisa

-Lo siento pero veré que ha cambiado este mundo.- dijo Ven

-Está bien pero esta noche saldremos los tres, de acuerdo.-

-Está bien.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Ven

-Terra... ¿Por qué tan callado?- pregunto Aqua

-No es nada. Vamos, Eraqus nos espera.- dijo Terra entrando al dogo.

-¿No ha cambiado verdad?-

-No Ven, sigue igual.- Aqua y Ven entraron al dogo. Dentro estaba Eraqus con Xenahort hablando. Ambos vieron entrar a los tres Keyblade Wielders. Eraqus comenzó a hablarles a Terra, Ven y Aqua sobre el largo entrenamiento que tuvo Xenahort en su juventud para lograr su Mark of Mastery. Pasaron horas hablando tanto que salieron del dogo con la luz de la luna.

-Bien espérenme en el parque ya llegare.- dijo Aqua que partió lo más rápido posible.

-Es rápida.- dijo Ven. Terra no hablo solo continuo hasta el parque seguido por Ven quien trataba de sacarle algunas palabras. De repente...

-Ven... Demuéstrame tu avance.- inmediatamente Terra saco su Earthshaker apuntándola hacia Ven quien se asusto pero sabía que si Terra saca su Keyblade es por un reto así que imitándolo saco su Wayward Wind y se puso en posición. Aquí es donde existe la diferencia, Terra tiene un buen nivel de Ataque y una excelente Defensa, Ven es algo débil pero lo compensa con su Velocidad y Agilidad al momento de realizar ataques continuos.

Era una batalla compleja y pareja. Ven esquivaba excelentemente los ataques de Terra y con su velocidad contraatacaba pero con la defensa de Terra la agilidad de Ven debía bajar y llegar más fuerza al ataque, cosa que no pudo ya que Terra no daba oportunidad para que Ven lograra bajar su velocidad y aumentar su ataque para lograr romper la defensa de Terra. Al final Aqua llego y los vio. Uso "Fire" para separarlos. Aqua a diferencia del Ataque y Defensa de Terra o la Velocidad y Agilidad de Ven ella tiene Magia y Habilidades, tiene facilidad para aprender técnicas mas rápido que Terra o Ven y magias poderosas. Actualmente conoce Fire, Blizzard, Thunder y Aero.

-Bien ya sepárense.- dijo Aqua con voz pesada.

-Si mamá- dijo Ven molestando a Aqua.

-Bien... ¿Ustedes conocen la historia de que en un mundo existe un árbol que da una fruta que si la comes con las personas que quieres entonces estas aunque se separen siempre se encontraran y que con sus semillas tiene forma de estrella?- dijo Aqua

-Sí, lo vi en los libros.- dijo Terra.

-¿No es Destiny Island?- dijo Ven

-Sí, aun no podemos partir a otros mundos, pero miren esto.- Aqua saco tres adornos de cristal en forma de estrella.

-¿Qué es?-

-Se llaman Wayfinder, es lo que se hace con la semilla. Según dicen no importa que largo este esa persona siempre la encontraras en tu camino si tu portas uno también.- dijo Aqua con sonrisa. Le entrego uno de color verde a Ven y uno de color naranja a Terra y ella se quedo con el de color azul.

-Es bonito.- dijo Ven viendo el color.

-Dime Aqua, ¿los hiciste por si salimos a otros mundos y aunque nos separemos siempre encontraremos el camino para reunirnos?- dijo Terra a lo que Aqua afirmo y la noche paso rápido para que el sol brillara.

Terra llego primero al dogo donde estaba Eraqus. Al verlo se le acerco.

-Terra...-

-Master Eraqus.-

-Renuncia a la prueba de Mask of Mastery.-

-¿Pero porque? Siempre he deseado ser un Keyblade Master.- Terra comenzaba a enojarse.

-En tu corazón hay oscuridad y un Keyblade Master no debe tener oscuridad.-

-No renunciare, le demostrare que con oscuridad o sin oscuridad ganare la Mask of Mastery.- Terra se retiro todo enojado. A todo esto Xenahort vio desde las sombras y supo que podría controlar a su antojo a Terra. Eraqus se marcho y espero a Aqua.

-Hola Maestro.- saludo Aqua.

-Aqua, debo hablar contigo.-

-¿Si?-

-Aqua... Gánale a Terra, no lo dejes ganar pase lo que pase.-

-¿Por qué Maestro? Terra y yo hemos entrenado duro, ambos merecemos pasar la prueba por igual.- Aqua no entendía porque la petición y Eraqus tuvo de explicar el porqué lo pedía. Aqua entendió, y con tristeza tuvo que aceptar, también que Eraqus ayudaría a Aqua a ganar. Eso la entristeció por su amigo Terra.

La batalla fue dura, Aqua y Terra técnicamente estaban empatados pero al final Aqua gano ya que la habilidad de Eraqus suprimía la Defensa y Resistencia de Terra. Ambos exhaustos trataron de levantarse, Eraqus empezó a felicitar a Aqua pero Terra rápidamente se marcho.

-Aqua, cuando muera, mi Keyblade. Master Keeper pasara a ser tuya.-

-Gracias.- trato de ver si encontraba a su amigo pero ya no estaba. Eraqus y Aqua marcharon a buscar a Terra.

En la noche estrellada que cubría Land of Departure, Eraqus buscaba a Terra y este lo encontró.

-Maestro... Usted ayudo a Aqua verdad.-

-Lo siento, no podía dejar que obtuvieras la Mask of Mastery con tu oscuridad.-

-Ya oí suficiente.- Terra saco su Earthshaker.

-Le demostrare que también puedo ser Maestro.- Una batalla entre maestro y alumno empezó. La batalla fue larga tanto que solo la Resistencia fuerte ganaría la batalla. A pesar que Eraqus trataba de suprimir la Defensa, Ataque y Resistencia de Terra este no lo pudo lograr ya que la oscuridad del corazón de Terra lo estaba protegiendo de esa técnica de Supresión.

-Lo lograste.- dijo Eraqus al caer vencido.

-Maestro.-

-Terra por favor cumple un favor para mí.-

-Diga.-

-No dejes que Ventus salga de este mundo, tengo el presentimiento que Xenahort trata algo.-

-Si maestro.- Terra se levanto y vio su Keyblade cambiar.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Chaos Ripper... Así se llama ahora tu Keyblade.-

-Ahora me voy- Eraqus vio como Terra se alejaba

-Si también pudiste ser un buen Keyblade Master.-

Xenahort vio todo con una sonrisa ya que su plan estaba empezando. Aqua vio a su maestro tirado.

-¡MAESTRO ERAQUS!-

-Aqua...-

-Salva a Terra de la oscuridad...- fueron las últimas palabras de Eraqus...

Aqua rápidamente fue a buscar a Terra. Por su parte Ven fue llamado por Xenahort...

-Si maestro.-

-Ventus, se cuanto aprecias a Terra, sálvalo.-

-¿Salvarlo? ¿De qué?-

-El se está marchando de este mundo, ve por el.-

-Si-

Así Aqua, Terra y Ven partieron de Land of Departure, un enemigo llamado Unversed eran vistos en varios mundo. Xenahort desde la sombras miraba todo, y la aparición de un chico enmascarado frente a Ven y lo llamaba "idiota".

En varios mundo, así como paso con Terra que su Earthshaker cambio a Chaos Ripper le paso a Ven y Aqua.

Aqua en un mundo llamado Radiant Garden conoció a una niña llamada Kairi. Al conocerla su Keyblade cambio, su nombre fue Destiny's Embrace. En Destiny Island también cambio a Stormfall. Ven por su parte conoció en Radiant Garden un chico llamado Lea, el cual hizo que su Keyblade cambiara a Frolic Flame. Luego el chico enmascarado resulto ser la parte oscura de Ven que lleva por nombre Vanitas, el cual porta una Keyblade llamada Void Gear, y al ser derrotado la Keyblade de Ven cambio a Lost Memory. Terra volvió a cambiar su Keyblade al conocer a un chico llamado Riku, ahora era End of Earth.

Los tres chicos se encontraron y descubrieron cosas sorprendentes. Sobre el nacimiento de los Unversed, sobre Vanitas, la oscuridad de Terra y que hacer ahora. Decidieron pelear contra Xenahort y Vanitas siendo acompañados por el Rey.

Keblade Graveyard es el lugar. Luna en forma de corazón guarda los corazones de Keyblade Warriors pasados. Xenahort y Vanitas fueron listos al separarlos, comenzando la tragedia del trió. Terra perdio su cuerpo contra Xenahort que se clavo su Keyblade en el pecho para liberar su corazón provocando la posesión del cuerpo de Terra que trato de salvarse usando su Keyblade Armor, pero fue inútil... Pero la mente de Terra estaba dentro de la armadura. Peleo y al final Xenahort huyo dejando a la Armadura sola y esta tuvo que entrar en un sueño.

Ven fue fusionado a la fuerza con Vanitas después que Aqua con el Rey y él lo derrotaran, creando lo que Xenahort buscaba, la X-Blade. Aqua y el Rey pelearon contra Vennitas y Ven en su mente contra Vanitas con una X-Blade incompleta.

La tragedia ocurrió al ganar, X-Blade exploto y al hacerlos separo a Vanitas de Ventus. Vanitas desapareció pero Ven perdió su mente. Al ocurrir esto Aqua se dio cuenta de lo que le paso a Terra. Traslado el cuerpo de Ven a Land of Departure y con la Master Keeper de Eraqus transformo el mundo a Castle Oblivion. Aqua busco como recuperar el cuerpo de Terra pero la batalla fue tal que las puertas de Realm of Darkness se abrieron tratando de llevarse a Xenahort, Aqua sacrifico su Keyblade Armor y Stormfall para salvar a Xenahort en el cuerpo de Terra, pero Xenahort perdió la memoria.

Aqua vagaba ahora en Realm of Darkness, sola, con Master Keeper en manos. Deseando que Ven y Terra estén bien... Aqua, Ventus y Terra.

En la habitación del Hokage había un silencio al haber escuchado la historia contada por Adonis. Mientras tanto en el escondite de Akatsuki...

-Sasuke-kun, el chakra de Kabuto está cerca.- anuncio Karin quien señalo donde estaba. Sasuke fue con su Sharingan donde estaba Kabuto, estaba demacrado, en Sennin Mode y deshidratado.

-Kabuto...-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Que paso?-

-Volví a usar el Edo Tensei- Sasuke golpeo a Kabuto.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo que te enseño Itachi?-

-Sí pero fue contra mi voluntad. Tuve que aceptar o sino destruirían el Orfanato.-

-¿Orfanato?-

-Si, donde vivo. Además me metieron en un Genjutsu y logre salir gracias al Sennin Mode.-

-Te sacaremos de aquí.-

-No, si se dan cuenta que no estoy mataran a los niños.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sasuke-kun llévate a ella.-

-¿Quien es ella?-

-Me dijeron que no la reviviera pero es la única forma de poder derrotar a los otros que me obligaron a revivir que no son de este mundo.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Es tímida. Xion ven.-

-¿Si?- Xion apareció de las sombras.

-Xion, el es Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun ella sabe todo, llévala donde la Hokage y hagan lo que hagan protejan a Naruto-kun.-

-¿Naruto?-

-Si ahora Xion ve con él. Usa ese Dark Corridor.-

-Si- Xion creó un Dark Corridor

-Sasuke-kun solo tú puedes entrar porque tienes oscuridad en tu corazón. Xion te llevara de regreso a Konoha. Y ustedes.- dijo señalando a los tres acompañantes de Sasuke.

-Ustedes irán en Manta 2.0- dijo apareciendo la gran serpiente que esta abrió la boca metiendo al trió y enterrándose bajo tierra.

-Suigetsu deja de mojarme los pies.- dijo Karin

-No soy yo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es saliva de la serpiente.- dijo Juugo alarmando a Karin.

-Bien apresúrate Sasuke-kun.- dijo Kabuto.

-Sí. Vamos.-

-Si.- Xion y Sasuke pasaron por el Dark Corridor directo a Konoha.

Mientras tanto...

Naruto POV:

-Esa es la historia.- dijo Adonis sorprendiéndonos a todos ahí presentes... era increíble como tres Keyblade Warriors lograron todo pero perdieron todo.

-Ellos son diferentes a ustedes verdad.- pregunto Tsunade-ba-chan.

-Sí, ellos solo poseían una Keyblade a la vez, nosotros dos.- dijo Mario

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yamato-taicho

-Nacimos con una habilidad llamada Dual Blade.- dijo Nelson.

-Tsunade-sama. Ahora debemos pensar cómo lograr vencer a esos Nobodies revividos.- dijo Kakashi-sensei pasando a algo más importante. Adonis iba decir algo pero...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Dark Corridor.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, iba preguntar que era pero algo oscuro apareció en medio de la habitación, de ella salió Sasuke y un encapuchado.

-Sasuke-kun aléjate de ese.- Sakura se lanzo a atacar pero Adonis la detuvo.

-¿Porque me detienes? Es de la ORGANIZATION XIII.-

-Porque no forma parte de ellos.- dijo con serenidad.

-Esa voz... ¿Adonis eres tú?- pregunto la figura.

-Si soy yo. Aquí esta Mario y Nelson.-

-Sí, los siento.-

-Quítate eso de la cabeza.- dijo Mario y la figura mostro ser una niña, de 15 años, con cabello negro como el del Teme y ojos azules como los míos.

-Shinobis. Les presentamos a la miembro XIV de la ORGANIZATION XIII, Xion.- dijo Adonis

Ahora estoy confundido. Miembro numero catorce... ¿Y porque ella si habla y no ataca como los demás? ¿Que nos dirá el Teme o Adonis sobre ella?

Fin Naruto POV


	16. Musique Pour la Tristesse de Xio

**Cap. 16 Musique Pour la Tristesse de Xion**

Xion estaba en la habitación, sonriendo y dejando muchas preguntas a las personas ahí presentes. ¿Si era una Nobody revivida por Edo Tensei como podía Hablar? ¿Acaso su persona original no revivió?

-¿Numero XIV? ¿No eran solamente XIII Nobodies?- pregunto Tsunade

-Si así es.- dijo Mario

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Kakashi

-Adonis, ¿Puedo decirles?- dijo Xion

-Claro Xion- dijo Adonis con una sonrisa

-Bueno, primero que nada veo como han crecido y como se ven diferentes ustedes tres. Ya no portan la Black Coat y se ven más fuertes.- dijo Xion a los tres Keyblade Warriors

-Y... originalmente no soy miembro de la ORGANIZATION XIII porque...- Xion se detuvo viendo a Adonis quien le sonrió para que continuara.

-Soy una réplica.-

-¿Una réplica?- pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, soy la primera replica que creó la ORGANIZATION XIII. Soy la réplica de Sixul-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura

-La ORGANIZATION XIII deseaba mas portadores de Keyblade, como Sixul era el Nobody de un Keyblade Warrior me crearon para eso. Portar una Keyblade.-

-¿Y la tienes?- pregunto Kiba a lo que Xion saco su Keyblade

-Se llama Two Become One*-

-Sixul tenía la habilidad de Dual Blade.- continuo Xion

-Por eso las dos Keyblades como ustedes- dijo Hinata

-Pero no siempre fue así.- dijo Xion bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto

-Les contare. Cuando nací, Sixul solo tenía su Diamond Dust. Yo al principio ayude en misiones con Sixul con magias como Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, y las demás. Sixul y yo peleamos juntos...- Xion de repente rompió en llanto.

-¿Xion-san?- pregunto Hinata

-Xion, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Nelson.

-¿Saben lo que se siente que tu amigo te olvide?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kakashi

-Sixul... el me olvido. Todo fue porque un día Xemnas le dio la misión de eliminarme solo porque fui vencida por Adonis, Mario y Nelson.- ella vio a los tres Keyblade Warriors y continuo.

-Éramos amigos con Axel, después de cada misión íbamos a Twilight Town a comer un Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Éramos muy unidos. Luego mis derrotas con los tres Keyblade Warriors. La verdad me afecto un poco. Luego Xemnas ordeno eliminarme porque ya no era útil. Así que le ordeno a Sixul mi eliminación.- dijo Xion. Varios de los presentes podían sentir la tristeza en la voz de Xion. Continuo

-Fue una feroz batalla, además de poner a prueba nuestra amistad... Al final el me venció, y me uní a él, nos hicimos un solo Nobody ganando el así su habilidad Dual Blade y el despertar de su Keyblade One Winged Angel, pero por eso el me borro de su memoria. Como que nunca existí. Fue cruel...- Xion lloraba más. Sakura, Shizune y Hinata se acercaron a consolarla.

-Señorita Tsunade, ya que Xion fue revivida aquí y por su historia quería pedirle un favor.- hablo Adonis a Tsunade.

-¿Que favor?

-Permita que Xion viva aquí con ustedes.- esa petición sorprendió a muchos incluso a Xion

-Ella fue revivida por Edo Tensei, es posible que sea discriminada por eso.- dijo Tsunade.

-Por favor señorita. Déjeme vivir.- dijo Xion arrodillándose frente a Tsunade.

La rubia Hokage estuvo callada un momento hasta que...

-Shizune, lleva a Megumi donde Ibiki y Sakura, Hinata.-

-Si.- dijeron las mencionadas

-Busquen a Ino y Ten Ten. Traigan maquillaje y ropa para Kunoichi. Entendido.-

-Si- respondieron todas y partieron de la habitación.

-Xion, serás una Genin de Konoha.- eso alegro a la numero XIV

-Ahora dime que técnicas usas aparte de tu Keyblade.-

-Bueno mis magias elementales y no elementales.-

-¿Cuales son las elementales?-

-Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero.-

-¿Y las no elementales?-

-Stop, Haste, Slow, Gravity, Cure, Dark, Holy.-

Tsunade pensó un poco. Todos estaban esperando la respuesta de la Hokage.

-Xion tus técnicas te ayudan a pasar por Genin de Konoha.- Xion sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sakura entro con Ino y su maquillaje, Hinata llevo su equipo de costura con Ten Ten y Shizune con la ropa.

-Hola.- saludo Ino a los tres Keyblade Warriors y vio a Xion

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron Ino y Ten Ten

-Me llamo Xion.-

-Bien hombres los quiero fuera de aquí.- dijo Tsunade a lo que todos salieron de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta reviso a ver si no dejaron algo para espiar. Se alivio al no encontrar nada.

-A pesar de pasar con ese viejo pervertido Naruto no salió como él. Suerte la que tiene Hinata.- lo dijo algo suave pero lo pudo escuchar Hinata quien se sonrojo.

Afuera de la oficina...

-Adonis ¿Donde están los demás?- pregunto Naruto

-Luis, Sandra y Roberto están en The Grid. Andrés y Nataly están en Deep Jungle. Susan y Josselyn están en Neverland.- dijo Adonis

-En esos mundos aparecieron ataques de Nobodies por eso nos separamos cuando Cid nos comunico sobre la detección de la presencia de los antiguos miembros de la ORGANIZATION XIII.- dijo Mario

-¿Quien es Cid?- pregunto Kiba

-Es un ciudadano y miembro del Comité de Reconstrucción de Radiant Garden.- dijo Nelson

-Cuyo líder es Leon.- dijo Mario

En eso se vio por el pasillo la llegada de Lee, Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Adentro de la oficina... Ino se encargaba del maquillaje de Xion, todo lo posible para ocultar los rasgos del Edo Tensei de su cuerpo. Shizune con Sakura y Ten Ten buscaban algo que podría ponerse Xion para que se quitara la Black Coat. Ya escogida la blusa que usaría la numero XIV, Hinata se encargaría de hacerle un bordado de la Keychain de su Two Become One y el numero XIV en el hombro derecho.

Xion ya maquillada y sin la Black Coat se miraba diferente. La blusa era de color negro, manga larga con pequeñas franjas de gris en las muñecas, el bordado de la Keychain estaba en su espalda, se notaba una pequeña blusa gris por debajo, el pantalón era de color negro también con franjas grises a los lados y un estuche de kunais amarrada a su pierna derecha, las sandalias eran negras y eran cerradas, se puso guantes negros que dejan descubiertos los dedos y tenían grabadas el numero XIV. Se pinto las uñas de color negro. Xion estaba feliz, como último toque Tsunade le entrego dos bandas ninjas, la de Konoha y la de la Alianza.

-Normalmente portaras esta.- dijo mostrándole la de Konoha

-Solo en casos especiales usaras esta.- dijo mostrando ahora la de la Alianza.

-Si gracias señorita Tsunade.- dijo Xion colocándose la banda de Konoha en la frente.

-Ahora buscaremos donde podrás vivir...- dijo revolviendo papeles y encontró un papel que menciona de un apartamento por la calle donde vive Sakura. Según el papel tenía todo para que Xion pudiera vivir ahí.

-Sakura, llevaras a Xion a esta dirección cuando salgan.- Tsunade le entrego el papel y las llaves del lugar.

-Shizune has que pasen los hombres.- Shizune abrió la puerta y vio a los otros cuatro chicos recién llegados y todos vieron a Xion quien al recibir las miradas de todos los jóvenes se puso roja hasta no más poder.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Lee

-Se llama Xion y será su nueva compañera. Preséntense todos- dijo Tsunade

-Es muy bonita.- dijo Chouji

-Gra... gracias- dijo Xion sonrojada

-Xion-san. Me alegra conocerte soy Rock Lee.- dijo Lee presentándose en pose militar. Después de eso cada uno comenzó a presentarse.-

-Soy Hyuga Neji.-

-Soy Nara Shikamaru.-

-Soy Akimichi Chouji.-

-Soy Yamanaka Ino.-

-Soy Hyuga Hinata.-

-Soy Haruno Sakura.-

-Uchiha Sasuke.-

-Soy Sai, mucho gusto.-

-Soy Ten Ten.-

-Soy Aburame Shino.-

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru.- a lo que el perro ladro dos veces.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.-

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos todos.- dijo Xion con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora lo siguiente. Shikamaru necesitaremos que formes al Equipo Konoha 11, solo que esta vez tendrás tres miembros nuevos.- dijo Tsunade

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Sasuke, Sai y Xion.-

-Ahora nos llamaremos Konoha 14.- dijo emocionado Lee.

-Esto que les diré escuchen bien. Allá afuera ahí 12 revividos por Edo Tensei, no son de este mundo, son Nobodies. Ellos portan una bata negra como esta.- dijo Tsunade mientras Shizune extendía la Black Coat de Xion. Continuo.

-Como ustedes sabrán Naruto y Hinata son los Pure Hearts de este mundo. Hagan lo que hagan no permitan que ninguno de los dos caiga en manos de ellos.- todos en la habitación estaban serios al escuchar las ordenes de Tsunade.

-Un dato más, Xion puede usar la Keyblade.- los que no estaban ahí para cuando Xion hablo se sorprendieron.

-Ella también fue revivida por Edo Tensei, pero vivirá con nosotros aquí e impedirá que algo malo pase.- Tsunade vio a Xion que tenía una mirada decidida.

-Si Adonis confía en ti también lo hare.- dijo Tsunade quien recibió una sonrisa de Xion. Continuo.

-Ahora salgan Konoha 14.- todos partieron de la habitación, incluso los Keyblade Warriors solo que Adonis se regreso.

-Gracias.- y se marcho cerrando la puerta. Tsunade solo sonrió y vio la aldea de Konoha por la ventana.

Todos los Shinobis trataban de hacer que Xion hablara, todos querían que la numero XIV se sintiera cómoda en Konoha, pero no podían sentir lo que se ha cercaba.

Afuera de Konoha.

-¿Así que aquí está el Pure Heart rubio?- pregunto una figura con ojos amarillos.

-Si aquí es.- dijo Zetsu blanco.

-Aquí trajeron a Megumi.- dijo Zetsu negro

-Bien, llámalos ahora.- dijo la figura

-ORGANIZATION XIII.- de la nada las 12 figuras aparecieron.

-Ahora vamos por el renacer de X-Blade- dijo la figura.

Dentro de Konoha los shinobis y Keyblade Warriors caminaban animando y haciendo sonreír a Xion. Hinata hizo una pregunta.

-Adonis-san ¿Porque antes no teníamos problemas con Heartless o Nobodies y ahora si?-

-Todo es porque el sello de este mundo fue roto.-

-¿Y cuál era el sello?- pregunto Naruto

-Por lo que podemos decir, el sello era un collar con una gema verde.- dijo Mario, y todos cayeron en una sola respuesta.

-El collar de Shodaime Hokage.- y vieron al cuello de Naruto. Este y Hinata bajaron la mirada.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ino

-El collar... bueno...- Naruto y Hinata jugaban con sus dedos del temor, ellos sabían cómo se rompió pero tenían miedo de como decirlo. Para suerte o mala suerte los Keyblade Warriors y Xion detectaron algo.

-¡Todos muévanse!- grito Xion, solo vieron que donde se encontraban cayo Lexaeus con Saix rompiendo el suelo. Las alarmas de Konoha se encendieron, al igual que al ataque de Pein, ahora Nobodies revividos atacaban.

-Ahora que los veo, digo que siempre fueron peligrosos.- dijo Xion quien se levanto rápido.

-Xigbar está por aquí.- dijo Adonis con su ojo derecho totalmente rojo y la iris rasgada.

-Si... ¡Cuidado Hinata!- dijo Nelson, un disparo de Xigbar fue directo a la Pure Heart quien pudo esquivarlo gracias a su flexibilidad.

-Nelson ve por el.- dijo Mario a lo que Nelson convoco sus Shadow Snakes pero...

-Diablos, necesito mas sombra para alargar la serpiente.- dijo Nelson

-¿Sombras eh?- Chouji se hizo gigante y Nelson aprovecho la sombra que este producía. En el Monumento a los Hokages en la cabeza de Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, estaba Xigbar quien fue agarrado por la serpiente y llevado a gran velocidad donde Saix y Lexaeus cayeron golpeándolo contra ellos.

-¿Solo tres?- pregunto Kiba

-Son fuerte, no lo olviden.- dijo Xion quien vio atrás de ella y vio dos figuras que reconoció bien.

-¿Que pasa Xion-san?- pregunto Lee.-

-Axel. Sixul.-

-¿Ellos eran tus amigos?- pregunto Sakura

-Si...- una lagrima resbalo del rostro de Xion pero rápidamente se puso en posición.

-Déjenme a Sixul.- dijo Xion con decisión.

-¿Quien peleara contra quien?- pregunto Ino.

-Ino, Chouji peleáremos contra el del parche.- dijo Shikamaru viendo a Xigbar.

Naruto POV:

Así que decidieron venir, los Nobodies revividos. No permitiré que dañen a nadie de mis conocidos ni a Hinata

-Xigbar es algo difícil de tratar.- dijo Adonis

-Shikamaru con cuidado.- dijo Mario

-Claro. Ino, Chouji vamos.- y el equipo diez se lanzo a pelear contra el del parche, por otro lado vi a Sakura y Sasuke peleando contra el de la espada roja que destrozaba el suelo. Ese tipo es poderoso. Xion peleaba contra Sixul, ella dijo que la dejáramos pero veo que tiene algo de problemas, quise lanzarme a ayudarla pero algo azul me detuvo.

-AAH.- grite al ver que se trataba de ese sujeto Saix. Hinata vino rápido a mi lado pero ese tipo de cabello rosa con una guadaña llego también.

-Naruto-kun, no te dejare esta vez. Peleare contigo.-

-Bien que así sea Hina. Kurama ahora.- le pedí ayuda a Kurama para pelear contra Saix y su arma Claymore. Aun no había luna así que como dijo Adonis supuse que no entraría a su forma salvaje, Marluxia como se llama el de la guadaña vi que su objetivo era Hina, así que para ayudarla cree dos clones que uno entro en Control de Chakra de Kyubi y el otro en Sennin Mode. Por otro lado aparecieron más sujetos y como era de suponer todos peleábamos. Axel el de fuego peleaba contra Adonis, Xaldin el de las lanzas peleaba contra Ten Ten y Neji, Lee ayudaba a Sai a pelear contra Zexion, el del escudo azul Vexen peleaba contra Mario, Luxord peleaba contra Kiba y de nuevo le transformo a Akamaru en carta de póker. Shino estaba contra el del agua Demyx, sus insectos no le permitían crear bien esas cosas raras de agua. Nelson peleaba contra Larxene quien trataba de paralizarlo con su electricidad. Sixul con sus dos Keyblades peleaba contra Xion, peleaban ferozmente. Por mi parte esa armas de estos dos Nobodies son realmente pesadas ya que aun con el Chakra de Kurama ayudándome me costaba mantenerlo alejado. Saix y Marluxia se unieron y se lanzaron, mis clones y yo creamos dos Rasengan y Hinata se preparo detrás de mí, ambos vimos como se acercaban así que Hinata se puso entre mis clones y unió su Juho Soshiken a cada Rasengan, uno con Chakra de Kurama y el otro con energía Natural. Con los brazos de Chakra de Kurama detuve las armas de esos dos...

-Ahora Hina.- e inmediatamente se lanzo con mis clones

-Senpou: Juho Rasen Kyubi Soshiken Gan.- Hinata impacto en ambos Nobodies el ataque. Rápidamente les arrebate las armas y vimos algo increíble. Sai creó un clon de tinta y sello a ambos Nobodies.

-Ahora Naruto quedan más.- Sai salió rápido a atrapar a Zexion quien peleaba contra el Sai original con Lee.

-Naruto-kun ayudemos a todos.- dijo Hinata y comenzamos a ayudar al equipo diez quienes trataban como podían esquivar los ataques de ese Nobody parchado. Chouji cubría a Ino y Shikamaru de los disparos, parecía que no le hacían daño pero se miraba quemaduras.

-Shikamaru.-

-Chouji, ¿estás bien?-

-Duele. Duele mucho.-

-Aguanta Chouji- grite y lo sostuve con los brazos de Chakra de Kurama.

-Hina, Chouji ahora.- grito Shikamaru y vi como ambos atacaban a este Nobody.

-Sai-kun.- grito Ino y solo vimos como Sai atrapo al Nobody con su técnica de sellado.

-Van cuatro, faltan ocho.- dijo Sai y vimos a los demás pelear. Xion atacaba a Sixul con magias, ella se movía más rápido y Sixul más lento, no sé porque pero sospecho que fue por alguna magia de Xion.

-Sai, Hinata vamos para ayudar a Xion.- dije y partimos solo escuche a Shikamaru dar órdenes.

-Chouji que te cure Ino y ayuda a Sakura y Sasuke con ese tipo.-

-Si Shikamaru.-

Corrimos adonde Xion, en el camino vi a Mario, Nelson y Adonis peleando en circulo contra Axel, Vexen y Larxene.

-Mario hazlo- dijo Nelson

-Neo Bahamut.- desde el cielo se vio una gran sombra.

-Adonis...- dijo Mario.

-Lo sé, DARK SHIELD... Ahora.-

-NEO FLARE!- desde la sombra un rayo cayó sobre los Nobodies y los tres Keyblade Warriors. Del poder del ataque varias peleas se detuvieron, Hinata tuvo que sostenerse de mí para no caerse.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-Sujétate Hina.- el ataque fue poderoso. Cuando se desvaneció todo vimos que los tres Nobodies estaban en el suelo regenerándose.

-¡Sai!- grite y el supo que tenía que sellarlos. Lo hizo rápido pero...

-Sai... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Tengo algo de fatiga.- Sai ya estaba exhausto.

-¿Puedes un poco más Sai?-

-Eso creo...-

-Perdóname por esforzarte, pero eres el único que tiene técnicas de sellado.-

-Lo se... hare mi mejor esfuerzo.-

-Gracias Sai.-

-Naruto, nosotros iremos a ayudar a Xion, es una batalla Keyblade vs. Keyblade. Mejor ayuda a Sakura.- me dijo Adonis.

-¿Seguro?-

-Tranquilo, ella estará de buena forma.- me dijo Mario. Rápidamente fueron donde Xion. Nosotros fuimos donde Sakura, Chouji, Lee y Sasuke quienes peleaban contra Lexaeus y Shino con Ino y Shikamaru peleaba contra Demyx. Ten Ten y Neji mantenían a raya a Xaldin, ya no podía usar su habilidad de salto ya que Neji con sus técnicas de Juken formo varias trampas. Kiba por su lado ya libero a Akamaru de su trampa de carta de póker y ambos peleaban contra el jugador.

-Sakura-san.-

-Hinata, ayuda a Ten Ten y Neji con ese Nobody.-

-Si.- rápidamente todos peleábamos contra los Nobodies restantes. Sakura le dio a Sai pastillas de Soldado que para su suerte las hizo Shizune.

Por otro lado donde los Keyblade Warriors peleaban se escuchaban ataques pesados y varios gritos de ataques de Xion, decía "Firaga" o "Holy". Por otro lado Lexaeus era demasiado fuerte, rompía todo el suelo creando la perdida de equilibrio de nosotros ahí.

-Chouji... A crecer.- dije y Chouji rápidamente creció y lo acompañe.

-Kurama...-

-Lo se Naruto.- Entre en mi forma Biju y con Chouji sostuvimos los ataques de Lexaeus. Cree un clon que entro a Control de Chakra de Kyubi y con los brazos detuvieron a Xaldin, Luxord y Demyx. Me costaba sostener a Lexaeus pero para mí fortuna varias flechas de Amaterasu golpearon a los cuatro Nobodies.

-Ocupaba esto Dobe.- me dijo el Teme con su Susanoo

-Teme, ten más cuidado casi golpeas a Chouji.-

-Lo siento... Hmp-

-Teme.-

-Naruto-kun. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Hina, y ¿Sai donde esta?- antes de que lo encontrara con la vista ya estaba sellando a los cuatro Nobodies que sostuve.

-Ya... solo falta uno...-

-Rápido sellemos a Sixul.- dijo y vimos como varios laser de luz lanzaba Sixul atacando a todos pero Nelson rápidamente protegió a todos con las Shadow Snakes.

-Xion... ¿Estás bien?- dijo Mario

-Sí, ahora está con su Critical. Aprovechemos este momento.-

-Xion, ataquemos ahora.- dijo Adonis quien salió rápido con Xion y ambos iban a chocar sus Keyblades cuando... solo se escucho un slash por parte de los tres. Adonis se arrodillo con Xion y Sixul dejo caer sus Keyblades mostrando un gran corte por la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Sai... por favor ahora sella a mi amigo.- dijo Xion con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si.- Sai rápidamente sello a Sixul. Sus Keyblades desaparecieron después de ser sellado.

-Xion ¿Estás bien?- dijo Sakura acercándose.

-Sí, solo necesito usar esto.- Levanto su Keyblade.

-Curaga.- algo verde como de color menta cubrió a Xion y esta se levanto rápidamente a ayudar a Adonis.

-Lo siento necesitare recargar magia para curarte.-

-No te preocupes...- todos estábamos felices. Los revividos de la ORGANIZATION XIII ya no estaban para molestarnos. Hinata agarro mi brazo y todos exhaustos nos sentamos en el suelo, pero la alegría duro poco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que unos simples humanos serian tan fuerte?- un sujeto con una Black Coat y ojos amarillos apareció frente a nosotros. Tenía cabello plateado y tenía una sonrisa. Siguió hablando.

-Xion, ¿Cómo se sintió el reencuentro con tu "amigo"?-

-Xemnas... Maldito.- dijo Xion

-¿Xemnas?- pregunte

-El Nobody de Xenahort. Él lo revivió, también a su Heartless Amsem.- dijo Adonis.

-Vaya, mírate Adonis estas todo exhausto.-

-Déjate de tonterías.- de repente tres ataques de hielo impactaron en Adonis, Mario y Nelson respectivamente dejándolos congelados y fuera de combate.

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Tu eres el Pure Heart verdad?- dijo ese sujeto a mi

-¿Y que si lo soy?-

-Mi maestro está interesado en ti.- sabía que quería ese sujeto

-¿Y si me reusó a ir?- escuche una voz acercarse rápidamente.

-¡Hinata!- era Hanabi.

-¿Hanabi-chan? No vengas corre.- pero oímos un chasquido de dedos y ese Xemnas agarro a Hanabi.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Hanabi-sama!- Neji estaba asustado. Xemnas tenía un arma laser por el cuello de Hanabi

-Hermana...- Hanabi estaba llorando.

-Si te reúsas la niña muere.- dijo otra voz más fuerte que la de Xemnas. Era un tipo barbudo y calvo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Soy Xenahort.-

-¿Xenahort? Maldito.- Xion se lanzo pero también fue lastimada con hielo.

-¡Xion! Maldito.- volvió a tronar los dedos y Xemnas agarro más a Hanabi.

-Ya sabes rubio, si no vienes la niña muere.- no sabía qué hacer, si me iba varias personas de otros mundo y del mío corrían el riesgo de ser invadidos por la oscuridad. Pero si me reusaba Hanabi moriría y no soportaría ver a Hinata llorar por mi culpa... Gracias que el dilema duro poco porque escuchamos...

-¡RASENGAN!- un Rasengan impacto a Xemnas liberando a Hanabi.

-¿Qué?- todos estábamos sorprendidos.

-Nadie amenaza a muerte a Hanabi-chan.- era Konohamaru quien rápidamente cargo a Hanabi de caer al suelo por el impacto del Rasengan.

-¿Konohamaru-kun?- Hanabi estaba sorprendida igual. Mi aprendiz y rival me saco del dilema.

-Vaya calvo creo que tu plan no funciono.- dijo en forma de burla.

-Konohamaru-kun por favor saca a Hanabi-chan de aquí- le exigió Hinata.

-Claro Hinata-chan.- rápidamente Konohamaru se fue... Pero...

-No quería hacer esto... BLIZZAJA.- el calvo ataco lanzando algo al cielo y varios granizos comenzaron a caer, y uno golpeo en mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

Fin Naruto POV

Xenahort rápidamente agarro a Naruto.

-Esto fue fácil. Separar y dejar sin energía a los Keyblade Warriors solo para congelarlos para lograr esto fue muy fácil. Ahora rubio me ayudaras a restaurar X-Blade.- Xenahort trono los dedos de nuevo y Xemnas creó un Dark Corridor.

-Nos vamos.- seguía cayendo granizo pero Hinata se lanzo a impedir que se fueran

-¡NO! No se llevaran a Naruto-kun- pero fue en vano por que los dos sujetos se fueron rápidamente deteniendo un ataque de Amaterasu de Sasuke y desapareciendo el ataque de granizo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Ino y Sakura fueron a ver a los lastimados por el granizo. Vieron como tratar de descongelar a Xion.

-¿Que paso aquí?- llego Tsunade con Shizune y vieron los 12 rollos de sellos que uso Sai para sellar a los Nobodies.

-Tsunade-sama.- Ino llamo su atención quien fue a ayudar a descongelar a Xion. Y esta rápidamente con su Curaga curo del congelamiento a Adonis, Mario y Nelson quienes cayeron inconscientes.

-¿Quien me dirá que paso? ¿Y Naruto?- volvió a preguntar la Hokage a lo que todos bajaron el rostro y se escuchaba alguien llorar. Era Hinata.

-No pude... no pude impedir que se llevaran a Naruto-kun... No pude... Naruto-kun... ¡NARUTO-KUN!- el llanto era desgarrador, todos estaban tristes. Hinata estaba llorando de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Los Keyblade Warriors sentían desesperación.

-Chicos... es hora de ir a Keyblade Graveyard.- dijo Adonis levantándose. Cuando le iba decirle a Mario que traiga a Bahamut para ir a la Gummy Ship Hinata se acerco.

-Iré con ustedes.-

-¿Hinata?- pregunto Mario

-Debo rescatar a Naruto-kun.- de las lágrimas y voz quebrada Hinata lo dijo con voz decidida.

-No iras.- todas voltearon haber de quien era esa voz pesada.

*DATO:

Two Become One: es una keyblade que solo se ve en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Se obtiene al vencer a Roxas en The World the Never Was. Pensé que sería perfecto para Xion ya que se hizo una con Roxas.

Gracias por leer.


	17. Enter the Darkness

**Cap. 17 Enter the Darkness**

Todos los shinobis y los tres Keyblade Warriors miraban a la persona que le grito a Hinata que no iría a Keyblade Graveyard.

-Hiashi-sama.- dijo Neji en un susurro.

-Hinata, te quedaras aquí, ese lugar no tiene nada que ver contigo.- dijo el líder Hyuga a su hija

-Pero Padre, ahí se llevaron a Naruto-kun.-

-No iras ya dije. ¡Obedece!- esto lo digo gritando. Todos sabían que Hiashi puede tener mal carácter, detrás de él estaba Ko, Hanabi y Konohamaru viendo como iría esto.

-Pero... Padre... Naruto-kun debe de ser rescatado.-

-Que lo hagan los Keyblade Warriors además tú serás heredera del Clan Hyuga. Así que como heredera respeta la decisión de un superior.- Hinata bajo la vista, en sus mejillas rodaban las lágrimas. Se sentía impotente, no pudo impedir que Xenahort se llevara a Naruto, ahora su propio padre no le permitía ir a su rescate. Camino hacia su padre con la mirada baja aun.

-Hermana…- Hanabi miraba a su hermana totalmente triste por ver que su Padre no la apoyaba. Sus amigos y compañeros la miraban, todos pensaban que la Hyuga estaba destrozada, ver como secuestraban a Naruto y aun no poder ir a su rescate.

-Así, bien hecho hija mía.- cuando Hiashi dio la vuelta...

-Josu Joshiken- Hinata lo ataco sorprendiendo a todos. Su mirada estaba seria, Hinata estaba atacando a su propio padre.

-Hiashi-sama.- Neji estaba sorprendido...

-Hermana...- Hanabi igual ya que nunca imagino a la dulce y delicada Hinata ser tan ruda con su propio padre.

-Hinata...- incluso sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos.

-Padre... si por esto me quitas el derecho de ser heredera del Clan ó me pones en la Rama Secundaria no me importa, iré a salvar a Naruto-kun aunque sea lo último que ¡HAGA!- Hinata estaba aun con algunas lagrimas pero con una mirada llena de decisión y que ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Iría por su amado aunque tuviera que aferrarse a alguna de las alas de Bahamut.

-¿Tanto vale... el Uzumaki para ti como para abandonar la oportunidad de ser líder del Clan Hyuga?- pregunto Hiashi al reponerse del golpe.

-Demasiado Padre... Porque sin Naruto-kun no valdría la pena ser la líder... Lo amo... Y sin él no sería nada...-bajo la mirada un instante, luego la levanto con una sonrisa y continuo.

- Sabes no me importaría ser desterrada del Clan y dejarme de llamar Hyuga Hinata porque por Naruto-kun seré... Uzumaki Hinata.- esto último lo dijo con la total confianza. Su padre se levanto mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hinata... Uzumaki Hinata o Hyuga Hinata, siempre serás mi hija. Escúchame bien: si regresas a este mundo sin Uzumaki mejor no regreses. ¿Está claro?- el cambio en Hiashi fue sorpresivo para todos ya que tiene la fama que nunca cambia de opinión y ahora lo hacía. Hinata sonrió y soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias Padre.- se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Chicos los veré luego.- dijo despidiéndose de los demás

-Ahora si Mario, llámalo.- dijo Adonis a lo que el Convocador ya sabe qué hacer. Del cielo volvía a bajar el Rey Dragón, Bahamut.

-Hiashi-sama ¿Está bien?- pregunto Neji

-Estoy bien... Y orgulloso-

-Hiashi-sama ¿cree que Hinata-sama regrese con Naruto?-

-Si es tan grande el amor que profesa por él no lo dejara y volverán.-

-Listo para volar joven Mario.- dijo Bahamut

-Bien, Hinata vamos sube.- dijo Mario...

-Espera.- llamo Xion

-¿Xion? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Adonis

-Toma.- Xion saco su Two Become One y le quito la Keychain y se la entrego a Hinata.

-¿Xion-san?-

-Es posible que te sea de ayuda. Si vas a Keyblade Graveyard necesitaras una Keyblade, lástima que la mía solo te servirá cuando Naruto te de parte de su poder.-

-Xion-san gracias.-

-Da lo mejor de ti.-

-Claro.-

-Nos vemos.- grito Adonis y Bahamut elevo vuelo.

-Hinata-sama... Ira por Naruto-kun... Su llama es muy poderosa- dijo Lee

-Hinata ya tiene mucha confianza verdad.- dijo Chouji

-Gracias a Naruto.- dijo Ino

-Me sorprendió que fue capaz de golpear a su padre.- dijo Kiba

-Por amor cualquier cosa se hace.- dijo Ten Ten

-Mi hermana es más fuerte ahora...- dijo Hanabi viendo hacia Bahamut que se estaba ocultando en las nubes.

-Naruto... tiene un ángel- dijo Sakura

-El Dobe regresara.- dijo Sasuke

-Hinata lo traerá de vuelta.- dijo Sai

-Espero mi Keyblade sea de ayuda.- dijo Xion

-Hinata sabrá cómo usarla Xion, no te preocupes.- dijo Shino

-Por ahora solo falta esperar, y rezar para que no hayan más ataques.- dijo Shikamaru

-Estén siempre listo.- dijo Tsunade

En las nubes del cielo del Mundo Shinobi un laser salió y recogió a las cuatro personas de la espalda de Bahamut. Estos en un parpadeo ya estaban dentro de la nave.

-Hinata bienvenida a nuestra Gummi Ship. Highwind 5- dijo Mario

-Toma asiento.- dijo Nelson. En la Gummi Ship Adonis tomo el asiento del centro, Mario de la derecha y Nelson a la izquierda, Hinata tomo el asiento que estaba a espaldas de Adonis. Vio atreves de la ventana y quedo a sombrada. Una ruta se miraba uniendo su mundo con varios.

-¿Qué te parece Hinata?- pregunto Adonis

-Es muy grande...- dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Ese es tu mundo. El que está a lado se llama Olympus Colliseum.- dijo Nelson

-¿Que es ahí?- pregunto la chica. Mario iba a contestar cuando...

-¡OIGAN!- dijo una voz por el monitor asustando a todos.

-¿Que quieres Cid?- dijo Nelson con una mala mirada

-Detecto una señal muy fuerte en Keyblade Graveyard.-

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Mario

-¿Lo saben? ¿Qué paso en el Mundo Shinobi?-

-Secuestraron al Pure Heart- dijo Adonis

-Eso no es bueno. El viejo tratara de utilizarlo para revivir la X-Blade.- dijo alarmado Cid

-Lo sabemos, por eso vamos. Cid, cuando las crisis de los demás sean exterminadas por favor les avisas a los demás que los vemos en Keyblade Graveyard.- dijo Adonis con mirada seria.

-Está bien, pero si restauran X-Blade, ¿Rescataran al Pure Heart o lo mataran?- dijo Cid asustando a Hinata.

-¿Cómo?- grito Hinata.

-¡Cid!- grito Nelson.

-¡Claro que no lo mataremos, por eso llevamos a la otra Pure Heart!- grito Mario

-Está bien... Lo siento... Oye que linda esa chica.- dijo Cid sonrojando a Hinata.

-Cid...- dijo Nelson con sus manos sobre la frente.

-¡Merlín! ¡Cid volvió a decirte viejo!- grito Adonis.

-Ay no...- dijo Cid asustado. Al fondo se escucho la voz de Merlín lanzando un ataque de fuego hacia Cid cortando la comunicación.

-Eso lo calmara por ahora- dijo Nelson

-Adonis-san... ¿Mataran a Naruto-kun?- pregunto una Hinata afligida.

-Claro que no. Por eso vienes.- respondió.

-Adonis-san...- se sentó y vio por la ventana. Se asombro mucho de ver Beast's Castle, Land of Dragons y Twilight Town.

-Son muchos mundos verdad- pregunto Hinata

-Sí, pero vamos a ese de ahí.- dijo Adonis señalando al frente. Enfrente a ellos estaba Keyblade Graveyard. Se miraba muchas nubes oscuras sobre este mundo.

-Vamos.- rápidamente entraron a la atmosfera del mundo.

Mientras tanto dentro de Keyblade Graveyard Naruto era cargado por Xemnas quien iba detrás de Xenahort y a su derecha iba Amsen Seeker of Darkness.

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- Xenahort buscaba entre el montón de Keyblades oxidadas y sin Keychain algún fragmento de la X-Blade. Amsen usaba su guardián para buscar también. Cerca de un risco el guardián empezó a mostrar un lugar.

-Maestro Xenahort.- llamo Amsen

-Así que es en ese risco.- se dirigieron al risco donde en el pasado Aqua y el Rey pelearon contra Vennitas.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector de Keyblade Graveyard...

-Bienvenida a Keyblade Graveyard Hinata.- dijo Adonis con la mirada perdida. Los tres Keyblade Warriors empezaron a temblar alarmando a la Hyuga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?-

-No te preocupes. Siempre nos pasa cuando llegamos aquí.- dijo Mario

-Si, en un minuto estaremos bien.- dijo Nelson

-¿Por qué les pasa?-

-Al estar en el Realm of Darkness nos hizo más sensibles. Entre estas Keyblade... Muchas de ellas sus portadores tuvieron sueños, esperanzas, deseos. Pero por lo que paso lo perdieron todo.- dijo Adonis ya dejando de temblar y viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Por seguridad no usaremos aun nuestras habilidades, Xenahort podría detectarnos.- dijo Mario

-Si.- dijeron todos.

-Hinata. Creo que Xion ya lo dijo, necesitaras una Keyblade y se la única que podrías tomar si hablas con su portador.-

-¿Cual?-

-Lost Memory-

-Vamos a buscarla.- dijo Mario y rápidamente los cuatro jóvenes se movieron entre las Keyblades buscando una en especial... Lost Memory la ultima Keyblade de Ventus.

Ese mismo momento...

-Bien hecho Amsen, tu guardián recolecto bien los fragmentos de la X-Blade.- dijo Xenahort y vio a Xemnas.

-Ahora, recolecta los fragmentos que cuando despierte este niño lo obligaremos a tocar la X-Blade.- dijo Xenahort viendo a la luna en forma de corazón.

-Ya pronto, corazones ustedes formaran parte de mi Ejercito Oscuro y hare que cada mundo sea parte de mi Imperio de la Oscuridad.-

Por otro lado Adonis también miraba a la luna con mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados. El estaba meditando. Mario y Nelson encontraron la Keyblade.

-Mira ahí está la Lost Memory.- dijo Mario

-Llamare a Adonis.- dijo Nelson dejando a Mario con Hinata.

-Mario-san, ¿crees que me ayude Ventus-san?- pregunto Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

- Ventus también fue afectado por culpa de Xenahort. Creo que si le explicas bien todo lo lograras.- dijo Mario. En eso llega Adonis y ve la Keyblade.

-Esa es la Lost Memory. Como dije antes, la Keyblade de Ventus es diferente a las demás. Porque en vez de parecer espada como la nuestras las de Ventus es como daga.- dijo Adonis viendo la Keyblade.

-¿Crees que lo lograre?- Hinata estaba muy preocupada.

-Claro, solo debes cerrar tus ojos y hablar con Ventus.- dijo Nelson

-Bien… Aquí voy.- Hinata respiro hondo. Tomo la Keyblade en sus manos y dio su último susurro antes de cerrar los ojos…

-Por Naruto-kun….-

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba despertando y vio a Xenahort y a su lado a Xemnas.

-Malditos… ¿Pero qué?- se sorprendió al sentirse amarrado. El guardián de Amsen lo tenía preso.

-Chico, que bien que te despertaste.- dijo con ironía Xenahort

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Naruto furioso

-Estas en Keyblade Graveyard joven Pure Heart. Creo que sabes porque te traje.- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tu silencio me dice que sí. Tú, por ser un Pure Heart me ayudaras a revivir la X-Blade.-

-¿Y si me niego?-

-Lo harás a la forma amable que te PIDO que lo hagas. O la forma violenta donde te AMENAZO con matar a la chica Pure Heart.- eso ultimo enojo a Naruto.

-Si tocas a Hinata….- pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Si la toco qué? ¿Llamaras a Adonis para que la salve?- dijo con mas ironía

-Yo mismo me encargare de ti.- dijo Naruto casi listo para entrar en Sennin Mode solo que le era difícil por que por alguna razón podía sentir el dolor de los Keyblade Wielder que murieron y sus Keyblade fueron ahí. Lastimosamente no pudo terminar porque Xenahort le ordeno con un movimiento de la cabeza que Amsen hiciera que con el guardián golpeara a Naruto contra el suelo.

-Maldito.- dijo Naruto al sentir el suelo en su rostro.

-Creo que será a la mala.- aun en el suelo el guardián lo arrastro hasta donde esta aun en fragmentos la X-Blade. Xemnas tomo la mano derecha de Naruto y la fue acercando al mango de la X-Blade. Pero… Naruto entro en su forma de Control de Chakra de Kyubi y con la chakra de Kurama quemo algo la mano de Xemnas y creó varias manos tratando de librarse del guardián pero de nuevo y con más fuerza fue estrellado contra el suelo. Y el guardián repitió el proceso hasta que el chakra de Kurama dejo de fluir, mostrando a un Naruto mal herido.

-Chico rubio ríndete ya. No seas como Ventus.- dijo Xenahort al ver que Naruto no cooperaria. Xemnas volvió a tomar la mano de Naruto y antes de más sorpresas la puso rápido en unos fragmentos. Lastimosamente con ese simple movimiento comenzó el renacimiento de X-Blade.

No había escapatoria, Naruto estaba triste. Por su culpa ahora todo lo que Adonis y sus amigos habían logrado sería inútil ya que por el X-Blade revivirá.

-Adonis perdóname… Hinata, Mamá, Papá… Perdónenme…- un rayo salió del corazón de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que un grito de su parte.

-Sí, Vanitas, mi hijo regresara.- dijo Xenahort con una sonrisa al ver el proceso de resurrección de la X-Blade.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Hinata al ver que estaba en un cuarto blanco, no había puerta ni ventanas. Pero si había un asiento y un joven rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado hay viendo al cielo de la habitación que también era blanco. El chico al sentir la presencia de Hinata la vio inmediatamente.

-¿Tu… Quien eres?- pregunto el chico

-So… soy…- Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. El chico se acomodo mejor en el asiento y la vio con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila no te hare daño.- Hinata lo vio y hablo con confianza

-Soy Hyuga Hinata. ¿Y usted?-

-Soy Ventus pero mis amigos me dicen Ven.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Continuo

-Dime ¿A qué debo tu visita?-

-Es que…- Hinata respiro hondo y continuo

-Necesito su ayuda.-

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que seré útil?-

-Mi novio… el chico que amo fue secuestrado por Xenahort.- Ven abrió los ojos en sorpresa

-¿Xenahort? ¿Un hombre mayor, calvo y barbudo?- pregunto Ven para ver si era el mismo Xenahort que conoció que causo tanto dolor a él y a sus amigos.

-Si… Mi novio y yo somos Pure Hearts… Y Xenahort dijo que utilizaría a Naruto-kun para revivir una Keyblade.-

-Dime. ¿Por casualidad esa Keyblade es la X-Blade?-

-Si-

-Ese maldito no se cansa… pero dime ¿Cómo supiste de mí y de mi Keyblade?-

-Unos Keyblade Warriors nos hablaron de usted.-

-¿Por casualidad alguno se llama Terra o Aqua?-

-No…-

-Ya veo…- Ven bajo la mirada. Un recuerdo fugas cruzo su memoria: la noche que Aqua le entrego a él y a Terra el Wayfinder. Ven en un impulso saco su Wayfinder de su bolsillo y lo vio un rato luego susurro algo que aunque fue bajo Hinata lo escucho.

-Amigos… los extraño tanto…- levanto la vista y vio a Hinata que esta estaba con las manos sobre su pecho, parecía que Ven podía leer sus pensamientos porque él sentía que ella estaba nerviosa a que Ven no aceptara ayudar. Ven sonrió y vio a Hinata.

-Hinata, te ayudare. Xenahort provoco dolor a mí y mis amigos, y aun veo que está haciendo lo mismo, por eso te ayudare porque quien mejor que uno de los que peleo contra él para ayudarte.- dijo Ven. Hinata sonrió y agradeció con una reverencia a Ven.

-Gracias Ven-san.-

-De nada Hinata. Ahora escucha, tomaras mi Keyblade y cuando la tengas en tus manos obtendrás mis habilidades, mi velocidad y mi agilidad y también sufrirás algún cambio físico pero nada grave de acuerdo. También tu nombre cambiara.- dijo Ven

-¿Cómo me llamare?- pregunto Hinata.

-Ya veo… así que tu eres el estúpido Pure Heart que trajo mi Padre para que reviviera.- dijo una voz en una gran habitación oscura, en esta habitación estaba Naruto peleando contra la voz.

-¡Muéstrate ya!- grito Naruto quien preparo un clon.

-¿Otro como tú? Que molestia.-

-¡Muéstrate ya!- volví a gritar y el clon comenzó a formar un Rasengan.

-¿Qué tipo de magia es eso?- dijo la voz y tal como Naruto quería frente a él apareció un chico de traje negro con rayas rojas como si fueran venas. Con cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Me llamo Vanitas.- dijo lanzándose a Naruto quien puso el Rasengan en el trayecto del lanzamiento de Vanitas pero él lo atravesó y entro en Naruto.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Tu cuerpo será mío.- una gran luz blanca apareció. Ya en la realidad, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba sufriendo cambios. El seguía gritando con mucha fuerza por el dolor, el traje naranja estaba cambiando al traje negro con las rayas rojas. Su cabello seguía rubio solo que las puntas se estaban colorando a negro. Aun era Naruto quien peleaba por el control de su cuerpo, su ojo derecho ya era de color amarillo pero su ojo izquierdo era azul daba a demostrar que Naruto no dejaría a Vanitas sin antes darle batalla.

-El Pure Heart es rudo.- dijo Xemnas.

-¿Pero por cuanto? Vanitas es el primer ser de oscuridad que Xenahort creó.- dijo Amsen

-Y por ser el primero y estar dormido tanto tiempo es aun más poderoso que cuando nació.- dijo Xenahort.

-Ya veo… Gracias Ven-san. Tomare tu Keyblade y salvare a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con mucha decisión en su voz

-Así se dice. Te acompañare así que no te tardes.- dijo Ven desapareciendo. En eso Hinata abrió los ojos y vio a los tres Keyblade Warriors.

-Es hora.- dijo y saco la Lost Memory del suelo.

-Ahora hijo mío toma este cuerpo.- dijo Xenahort, en un último grito Naruto perdió y su ojo izquierdo ahora era de color amarillo. La X-Blade estaba completa en la mano derecha de "Naruto".

-Siento mucho poder padre.- dijo "Naruto" con su voz y la voz de Vanitas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Vanitas?- pregunto Xenahort.

-Excelente… Padre me haces un favor…-

-Dime Vanitas, hijo mío-

-No me llames Vanitas ahora me llamo diferente.-

-¿Ahora cómo te llamas?- pregunto Xenahort con una mirada irónica

-Narunitas…- Vanitas… Naruto… con X-Blade en mano ahora se llama Narunitas.

-Rápido chicos, X-Blade ya revivió.- grito Adonis

-Lo sabemos pero debemos esperar a "Hinata".- dijo Mario

-Mario-san llevo bien el ritmo que ustedes están poniendo así que mejor apresurémonos.- dijo "Hinata"

-Ya oyeron a "Hinata", aumentemos la velocidad.- dijo Nelson y todos aumentaron la velocidad sin aumentar el aura ya que Xenahort los detectaría inmediatamente. Ya cerca del risco "Hinata" hablo.

-Adonis-san, Mario-san, Nelson-san. Por favor háganme un favor.- dijo "Hinata" que se mezclaba su voz con la de Ventus.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Mario

-No me llamen Hinata.-

-¿Y cómo quiere la señorita que le hablemos?- pregunto Nelson con ironía

-Hinatus.- Hinatus, una unión entre Hinata y Ventus. Su cabello seguía siendo el mismo excepto que las puntas obtuvieron un tono rubio que se iba degradando. Sus ojos seguían siendo de color perla solo que en el centro tomo un tono azul. Su chaqueta cambio, las mangas se cortaron, y en la espalda tenía dos filas de cuadros de color negro y blanco intercalados. Su muñeca izquierda tiene una pulsera de cuadros negros y blancos intercalados. En su hombro izquierdo tiene la parte que usaba Ven para activar su Keyblade Armor. En el abdomen tenia una de las piezas de la Keyblade Armor de Ven.

-Bien Hinatus. Vamos allá.- dijo Adonis.

Naruto POV:

-Vamos mocoso despierta.- escuchaba a Kurama gritarme. Lentamente abrí los ojos y lo vi a Kurama frente a mí. Pase mi mano derecha sobre mi cabeza y recordé la X-Blade. Rápidamente vi mi mano pero no había nada. También vi a mí alrededor… Era raro, el lugar era totalmente oscuro.

-¿Dónde estamos Kurama?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-No lo sé pero es interesante.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira el suelo.- Vi y me asombre. Era un cristal en el que estaban mis padres. Mi Papá estaba sentado como viendo al horizonte y Mamá también viendo al horizonte solo que estaba sobre Papá viendo a la otra dirección.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-No lo sé pero mira el fondo.- me fije y era Konoha. Habían pequeñas esferas en las cuales en una estaba el primer libro que escribió el Ero-Sennin, también estaba la kunai que Papá utilizaba. Me llene algo de nostalgia. Alrededor habían otras esferas donde estaban el signo del Clan Uzumaki por el lado de Mamá y por el lado de Papá estaba el signo de Konoha que en el centro se unían ambos signos. Vi a Kurama y vi en sus ojos confusión. Creo que estábamos preguntándonos lo mismo. ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? ¿Qué lugar es ese? Solo recordaba que fui forzado a tocar esa X-Blade y también un tal Vanitas…

-Vanitas…- dije en un susurro, de repente una puerta blanca apareció.

-¿A dónde nos llevara?- pregunte

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres cruzar?- me pregunto Kurama. No le respondí solo avance hacia la puerta que me llevo a un camino de cristales. Al finalizar el camino me llevo a otro piso de cristal solo que este era diferente…

-Hinata…- en este cristal aparecía Hinata, solo que era la pequeña Hinata, la tímida de cabello corto. Me acorde cuando la apoye en los Exámenes Chunin en su batalla contra Neji. En el cristal estaba Hinata con las manos en el pecho con los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada contra el círculo del cristal. En las esferas del centro estaban el rostro de Neji, el de Hiashi, el de Hanabi, el de una mujer, creo que es su madre, el de Kurenai-sensei también. Y mi rostro. En las esferas de afuera estaban el signo del Clan Hyuga. En la parte de abajo se miraba la academia y se notaba claramente el columpio que usaba y la figura de un niño sobre él. Creo que soy yo.

-Hinata…- volví a decir en un susurro. Siento que la traicione, que la condene a la oscuridad. Otra puerta salió la cual abrí y otro camino de cristal que me llevo a otro cristal en el cual estaba yo, como me veo en la actualidad. Estaba acostado contra el cristal y tenía los ojos cerrados con una kunai en la mano. En las esferas del centro estaban los rostros Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Sakura, Sai, el Teme de Sasuke, el Ero-Sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kurama y el de Hinata. En el fondo estaba el Monte de los Hokages. Y las esferas de afuera tienen el signo del Clan Uzumaki.

-Estos cristales son bellos pero… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte y otra puerta apareció. La cruce y camine de nuevo el camino de cristal solo que este se iba haciendo oscuro y llegue a lo que parecía ser el ultimo cristal en el cual aparecía Vanitas con un montón de signos raros en las esferas.

-Hola idiota.- dijo la voz de la oscuridad…

-Vanitas- ahí estaba el desgraciado. Con algo que parecía ser X-Blade solo que estaba algo rota y oxidada.

-¿Quieres tu cuerpo idiota? Pelea por el- me lo dijo y se puso en posición y yo saque dos kunai y me prepare. Peleare por mi cuerpo no permitiré que estos tipos ganen. No permitiré que dañen a Hinata o que dañen lo que Adonis ha construido todos estos años…

-¡BIENVENIDO A LA OSCURIDAD!- grito Vanitas formando un eco en todo el lugar.

-Ahora Idiota ¡Pelea!-

-¡Aquí voy!-

Fin Naruto POV

DATO:

La última parte de este capítulo podrán darse cuenta que Naruto ahora está en Deep Into the Heart. Y los cristales que ve son sus Station of Awakening. El último es donde peleara contra Vanitas para recuperar su cuerpo.

La idea de "Narunitas" y "Hinatus" vino a mi por la idea que Vanitas es la otra parte de Ven y si Vanitas volvía posesionando el cuerpo de Naruto, porque no recibir ayuda de Ven uniéndose a Hinata. Por ahora la idea así va, quizás más adelante ponga más elementos de Birth by Sleep, aunque me gustaría poner elementos de Dream Drop Distance pero no lo he podido jugar aun y odio los Spoilers así que veré como agregar algo de la nueva aventura. Por ahora estoy pensando en algunas alternativas, y creo que se que elemento de Dream Drop Distance agregar y aparecerá en dentro dos capítulos.

Un último dato. En el capitulo anterior dije que Xenahort ataco a Xion y los tres Keyblade Warriors con hielo y produjo granizo con Blizzaja. Esto lo use por el Secret Ending de Kingdom Hearts II que salen Terra, Aqua y Ven tomando la Kingdom Key normal, la de oro y la Way to Dawn de Keyblade Graveyard ya que en la versión completa y en el opening de Birth by Sleep sale que usa hielo y congela a Ven. Ya que no mencionan si es un simple Blizzard o algo más fuerte use Blizzaja como la mejora de Blizzard, algo como la mejora de magias como se obtienen en Final Fantasy XII.

Gracias por leer.


	18. A Fight to the Death

**Cap. 18: A Fight to the Death**

-Aqui voy.- grito Naruto chocando las Kunais que empuñaba contra la X-Blade incompleta de Vanitas en su mente. Naruto al inicio vio y estudio los movimientos del ser oscuro, cada vez que movía la X-Blade se generaba un ruido sordo y agudo debido a esta incompleta y al romper viento lo generaba pero este ruido era fácil de captar para los oídos de Naruto. Así Naruto sabia como y donde atacaría Vanitas. Por su parte Vanitas ya se impacientaba, no podía golpear a Naruto ni un solo momento. Aunque poseía X-Blade le era incapaz acertar un golpe con el filo roto e incompleto de su arma dentro de la mente de Naruto. Naruto no es como Ventus, es mucha la diferencia, para comenzar la posesión de una Keyblade por parte de Ventus y todas las habilidades que estas traen, como Guard, pero Naruto compensaba esto con su perfecto control en el campo de batalla, las batallas contra Pein, contra Kurama y contra "Madara" le dieron experiencia.

-¿Crees vencerme con solo esquivar mis ataques Idiota?- grito frustrado Vanitas

-Te venceré y lo veras.- Naruto sonrió ya que su plan funcionaba, esa sonrisa frustro mas a Vanitas.

-¡Idiota!- grito Vanitas tomando la X-Blade con ambas manos y tratando de cortar a Naruto el cual bloqueo el ataque con las Kunais y en un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo al abdomen de Vanitas, lo tomo de los brazos jalándolo al frente y con un codazo en la espalda sepultándolo en el cristal.

-¿Te rindes?-

-¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? Idiota soy aun más fuerte.-

-Entonces golpeare más fuerte-

-No me hagas reír maldito Pure Heart. Tomare total control de tu cuerpo, ayudare a mi Padre a crear su ejército y me convertiré en un ser oscuro completo.- grito Vanitas elevando las manos con la X-Blade sonriendo de forma macabra tratando de que se borrara la sonrisa de Naruto pero esta no se borraba.

-Idiota ¿por qué sonríes tanto?- pregunto furioso Vanitas al ver que Naruto sonreía mas y hasta puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Porque me subestimas "Oscurito".- Naruto le puso apodo a Vanitas, Oscurito, a Vanitas no le agradaba eso.

-¡Pagaras por insultarme!- Vanitas estaba colérico y eso era bueno para el plan de Naruto.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto, Xenahort con Xemnas y Amsen celebraban la resurrección de X-Blade y el regreso de Vanitas ahora llamado Narunitas. Todo parecía marchar bien según los planes de Xenahort. Creara su Ejército Oscuro usando los corazones de los antiguos Keyblade Wielders que murieron.

-¡Xenahort!- grito Adonis logrando sacar de sus ilusiones a Xenahort.

-Oh Adonis, dime ¿Xion te salvo del congelamiento?- lo dijo con sarcasmo Xenahort.

-Eso que te importa. Ahora te detendremos.- a lado derecho se coloco Mario y al lado izquierdo se coloco Nelson.

-Veo que están reunidos los tres Keyblades del Realm of Darkness.- dijo Xemnas.

-¿Acaso no les afecta TODAS estas Keyblades oxidadas y muertas?- dijo Amsen con forma de burla. Ninguno respondió nada solo vieron a Naruto y su cambio. Se fijaron en la X-Blade, los ojos amarillos y el traje negro con venas rojas.

-Lograste lo que querías.- dijo Mario

-Así es, mi hijo y la X-Blade están de nuevo aquí a mi disposición.- dijo Xenahort con aires de grandeza.

-Parece que el sacrificio de Ventus, Aqua y Terra fue en vano.- dijo Xemnas

-No lo creo Xemnas.- dijo Nelson sonriendo.

-Padre, adelántense, me encargare de estos tres idiotas.- dijo Narunitas con tono sombrío y la X-Blade sobre su hombro.

-Hazlo.- rápidamente Xenahort, Xemnas y Amsen se adelantaron.

-Ahora idiotas ¿vendrán los tres o será uno por uno?- dijo Narunitas señalando a cada uno con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Vanitas... Narunitas. Nosotros NO seremos tu oponentes.- dijo Adonis entrando en Modo Mega Sol, seguido de Mario y Nelson que entraron en Modo Mega Convocador y Modo Mega Pesadilla respectivamente.

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio?-

-Así es Narunitas. Porque tu rival será...- Adonis se movió a la derecha dejando a la vista a Hinatus.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Una niña?- comenzó a reír Narunitas.

-Porque no te callas idiota.- se escucho la voz de Hinata y Ven al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de Narunitas.

-¿No me digas? El idiota de Ventus aquí.- sonrió Narunitas.

-¿Algún problema?- respondió Hinatus

-Eres la persona que menos esperaba pero bueno 4 contra 1 será perfecto para usar la X-Blade después de tanto tiempo.-

-Lo siento Narunitas pero como te dijimos, Hinatus será tu oponente.- dijo Adonis activando Glide con Mario y Nelson para volar donde Xenahort se marcho. Fueron tan rápidos que Narunitas no pudo cortarlos.

-Esperen.- Narunitas trato de correr tras ellos pero...

-D-Link: Aqua.- un poderoso chorro de agua salió de la tierra frenando a Narunitas.

-Vaya idiota, no has perdido el toque.-

-Pelea conmigo y devuélveme a Naruto-kun.- la voz de Hinata sonó algo más fuerte que la de Ven.

-Idiota, caíste muy bajo. Posesionando el cuerpo de una chica débil. Aparte le das tus habilidades, dime algo idiota ¿Esperabas que ella fuera como Aqua? Pues lo lamento la misma suerte no se repite dos veces.- Narunitas disfrutaba. Pensaba que el cuerpo de Hinata es de una chica débil. Desde el interior de la mente de Hinata, en el último nivel de su Station of Awakening el cual era un cristal naranja en el cual sale Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata, las esferas del centro salen los rostros de Hiashi, de Neji, de Hanabi, de Konohamaru, de Tsunade, de Minato y de Kushina. El fondo se miraba a los habitantes de Konoha y al frente se notaban mas los demás compañeros y amigos de la pareja. En las esferas de afuera el signo del Clan Uzumaki están del lado de Naruto y la ultima se une con la del Clan Hyuga que están al lado de Hinata. Aquí se encontraba Hinata y Ventus, el lugar era bañado por una intensa luz blanca.

-Ven-san, ¿podre usar mis habilidades también?-

-Claro que si Hinata. Tienes mi Lost Memory y mis habilidades, combínalas con las tuyas.- sonrió Ven y le dio confianza a Hinata. Ya fuera de su mente, con Hinatus este tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados mientras Narunitas seguía burlándose del cuerpo "delicado" y "débil" de Hinata. Cuando Narunitas se canso decidió darle un corte limpio pero...

-Byakugan.- dijo Hinatus asustando a Narunitas.

-Ya veo usaras habilidades de ese cuerpo. Gran cosa no me sorprende.- dijo Narunitas.

-Ojala no sepa usar el chakra de Kyubi...- dijo Hinata desde su mente.

-Pero no te salvara.- en un rápido movimiento trato de cortar por la mitad a Hinatus pero la flexibilidad del cuerpo los salvo ya que Hinatus hizo el puente esquivando el ataque. Narunitas estaba sorprendido, no imagino que su primer movimiento seria esquivado demasiado fácil. Y seguido en movimientos rápidos se escuchaba metal chocando entre sí, el Byakugan de Hinata ayudaba ya que podía ver bien en que posición pondría Narunitas su arma. La velocidad y agilidad de Ven más la flexibilidad y el Byakugan de Hinata hacían que la evasión fuese del 100%.

-D Link: Zack- grito Hinatus y sus ataques comenzaron a ser más pesados, ni con Guard Narunitas podía salvarse de recibir daño. No podía evitarlo, tanto que tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para tratar alejarse de Hinatus, y lo logro haciendo Counterguard y saltando hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a los Dimensional Links así que todos estaban en nivel 0, y por alguna razón el Wayfinder de Ven estaba en su chaqueta.

-Nada mal pero no lo suficiente bueno.- dijo Narunitas

-Mejor ríndete y regresas a Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinatus

-Olvidado, eso nunca pasara. ¿Y sabes por qué?- sonrió Narunitas, al no haber respuesta por parte de Hinatus este continuo.

-Porque si muero, el idiota muere... Ósea perderá su mente y le pasara como al idiota de Ven.- sonrió con descaro. Dentro de la mente de Hinatus, Hinata estaba preocupada por lo que escucho y vio a Ven quien bajo el rostro y comenzó hablar.

-Tiene razón Hinata.-

-Pero Ven-san debo salvar a Naruto-kun-

-Lo sé, pero debemos derrotarlo.-

-¿Acaso habrá una forma de salvarlo sin que su mente se dañe?-

-Tú y él son Pure Hearts cierto.-

-Si.-

-Al ser Pure Heart puedes curarlo. Pero ahora peleemos.-

-Si.-

Hinatus cerró los ojos, puso la Lost Memory en frente y la palma izquierda estaba cerca de la cintura, estaba haciendo la posición de taijutsu de los Hyugas.

-Yo no retrocederé a mi palabra, salvare a Naruto-kun y todos felices- una sonrisa se forjo en el rostro de Hinatus, abrió los ojos mostrando el Byakugan, continuo hablando.

-Porque este es mi Camino Hacia la Luz.- rápidamente se lanzo a atacar, Narunitas se protegía y contraatacaba, igual Hinatus, solo se escuchaba esas dos Keyblades golpeándose entre sí.

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que puede pasarle al idiota?- preguntaba Narunitas por la forma de pelear de Hinatus.

-Claro que me importa tanto para liberarlo de ti.-

-¿No entendiste que su mente se destruirá?-

-Soy una PURE HEART igual que él- sonó más fuerte la voz original de Hinata.

-¡Maldita!- Las cosas no marchaban bien para Narunitas y dentro de su mente...

-Toma esto.- Naruto había tomado en el aire la pierna derecha de Vanitas y en un movimiento ágil lo tiro estrellando contra el cristal. Vanitas trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible porque las rodillas de Naruto cayeron en su espalda estrellando lo mas. Preparo un clon y con este un Rasengan. Cuando Vanitas por fin se levanto y levantaba la vista vio dicho ataque estrellarse no contra él, sino contra X-Blade ya que uso Guard muy rápido.

-Maldito Idiota.-

-¿Que pasa Oscurito? ¿Quieres rendirte?- Vanitas comenzó a reírse escandalosamente provocando que Naruto no entendiera que pasaba pero no quería dejar nada a la suerte y estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Sabes, allá afuera esta una chica peleando.-

-¿Una chica? ¡HINATA!-

-A mí que me importa el nombre.- Vanitas reía muy fuerte

-Si la lastimas ya verás.-

-Sabes... debes derrotarme al mismo tiempo que ella lo haga.-

-Así será.-

-Claro, si deseas morir.-

-¿Qué?-

-Así como oíste, si me derrotan morirás.- Vanitas sonría macabramente.

-Morir...- Naruto bajo un momento la vista, momento que Vanitas aprovecho para atacar. Atacaba como podía, hacía daño como podía. Vanitas quería matar a Naruto y parecía que lo lograría. Fuera de la mente... Narunitas comienza a reírse.

-¿Porque las risas?- pregunto Hinatus.

-Parece que el chico morirá.- dijo Narunitas sorprendiendo a Hinatus. Dentro de la mente de Hinatus...

-¿Morirá?- pregunto Hinata

-El debe pelear contra Vanitas en su mente. Quizás dijo algo que lo dejo en shock y aprovecho ese momento.- dijo Ven con furia.

-Malvado, Naruto-kun nunca se rinde y no se rendirá ahora, porque ese es su camino ninja.- dijo Hinata toda enojada. En el exterior Narunitas seguía riendo fuerte. Lo que no podían sentir ni saber Narunitas y Hinatus es que a lo lejos una armadura comenzaba a moverse...

-Veeentuuus. Vaaaniiitaaas- dijo la armadura con la End of the Earth en su mano derecha. La ultima Keyblade de Terra. Lingering Will a paso lento se dirigía al campo de batalla de Narunitas y Hinatus.

La batalla se hacía más violenta. Narunitas usaba ataques oscuros para golpear a Hinatus, quien como podía se mantenía de pie y sin dudarlo usaba Curaga para curar cualquier daño antes de que se sienta mareada. En la mente de Hinatus...

-Parece que Naruto dejo de pelear...- dijo preocupado Ven

-¿Porque lo dice Ven-san?-

-Ya está usando ataques oscuros.-

-Debo terminar esto ya.- dijo decidida Hinata. Mientras tanto en la mente de Narunitas...

-¿Ya te rindes verdad rubio?- Naruto estaba en el cristal tirado... estaba mal, en un momento dado varios recuerdos y sueños cruzaron su mente. Afuera de la mente un ataque oscuro hizo que Hinatus perdiera el balance y callera al suelo algo duro.

-Ni te levantes... todo termino.- Narunitas puso la X-Blade en el cuello de Hinatus y su pie izquierdo sobre la Lost Memory, continuo.

-Lastima idiotas... ahora se irán a la oscuridad.- Narunitas elevo su Keyblade. En la mente de Hinatus se encontraba Hinata muy triste...

-No pude salvarlo... No pude, no pude verlo ser un Hokage, no pude hacer que me viera ser más fuerte, quería caminar a su lado... quería tanto pero sin el nada de eso hubiera tenido sentido... Naruto-kun perdóname por no salvarte y muchas gracias...- varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hinata. Ven estaba ya listo para lo peor. En la mente de Narunitas...

-Veamos juntos esto idiota. Matare a la niña... O espera porque no mejor mueren juntos.- Vanitas se acerco con la X-Blade sobre la cabeza y ya alzada se preparo.

-Todo termino idiota, ¡Hasta nunca!- la X-Blade bajaba rápido en ambos lugares, mente y mundo exterior. Pero en la mente...

-¡Ahora Kurama! ¡Cambio!- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba el golpe con sus kunais sorprendiendo a Vanitas. Afuera de su mente. El brazo izquierdo detuvo el avance del golpe, deteniendo inmediatamente. Hinatus vio esto y no solo se sorprendió...

-Vaya vaya, tratando de controlar este cuerpo te costara mas.- dijo Kurama, del lado izquierdo del rostro, mostrando un canino, el ojo izquierdo como los de él y las marcas como bigotes se expandieron.

-Kyubi.- dijo sorprendida Hinatus.

-Tu error fue tratar de controlar a Naruto pero tus poderes oscuros no funcionan contra mí.-

-Maldito seas... ¡Déjame en paz!- grito Narunitas.

-Ni lo creas.- Kurama había quitado el pie izquierdo del brazo derecho de Hinatus e hizo que retrocediera algo de Hinatus. La mitad del cuerpo Kurama lo controlaba, sorprendiendo a Hinata en la mente de Hinatus...

-Kyubi...- susurro Hinata

-Sea lo que sea fue de ayuda.- dijo Ven, en la mente de Narunitas algo mas pasaba.

-¡Maldito!- grito Vanitas al volver a golpearse contra el cristal. Naruto estaba en Modo Control Chakra de Kyubi.

-¿Acaso no sabes que morirás?- dijo en desesperación Vanitas.

-Si estoy siendo controlado por ti, YA ESTOY MUERTO.- la mirada de Naruto sorprendió a Vanitas. Tanto que soltó un poco la X-Blade. En el exterior.

-Chica Hyuga es hora de derrotar al oscurito.- dijo Kurama viendo a Hinatus quien se preparaba para atacar.

-Espera... morirá...- Narunitas trato de impedir el ataque pero no podía hacer nada.

-El está peleando también, y no me rendiré.- dijo Hinatus levantando la Lost Memory

-Ella pelea por mí, así que también peleare. Hinata... Aquí voy.- Naruto creó varios Kage Bushin

-Maldicion, mas idiotas...- Vanitas estaba aterrado.

-Hinata, debes usar el D Link: Vanitas, solo así lo derrotaras.- dijo Ven dentro de la mente de Hinatus.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Narunitas.

-Atacarte.-

-Hazlo Chica Hyuga.- grito Kurama. Hinatus con Byakugan activado levanto la Lost Memory y se lanzo a atacar con Chakra en su mano izquierda.

-Este será el último ataque.- dijo Hinata

-¿Unirás el D Link con alguna habilidad tuya?- pregunto Ven

-Si...-

-Prepárate.- los clones comenzaron a formar un Rasengan pero rápidamente aumentaba de tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso?- cada vez mas y mas se aterraba Vanitas.

-Tú derrota.-

-¡D Link: Vanitas!- Hinatus se lanzo y comenzó atacando con Dark Spiral y golpeándolo con algo de Juken para hacer más daño. Siguió con Dark Splicer y lo ataco por la espalda, en esta parte uso mas Chakra para más daño con su habilidad en taijutsu.

-Maldición.- Narunitas agonizaba pero no era el único

-Oodama Rasengan.- los clones golpearon a Vanitas por todos lados, el Oscurito no tenia salvación, para su mala suerte Naruto entro en su Biju Mode.

-Prepárate Oscurito. Bijudama- lanzo el ataque al cual Vanitas pensó que bloqueándolo ayudaría, mala idea. El ataque dio de lleno y lo elevo cuando el ataque desapareció mostrando a un dañado Vanitas pero no terminaba ahí. Comenzó a sonar un sonido sordo, agudo y molesto. Vanitas miraba con terror mientras caía.

-Es el final. Futon Rasen Shuriken.- lanzando el ataque golpeo a Vanitas y este se expandió generando más daño.

-¡D Link: Vanitas: LAST WORD! - Hinatus hacia el ataque dando por completo cada uno de los golpes y cada vez que podía conectaba algunos golpes con Juken logrando más daño. Dentro de la mente...

-Ma...maldi... to idi...o...ta- Vanitas estaba en el cristal, acostado y con daño severo. Comenzó a desvanecerse en oscuridad, la X-Blade incompleta comenzó a romperse. Los ojos de Vanitas se cerraban...

-Te veré en el infierno idiota.-

-Maldito seas... Ventus... Idiota.- Narunitas cayó de rodillas y termino desmayándose en el suelo. La X-Blade completa se estaba destruyendo. Los ojos de Narunitas dejaban de ser amarillos y volvían a ser azules. El cabello volvió a ser rubio totalmente.

-¿Ganamos?- Hinata estaba sorprendida

-Sí, ahora Hinata. Usa el poder de tu corazón para impedir que la mente de Naruto se destruya.- dijo Ven

-Si... ¿Qué hago?-

-Pon tu mano izquierda en su cabeza.-

-Claro.-

Rápidamente Hinatus puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto...

-Naruto-kun... vuelve por favor... te amo.- dijo Hinatus con la voz de Hinata mas fuerte.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, esta comenzó a romperse. El cristal que se miraba Vanitas se comenzaba a caer en pedazos, los cristales de abajo también comenzaban a romperse. Naruto miraba esto con melancolía. Vio atrás de él y apareció Kurama.

-Mocoso.-

-Lo siento Kurama. No tuve haberte llevado conmigo a esto.-

-No importa Mocoso. Si mueres yo muero pero seguiré en tu cuerpo porque técnicamente solo tu cerebro morirá.-

-Si...- Naruto vio como el cristal se iba destruyendo dejando aun la mitad que seguía rajándose y quebrándose.

-¿Estas triste Mocoso?- pregunto Kurama

-No pude cumplir con algunas cosas. No pude llegar a ser Hokage, no pude ayudar al Clan Hyuga... Hinata... le falle a ella y a los de la aldea... No, no a los de mi aldea es a los de mi mundo. Le falle a mamá y a papá... Kurama gracias por todo, gracias.-

-No te pongas tan sentimental Mocoso.- Kurama le dio un pequeño golpe a Naruto el cual lo molesto y le iba a decir algo pero vio que Kurama tenía el puño estirado y con pequeñas lagrimas. Decidió no preguntar porque lloraba. El cristal ya tenía 3/4 de destrucción.

-Adiós...- Naruto cerró los ojos pero...

-Naruto-kun... vuelve por favor... te amo.- sonó la voz de Hinata en todo el lugar. Naruto abrió los ojos rápidamente...

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata te amo!- grito Naruto y por el poder del corazón de Hinata mas el poder del corazón de Naruto ocurrió el milagro.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- Naruto estaba sorprendido, el lugar estaba brillando. El cristal que se destruyeron brillaban y rápidamente se reconstruían. En el cristal donde Naruto peleo también se reconstruía, con la diferencia que no salía ahora Vanitas.

-Mira Mocoso- Kurama y Naruto miraron el cristal y se sorprendieron. El cristal tenía un fondo azul con plateado, Naruto y Hinata como sale actualmente recostados a cada lado del circulo del cristal y ambos tenían extendido un brazo donde en el centro unían sus manos. En las esferas del centro salía Kushina, Minato, la mujer desconocida para Naruto y Hiashi. Las esferas de afuera tenían el signo del Clan Uzumaki y Hyuga intercalada solo que la del centro aparecía un corazón.

-Hinata...- dijo Naruto en un susurro y el lugar se lleno de luz. Los ojos le pesaban, su cuerpo se sentía apretado. Su mano derecha estaba cerrada con algo en ella y en su cara sentía una mano suave.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Naruto algo aturdido.

-Naruto-kun.- hablo Hinatus, Naruto se asusto algo por la doble voz.

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? ¿Porque la voz de hombre combinada con la tuya?- pregunto Naruto algo asustado.

-Es por esto.- le mostro la Lost Memory

-Ya veo...- vio su mano derecha.

-¿Aun tengo esto?- vio que aun tenia la X-Blade y la iba tirar pero...

-Espera.- se escucho más fuerte la voz de Ven

-¿Eh?-

-Naruto hazme un favor.- dijo Hinatus con la voz de Ven.

-¿Que favor?-

Por otro lado Lingering Will se acercaba y vio a Naruto de pie con la X-Blade incompleta ahora y a Hinatus.

-¿Veeen?-

-¿Terra?- Hinatus miraba a Lingering Will y este vio la Lost Memory y varias cosas que reflejaban a Ven, incluso la voz aunque estuviera combinada con la de Hinata. Vio también a Naruto con X-Blade incompleta de pie viendo a la luna en forma de corazón. Vio el traje y le recordó a Vanitas.

-¡Vanitas!- Lingering Will se lanzo contra Naruto, este se asusto y grito ya que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡No Terra!- Hinatus bloqueo el camino de Lingering Will

-Pero...- no pudo continuar

-Es un PURE HEART utilizado por Xenahort.- dijo Hinatus a lo que Lingering Will clavo su End of Earth en el suelo y grito.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Naruto

-Es Terra, perdió su cuerpo por culpa de Xenahort. ¿Recuerdas Naruto-kun? Adonis-san nos lo conto.- dijo la voz algo más fuerte de Hinata.

-Ya veo... bien que se calme un poco que realizare el favor que me pidió Ven, ponte cómoda Hinata.- Hinatus se puso al lado derecho de Lingering Will.

-Mira Terra, Naruto nos ayudara.- dijo Hinatus con la voz de Ven más fuerte. Eso calmo a Lingering Will y se tranquilizo un poco. Naruto elevo la X-Blade incompleta a la luna.

-Aquí voy.-

Minutos antes de la batalla de Narunitas y Hinatus, Adonis y compañía llegaron donde estaban Xemnas, Amsen y Xenahort.

-Xenahort...- dijo Adonis

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes.- dijo Xenahort totalmente fastidiado

-Hora de pelear. GUARDIAN.- dijo Amsen

-NO HEART- dijo Xemnas

-Desgraciados.- dijo Adonis mientras tomaba su Keyblade y su escudo de su espalda.

-Hora de pelear.- dijo Nelson ya con sus Shadow Snakes listas.

-No es nuevo, vamos de una vez.- Mario estaba listo. Comenzando esta batalla no se daban cuenta de la batalla de Narunitas y Hinatus.

Mario se encargaba de NO HEART y Nelson del Guardián. Por su lado Adonis peleaba contra Amsen, Xemnas y Xenahort. Cada uno en ocasiones intercambiaba de oponente para que cada uno tenga el mismo nivel. En el Modo Mega Blizzaja no hace efecto y Xenahort ha tenido que pelear con su Keyblade.

-Terminemos rápido.- dijo Xemnas atacando pero una Shadow Snake lo bloquea.

-¿Para qué estar cerca si estoy en todos lados?- dijo Nelson cubriéndose y cubriendo sus amigos con los Shadow Snakes.

-Malditas sea.- dijo Amsen, no esperaba que las habilidades del Realm of Darkness fueran tan poderosas.

-Haz usado bien esa habilidad que ganaste hace mucho Nelson.- dijo Xenahort.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Lo uso para el bien.- dijo con una sonrisa Nelson. Xenahort iba a hablar pero vieron una luz donde Hinatus y Narunitas peleaban, sabían que alguno de los dos gano... ¿Pero quién?

-Ya verás que fue Narunitas quien gano- dijo Amsen

-Cállate, ya verás que es Hinatus y viene con Naruto.- dijo Adonis. La batalla continuo hasta que...

-Vaya, parece que se les olvido llamarme. Ahora soy uno de ustedes ¿Lo tienen memorizado?- dijo una voz masculina.

-Lea.- dijo Mario

-¿Axel?- pregunto Xemnas. Lea aun portaba la Black Coat de la ORGANIZATION XIII.

-¿Cuántas veces lo diré? Soy Lea ¿Lo tienes memorizado?- dijo Lea algo molesto, siempre lo confundían con Axel. A pesar que Lea tenia los recuerdos frescos de Axel no dejaba de repetirse ¿porque le seguían diciendo Axel?

-Parece que tienes un refuerzo.- dijo Amsen

-Creo que somos más.- dijo otra voz, todos vieron de donde venia. A lo lejos Xenahort, Amsen y Xemnas vieron a Nataly, Luis, Sandra, Roberto, Josselyn, Susan y Andrés en Modo Mega.

-Chicos.- Nelson estaba sorprendido

-Llegan a tiempo.- dijo Mario

-Lo sé.- dijo Andrés.

-Vaya, los diez Keyblade Warriors presentes, ¿ahora qué harán?-

-¡DERROTARTE!- dijeron todos sacando sus Keyblade, Lea también le apunto con algo que parecía también una Keyblade sorprendiendo a Xemnas.

-¿Una Keyblade? ¿Axel?-

-Así es "Líder". Ah algo mas... Soy Lea.- dijo apuntando su Keyblade hacia Xemnas.

-Ahora son diez Keyblade Warriors y un Keyblade Wielder.- dijo Xenahort con algo de asombro pero...

Naruto POV:

-No tan rápido.- grite y vi que todos me miraban. Vi que los diez ya estaban y vi alguien idéntico a Axel, ese Nobody pero tenía una Keyblade. También vi como se fijaban en mi traje, el tonto de Vanitas me lo cambio por completo según me dijo Hinata pero ahora era siempre negro pero las líneas que eran rojas ahora son naranjas y tenía el signo de Konoha en mi pecho.

-¿Narunitas?- dijo el calvo barbudo

-Murió.- eso sorprendió a muchos y mas porque lo dijo Hinata con la voz de Ven sonando al mismo tiempo que la de ella solo que aparte de Lost Memory se presento con la Two Become One de Xion en la mano izquierda. Yo también traía otra Keyblade en la mano izquierda.

**FlashBack:**

Estaba apuntando a la luna con la X-Blade como Ven me lo pidió y pensé en un nombre que me dijo.

-Aqua...- inmediatamente cuando lo susurre una luz salió de la X-Blade y golpeo la luna creando una puerta. Vi asombrado eso. Mientras Hinata estaba boquiabierta y creo que la Armadura Ambulante también estaría así si tuviera boca. De la puerta salió una mujer de cabello azul y largo hasta la espalda.

-Aqua...- dijo la Armadura. Ella salto de la puerta y vio a Hinata y la Armadura. Luego me vio, saco una Keyblade.

-¿Quién eres?- me apuntaba con su Keyblade.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy un Pure Heart y fui traído aquí por Xenahort.- cuando dije ese nombre se sorprendió y vio a Hinata.

-¿Ven?-

-Soy yo Aqua pero por ahora me llamo Hinatus.- dijo sonriendo para su amiga la cual rompió en llanto y lo abrazo. Luego vio a la Armadura y puso su mano derecha en el rostro frotándolo.

-Lo siento Terra. Perdóname por no haberte salvado a tiempo.- ella seguía llorando.

-Aqua... Amiga... Gracias por todo... Te quiero.- con esa frase Aqua y Hinata ósea Ven en el cuerpo de Hinata abrazaron a la Armadura. En mi mente me pareció verlos como Adonis los describió que eran, Aqua con el cabello más corto, Terra con su cuerpo y Ven tambien en su cuerpo. Luego Aqua se me acerco y me dijo...

-Di Amsen The Wise.-

-Amsen The Wise.- lo susurre y un hombre en bata negra salió de la puerta. Cayo algo duro pero bien. Se acerco y me vio.

-¿Está bien este chico?- dijo el quitándose el gorro de la cabeza mostrando su rostro.

-Si lo estoy- dije y este viejo se acerco a Aqua.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que.- Luego el viejo se acerco a mí y me dijo...

-Ahora di estos nombres y después cierras la puerta.-

-Si... Estoy listo.-

-Noé y Pamela.-

-Noé... Pamela...- lo volví a susurrar, y una figura de hombre y una de mujer comenzaban a salir de la puerta. Rápidamente cerré la puerta. Esas dos figuras se acercaron y me sorprendí mucho. Eran los señores que salían en la foto que Adonis me mostro de sus padres... ¡ERAN SUS PADRES! No estaban muertos. Me di cuenta también en los ojos. Idénticos a cuando Adonis usa el Drive de Rapture o Redemtion.

-Son los padres de un Keyblade Warrior de luz y oscuridad.- dijo el viejo

-¿El de la profecía?- dijo Aqua... un momento ¿Profecía?

-¿Profecía?- pregunte

-Sí, se dice que si llega a nacer un Keyblade Warrior que use perfectamente el Aura Oscura y el Aura Blanca ese chico o chica sería destinado a lograr el mejor Drive y ser el que de paz entre la Luz y la Oscuridad en los corazones de todas las personas de todos los mundos que existen allá afuera.- Adonis es muy importante por lo visto.

-Disculpa joven.- me hablo la mamá de Adonis

-Dígame.-

-¿Conoces a nuestro hijo?-

-Por supuesto, el trajo aquí a Hinata para que me salvara de Vanitas.- lo dije con una sonrisa y tome a Hinata por los hombros.

-Na... Naruto-kun.- la voz de Hinata sonó mas fuerte, diría la voz de Ven se apago por completo.

-Iremos donde este.- dijo Aqua emocionada levantando su Keyblade.

-Aqua... esa Keyblade...- hablo la Armadura.

-Sí, es de Eraqus... Maestro Eraqus.- hablo melancólica Aqua

-¿Y tu Keyblade?- pregunto Hinatus.

-La sacrifique para salvar el cuerpo de Terra.-

-Aun se puede recuperar.- hablo el viejo luego me vio y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Eres Pure Heart cierto?-

-Si...- respondí como pude.

-Ten esto.- me entrego algo así como una Keychain.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es una Keychain de una Keyblade que diseñe, ya que eres Pure Heart podrás activarla.- dijo el viejo y lo intente y saben, funciono.

-Wow.- dije al tenerla en mi mano

-Se llama Zero-One*-

-Excelente... Hinata ahora te ayudare con la Two Become One.- Hinata se me acerco y saco la Keychain y lo sostuvo en su mano mientras yo lo apuntaba con la Zero-One y apareció... La Two Become One.

-Excelente. Hora de pelear.- dije emocionado

-Seremos de ayuda.- dijo Aqua tomando a la Armadura.

-Naruto-kun vamos.- me dijo Hinata casi sin rastro alguno de la voz de Ven. Esta comenzaba a sonar solo si quería hablar con Aqua o la Armadura.

-Andando Hinata guíanos con tu Byakugan.- dije animado

-Si... Byakugan.- rápidamente Hinata nos marco el camino...

**Fin del FlashBack**

Y ahí estábamos, Hinata, la Armadura, Aqua, el viejo, los padres de Adonis que al verlo supieron que era él y yo...

-Hijo mío.- dijo la mamá de Adonis con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- el estaba en Shock

-Hijo... Mírate que fuerte te vez...- dijo su papá muy feliz. Adonis se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Lamento dañar el momento pero se verán todos bien... EN EL REALM OF DARKNESS.- grito el viejo calvo y barbudo.

-Es hora de la pelea- grito Adonis.

-Es posible que sea... Una Batalla a Muerte.- dijo Susan.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Somos diez Keyblade Warriors, una Keyblade Master muy poderosa, una Keyblade Armor a todo motor en su fuerza, un Keyblade Wielder que fue miembro de la ORGANIZATION XIII, los padres de Adonis que son Maestros en Luz y Oscuridad y dos Pure Hearts.- dijo Luis.

-Bien, chicos... Aquí vamos.- grito Adonis... La verdadera batalla está por empezar...

Fin Naruto POV

DATO:

Zero-One*= Es una Keyblade hecha de datos de computadora. Se obtiene al derrotar a Sora's Heartless en Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded para NDS. Ya que Amsen The Wise es experto en recrear datos se me prendió el foco con una idea de que mientras Amsen estaba en el Realm of Darkness, algunos destellos de su memoria llegaban fugazmente pero solo la Keyblade del Rey podía recordar perfectamente.

Gracias por Leer.


	19. Rage Awakening -The Origin-

**Cap. 19: Rage Awakening -The Origin-**

La batalla estaba por empezar. Todos estaban serios y tensos. No Heart y el Guardian eran los que irían de primero tratar de desbaratar la defensa de los Keyblade Warriors ahí presentes.

-Guardian.- Amsen mando a su Guardian y en un rápido movimiento Lingering Will se puso en frente deteniendo a Amsen.

-Mi cuerpo.- dijo el Lingering Will. Amsen abrió los ojos.

-¿Terra?-

-Amsen concéntrate, Xemnas ayúdalo.- dijo Xenahort a lo que se lanzo Xemnas con sus Ethereal Blades. Rápidamente Lea lo detuvo con la ayuda de Hinatus.

-Vamos "Líder", ¿desde cuándo usted sigue órdenes?-

-Axel, eres un traidor. Aun portas la Black Coat de la ORGANIZATION XIII.-

-Sobre eso, digamos que me es útil.- ambas armas se soltaron separándolos de un golpe.

-¡Terra voy por ti!- Aqua fue a ayudar a Lingering Will contra Amsen.

-Mamá. Papá ¿Que harán?- pregunto Adonis.

-Cuidaremos de Amsen The Wise hijo.- dijo Pamela.

-¿Por qué no peleamos juntos?-

-Hijo sacrificamos nuestras Keyblades para salvarte.- dijo Noé.

-Ya veo...-

-Pero podemos ayudarte a que entres a Modo Mega 2.0- dijo Pamela

-¿Modo Mega 2.0?- pregunto Adonis

-Sí, ve a pelear, ya lo veras- dijo Noé dando ánimos a su hijo

-De acuerdo, chicos andando.- dijo Adonis levantando su Keyblade al aire

-¡Adelante!- dijeron Mario, Nelson, Andrés y Susan también levantando sus Keyblade

-Vamos, ayudemos a Aqua, Lingering Will y Hinatus.- dijo Luis

-¡Vamos!- dijeron Sandra, Josselyn, Nataly y Roberto levantando sus Keyblades.

-Pamela, llevamos tiempo sin hacer esto pero... ¿Usarías magia por favor?- pregunto Noe a su esposa.

-Claro Querido... DARK DOME!- un domo de oscuridad cubrió a Pamela, Amsen The Wise y Noe.

-¿Que harán?- pregunto Amsen The Wise.

-Usaremos la Habilidad Dúo.- respondió Noé

-¿La Habilidad Dúo? ¿Sobre Adonis?-

-Así es, la soportara.- respondió Pamela

-¿Pero sacrificaron sus Keyblades? ¿Como la harán?-

-Simple. Pamela dame tu mano derecha.- la mano de Pamela se puso sobre la mano de Noé. Desde los dedos hasta el brazo las venas de ambos comenzaron a brillar. Las de Noé en azul y las de Pamela en rojo.

-¿Eso es?- Amsen The Wise se asombro por lo que pasaba.

-La Habilidad Dúo de Luz y Oscuridad.- dijeron Noé y Pamela al mismo tiempo.

En la batalla, Hinatus y Lea ahora con Luis, Josselyn, Roberto y Sandra peleaban contra Xemnas quien ahora era acompañado por No Heart. La batalla era dividida, por el otro lado Aqua, Lingering Will, Naruto, Susan, Andrés y Nataly peleaban contra el Guardian y Amsen Seeker of Darkness. Parecía que Xemnas y Amsen tenían problemas por la presencia de Lingering Will frente a ellos.

-Xemnas, Amsen concentrasen.- grito Xenahort teniendo enfrente del a Mario, Nelson y Adonis el cual tenía las venas de los brazos brillando como las de sus padres dentro del domo.

-Pareces preocupado.- dijo Mario sonriendo.

-Keyblade Warriors que salieron del Realm of Darkness.- dijo Xenahort enojado

-Ya cálmate viejo. Te saldrán arrugas.- dijo Nelson burlándose de el

-Prepárate para tu castigo.- dijo Adonis ya con la totalidad de sus brazos cubiertos por el color en las venas.

-Se creen con mucha suerte cierto. Ya veremos, BLIZZAJA.- Xenahort lanzo su ataque al aire y grandes esferas de hielo del tamaño de un balón de futbol cayeron sobre los tres Keyblade Warriors.

-Maniobra Evasiva- Mario esquivaba las esferas de Hielo esperando apoyo de las Shadow Snakes de Nelson, Adonis usaba su Solar Shield y las esferas se hacían agua al golpearlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Lea al ver que su "Líder" no daba gran batalla.

-Mi cuerpo- gritaba Lingering Will

-¿Se creen suertudos?- dijo Xenahort levantando su mano izquierda.

-¿Que hará?- pregunto Mario en posición de batalla.

-¿Conocen al "Primer Enemigo"?- pregunto Xenahort.

-Primer Enemigo?- Nelson no sabía de lo que decía

-¿Heartless?- pregunto Mario

-Primer, Segundo y Tercer enemigo a mi disposición.- dijo Xenahort y del suelo salieron varias figuras.

-¿Pero qué?- gritaron todos.

-No puede ser... los Unversed.- dijo Aqua

-¿Unversed?-

-Heartless.-

-Nobodies.- ahora el campo de batalla estaba rodeado por Unversed, Heartless y Nobodies. Floods, Shadows, Dusks... en gran numero rodeaban a los jóvenes.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Nelson

-Sí, Adonis te encargas de Xenahort.- dijo Mario

-¿Y ustedes?-

-Nos encargaremos de estos engendros.- dijo Mario golpeando un Flood

-Tienes la fuerza de tus padres, úsala bien.- dijo Nelson golpeando un Shadow.

-De acuerdo suerte.- Mario y Nelson se alejaron de Adonis

-Listo Mario.-

-Claro amigo.

-SHADOW SNAKES.- Nelson trajo a sus serpientes para atacar.

-DOUBLECAST: ESPER + SUMMON.- dijo Mario sorprendiendo a todos los jóvenes.

-¿Doublecast? No...- Nataly se preocupo

-ZODIARK + NEO BAHAMUT ZERO- atrás de Mario salieron dos grandes sombras mostrando a sus convocaciones más poderosas.

-¿Ese es Bahamut?- pregunto Aqua

-Si, así es Maestra Aqua, es uno de la familia de Bahamut.- respondió Andrés.

-Solo en libros supe de su existencia pero... este es diferente al que muestran los libros.- respondió Aqua que fue defendida por Lingering Will.

-¡Aqua! ¡Pelea!-

-Si.-

-Lista Pamela.- pregunto Noé a su esposa

-Ya esta Noé, hagámoslo.- respondió Pamela-

-MODO MEGA 2.0- gritaron ambos. Adonis comenzó a brillar, la armadura del Modo Mega se destruyo por completo mostrando una ala de ángel del lado izquierdo y la ala de demonio al derecho. Su ojo izquierdo estaba como el de su padre, el derecho como el de su madre, las Keyblades eran Redemtion en la mano izquierda y Rapture en la derecha. Su cabello se alargo a la media espalda mezclado entre negro y blanco. Su traje también cambio entre negro y blanco. La camiseta era sin mangas de color blanco con una X en negro en el pecho y las Keychains de sus Keyblades en la espalda. Tenía guantes que cubrían totalmente las manos de color negro pero la palma era blanca. El pantalón era blanco con llamas negras naciendo desde el ruedo. Los tenis eran negros con blanco. Todo esto con las venas de su cuerpo en rojo del lado derecho y azul del lado izquierdo, uniéndose a una delgada línea naciendo debajo de los ojos y manteniéndose separados del corazón.

-Si la Luz y la Oscuridad se unen en su corazón no sabremos que pasara.- dijo Noé al sentir a su hijo cambiar de transformación.

-Adonis...- sus amigos, y los demás luchadores se sorprendieron. El cambio era unión de los Drives de Rapture y Redemtion.

-Así que eres el engendro que no sabe adónde pertenece.- dijo Xenahort. Continuo

-Uno no puede ser Luz y Oscuridad al mismo tiempo. Uno debe escoger un lado y quedarse ahí por siempre, así que Adonis, chico que entro al Realm of Darkness. Decide. ¿Luz u Oscuridad?- Xenahort extendió ambas manos. Adonis lo miraba en silencio. Mientras Naruto y Hinatus tenían algo en mente.

-Mi cuerpo.- no dejaba de decir Lingering Will cada vez que miraba a Amsen o Xemnas.

-¿Esos dos son el cuerpo de la armadura ambulante?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si Pure Heart Uzumaki, ellos dos forman parte del cuerpo que Terra perdió hace mucho tiempo.- respondió Aqua

-¿Hay alguna manera de unirlos de nuevo a la mente de Terra?- pregunto Lea bloqueando un ataque de Xemnas.

-¡Hinata! Creo que podemos hacer eso- respondió Naruto

-Naruto-kun... ¿Cómo?- pregunto Hinatus

-Las habilidades que nos dejaron nuestras madres. Eso debe ayudar.- respondió Naruto asombrando a Hinatus, dentro de su mente:

-¿Funcionara Hinata?- preguntaba un preocupado Ven

-Claro que si Ven-san, confié en nosotros si.- respondió Hinata decidida. Continuo

-Le devolveré el favor de ayudarme a rescatar a Naruto-kun.-

-Hinata... Gracias.-

-No hay de que Ven-san- Fuera de su mente:

-Dime Pure Heart Uzumaki. ¿Funcionara?- pregunto Aqua

-Claro, confié en nosotros. Solo necesitamos liberar nuestras manos.- respondió Naruto.

-Pon las Keyblades a tu espalda, estas se pegaran por ser un Pure Heart.- dijo Aqua

-De acuerdo, Hinata ya oíste.- Naruto puso la X-Blade incompleta y Zero-One en su espalda, Hinatus puso la Lost Memory en la cintura y Two Become One en la espalda. Ambos comenzaron a cargar Chakra.

-Necesitamos que los tengan unidos- grito Naruto. Los Keyblade Warriors trataron de tener a Xemnas y Amsen espalda contra espalda para mantenerlos unidos.

-Primero yo.- dijo Hinatus con ambas manos brillando en blanco.

-Espera...- El ataque debía de ser preciso y sin fallas.

-¡Ahora!-

-Raito: Johu Shoshiken.- Hinatus se lanzo a gran velocidad impactando a ambos enemigos en el abdomen, inmediatamente la Habilidad comenzó a hacer efecto, limpiando de toda oscuridad los cuerpos para su unificación que de eso se encargaría Naruto, quien entro en forma Biju y saco las nueve colas de Kurama.

-Aquí voy.- una gran esfera dorada se formo, era totalmente diferente a la Bijudama. La esfera luego se encogió al tamaño de un Rasengan y se dividió en dos, una esfera en cada mano normal pero seguía siendo dorado.

-Biju: Kurama Rasengan.- grito Naruto golpeando a Amsen y Xemnas con ambas manos.

-Armadura, prepárate. Recíbelos.- Naruto empujo a Amsen y Xemnas hacia Lingering Will quien abrió los brazos. Impactaron directamente y se formo una luz alrededor. Naruto se separo y vio como la armadura absorbía a Amsen y a Xemnas. En un último aliento Xemnas vio a Aqua.

-Amiga, tu Keyblade y tu Keyblade Armor están en el Chamber of Sleeping.- dijo Xemnas al ser absorbido totalmente por Lingering Will. Un gran rayo de luz salió directo al cielo el cual luego se expandió destruyendo a los pequeños enemigos que andaban cerca.

-Ahora Mario aprovecha.- dijo Nelson a lo que Mario vio a sus grandes amigos y estos supieron que hacer. Ambos atacaron con su mejor ataque destruyendo lo que quedaba, pero dejando en gran fatiga a Mario.

Xenahort estaba sorprendido por el haz de luz.

-Siempre, estaré entre ambos. Porque soy THE TWILIGHT ANGEL- respondió Adonis el cual se lanzo a atacar a Xenahort. Este trataba de congelar las alas pero Adonis era muy rápido. No tuvo más que convocar su Keyblade y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. El rayo desapareció mostrando a Lingering Will con los brazos abiertos, dejándolos caer de un solo. Levanto la vista y vio a su alrededor.

-Lo lograron.- la Keyblade Armor se desactivo mostrando a...

-Terra... ¡TERRA!- grito emocionada Aqua, Hinatus se le acerco, todos los Keyblade Warriors se le acercaron, incluso Lea.

-Terra, amigo.- dijo Hinatus con la voz de Ven

-Hola Ven.- el trió se abrazo con lagrimas, era el reencuentro. En la mente de Hinatus Ven lloraba de felicidad.

-Lo lograron Hinata. Gracias... Gracias por devolver a mi amigo a su estado normal.-

-No hay de que.-

Fuera de la mente de Hinatus todos estaban felices. Nataly con algo de sonrojo fue por Mario quien estaba fatigado por el DOUBLECAST. Susan vio a todos lados buscando pero...

-¿Y Adonis?- de repente un rayo de luz y oscuridad colisionan provocando un terremoto.

-Esos son Xenahort y Adonis.- respondió Aqua

-Debemos salvarlo. Xenahort deseara poseer el cuerpo de Adonis como hizo con el mío.- dijo Terra.

-Pues vamos. Todos arriba.- grito Naruto asombrando a todos ya que su Chakra formo Kurama. Una vez que todos subieron con ayuda de las colas se apresuro a donde estaba la batalla de Xenahort y Adonis.

Xenahort tenía ahorcando a Adonis, le quito sus Keyblades y lo tenía en una mala posición. A pesar de que Amsen y Xemnas no estén ya, el aun podía usar al Guardian y a No Heart quienes tenían mal a Adonis. Desde lejos los padres del Keyblade Warrior trataban de acumular toda el aura posible para el mantener la transformación de su hijo. Terra tenía un mal presentimiento...

-Vamos más velocidad.- dijo Terra

-¿Que pasa Terra?- pregunto Aqua

-Creo que Xenahort está a punto de usar su habilidad para tomar el cuerpo de Adonis a la fuerza como hizo conmigo.- dijo Terra asombrando a todos

-No si lo podemos impedir.- Naruto aumento la velocidad.

-Es tu fin Keyblade Warrior. Me a hubieras sido de gran ayuda sabes, tus habilidades de luz y oscuridad sobrepasan a tus padres, pero, tuviste que elegir el camino difícil. Sabes, eres un prodigio y todo tu potencial se desperdicia de esta manera. Te daré a pensar, únete a mí y todo tu potencial será explotado.- Xenahort se acerco a Adonis el cual respiraba como podía.

-Nunca... Nunca estaré contigo, el que trajo tanto dolor y sufrimiento a todos los mundos.- dijo Adonis liberándose y golpeando al Guardian liberando sus Keyblades Rapture y Redemtion.

-Entonces será a la mala.- con su Keyblade en mano Xenahort estaba listo para clavársela en el pecho

-¿Te suicidaras?-

-No, tomare tu cuerpo- Adonis no sabía qué hacer, hará lo mismo que le hizo a Terra a él. ¿Adonis se convertirá en el nuevo Lingering Will? Por suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho en eso.

-¡NO!- apareció Terra, con su End of Earth separando a Xenahort de su Keyblade.

-¿Terra?- Xenahort estaba sorprendido, no creyó que aparecerían tan rápido pero vio claramente a Naruto en Biju Mode con su Chakra en forma de Kurama.

-Ahora prepárate "Maestro".- dijo Aqua

-Así que... ¿Me vencerán?- Xenahort supo que perdió su oportunidad, no pudo robar el cuerpo de Adonis.

-Noé listo.- dijo Pamela a su esposo

-Hagámoslo Querida.- dijo Noé ahora ambos con las venas de su cuerpo brillando.

-MAXIMA POTENCIA.- dijeron ambos. Adonis comenzó a sentirse más fuerte. Preparado para su lucha.

-Xenahort. Hiciste muchas cosas malas. Lastimaste personas, dañaste mundos, hiciste que muchas personas se volvieran infelices. Creaste a los enemigos Unversed. Fuiste el que creo a los Emblem Heartless. Los Nobodies nacieron apartar de eso, y muchas personas se convirtieron en miembros de la ORGANIZATION XIII.- Adonis estaba ya de pie. A su lado estaban todos los Keyblade Warriors, Lea, Terra, Aqua, Naruto y Hinatus. Sus padres estaban lejos cuidando a Amsen The Wise pero podían sentir todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Aun quieren luchar?- dijo Xenahort. A su lado estaban Guardian y No Heart.

-Yo decidiré entre luz y oscuridad. Creare el Modo Mega 3.0- dijo Adonis asombrando a todos.

-Noé... ¿Sientes eso verdad?-

-Si Querida. Adonis unirá la luz y oscuridad dentro de su corazón.-

-¿Tanto riesgos debe sufrir nuestro hijo?-

-Nuestro deber como Keyblade Warriors es detenerlo pero... como padres debemos apoyarlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Confió en mi hijo Querida Pamela.-

-Noé...-

-Adonis, eres un chico estúpido.- dijo Xenahort

-Ya lo veremos.- Adonis llevo su auras al corazón, ahí comenzó la fusión. Adonis comenzó a gritar, era un proceso doloroso pero debía hacerlo para lograr su cometido. Aqua no sabía que pasaba, Eraqus nunca le comento sobre ese proceso. Xenahort trato de atacar con Guardian siendo bloqueado por Terra.

-Rápido cubran al chico.- dijo Terra y todos rodearon a Adonis.

-Luis ¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto Lea

-Claro amigo.- Luis y Lea elevaron sus Keyblade.

-BURNING HELL.- dijeron al mismo tiempo y una gran masa de lava salió del suelo y dirigiéndose al Guardian. Xenahort congelo la lava y No Heart la rompió en miles de fragmentos.

-Sandra ayuda.- grito Terra

-EARTH SPIRE.- ambos hicieron una gran espina hecha de tierra impactando en el No Heart, el cual fue rescatado por el Guardian.

-Josselyn ven aquí.- dijo Aqua

-ICE POWER.- ambas impactaron con ataques de hielo a Guardian y No Heart.

-Nataly vamos.- dijo Hinatus con la voz de Ven más fuerte

-SILVER WIND.- dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando que nadie los pudiera rescatar a ambos. Xenahort solo observaba, guardaba energía por si le tocaría pelear contra Adonis el cual seguía transformándose.

-Ya me canse.- Xenahort lanzo varios ataque de Blizzaja a todos. Esquivando los ataques todos se salvaron. De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, eso no debería estar pasando en un momento así pero si temblaba y no era para menos. Adonis provocaba el temblor.

-MODO MEGA 3.0- una gran cantidad de energía se libero y apareció un Adonis totalmente diferente. Tenía una chaqueta negra con rayas rojas en el ruedo, las mangas eran blancas. Sus pantalones eran de color negro con franjas rojas a los costados y una cadena desde la cintura hasta la el bolsillo. Su cabello era largo, llegando hasta la cintura y era negro. Sus ojos estaban como los de sus padres. Tenía los brazos cruzados y caminaba lento hacia Xenahort.

-Guardian, No Heart vayan.- ambos se acercaron y nadie pudo ver como paso pero ambos al acercarse a Adonis cayeron al suelo siendo consumidos por la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo?-

-Simple... MODO MEGA 3.0 es igual al MODO MAESTRO.- detrás de Adonis aparecieron muchas Keyblades, las Keyblades de sus amigos.

-Son nuestras Keyblades.- dijo Sandra viendo su Divine Rose y su Rumbling Rose entre las Keyblades.

-Las Keyblades lo han aceptado como el Maestro.- dijo Aqua

-No me asombra, es más, más ganas me dan de poseer tu cuerpo.- dijo Xenahort

-Olvídalo pero mi cuerpo no está a la venta- tomo la Rumbling Rose y la Lionheart se acerco rápido a Xenahort el cual no comprendía porque las Keyblades giraban a las espaldas de Adonis. Xenahort levanto algunas Keyblades de su alrededor para atacar a Adonis, pero, asombrando a Xenahort. Adonis hizo lo mismo y devolviendo el ataque. Adonis levanto Keyblades muertas de su alrededor e iban directo hacia Xenahort. Levanto su mano y una gran masa de tierra se levanto donde se clavaron algunas Keyblades, las demás fueron congeladas. Xenahort levanto más tierra, esperando que Adonis perdiera el Balance. No lo logro ya que el Keyblade Warriors se subió sobre algunas Keyblades usándolas como transporte. Xenahort trato de congelar estas Keyblades pero con las Keyblades de sus amigos logro deshacer el ataque. Adonis lanzaba Keyblades esperando que impactaran. Keyblades de lugares lejanos al campo de batalla llegaban.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- Xenahort no creía lo que miraba

-Simple. Los corazones de estos Keyblade Warriors han puesto su fe y esperanzas en mí. Sus sueños que fueron destruidos por tu codicia ahora están en mí. Este es el Origen. Todos los corazones latiendo en uno solo, todas las esperanzas en una sola batalla- Adonis levanto ambas manos y todas las Keyblades fueron al cielo para luego caer como lluvia.

-Cuidado. PROTECAGA- digo Aqua protegiendo a todos ya que el ataque era tan fuerte y estaban cerca que podía dañarlos. Una vez que paso el ataque vieron las 20 Keyblades de los Keyblade Warriors girando alrededor de Adonis. El tenía una Keyblade más en su mano.

-¿Cual es esa?- pregunto Hinatus

-Es la Ancient Ultima Weapon.- dijo Aqua. Esta Keyblade es larga, de color negro. En la punta tiene una unión entre la Oblivion y la Oatkeeper. El mango era de color rojo con negro y una ala blanca y negra unidas con una Keychain de alas. Adonis miraba la Keyblade.

-Esta es poderosa... Esta Keyblade es la esperanza.- dijo Adonis apuntando a Xenahort con ella

-Una Keyblade es solo un arma. No significa nada más que eso.- grito Xenahort

-Te equivocas. Una Keyblade es la extensión del corazón. Una arma del corazón. Ahora por eso tu Keyblade es oscura, tu corazón solo es oscuridad.- dijo Adonis levantando mas Keyblades

-No te tengo miedo.-

-Deberías.- las Keyblades fueron rápidamente a Xenahort el cual levanto la mano una vez mas y levanto masa de tierra pero las Keyblade atravesaron la tierra. Xenahort no lo podía creer pero vio a Adonis con la Divine Rose en su mano izquierda y Terra levanto la End of Earth.

-¡Terra!- el ataque impacto de lleno a Xenahort.

-Vamos ayudémoslo.- dijo Terra, todos comenzaron a acercarse pero...

-UNVERSED DOME.- grito Xenahort creando un domo, todos sabían que no podrían entrar. Naruto tomo a Hinatus y rápido entraron, los demás no pudieron lograrlo a tiempo.

-Maldición...- Terra gritaba golpeando el domo

-Terra, tranquilo. Todo depende del Maestro y los Pure Hearts.- dijo Aqua. Adonis vio que sus amigos estaban detrás del domo. Vio a Naruto y Hinatus adentro.

-Chicos.-

-Venimos a ayudarte.- dijo Naruto.

-PURE HEARTS- Xenahort lanzo un gran ataque de hielo. Naruto protegió a Hinatus y a él con las colas de Chakra, Adonis uso Light Shield

-Este tipo está loco.- dijo Naruto

-No me extraña.- dijo Adonis.

-Hay que atacarlo con habilidades poderosas.- dijo Hinatus.

-Tengo una habilidad... LIMIT BREAK- dijo Adonis

-¿LIMIT BREAK?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, contigo amigo.- Naruto se puso a lado de Adonis. Dentro de la mente de Hinatus:

-Hinata creo que tu corazón está respondiendo a algo.- dijo Ven viendo como el Station of Awakening brillaba.

-¿Que pasa Ven-san?-

-Creo que con mi Wayfinder y tu corazón has logrado tu propio Dimensional Link.-

-¿Mi propio Dimensional Link?-

-Si, y siento que es poderoso. Hinata úsalo para derrotar a Xenahort.-

-De acuerdo.-

Naruto POV:

Ahí estábamos, Hinata, Adonis y yo contra el calvo ese. Daba algo de miedo no dejaba de atacar con hielo.

-Naruto-kun, ataquemos. Tengo un D-Link especial.- me dijo Hinata muy seria. Vi a Adonis y por lo visto estaba listo para que usáramos el LIMIT BREAK él y yo.

-Hazlo Hinata.- grite. Los tres nos acercamos.

-Ahora.- grito Adonis

-SHINOBI'S PRIDE.- gritamos Adonis y yo y al ataque. Primero comenzamos atacando con cortes de nuestras Keyblades. Todos impactaron. Ahora ataca con Rasengan y Adonis con esferas de luz. Luego con ayuda de las colas de Kurama cree el Futon: Rasen Shuriken y Adonis sobre mi unió varias Keyblades creando un espiral el cual lanzamos al mismo tiempo. Mi ataque con Keyblades impactaron en el calvo. Pero no terminaba. Comencé a forma la Bijudama y a mi lado Adonis cargaba aura. Lance mi Bijudama y Adonis lanzo su ataque que era un poderoso laser de luz y oscuridad que se unió a mi Bijudama. Cielos que poder se sentía. Todos impactaron en el calvo. Aun seguía de pie, turno de Hinata.

-Tu turno.- dijo Adonis.

-D-Link: Naruto.- esperen... ¿Un ataque con mi nombre?

Hinata atacaba muy rápido con la Keyblade de Xion y Ven.

-Uzu Spiral- dio un giro en aire y cada vez golpeaba al calvo.

-Uzumaki Pride.- creó un ciclón y con el ataco varias veces al calvo. Sentía orgullo de Hinata.

-Vamos Hinata.- grite viendo como atacaba. Por un momento me pareció ver que me sonreía.

-D-Link: Naruto: ULTIMATE CHAKRA.- se puso frente a Xenahort el cual bien mal herido estaba. Puso la Lost Memory enfrente y la clavo en el suelo. Giro sobre la Keyblade pateando en el proceso al calvo. Luego salto con la Keyblade en mano y con ambas Keyblades golpeo la calva cabeza. Se agacho y creó un espiral en el suelo atacando al calvo y este cayó al suelo.

-Hinatus ven.- dijo Adonis. Ella se puso a la derecha de Adonis, yo estaba a la izquierda. Puso su Keyblade nueva al frente del.

-Pongan sus manos sobre la Keyblade.- sin vacilar lo hicimos. El calvo se puso de pie.

-Ahora- un poderoso rayo salió de la Keyblade atravesando al calvo. Este comenzó a desaparecer en oscuridad. Adonis rápidamente uso su escudo y protegió a Hinata y a mí. Ahora creo que el calvo fue derrotado. ¿Habrá paz por fin?

Fin Naruto POV

...

Ahora unos datos sobre los padres de Adonis:

BIOGRAFIAS:

Nombre: Pamela

Edad: 30 (por estar dentro del Realm of Darkness tanto tiempo no puede envejecer.)

Atributo: Oscuridad

Ocupación: Madre, Keyblade Warrior

Arma: Keyblade

Nombre de Arma: Eye of Darkness (antepasado de Oblivion y Rapture)

Sangre: B+

En su juventud se enamoro de Noé a pesar de que eran de atributos diferentes el amor fue grande. Por la guerra entre los Keyblade Warriors de Luz y Oscuridad que vendría huyo con Noé y otros Keyblade Warriors de Land of Departure hacia Traverse Town (Paso antes de la historia de Aqua, Ven y Terra).

A los 28 años se casaron y al año quedo embarazada esperando a su primogénito con muchas esperanzas. No fue hasta que nació que le pusieron nombre. Adonis. Sabían que era especial ya que sentían sus auras dentro del.

Pensaron que Xenahort apareció frente a ellos para matar a Adonis. La verdad era Amsen Seeker of Darkness. No pudo lograr su cometido. Adonis se salvo ya que sus padres sacrificaron sus Keyblades con su habilidad Dúo para que el niño viajara desde Traverse Town hasta La Tierra. Amsen enojado los mando al Realm of Darkness. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el Realm of Darkness. Ahora Diecinueve años después salió gracias al Pure Heart Uzumaki Naruto y logro ver a su hijo.

Nombre: Noé

Edad: 32 años (por estar en el Realm of Darkness no puede envejecer)

Atributo: Luz

Ocupación: Padre, Keyblade Warrior

Arma: Keyblade

Nombre de Keyblade: Eternal Soul (antepasado de Oatkeeper y Redemtion)

Sangre: AB

Se enamoro de Pamela, quien a pesar de que es de atributo oscuro a él le pareció la chica más hermosa. Secretamente se miraban ya que si lo hacían publico provocaría la ira de sus familias. Por la guerra que venía ambos decidieron escapar hacia otro mundo, con la edad de 15 años. Fueron con otros Keyblade Warriors quienes también se oponían a la guerra. Guerra de la cual nació Keyblade Graveyard.

A los 30 años se casaron y al año Pamela quedo embarazada. Esperaban con alegría al primer hijo o hija de la pareja. Fue un niño y decidieron llamarlo Adonis. Noé supo que su hijo seria especial ya que sentía el aura de Pamela y el del dentro del niño.

Pensó que Xenahort apareció frente a ellos para matar a Adonis. La verdad era Amsen Seeker of Darkness. No pudo lograr su cometido. Adonis se salvo ya que él y Pamela decidieron sacrificaron sus Keyblades con su habilidad Dúo para que el niño viajara desde Traverse Town hasta La Tierra, el cual no podía entrar. Amsen enojado los mando al Realm of Darkness. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el Realm of Darkness, sobreviviendo gracias a su atributo. Ahora Diecinueve años después salió gracias al Pure Heart Uzumaki Naruto y logro ver a su hijo. Ahora con su esposa están decididos a ayudar a que obtenga la mejor transformación.

Gracias por Leer.


	20. Dearly Beloved

**Cap. 20: Dearly Beloved**

Xenahort tenía un hoyo del tamaño de una Keyhole en el abdomen. Estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad. Todos miraban esto asombrados. Adonis miraba como Xenahort era consumido con la mirada fija y seria. El domo desapareció y con el Xenahort exploto. Adonis tuvo que proteger a todos los presentes por la oscuridad que salió de Xenahort. Naruto y Hinatus miraban como ese ser que amenazaba su mundo desaparecía.

-¿Ganamos?- pregunto Naruto

-Eso creo...- dijo Adonis cerrando los ojos. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Aqua

-El... Xenahort solo se está transportando a The World That Never Was.- dijo Adonis sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Ósea que no ganamos?- pregunto Susan

-No, después que salió la Keyhole en su abdomen algo o alguien lo transporto a The World That Never Was.-

-¿Quien pudo ser?- pregunto Terra

-Quizás... Isa o Braig.- respondió Lea

-¿Braig? ¿El de las pistolas?- pregunto Aqua

-Sí, ese mismo, fue parte de la ORGANIZATION XIII como yo- dijo Lea

-Pues que esperamos, vamos por el- dijo Naruto. Terra se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Pure Hearts, ya ayudaron demasiado.-

-¿Pero...?-

-Uzumaki Naruto.- hablo Aqua llamando la atención de Naruto. Continuo

-Gracias por todo, estoy muy agradecida pero... Espero que entiendas que ya hemos arriesgado mucho tu seguridad. Primero te secuestraron para restaurar X-Blade, ahora está incompleta en tus manos ya que venciste a Vanitas dentro de ti. Salvaron a Terra, lograron lo que no pude lograr. Muchas gracias pero ahora por tu seguridad y la de tu mundo debes regresar, tu y la chica.-

-Naruto, gracias en serio pero ya te expusiste a demasiado peligro. Debes volver a tu mundo.- dijo Adonis

-Quiero ayudarlos. No quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados.- respondió Naruto

-Lo sé, pero ahora esta es nuestra batalla.- dijo Adonis

-Pero...- Naruto no pudo continuar, Hinatus lo tomo de los hombros.

-Naruto-kun, ellos saben lo que hacen. Debemos regresar a casa.-

-Pero Hinata...-

-Por favor Naruto-kun.- Hinatus si logro convencer a Naruto.

-Está bien Hinata.-

-Gracias por entender Naruto-kun.- Hinatus sonrió para el rubio

-¿Ahora?-

-Ahora debes soltar la X-Blade, y Hinatus volver a poner la Lost Memory donde estaba.- dijo Adonis.

-Está bien, vamos Hinata.- Naruto y Hinatus caminaban hacia donde Lost Memory fue levantada del suelo. Dentro de la mente de Hinatus:

-Es la despedida Hinata.- dijo Ven sonriendo para Hinata

-Ven-san muchas gracias por todo.-

-No. Gracias a ti Hinata, eres una maravillosa persona. Por eso Naruto se enamoro de ti.- con ese comentario Hinata sonrojo y Ven comenzó a reír. Continuo

-Hinata, se feliz, se que ahora estarás bien en tu mundo.-

-Ven-san ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Ten la fe que si Hinata. Siempre que me recuerdes dentro de tu corazón-

-Ven-san, siempre lo recordare.-

-También yo. También yo Hinata.- Ven se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme rescatar a Naruto-kun.-

-Gracias a ti y a Naruto por restaurar a mi amigo.- se separaron.

-Es la hora Hinata.-

-Ven-san... Hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego Hyuga Hinata.- Afuera de la mente de Hinatus, llegaron al lugar donde Lost Memory fue tomada. Hinatus vio el lugar, vio la Lost Memory.

-Es la hora... Terra, Aqua los veré luego.- hablo Hinatus con la voz de Ven

-Así es Ven.- dijo Aqua con una lagrima.

-Te estaré esperando Ventus.- dijo Terra. Hinatus procedió a clavar la Lost Memory en el suelo y la soltó. Inmediatamente Hinatus comenzó a brillar, el color del cabello dejo de tener tonos rubios. La ropa comenzó a cambiar, los ojos volvían a ser normales en un Hyuga. Naruto miraba como ocurría el cambio en Hinatus. Para finalizar vio como la Two Become One volvía a ser Keychain. Hinatus dejo de existir. Ahora era simplemente Hyuga Hinata.

-Volvió a la normalidad.- las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

-Naruto-kun, tu turno.-

-Si- Naruto se alejo un poco.

-Uzumaki, tírala.- dijo Aqua. Naruto la vio y vio la X-Blade incompleta.

-Es hora de regresar a casa.- dijo Naruto

-¿No salvaremos a Vanitas?- pregunto Kurama

-Aunque pueda él no quiere ser salvado.- respondió Naruto viendo al biju.

-Lastima...-

-El así quiso.- dijo Naruto dando la vuelta para regresar al mundo exterior. Naruto vio por última vez la Keyblade y la lanzo al aire. Esta al poco tiempo comenzó a deshacerse en miles de pequeños fragmentos. Naruto comenzó a cambiar, su traje desapareció mostrando su típica vestimenta Shinobi. La Keychain de la Zero-One estaba en su mano izquierda.

-Listo.- dijo Adonis volviendo a su forma original. Sus padres y Amsen The Wise se acercaron.

-Hijo.- Noé y Pamela abrazaron a Adonis. Todos que miraban la escena se conmovieron y más de alguno soltó alguna lagrima. Naruto se acerco y tomo la mano de Hinata, esta se sonrojo pero le encantaba la mano de su novio. Naruto vio a Amsen The Wise y se le acerco.

-Gracias, tome.- dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano donde estaba la Keychain

-No, quédatela hijo, ella te eligió.- respondió Amsen The Wise. Naruto sonrió y la guardo en su chaqueta.

-Es hora de partir, ¿a dónde iremos primero?- pregunto Lea

-Como venimos en varias Gummy Ships creo que todos tomemos las que venimos. Luis, iras a Radiant Garden llevando a Aqua al Chamber of Sleeping.- dijo Adonis

-¿El lugar donde dijo Xemnas antes de ser absorbido por Terra? ¿En donde esta exactamente?- pregunto Luis

-Yo creo saber. Tengo recuerdos de Xemnas en mi mente.- dijo Terra.

-Perfecto, vamos Maestra Aqua, Maestro Terra, será un honor que vayan en el HIGHWIND 5.- dijo Luis.

-¿Me imagino hijo que llevaras a Naruto y Hinata a su mundo verdad?- pregunto Pamela

-Así es mamá. Mario, Nelson y yo iremos a dejar a Naruto y a Hinata a su mundo.-

-Vayan con cuidado de acuerdo.- dijo Noé.

-Claro.- una vez hecha la repartición de cada uno en las distintas Gummy Ships que llegaron a Keyblade Graveyard todas partieron a Radiant Garden, menos la de Adonis que iba de regreso al Mundo Shinobi. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin incidente. Una vez en la atmosfera del mundo Mario trajo a Bahamut para el descenso. Adonis, Naruto y Hinata eran los únicos en la espalda de Bahamut.

-Naruto, Hinata, estaré eternamente agradecidos. Ustedes salvaron no solo a Terra, sino también a Aqua, a Ven, a Amsen The Wise y a mis padres. Salvaron a todos los mundos de un final lleno de tristeza y oscuridad.- dijo Adonis extendiendo la mano

-Gracias a ti por llegar en el momento que mas necesitábamos ayuda. Sino de seguro estaríamos ya llenos de Heartless o cosas así.- dijo Naruto estrechando la mano de Adonis con una sonrisa.

-Gracias porque sin ti Adonis-san, Naruto-kun y yo no estaríamos así ahorita.- dijo Hinata sonriendo. Era la despedida.

-Bien... Como sabrán llevamos prisa así que tendré que pedirles que se bajen aquí.- dijo Adonis.

-Pero estamos en el aire.- respondió Hinata

-Lo sé.- Adonis se acerco y empujo a Naruto de Bahamut. Este comenzó a caer. Hinata se asusto mucho pero para su sorpresa un brazo de Chakra de Kurama la tomo llevándola hacia abajo. Bahamut se elevo desapareciendo. Adonis ya se fue.

Hinata estaba asustada pero el brazo llego rápido donde Naruto cargando a la Hyuga quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto por el miedo a la caída.

-Hinata sujétate.- Naruto comenzó a caer más rápido.

-Naruto-kun... ¡TE AMO!- Hinata grito por el miedo. Ya para tocar suelo varios brazos de Chakra se agarraron de los arboles del alrededor frenando el descenso. Hinata al ver que ya no caían vio los arboles y los brazos. Luego vio que Naruto sonreía.

-También te amo Hinata.- comenzó a descender lento. Cuando toco suelo volvió a la normalidad. Del miedo Hinata hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, sintiendo algo duro.

-Naruto-kun, hay algo aquí.- Hinata abrió la chaqueta de Naruto, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa.

-¡El Collar de Shodaime Hokage!-

-¿Sera que Adonis-san restauro el sello?-

-De seguro lo hizo.- Naruto vio al cielo y sonrió. Luego vio a Hinata.

-Ponte cómoda, te llevare de regreso a Konoha.- dijo Naruto

-No, Naruto-kun... yo puedo caminar.-

-Te llevare para que descanses.- Hinata se sonrojo y escondió la vista. Decidió aprobar lo que hacia Naruto y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado. El camino a la aldea fue tranquilo. Se notaba que estaba aun terminando de amanecer. Miraban las aves de volar. Hinata estaba feliz. Volver a su mundo con el chico que ama. No defraudo a nadie. Tenía muchos motivos para estar sonriendo. Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea los guardias los reconocieron rápidamente.

-Mira es Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo Izumo

-Mira y trae a Hyuga Hinata en brazos.- dijo Kotetsu

-Hola.- saludaron la pareja de Pure Hearts a los guardias quienes quitaron la alarma de secuestrado a Naruto. Continuaron avanzando dentro de la aldea. Todos los aldeanos salieron y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a la pareja sonriente. Muchos aplausos y gritos de alegría se oyeron. La aldea celebraba el regreso de sus shinobis. En el camino encontraron a Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai y su bebe, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten y Guy. Tsunade junto a Shizune con Hiashi y Hanabi estaban al final del camino.

-Bienvenidos a casa.- dijo Tsunade

-Hija, lo lograste.- dijo Hiashi a su hija

Todos se acercaron y celebraban el regreso. Sus compañeros también. Xion, quien fue la primera que supo del regreso de los jóvenes Shinobis se encontraba en el Monumento a los Hokages. Miraba el cielo que a pesar de ser un amanecer se miraba muy hermoso.

-Axel, Sixul... Lea, Luis, deseo verlos. Quiero conocer a mis amigos.- una pequeña lágrima rodo por la mejilla. Se la limpio y vio que la pareja iba hacia el interior de la Torre del Hokage.

-Mejor voy ya.- Xion comenzó a correr. Sin darse cuenta, donde ella estaba, apareció una foto que se perdió en el viento. Sixul, Axel y ella comiendo helado en Twilight Town.

-Xion, algún día iré por ti, recuérdalo.- dijo Lea desapareciendo en un Dark Corridor.

Mientras tanto Tsunade y Hiashi recibían y llenaban de felicitaciones a Hinata y Naruto por su logro en regresar a su mundo. Hiashi en un momento de felicidad dijo algo que asombro a muchas personas que lo conocen por ser muy estricto.

-Hija como cumpliste y regresaste con Uzumaki te daré permiso de que pases todo un día con el.- dijo Hiashi a su hija que se sorprendió

-¿Padre?- Hinata no lo creía

-Sí, así como oyes, eso sí Uzumaki. Si le pasa algo a mi hija desearas no haber regresado a nuestro mundo.- una aura asesina apareció detrás de Hiashi asustando a Naruto.

-No se preocupe Señor... le prometo que Hinata regresara a su casa en una pieza.- el miedo paso luego de que la pareja lograra salir y caminar hasta un campo de entrenamiento donde había un pequeño lago. Decidieron estar ahí y rápidamente el sueño los ataco.

Mientras tanto: En Radiant Garden, Terra y Aqua llegaron al Chamber of Sleeping y lograron rescatar la Keyblade Armor de Aqua y su Stormfell. Después de lograrlo fueron rápidamente a Castle Oblivion y con Aqua llegaron al Chamber of Awakening. Ven se encontraba dormido, sentado en algo como un trono.

-Ven, el rey de Castle Oblivion.- dijo Aqua

-Se ve como dormido.- dijo Noé

-Perdió su corazón en la batalla contra Vanitas.- dijo Aqua

-¿Que hacemos para despertarlo?- pregunto Sandra

-Simple, Luis debe hacerlo.- dijo Amsen The Wise

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, tu-

¿Por qué Luis?- pregunto Roberto

-Luis tiene en su interior el corazón de Ventus.- dijo Amsen The Wise

-Ósea que en mi interior he tenido el corazón de la princesa Kairi, el de Ven y el mío... Cielos...- Luis estaba sorprendido

-Luis, acércate a Ven, su corazón reaccionara a la presencia de su cuerpo.- dijo Aqua. Luis comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Ven. El pecho de ambos comenzó a brillar.

-¿Quieres tu corazón? No te preocupes, vengo a entregártelo.- Luis se acerco mas y extendió sus manos. El corazón de Ven salió de su pecho.

-Tómalo, lo he estado guardando para ti.- una lágrima salió corriendo por la mejilla de Luis y Aqua. Un poderoso brillo se hizo presente, haciendo que Luis se desmayara y Ven se levantara.

-¿Ven?- Aqua se acerco un poco.

-Hola Aqua, Hola Terra.- saludo el Keyblade Wielder menor.

-Ven...- Aqua comenzó a llorar. Por su parte Sandra se acerco a Luis a ver por qué se desmayo. Adonis también lo hizo y vio porque paso...

-Es fatiga. Despertara en un rato.- Sandra estaba aliviada.

-Ya que para que Xenahort reaparezca tomara tiempo porque no entrenamos aquí.- opino Terra

-¿Aquí? ¿En Castle Oblivion?- pregunto Andrés

-No. En Land of Departure. - Aqua levanto su Stormfell y Castle Oblivion comenzó a transformarse a su antigua apariencia. Land of Departure.

-Hogar dulce hogar... ¿No lo crees Noé?- pregunto Pamela

-Mucho tiempo sin estar aquí.- dijo Noé

-Bien, ahora tenemos aproximadamente 2 semanas para entrenar al máximo. Adonis, entrenaras mucho con tu MODO MAESTRO. Mario, entrenaras con tu DOUBLECAST para que no te fatigue. Nelson, perfeccionaras tus SHADOWS SNAKES. Andrés, trabajaras en el control de tu arena. Luis y Lea trabajaran en combinar su fuego. Igual lo harán Nataly con Ven para su viento. Sandra con Terra con su tierra. Josselyn y yo para el agua. Roberto debes de mejorar tu velocidad. Y Susan debes entrenar en tus magias.- dijo Aqua viendo a todos.

-Bueno, dos semanas para la batalla.- dijo Sandra

-No tenemos tiempo para eso.- dijo Adonis sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Aqua. Adonis volteo a verla con los ojos de Rapture y Redemtion.

-Porque ya se están moviendo. Son Tres. Isa, Braig y Xenahort.- todos estaban en Shock

-¿Cómo es posible? Naruto, Hinata y tú le crearon un Keyhole en su pecho.- dijo Sandra.

-¿Como pudo haber pasado?- se preguntaba Ven al recibir los recuerdos que logro al fusionarse con Hinata.

-Hay una cuarta persona y tiene una Keyblade.- dijo Adonis

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Mario

-Es Xenahort pero más joven.-

-¿Xenahort tuvo hijos?- se pregunto Andrés

-No, no es el hijo, es el mismo pero más joven...-

-¿Sera acaso el desconocido que apareció aquí una vez?- se pregunto Aqua

-Son Isa, Braig, Xenahort y este Xenahort Joven que se mueven hacia Twilight Town.- dijo Pamela

-Creo que no hay tiempo. Debemos de ir ahora.- dijo Terra

-Así es, es hora. Todos a las Gummy Ships.- rápidamente todos montaron en las Gummy Ships. Excepto Aqua, Terra y Ven que activaron sus Keyblade Armors y se montaron en sus Keyblade Gliders. Todos rumbo a Twilight Town.

Era de noche en el Mundo Shinobi, Naruto y Hinata caminaban con rumbo hacia el apartamento del rubio. Llevaban muchas bolsas de compras de alimentos, lo suficiente para una cena decente y un desayuno igualmente decente.

Prepararon juntos la cena, Hinata estaba encantada de pasar la noche con su amado. Ella era la más emocionada, pasar todo un día completo, desde la mañana hasta la mañana del día siguiente con su amado, en su apartamento. De solo pensarlo ya estaba sonrojada.

-Hinata ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Naruto haciendo que Hinata volviera a la tierra.

-Naruto-kun... yo... yo...- se avergonzó más al no hallar que decir.

-¿No me oíste verdad?-

-Lo... lo siento Na... Naruto-kun.- Hinata bajo la mirada. Naruto se levanto de su asiento y tomo la barbilla de Hinata para que lo viera. Sus miradas chocaron, ambos se sonrojaron como por arte de magia. Desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Hinata... lo que dije fue que dormirás en mi cama y yo en el piso.- dijo Naruto saliendo del efecto del sonrojo.

-Naruto-kun... es tu casa, tú debes dormir en tu cama.-

-Eres mí invitada Hinata...-

-Naruto-kun...- Hinata se sonrojo al pensar que dormiría en la cama de su amado. Llego la hora de dormir. Hinata estaba en la cama de Naruto y el estaba en el suelo en una bolsa de dormir. No podían dormir, estaban nerviosos, tenían las ganas de dormir juntos pero tenían miedo. De repente ambos oyeron sonidos que les recordaron cosas. Eran el sonido de Keyblades golpeando. No sabían porque pero al escuchar eso cerraron los ojos y quedaron dormidos. Sus mentes y corazones viajaron hasta Twilight Town donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo Naruto al ver como estaba el mundo. En el aire se miraba a Bahamut, había varias SHADOW SNAKES, fuego, tierra levantada, agua secándose... era un verdadero campo de batalla.

-Naruto-kun mira.- Hinata apunto a un lado y vieron un Dark Dome, pudieron ver el interior. Los padres de Adonis están con las manos juntas. A lo lejos de ahí vieron la batalla. Todos los Keyblade Warriors incluyendo Aqua, Terra, Ven y Lea contra Shadows, Floods y Dusks. Adonis estaba en MODO MEGA 2.0, los demás estaban en MODO MEGA. Terra, Aqua y Ven estaban con sus Keyblade Armors activadas. Aqua tenía dos Keyblades, su Stormfell y la Master Keeper.

Miraron a Xenahort, vieron también a alguien idéntico a él con una Keyblade y una Black Coat. Vieron a dos personas idénticas a los Nobodies Saix y Xigbar, eran Isa y Braig respectivamente. Adonis se elevo por los cielos y trato de atacar al cuarteto pero Braig le ataco las alas con sus pistolas haciendo que cayera.

-¡ADONIS!- gritaron todos al verlo caer.

-Ahora, tu cuerpo será mío.- dijo Xenahort caminando hacia el joven.

-Cielos... este tipo en serio quiere mi cuerpo.- dijo Adonis en voz baja mientras se recuperaba del dolor en las alas con el aura de sus padres. Se elevo y trato de atacar en picada pero el otro Xenahort-el joven- lo bloqueo con su Keyblade.

-Sera como él diga.- dijo el otro Xenahort

-Sera como yo quiera.- Adonis volvió a elevarse y en una caída libre cayó al suelo.

-Cúbranse.- dijo Mario. Bahamut lanzo su ataque para destruir lo que quedaba de los pequeños enemigos que Xenahort había convocado.

-No...- Isa estaba enojado

-Tontos.- Xenahort extendió la mano y dos esferas de oscuridad aparecieron comprimiendo a todos.

-Chicos.- Adonis trato de ir por su auxilio pero Braig volvió a atacar. Apunto de nuevo a las alas.

-¡Toma! Ha ha ha, recarga.- dijo Braig tras lograr el ataque.

-No- las esferas desaparecieron mostrando a todos en su estado normal. Las Keyblade Armors se desactivaron por completo mostrando a todos en el suelo. Los Padres de Adonis agrandaron el domo donde se protegían para poder mantener fuera de la batalla a los amigos caídos.

-¿Qué te parece Adonis? Enserio deseas pelear conmigo de nuevo.- dijo Xenahort. Naruto y Hinata miraban impotentes, no podían ayudar, técnicamente no estaban presentes.

-Hinata, debemos hacer algo...- dijo desesperado Naruto

-Naruto-kun, ¿pero qué?-

-¿Aun tienes la Keychain de la Two Become One?-

-Sí, no pude ver a Xion-san para entregársela.- Al oír esto Naruto saco de su bolsillo la Keychain de la Zero-One. Vio a Hinata y esta hizo lo mismo, saco la Keychain de la Two Become One.

-Quizás no estamos ahí pero, somos Pure Hearts Hinata, somos los Pure Hearts del Mundo Shinobi, y no abandonamos a un amigo.- dijo Naruto levantando la mano derecha donde tiene la Keychain de la Zero-One.

-Ellos, son nuestros amigos. Ellos, ayudan a todos los mundos. No deben desaparecer... Ninguno... Adonis-san... Toma nuestras fuerzas en tu batalla.- Hinata puso en su pecho la Keychain de la Two Become One. Ambas Keychains comenzaron a brillar.

-Es tu fin.- Xenahort joven trato de cortar las alas de Adonis solo para ver una luz cegadora. Todos tuvieron que cubrirse por el poder de la luz. Se asombraron al abrir los ojos y ver la Two Become One y la Zero-One girando alrededor de Adonis como defendiéndolo.

-Naruto... Hinata...- susurro Adonis

-¡Las Keyblades de los Pure Hearts!- grito Xenahort molesto.

-Así que a pesar de todo están aquí... Gracias.- Adonis inmediatamente entro a MODO MAESTRO. Las Keyblades de sus amigos aparecieron también. Rodeándolo, aparecieron la End of Earth, la Lost Memory, la Master Keeper y la Stormfell. La Keyblade de Lea apareció también. Oblivion, Oatkeeper, Rapture y Redemtion giraban con las demás Keyblade, que se unieron al baile iniciado por Two Become One y Zero-One. Lionheart, Sleeping Lion, Red Garden, Blue Garden, Metal Chocobo, Fenrir, Pumpkin Head, Decisive Pumpkin, Three Wish, Wishing Lamp, Divine Rose, Rumbling Rose, Crabclaw, Mysterious Abyss, Gullwing, Guardian Soul, Wishing Star y Star Seeker. Todas giraban alrededor del joven Keyblade Warrior. Vio a sus padres por un momento.

-Mamá, Papá... un recuerdo para ustedes... ¡Eye of Darkness! ¡Eternal Soul!- las Keyblades que sus padres sacrificaron para salvarlo aparecieron, las dos Keyblades, antepasados de Oblivion, Rapture, Oatkeeper y Redemtion respectivamente...

-Mira Querida... Nuestras Keyblades...- dijo Noé sorprendido

-Vamos hijo úsalas bien. ¡Quítales el polvo de encima!- dijo Pamela. Adonis les sonrió, luego vio a Luis...

-Luis, puedo sacar tus otras dos Keyblades.- dijo Adonis

-¿Otras dos? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Luis

-Mira... ¡Diamond Dust! ¡One Windged Angel!- las Keyblades de Sixul, el Nobody de Luis aparecieron y también giraban. Todos se sorprendieron al ver las Keyblades del Nobody XIII de la desaparecida ORGANIZATION XIII entre las Keyblades que Adonis podía sacar. Pero...

-¡Sixul!- grito Xion levantándose de su cama al sentir las Keyblades de su amigo.

-No hay duda, son las Keyblades de Sixul... Están en Twilight Town... pero si abandono este mundo para ver qué pasa en Twilight Town moriré... y la niña que aun vive en mi interior se moriría ya que como me dijo Kabuto, la niña vive porque vivo. Si muero la niña muere... Por eso a pesar de ser replica de un Nobody y revivida me siento como un humano...- Xion se levanto de su cama. Y se cambio de ropa.

-Debo de ir por mi Keychain... pero ¿porque siento que fue activado con otra Keyblade aquí y las siento ambas en Twilight Town?- Xion se vistió rápido y se fue a donde sentía que su Keychain fue activada... El apartamento de Naruto.

Era de noche en el Mundo Shinobi, en la Aldea de Konoha todos sus habitantes ya descansaban en sus camas. Al ser altas horas de la noche nadie pudo ver a Xion correr con dirección al apartamento de Naruto. Al llegar toco varias veces, al ver que no abrían levanto la manga izquierda de su traje. Tenía un sello el cual libero y salió su Black Coat.

-Que bien que le pedí a la señorita Tsunade que hiciera esto para mi.- se puso la Black Coat y preparo un Dark Corridor para atravesadlo y aparecer dentro de apartamento de Naruto, donde vio a Hinata en la cama con su Keychain en la mano derecha, Naruto estaba en el suelo con una Keychain que Xion nunca había visto antes, en la mano derecha. Ambas Keychains brillaban. Xion se acerco a Hinata y con timidez toco su Keychain. Inmediatamente cayó dormida...

-¿Uh?-

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- pregunto Naruto

-Alguien viene...- dijo Hinata viendo a todos lados

-¿Quien?-

-Soy yo, Xion.- dijo Xion apareciendo a lado de los Pure Hearts que veía todo lo que la batalla daba en Twilight Town. Vio a las personas originales de sus amigos. Lea y Luis... una lagrima rodo por ambas mejillas de la chica, las cuales no pudieron ser vistas por los Pure Hearts.

-Solo porque posees muchas Keyblades no significa que puedas ganar.- dijo el Xenahort joven lanzándose a atacar.

-Tonto.- Adonis levanto la mano izquierda y la puso en frente del. La Keyblade de Xenahort se enterró en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?-

-Es tu fin, versión joven.- la One Winged Angel y Diamond Dust giraban alrededor de Xenahort joven. No podía sacar su Keyblade, lo último que logro ver fue la Oatkeeper provocándole un Keyhole en el pecho.

-¡Xenahort!- Isa y Braig estaban sorprendidos.

-Naruto-kun, viste.- pregunto Hinata

-Sí, es muy fuerte por lo visto. Adonis es en verdad un maestro de la Keyblade.- dijo Naruto viendo como marchaba la batalla.

-Adonis... el guerrero de la luz y la oscuridad... el que traerá paz o miseria... tantas Keyblades a su poder, realmente, ese era lo que la ORGANIZATION XIII aspiraba, alguien con el poder de manipular la Keyblade, quizás a la cantidad que Adonis manipula en este momento.- dijo Xion. La versión joven de Xenahort comenzó a desaparecer, solo quedo su Keyblade en el suelo. Adonis camino un poco más hacia adelante.

-¡Braig dispara!- grito Isa. Braig comenzó a disparar. Adonis levanto su mano derecha. Todas las balas eran reflectadas por algo que giraba en la mano de Adonis.

-Braig, detente.- dijo Xenahort. Al no haber más disparos lograron ver que giraba en la mano. Eran dos Keyblade.

-¿Esas son...?- pregunto Braig

-La Keyblade de mi versión joven, la No Name.- dijo Xenahort al notar que la Keyblade ya no estaba clavada en el suelo.

-¿Y la otra?- pregunto Isa

-La Void Gear, la Keyblade de Vanitas. ¿Pero como lograste traerla?- pregunto furioso Xenahort.

-Vanitas, nació de la oscuridad del corazón de Ventus, y por lo que ves Ventus está aquí. Así que no te parezca raro que al tomar posesión de la Lost Memory hice un enlace con el corazón de Ventus para extraer la Void Gear. Lo mismo hice para extraer la Diamond Dust y la One Winged Angel de Sixul del corazón de Luis.- dijo Adonis haciendo que la Void Gear y la No Name comenzaran a girar alrededor del con las otras Keyblade.

-Isa, Braig vayan a atacar.- dijo Xenahort. Los dos se lanzaron al ataque

-Lo lamento Lea, por lo que veras que le pasara a tus amigos.- dijo Adonis

-No te preocupes, es lo mejor para ellos, ¿lo tienes memorizado?- dijo Lea

-Sí, esta memorizado.- Adonis puso su mano izquierda frente a él. Continuo...

-¡One Winged Angel! ¡Diamond Dust! ¡Void Gear! ¡No Name! ¡Two Become One! ¡Zero-One!- todas las Keyblades que Adonis menciono comenzaron a girar en su mano como una shuriken.

-Naruto-kun mira.- dijo Hinata

-Sera lo que creo que será.- dijo Naruto esperando ver que más hacia.

-¡Vayan!- Xenahort mando a sus dos últimos secuaces a que atacaran.

-Ahora, algo de aura de viento.- las Keyblades giraban ahora con aura de viento de Nataly y Ven. Susan sabía a qué se parecía.

-Aquí va. Futon: Rasen Keyblade.- dijo Adonis lanzando las Keyblades que seguían girando con el aura de viento.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se sorprendió

-Copio mi técnica.- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Copio un ataque de Naruto.- dijo Susan para los demás.

-¡Isa, Braig! A los costados, eso solo va de frente.- grito Xenahort. Ambos hicieron caso al consejo.

-Mala idea... ¡Expandir!- Adonis cerro la mano izquierda dejándola hecha como un puño. La Diamond Dust, No Name y Zero-One fueron del lado de Braig enterrándose en su cuerpo. La Two Become One, One Winged Angel y Void Gear fueron del lado de Isa y también es enterraron en su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron de rodillas.

-Ahora, cerrar.- Todas las Keyblades que se clavaron giraron y sonó un ruido como algo agarrando llave. De repente ambos comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¿Que paso? ¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata

-Ni idea, esto es nuevo para mí.-

-Y para mí. Nunca hice algo así cuando estaba en la ORGANIZATION XIII.- dijo Xion

-¿Que hizo Adonis?- pregunto Mario

-¿Los mato?- pregunto Susan

-No, los cerró. Ahora regresaron a su mundo original. Radiant Garden.- dijo Aqua. Las seis Keyblades regresaron con Adonis. Este avanzo más hacia Xenahort quien lo miraba con rabia.

-¡Ningún niño impedirá que logre crear mi ejército oscuro!-

-Lo siento, pero creo que seré EL NIÑO que lo impedirá.-

-Eres solo un mocoso.-

-Quizás... Pero cambiare el destino.- Adonis continuo caminando. Las Keyblades que uso para su ataque regresaron a él.

-Cuerpo a cuerpo- Xenahort saco su Keyblade y se lanzo. Adonis lo bloqueo con la No Name y la Void Gear.

-No puedo tomar esa Keyblade. Es una Keyblade maldita.- dijo Adonis al lograr con existo el bloqueo. Xenahort elevo la tierra y trato de llegar a Adonis que se elevo en el aire gracias al aura de viento. Activando Blizzaja Xenahort trato de que el hielo afectara a Adonis. Pero el aura de fuego lo protegía del hielo.

-Tienes buenas defensas.- alago Xenahort

-¿No me digas que por eso deseas mi cuerpo?- pregunto Adonis

-¡Por supuesto, con tu cuerpo seré el Keyblade Master SUPREMO!- dijo Xenahort elevando mas tierra para el subir.

-Te diré algo, me agrada mucho mi cuerpo como para abandonarlo.- Adonis hizo un giro de 180° al ver como una espina de tierra iba hacia él. Xenahort creó varias esferas oscuras las cuales Adonis esquivaba con gracia.

-Esto termina aquí.- Xenahort trato de clavar su Keyblade en Adonis pero Zero-One y Void Gear bloquearon todo. Oblivion y Oatkeeper se lanzaron para desarmar a Xenahort. La Keyblade cayó pero Adonis tomo posición de ella. No la tomo con la mano, solo levitaba.

-Esta maldita.- Lanzo la Keyblade y la Void Gear y No Name la rodeaban.

-Ahora estoy desarmado. Dime ¿Pelearas conmigo así? ¿Sin mi Keyblade?- dijo Xenahort

-Esa Keyblade es la que te permite tomar posesión de los cuerpos. Así que con las Keyblades que estaban de tu lado ahora impedirán que tomes control de tu Keyblade.- En la mano derecha de Adonis apareció la Ancient Ultima Weapon. Creo un Light Dome y encerró a Xenahort en el.

-Prepárate. ¡ULTIMATE KEYHOLE!- todas las Keyblades se pusieron en posición. Un laser salió de cada una impactando en Xenahort.

-Ahora ve adonde perteneces. Al Realm of Darkness.- una puerta apareció detrás de Adonis. El laser levanto a Xenahort el que sonreía y se reía.

-No será la última vez que me vean. ¡Oyeron! ¡VOLVERE!- la puerta se cerró. Twilight Town comenzó a brillar. Un brillo tan fuerte que Naruto, Hinata y Xion cerraron los ojos.

Naruto POV:

Ya era de día, sentía el calor del sol en mi cara, y... un peso extra en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y vi a Hinata dormida sobre mí. ¿Sera que se cayó de la cama? Vi a mi alrededor, recuerdo haber visto a Xion, quizás ya se fue. Vi ambas Keychains a un lado de ambos, ya no brillaban pero creo que fuimos de gran ayuda. Trate de levantarme sin despertar a Hinata pero me abrazo, no pude zafarme de su abrazo. No solo eso, también apoyo más su rostro en mi pecho.

-Naruto-kun...- Hinata dijo mi nombre al apretarme más. La verdad se sentía bien estar así. Quizás deba abrazarla, pensé. Lo hice y Hinata se acomodo más sobre mí. Podía sentir su olor en mi nariz, ese dulce olor que tiene. Vi que sonrió más y le bese la frente.

-¿Naruto-kun?- lastimosamente hice que se despertara, le sonríe y se fijo rápidamente donde estaba.

-¡AH! ¡Lo siento lo siento!- se levanto rápido y realizo varias reverencias. Me puse de pie y la tranquilice poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Me vio a los ojos y note que se ponía más sonrojada, quizás a mí también me paso lo mismo. Sentía mi rostro cálido. La abrace y mi beso esta vez no fue la frente, la bese en la boca. Realmente necesitaba hacer eso, no besaba a Hinata desde lo ocurrido en Keyblade Graveyard. La batalla con los revividos de la ORGANIZATION XIII, el Hunter of the Dark, Vanitas y ayudar contra Xenahort. ¿Quién diría que Hinata y yo, dos habitantes del Mundo Shinobi ayudaríamos a los demás mundos? Ahora sí creo que cada estrella es un mundo.

Nuestro día paso normal, por así decirlo. Nuestros amigos no nos dejaron tranquilos ningún momento. Hiashi y Hanabi querían que me presentara en la mansión Hyuga, la verdad fue una visita rápida ya que era de noche y deje a Hinata ya en su casa. Lo que me molesto fue que cuando iba de salida por cosas del destino escuche una reunión secreta, a espaldas de Hiashi que realizaban los miembros del consejo Hyuga.

-¿Y si hacemos que Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama tengan descendencia con algún portador de Keyblade?- dijo un viejo el cual eso me molesto mucho

-Eso sería perfecto, así el Clan Hyuga será más poderoso.- dijo otro viejo, no soporte más. Quería entrar ahí y romperle los huesos Hyugas a esos viejos pero me gane la confianza de Hiashi y no quería perderla. Pensé y cree un Kage Bushin para que fuera por él. Estuve atento a lo que decían. Y más que todo a que no se me escaparan. Por suerte mi Bushin llego con Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- me pregunto Hiashi

-Lo siento señor, pero su consejo hace reuniones a sus espaldas.- dije yo en voz baja

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?- me pregunto Hinata preocupada

-El consejo de su clan planean hacer que Hinata y Hanabi tengan una descendencia con cualquiera del grupo de Adonis.- abrieron los ojos, pero Hiashi se molesto mucho que de una patada tiro la puerta asustando a todos los viejo, incluso a nosotros.

-¿COMO QUE PLANEAN OBLIGAR A MIS HIJAS A TENER UNA DESCENDENCIA CON ALGUIEN QUE ELLAS NO AMAN?- Hiashi puede ser rudo y duro pero nunca, NUNCA toquen a sus hijas.

-¡Hiashi-sama!-

-Tranquilo. Es por el bien del clan-

-¿El bien del clan o el bien para ustedes que buscan más poder?- pregunto Hiashi bien enojado, creo que también estaría así en esos momentos.

-Viste lo que logra la Keyblade, si logramos que el Clan Hyuga sea reconocido no solo por su Taijutsu o por su Byakugan, sino por ser el único clan de este mundo que sus descendencias poseen una Keyblade.- ¡ESTOS TIPOS SOLO DESEAN PODER SIN IMPORTARLES QUE DESEAN HINATA O HANABI... ME CANSE!

-Escúchenme momias. Dejen en paz a Hinata y a Hanabi. Ustedes creen que pueden escoger en la vidas de las generaciones jóvenes solo por su "experiencia" pues saben algo... ¡Métanse su experiencia por donde más les quepa!- lo sé, me pase un poco pero oigan, Hinata es mi chica. Ella decide su futuro, no unas momias.

-¡Naruto cálmate!- Neji me tomo de los hombros con fuerza. Mejor me calmo un poco. Vi a Hinata quien estaba feliz, quizás por lo que dije...

-Consejo del clan... desaparezcan de mi vista... ¡AHORA!- Hiashi grito y asusto a todas las momias. Yo me calme un poco pero logre calmarme más al recibir un abrazo de Hinata.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.-

-Sí, gracias cuñado.-

-No hay de que... Creo que... mejor me marcho.- me volví a despedir y me fui... la verdad ya tenía suficiente. Al día siguiente me di cuenta por medio de Hinata que el consejo de momias fue despojado de sus cargos por realizar planes a espaldas del líder, ahora siento que esas momias me querían muerto pero, tengo un compañero que lo impide. Kurama.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, esta historia quizás te parezca fantástica o muy ficticia pero recuerda algo que Adonis y sus amigos nos dijeron... "CADA ESTRELLA ES UN MUNDO" y es posible que la estrella que veas esta noche sea mi mundo, así que saluda, sabré que nos ves. Por cierto, necesitare consejos ya que tendré una cita formal con Hinata... je je je...

Ha pasado algunos meses desde entonces, Xion ha sido aceptada por todos, ya vienen en camino los exámenes Chunnins así que me inscribiré. Por otro lado parece que Tsunade quiere promover a Hinata a Jounnin. Se lo merece según Ba-chan por rescatarme del Keyblade Graveyard. Hablando de Keyblades, la mía, la Zero-One, la tengo guardada, solo la usare en caso de emergencia. Esta a alado del pergamino de Ero-Sennin… Viejo pervertido espero que me hayas visto y que te sientas orgulloso de mi, de tu alumno que heredo el nombre del personaje de tu libro… Gracias Ero-Sennin… Gracias Papá… Gracias Mamá… Gracias Hinata… ¡Gracias a todos!

Fin Naruto POV

Cada estrella es un mundo, cada mundo esta enlazado y abierto a otro, esto es así, esto es el trabajo de los Keyblade Warriors. ¿Paz o Miseria? Escoge... Los mundos ahí estarán, igual la luz y la oscuridad así que escoge bien por tu bien y el mundo que habites, no importa cuál sea. Cuídate.

Fin...

-Termine...-

-Xion, ven vamos a disfrutar el día de campo.-

-Voy enseguida Sakura.-

Si soy yo, Xion, escribí un libro sobre la invasión de la oscuridad en este mundo que renací. Todos me ayudaron a escribirlo. Y hoy es un día especial, es la fecha en la que Naruto y Hinata empezaron su relación y marcaron el inicio de esta saga que escribí. Pero ellos no son la única pareja que nació por la aventura. Shikamaru y una chica llamada Temari salen juntos, no les da pena. El callado y no expresivo Sai está saliendo con Ino, me parece algo disparejo pero se ven lindos. Sakura digamos que atrapo a Sasuke, disfruto ver esa pareja, son tal para cual. Lee encontró una chica adicta al entrenamiento, aun no nos la presenta. Kiba, parece raro pero está saliendo con una chica amante de los gatos de nombre Nagisa, tiene problemas con Akamaru por eso pero la relación es Kiba Nagisa, no Akamaru Nagisa. Neji empezó a salir con Ten Ten, todo gracias a Naruto y Hinata que les hicieron una cita a ciegas... algo raro de decir pensando que Neji tiene el Byakugan. Shino aun busca a su chica, igual Chouji pero dicen que lo han visto con Ayame, la chica de la tienda favorita de Naruto. La pequeña Hanabi, hermana de Hinata dicen y lo he visto, que sale con Konohamaru, ya que el la salvo no parece raro que se haya enamorado, ¿cierto? Y en mi caso, tengo pretendientes pero... por ahora me quedare así. Ahora busco a Kabuto, la única pista que tengo es que escapo, lo sé porque Zetsu apareció muerto, ambos lados. Ah es cierto, los miembros del grupo de Sasuke se fueron de Konoha y escuche que lograron ser Chunnins en sus aldeas, menos Juugo el cual es un naturalista pacifista.

Cada noche veo las estrella, recuerdo a Axel y Sixul, pero recuerdo más a Lea y Luis... Mis amigos, se que los veré pronto. Oigan, por favor luchen por sus amigos ya que son los verdaderos tesoros, ah por cierto, disfruten del amor. ¿No es verdad, Naruto, Hinata? Los Queridos Amantes... los Pure Hearts.

...

Este es el final de la saga, pero planeo poner algunos capítulos especiales. Espero que les gusten mucho ya que tendrá algo de relación con la saga principal

Por el momento me despido, soy Lion Omega X. Nos leeremos después.

Ah por cierto, si alguien desea un capítulo especial manden sus sugerencias, las tendré en mente y tendrán crédito en ese capítulo especial por su sugerencia. Disfruten y...

Gracias por Leer.


	21. Digital Domination

**Cap. Especial 1: ****Digital Domination**

-La red; la frontera digital. Trate de imaginarme como seria ver los datos cruzar atreves del monitor de la computadora. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Naves? ¿Motocicletas? Con los circuitos como autopistas. Estaba fascinado con esa idea. Creí que sería algo que nunca vería. Pero entonces, un día... Entre.-

Era un día tranquilo en el Mundo Shinobi, había demasiada paz ahora. Los niños se preparaban para ir a la Academia Ninja. Los adultos para sus trabajos y misiones. En Konoha había paz, solo un grupo se preparaban para realizar una actividad. El grupo conocido como Konoha 14, iban a tener una actividad que llamaron "Cambio de Miembros" o "CM". Era simple, los equipos intercambiarían alguno de sus miembros, la idea fue hecha por Lee y estudiada por Shikamaru.

-Un buen Shinobi se adapta a los cambios- dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-Lee tiene razón, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?- pregunto Sakura

-Fue por algo que Kiba, tú y yo vimos en el País de las Olas y que comentamos a todos.- dijo Shino

-¿Qué cosa Shino-kun?- pregunto Hinata viendo a Shino

-Sempo: Johu Rasen-Soshiken Gan- dijo Shino

-¿Nuestra técnica?- pregunto Naruto

-Así es, Kakashi-sensei estaba sorprendido por esa técnica- dijo Kiba con dos ladridos de Akamaru

-¿Pueden hacerlo?- pregunto Neji

-¿Que dices Hinata?- pregunto Naruto volteando a verla.

-Si, vamos Naruto-kun- Hinata y Naruto se pusieron en su posición. Rápidamente Naruto entro en Sennin Mode, luego creó un Kage Bushin que creó el Rasengan. Una vez hecho puso su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Hinata y comenzó a acumular Chakra para el Johu Soshiken.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja y golpearon un árbol de entrenamiento.

-Sempo: Johu Rasen-Soshiken Gan- gritaron Naruto y Hinata. El árbol se hizo aserrín inmediatamente por el impacto. También creo agujeros en arboles cercanos. Todos estaban anonadados por la magnitud de la técnica.

-Impresionante...- dijeron Ino y Ten Ten

-Imagínense ese daño en un humano.- dijo Neji

-Ya lo hicieron, contra esa chica Megumi, solo que bajaron la intensidad para no matarla.- dijo Sakura

-Es muy poderoso. Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun, son la pareja más poderosa de Konoha.- dijo Lee con llamas detrás de él y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un ataque así es como el Dark Explosion de Adonis.- hablo Xion recibiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-¿Dark Explosion?-

-¿Qué tipo de ataque es?- pregunto Sakura

-Es un ataque que solo puede realizar Adonis cuando está en Rapture Mode. Concentra mucha aura oscura en sus manos y se eleva por los aire a lanzarlo al suelo, luego de que lo lanza todo hace un aplauso y toda esa aura oscura explota dañando a todos en un radio de 15 metros del epicentro.- dijo Xion sorprendiendo a todos

-Ya veo, aún tiene muchas cosas bajo la manga.- hablo Naruto viendo al cielo recordando su visita forzosa a Keyblade Graveyard

-¿Me pregunto qué será de ellos ahora?- hablo Hinata recordando a Ven, Terra y Aqua.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿crees que podamos combinar técnicas con Xion?- pregunto Chouji

-Eso espero, Xion ven.-

-Voy Shikamaru.- Xion se puso de pie pero se detuvo abruptamente y vio hacia atrás donde un Dark Corridor apareció.

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó Xion y para su fortuna era Lea

-Hola Xion-

-¡Lea!- Xion se emocionó al ver a la persona original de Axel visitándola.

-Viniste.-

-Te dije que vendría, ¿Lo tienes memorizado?-

-Sí, lo tengo memorizado.- Xion puso su dedo índice sobre su cabeza

-Mira lo que traje.- Lea saco una caja

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-

-Mira- Lea abrió la caja sorprendiendo a Xion

-¡Sea-Salt Ice Cream!-

-Tu favorito- dijo Lea con una sonrisa

-Llevo años sin comer una.-

-Toma Xion.- Lea le entrego la caja. Continuo

-Por cierto Naruto, Hinata-

-¿Si?- respondieron los mencionados

-Adonis vendrá y quiere verlos a las 12:00 en la torre.-

-¿Adonis vendrá?- pregunto Naruto

-Sí, vayan de acuerdo. Solo ustedes dos.-

-De acuerdo, gracias Lea.- dijo Naruto

-Bien me voy. Traeré más Sea-Salt Ice Cream Xion.-

-Está bien, gracias Lea.- se despidió Xion de su amigo.

-¿Para que querrá vernos Adonis?- pregunto Naruto

-No lo sé Naruto-kun.-

-¿Volverán a salir de nuestro mundo?- pregunto Sakura

-Si lo hacen traigan un recuerdo.- dijo Chouji

-Si, por favor.- dijeron todos, menos Sasuke, haciendo resbalar una gota por la nuca de ambos Pure Hearts.

-Está bien trataremos.- dijo Naruto. Rápidamente ambos se fueron a la Torre del Hokage. Shizune los esperaba y al verlos venir por el pasillo ella misma le abrió la puerta.

-Ya llegaron.- dijo Tsunade al verlos entrar.

-Tsunade-sama.- Hinata hizo una reverencia. Naruto solo saludo con la mano.

-Pasen.- dijo Tsunade. Firmo un documento y tomo un sorbo de té. Vio a la pareja y aclaro su garganta.

-Naruto, Hinata, saldrán de nuestro mundo con Adonis, por lo tanto, ambos entreguen sus bandas.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto

-Para que no se pierdan al mundo que vayan.-

-A mí me parece bien, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Hinata entregando su banda. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Tsunade-ba-chan toma también el collar.- Naruto entrego el collar.

-Ya te lo iba pedir Naruto y ya te dije que no me digas abuela.- Tsunade guardo todo y vio a los Pure Hearts.

-Vamos, iremos arriba.- Tsunade se levantó y camino a la puerta seguido de Naruto y Hinata. En la parte de arriba de la torre estaba Adonis meditando, tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía vestimenta totalmente diferente y su cabello creció más, naturalmente. Ahora vestía de chaqueta negra, zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color y camiseta blanca.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Adonis levantándose.

-Hola Adonis-san.-

-Hola Adonis.-

-Bien Adonis, me entregaron las bandas y el collar- dijo Tsunade

-Perfecto, el collar es el sello de este mundo, si abandona el mundo estará en serios problemas.- dijo Adonis acercándose a los shinobis.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto emocionado Naruto

-Síganme.- inmediatamente un rayo de luz tomo a los tres desapareciendo asombrando a Tsunade. Reaparecieron dentro de la Gummy Ship de Adonis.

-Bienvenidos a mi Gummy Ship personal. La Terra Nostra VIII.-

-¿Y la subida con Bahamut?- pregunto Naruto

-Cid diseño algo que no necesitamos de Bahamut.

-¿A qué mundo iremos Adonis-san?-

-Iremos a un mundo que por alguna razón después de la pelea contra Xenahort se cerró. Así que para entrar debemos usar la entrada secundaria.- dijo Adonis

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunto Hinata

-En mi mundo.- la Gummy Ship comenzó a avanzar, paso a lado de Land of Departure.

-Adonis-san, ¿Y los demás?- pregunto Hinata

-Están haciendo la prueba de Mark of Mastery.- dijo Adonis maniobrando cerca de Radiant Garden.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Naruto. Adonis sonrió y levanto la mano izquierda mostrando una marca en forma de corona.

-Yo la hice y pase. Ahora soy un Keyblade Master.- Adonis maniobro un poco más y llegaron a La Tierra. Descendieron en un punto especial de ese mundo.

**Salón de Juegos Flynn; L****os Ángeles, California; Estados Unidos**

El lugar estaba abandonado. El cartel eléctrico del local estaba fallando. Arriba del local se miraba un gran cartel que decía TRON. Afuera había una motocicleta. Un láser cayó sobre la calle apareciendo Adonis, Naruto y Hinata. Ambos Pure Hearts miraban a su alrededor, es un lugar totalmente diferente al Mundo Shinobi.

-¿Flynn's?- dijo Naruto leyendo el cartel eléctrico que estaba dañado.

-Es aquí.- dijo Adonis entrando por la puerta del local. Habían varias máquinas de juegos llamados Árcade. Para Naruto y Hinata era algo que nunca habían visto.

-Adonis-san... ¿Que son estas cosas?- pregunto Hinata acercándose a una Árcade y ver a Pac-Man en la pantalla.

-Es un videojuego, ese es un clásico y se llama Pac-Man.- dijo Adonis.

-¿Pac-Man?- Naruto y Hinata miraban la Árcade con curiosidad.

-Vengan es aquí.- dijo Adonis llamando la atención de los Pure Hearts. Los tres estaban frente a una Árcade llamada TRON.

-¿Y esta es la entrara?- pregunto Naruto

-Si- Adonis movió el juego a un costado mostrando una entrada.

-Pasen.- Naruto y Hinata abrieron la puerta y entraron. Después Adonis entro y el juego volvió a cubrir la puerta. Bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a otra puerta. Naruto giro el picaporte y se sorprendieron los Shinobis.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Hinata

-Es un estudio, y eso de ahí es la entrada secundaria al mundo que se cerró.- dijo Adonis mostrando la computadora.

-¿Cómo entraremos? No veo puertas en eso.- dijo Naruto haciendo resbalar una gota de sudor por la nuca de Adonis.

-Así.- Adonis se sentó en la silla y comenzó a manipular el teclado. Noto que el comando del láser estaba activado.

-¿Sera que alguien entro?- se preguntó Adonis.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto

-Esta entrada recientemente fue utilizada, pero ¿Por quién?-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Entraremos.- Adonis reutilizo el comando del láser.

-ENTER.-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Hinata al ver que todo había cambiado.

-Bienvenidos a The Grid.- dijo Adonis poniéndose de pie asombrando a Naruto y Hinata.

-Adonis-san... tu ropa...- Hinata se sorprendió mucho

-Lo sé, cambio. Para estar aquí, la vestimenta cambia.-

-¿Y la nuestra?- pregunto Naruto

-A eso vamos, primero salgamos de aquí.- los tres salieron del estudio y solo los Shinobis se asombraron al ver el exterior. Los edificios eran infinitamente altos, las calles tenían luz propia en blanco, los cielos eran nublados y parecía que habría tormenta.

-Wow.- Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto edificios ridículamente altos.

-Vamos, debemos ir ocultos hasta la armería, así que pónganse esto.- Adonis les puso encima una bata a cada uno que tenían luz propia también.

Caminaban por las calles, a lo lejos oían una multitud.

-COMPETIDOR 3 VIOLACIÓN.- se oía en un estadio más la gente gritando y abucheando. Los tres jóvenes no le prestaron atención y por una entrada cerrada entraron al estadio hasta llegar a la armería.

-Es aquí.- dijo Adonis

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Nuevos programas, no tienen disco.- una vez que Adonis lo dijo cuatro mujeres salieron de las paredes acercándose a los jóvenes.

-Primero el chico.- dijo una mujer de tez negra y traje blanco

-Naruto, vas.- Naruto acepto a lo que dijo Adonis. Se puso en el lugar que las mujeres estaban. Estas pasaron los dedos por el cuerpo de Naruto cortando su ropa.

-¡Oigan!- Naruto se sonrojo y Hinata se cubrió ya que se puso roja violentamente. Al quedar solo en ropa interior el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a tomar un tono negro. Las mujeres fueron por las piezas del traje.

-El también es diferente.- dijo una de las mujeres. Eligieron las piezas y se las pusieron a Naruto. Este estaba sorprendido al notar como las piezas se acoplaban a su cuerpo.

-ATENCIÓN PROGRAMA. ESTAS POR RECIBIR UN DISCO DE IDENTIDAD. TODO LO QUE HAGAS QUEDARA GUARDADO EN ESTE DISCO. SI PIERDES EL DISCO ESTARÁS SUJETO A UNA INMEDIATA ANULACIÓN.-

-Disco puesto y en sincronía. Ya puedes salir.- dijo la mujer de tez negra liberando a Naruto.

-Ahora la chica.- dijo otra de ellas.

-Ve Hinata.- dijo Adonis a lo que Hinata fue donde Naruto fue. Igual que a Naruto, a Hinata le cortaron la ropa. Esta se asustó y trato de cubrirse, sonrojada no pudo porque las mujeres se lo impidieron. Naruto estaba sonrojado y volteo a ver a Adonis el cual se había volteado.

-¿Hace cuánto estas así?- pregunto Naruto

-Desde que Hinata puso un pie ahí.- dijo Adonis. Las mujeres fueron por las piezas para Hinata, esta estaba mejor desde que sintió las piezas sobre su cuerpo.

-ATENCIÓN PROGRAMA. ESTAS POR RECIBIR UN DISCO DE IDENTIDAD. TODO LO QUE HAGAS QUEDARA GUARDADO EN ESTE DISCO. SI PIERDES EL DISCO ESTARÁS SUJETO A UNA INMEDIATA ANULACIÓN.-

-Disco puesto y en sincronía. Ya puedes salir.- dijo una de las mujeres liberando a Hinata. Estas inmediatamente fueron a sus estaciones para seguir durmiendo.

-Ya están listos. Vámonos.- dijo Adonis. Ahora los shinobis que entraron a The Grid están listos para lo que viene. Al salir de la armería oyeron una multitud gritar.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hinata

-Es una arena así que debe haber pelea.- dijo Adonis.

-COMPETIDOR 3 VS RINZLER.-

-¿Rinzler?- pregunto Adonis

-¡RINZLER! ¡RINZLER! ¡RINZLER!- gritaba la multitud

-¿Pasa algo Adonis?- pregunto Naruto

-Vamos a ver.- los tres jóvenes corrieron por el pasillo y llegaron a la arena. El lugar estaba a reventar, en una gran capsula de cristal estaban dos competidores. Rinzler, es un luchador de traje negro con luces rojas, usa doble disco de identidad y un casco. No pronuncia palabra alguna, solo gruñe. Lo característico de él son cuatro puntos en forma de T en su cuello. El otro era de traje negro con luces azules, solo usaba un disco y se miraba que luchaba por sobrevivir desde que el combate empezó.

-¿Podría ser...?- Adonis trataba de saber quién peleaba contra Rinzler.

-Se mira interesante.- dijo Naruto

-Aunque muy peligroso.- dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos en el pecho. Oían a todo el público gritar de emoción por el combate. De repente la batalla cambio, tornando todo a otro sentido. Aun así la batalla parecía simple para Rinzler que dejo tirado al competidor. Volvió a cambiar la dirección. El competidor al levantarse vio su pesadilla, Rinzler en el aire le cayó encima y le puso su disco alrededor del cuello.

-¡ANULAR! ¡ANULAR!- gritaba el público pero Rinzler vio algo rojo, viscoso que le pareció raro...

-Usuario.- guardo su disco y levanto al competidor recibiendo el abucheo del público.

-Identifícate programa.- se oyó una voz desde una nave sobre la arena.

-No me llames programa.- grito el competidor

-Identifícate.- dijo otra voz aún más fuerte.

-Mi nombre es Sam Flynn.- todo el público entro en silencio

-¿Sam Flynn?- dijo Adonis

-¿Flynn? ¿Cómo el letrero de por dónde entramos?- pregunto Naruto

-Así es Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata viendo toda la escena

-Tráiganlo.- dijo la voz. Inmediatamente Rinzler se llevó a Sam ante el portador de tal voz.

-Debemos rescatarlo.- dijo Adonis

-¿Pero cómo? El cabeza de pecera se lo llevo a esa nave.- dijo Naruto siguiendo a Adonis.

-¿A dónde van ahora?- pregunto Hinata. Inmediatamente los tres se detuvieron.

-No lo sé, pero debemos apurarnos.- dijo Adonis, por suerte dos sujetos hablaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Crees que CLU le dé su castigo?-

-Sí, conociendo a CLU hará el Reto de la Red- oyendo esto atentamente Adonis tomo a ambos por los hombros y los vio a los ojos.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero soy nuevo aquí, ¿podrían decirme donde realiza CLU los Retos de la Red?-

-Si en el viejo estadio de la antigua red de juegos. Sigue recto hasta llegar por un acantilado.- dijo y señalo uno de ellos.

-Muchas gracias.- los tres agradecieron y se fueron lo más rápido posible. Llegaron al estadio, este estaba a reventar, varias personas deseaban entrar. La nave de CLU ya estaba sobre el estadio.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Naruto

-Creo saber cómo.- Adonis se fue por detrás y vieron a tres guardias de rojo y lanza.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Hinata.

-No lo sé, Hinata por favor.- dijo Naruto con eso Hinata ya sabía qué hacer.

-Byakugan.- Hinata vio a los sujetos pero se asustó por lo que vio que cancelo su técnica, grito por la impresión llamando la atención de los tres guardias.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Naruto desesperado

-Identifíquense Programas.- dijo uno de los guardias frente a los jóvenes. Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Dije, Identifíquense Programas.- volvió a repetir el guardia.

-Pues... señor guardia... ¡Aquí está mi identificación!- Adonis saco su Oblivion y corto a los tres guardias los cuales se hicieron cristales.

-Adonis... los mataste...- dijo Naruto. Hinata ya pudo abrir los ojos y ver.

-No son humanos Naruto. Son la Guardia Negra, programas.- dijo Adonis

-¿Programas? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Naruto

-Hinata, ¿que viste?- dijo Adonis dirigiéndose a la chica Hyuga

-Vi algo como ceros y unos y luego una red que tenía varios puntos rojos...- dijo Hinata recordando lo que vio

-¿Entonces no tienen red de Chakra?- pregunto Naruto recibiendo un no de su amada.

-Ves, ahora ya no hay tiempo. Vamos.- los tres jóvenes entraron por la puerta que los guardias dejaron. Siguieron el camino. Al parecer ese camino los llevaba por debajo del estadio. Se podia escuchar a alguien dar un discurso, llegaron hasta el fondo cuando oyeron una risa.

-Miren.- dijo Naruto señalando donde habían cuatro programas de traje negro y luces azules.

-Disculpen programas.- dijo Adonis acercándose a ellos.

-¿Que sucede colega?- hablo uno de ellos.

-Tres de ustedes serán remplazados por nosotros.- dijo Adonis

-¿Enserio?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si.- tres programas se bajaron y les entregaron unos tubos a Adonis, Hinata y Naruto

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Hinata

-¿Sera chocolate? o ¿Algún pergamino?- pregunto Naruto

-Suban aquí.- los llamo Adonis

-¿Principiantes?- pregunto el único programa que quedo ahí

-Sí, somos nuevos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Experiencia, la necesitaran.- el techo se abrió sacando a los jovenes dentro del estadio. Vieron que venían motos de color rojo hacia ellos. Todos las esquivaron.

-Te destruirán usuario, sus motos son más rápidas.- dijo el programa lanzándose y activando su moto de luz.

-Wow... ¿cómo hizo eso?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Sam Flynn?- hablo Adonis

-¿Si?-

-Soy Adonis, un Keyblade Master, te ayudaremos. Ellos dos son Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata, son Pure Hearts.-

-Gracias por venir pero ahora debemos luchar por nuestras vidas. Por lo que creo es en estas motos.-

-Vamos, activémosla- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Eso se hacerlo.- Sam comenzó a correr y abrió el tubo materializando una moto.

-Hagan lo mismo.- Adonis repitió el proceso con éxito

-Vamos Hinata.-

-Si Naruto-kun- al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron activando la moto con éxito. Ambos equipos de cinco integrantes activaron la estela de luz que deja atrás la moto. La gente gritaba con emoción, cada uno de los integrantes iban directo a la lucha de la vida.

-Naruto, Hinata, estén cerca de mi.- dijo Adonis

-Si.- respondieron ambos. Las motos del equipo de CLU se separaron dando inicio al duelo.

Todos iban dejando una estela de luz sólida. El único programa en el equipo de Sam logro que uno de los acompañantes de CLU golpeara su estela de luz. Por el camino que Naruto iba una rampa hacia abajo se formó. No pudo evitar entrar y en el camino encontró a CLU.

-¿Que me hará?- pregunto Naruto. CLU saco su disco. Naruto sabía que el disco era un arma.

-Kurama.- rápidamente las luces del brazo derecho se pusieron de color naranja y formo un Rasengan que logro chocar contra el disco de CLU saliendo vivo.

-Estuvo cerca.- dijo Naruto haciendo que la luz vuelva a su color natural.

-¿Que programa será? Debo reprogramarlo.- dijo CLU saliendo del espiral.

Por otro lado Sam iba con el programa, iban directo a derrotar a otro de los acompañantes de CLU. Ambos aceleraron cerrándole el paso a la moto. Este choco y fue derrotado pero la moto del acompañante golpeo la del programa.

-Voy por ti amigo. Espérame.- dijo Sam llegando donde cayó el tubo de la moto de luz.

-Apresúrate.- el programa estaba listo para recibir el tubo. Sam lo recogió y se lo dio. Pero, CLU apareció aplastando al programa. Sam vio el tubo de la moto y solo quedo la mano la cual se terminó de desintegrar en cristales.

-Voy por ti, Usuario.- dijo CLU. Logro golpear la moto de Sam, el cual se cayó y su moto se destruyó. Con disco en mano CLU llegaba amenazando a Sam. Este también saco su disco listo para pelear.

-¿Porque me tuve que alejar tanto? Naruto, Hinata vamos.- dijo Adonis acelerando para salvar a Sam, pero... Un auto entro al estadio haciendo que CLU golpeara su estela de luz destruyendo su moto. El público empezó a abuchear, el auto se acercó a Sam, al mismo tiempo que las motos de Adonis, Hinata y Naruto llegaron. El auto se abrió mostrando a alguien adentro.

-FALLA EN EL SISTEMA. VIOLACIÓN.-

-Suban.- dijo el sujeto. El público abucheo más.

-Dije suban.- Sam se sentó adelante. Naruto, Hinata y Adonis atrás desactivando sus motos. El auto arranco y se preparaba para salir.

-VIOLACIÓN EN EL SISTEMA. LIBERAR A RINZLER.-

-Esto no termina aun.- dijo CLU. Desde el suelo del estadio Rinzler apareció con dos miembros de la Guardia Negra que hicieron girar él un cristal apareciendo arriba del estadio.

-Tenemos problemas.- dijo Naruto. El conductor presiono un botón y el auto saco minas las cuales los dos de la Guardia Negra se desintegraron. Rinzler perdió su moto pero haciendo un giro en el aire saco otra moto.

-Ese cabeza de pecera es bueno.- dijo Naruto

-¿Nos alcanzara?- dijo preocupada Hinata. El auto iba directo a una pared.

-Espera, ¿qué haces? ¿Nos quieres matar?- pregunto preocupado Sam. El conductor solo acelero y Sam empezó a gritar. Presiono un botón y lanzo dos misiles que rompieron la pared lanzándose al risco cambiando dramáticamente al tocar el suelo.

-Decías.- dijo el conductor. Rinzler no pudo continuar y lo único que hizo fue quedar viendo como abandonaron el estadio.

-Soy Quorra, encantada.- dijo "el conductor" extendiendo la mano a Sam y luego a Naruto, Adonis y Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam

-Tranquilo Sam Flynn, pronto todas tus dudas se resolverán.- dijo Quorra

-El cabeza de pecera ya no nos sigue.- dijo Naruto

-Es porque sus naves no pueden navegar esta parte de la red.- dijo Quorra

-¿Y esta nave?- pregunto Sam

-Obvio que si.- dijo Quorra manejando por un monto de acantilados y riscos, los cuales maniobraba peligrosamente. Llegaron hasta una pared de una montaña la cual abrió una puerta oculta. Dentro la nave cambio de nuevo. Todos subieron por un elevador que tenia luz blanca. Subieron hasta una habitación blanca. En la cual estaba sentado en posición de loto un señor de traje blanco.

-Esperen aquí.- dijo Quorra, se acercó al señor.

-Quorra, soñé con TRON, llevo años sin hacerlo. Es una señal de que algo bueno pasara.- dijo el señor.

-Tenemos visitas.- dijo Quorra

-Quorra nosotros nunca tenemos visitas.- el señor se puso de pie y quedo asombrado.

-¿Sam?- el señor se acercó a Sam y lo vio

-¿Papá?- pregunto Sam. El señor abrazo a Sam y lo vio de nuevo.

-Pero mírate muchacho, como has crecido.- esta era una reunión que hasta hizo que los tres acompañantes soltaran alguna lagrima.

-Ven, es hora de la cena.- dijo el señor.

-Es una reunión con su padre...- dijo en voz baja Naruto recordando como tuvo que conocer a su padre. Ya era la hora de la cena, Naruto y Hinata tenían que acostumbrarse a los tenedores.

-Y díganme, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Kevin Flynn

-Soy Adonis, soy un Keyblade Master.- dijo Adonis extendiendo la mano a Kevin

-El gusto es mío. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy un Shinobi.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Shinobi?- pregunto Quorra

-Un ninja Quorra.- hablo Kevin quitándole la duda a Quorra

-¿Sabe el significado?- pregunto Naruto

-Sí. Algunos de los mejores programas para programar usan líneas de códigos en kanji, así que tuve que aprenderlo a escribir, hablar y saber el significado de las palabras.- dijo Kevin

-Wow...- Naruto quedo boquiabierta

-¿Y tú jovencita?-

-So... Soy Hyuga Hinata, encantada de conocerlo Kevin-san- dijo Hinata con mucha amabilidad

-El gusto es mío. Ambos son Shinobis, y tú eres un Keyblade Master. ¿Díganme que los trajo aquí?-

-Señor no sé si usted supo sobre los Heartless.- dijo Adonis

-¿Heartless? Esas cosas que son sombras negras y tienen un símbolo de corazón con una equis en el pecho. Si te refieres a eso, sí. Cuando la red empezó y se abrió una puerta que llevaba a otros mundos esas cosas entraron. Pero ahora ya no escucho nada de ellos.- dijo Kevin

-Se debe a que la puerta por alguna razón se cerró, y venimos a abrirla.- dijo Adonis

-Con tu Keyblade puedes pero, ¿y ellos?-

-Son Pure Hearts. Pueden ayudarme a encontrar la cerradura.-

-Ya veo. Ahora Sam, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?-

-Sí, solo una.- dijo Sam terminando de comer

-Me imagino cual es, porque nunca volví.- dijo Kevin. Sam solo lo miraba como diciendo que esa era la pregunta.

-Creo que puedes darte cuenta. Cuando venía a la oficina en la noche entraba aquí. Un cuerpo orgánico en el inter espacio. Estaba construyendo este lugar. Con ayuda de TRON que logre conseguir hackeando una computadora de otro mundo y CLU, el programa que yo cree a mi imagen y semejanza, me ayudarían en este mundo. Y entonces ocurrió el milagro.-

-¿El milagro?-

-Los ISO's, formas de inteligencia avanzados, infinitamente sabios pero súper ingenuos.-

-¿Tu los creaste?- pregunto Sam. Kevin rio un poco y continuo

-No, yo no los cree. Solo se manifestaron. Las condiciones eran apropiadas para ellos. Eran complicados, su código de raíz era algo que nunca había visto antes. Los ISO's eran mi regalo al mundo. Con esto se cambiaría todo lo que conocemos, todo cambiaria, filosofía, ciencias, religión. Aquí todo cambiaria, las enfermedades se erradicarían, no habría nada que pudiera impedir que los humanos logren vivir más. Era una utopía.-

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Sam

-CLU, CLU fue lo que pasó-

**FlashBack:**

-Enserio Kevin, debes tener cuidado.- dijo TRON

-Tranquilo TRON lo tengo todo planeado.-

-¡FLYNN!- grito CLU llamando la atención de Kevin y TRON

-¿Voy a crear el sistema perfecto?-

-Si- dijo Kevin

-_Fue una trampa. Una rebelión.-_

-Flynn huye.- dijo TRON al ver que estaban rodeados de miembros de la Guardia Negra. Kevin trato de correr pero CLU lo tomo. TRON peleo y elimino a uno de la Guardia, y tenía su disco. Ahora TRON tenía dos discos de identidad, así derrotando a los demás miembros de la Guardia Negra.

-Estas corrompido.- dijo CLU lanzando a Kevin. TRON logro lanzarse sobre CLU

-¡Flynn huye!- dijo TRON. Kevin salió huyendo. CLU tomo a TRON y lo lanzo y con su disco fue directo al cuello de TRON.

-¡NO!- grito TRON.

_-TRON, el me defendió. Jamás lo volví a ver.-_

**Fin del FlashBack**

-¿Y qué paso con los ISO's?- pregunto Naruto

-CLU vio a los ISO's como algo imperfecto.-

-Acaso hizo...- pregunto Hinata algo asustada de la respuesta.

-El Genocidio.- dijo Quorra

-¿Los mato a todos?- pregunto Sam asombrado.

-CLU los elimino, millones de ellos gritando por sus vidas. Los ISO's eran mi mayor logro para el mundo que conocemos. Después de eso trate de regresar al portal pero no lo logre a tiempo. El portal consume mucha energía y no se mantiene abierto eternamente. Es como una caja fuerte que se abre desde afuera.-

-Entonces el portal se abrió cuando entre y cuando los jóvenes entraron.- dijo Sam

-Así es.-

-Es nuestra oportunidad de ir.-

-Sam, no, CLU quiere que nos metamos a la ciudad, cuando pase eso nos rastreara.- dijo Kevin

-Entonces destrúyelo, tú lo creaste.-

-No, CLU se alimenta de mis fuerzas.-

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?-

-Nada.-

-¿Nada?-

-A veces te asombrara lo que se logra por no hacer nada.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada cuando ese sujeto destruye todo lo que con sacrificio construiste?-

-No discutiré más. Vamos a dormir.- Kevin se retiró. Quorra se llevó a los tres jóvenes a una habitación y a Sam a otra. Dentro de la habitación, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la cama mientras Adonis se recostó contra la pared.

-Es increíble este mundo.- dijo Hinata

-Sí, todo creado por una sola mente.- dijo Adonis. Naruto estaba meditando.

-¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?- pregunto preocupada Hinata

-La Guardia Negra, El Genocidio. ¿Mucha gente muerta?- dijo Naruto

-Naruto, oíste lo que dijo Kevin, él era el único ser humano aquí. Y ahora solo somos Sam, Hinata, Kevin, tú y yo. Naruto escúchame.- Naruto levanto la vista. Adonis continúo

-Si hay que pelear contra la Guardia Negra o algún programa que este con CLU no hay porque sentirnos mal. Son programas, se pueden recuperar con un BACK-UP pero nosotros no, somos humanos y aquí podemos morir fácilmente.- dijo Adonis

-Así que tendré que pelear aunque piense que viven y son humanos cuando no lo son.-

-Así es, lo lamento pero tuve que decírtelo así porque no me gustaría ver a Hinata llorar por algún error que se pudo evitar.- al oír esas palabras ambos Pure Hearts sonrieron y Hinata se sonrojo. Ver esta escena provoco en Adonis una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien creo que lo mejor ahora será dormir.- dijo Adonis estirándose

-Sí, creo lo mismo.- dijo Naruto agarrando a Hinata que estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre él.

-Naruto-kun.-

-Duerman bien.- Adonis se acomodó en una cama que estaba al lado. Naruto abrió los ojos.

-Espera, solo hay dos camas.- dijo Naruto

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no son novios?- dijo Adonis

-Sí pero...- Naruto estaba sonrojado, Hinata ya estaba dormida en la cama.

-Sin peros muchacho. Duerme con tu novia... Ah por cierto, nada de ruidos, tengo sueño delicado.- dijo Adonis acomodándose mejor. Con mucha pena y sonrojo Naruto entro en la cama tratando de no despertar a Hinata. Ella al sentir a su amado se le lanzo y lo tomo en un abrazo.

-Naruto-kun, buenas noches.- Hinata quedo dormida. Naruto solo pudo abrazarla y besarle la frente para caer dormido... Pero... paso algo de tiempo cuando oyeron que algo pasaba afuera. Quorra llego a tocarles la puerta. Todos despertaron asustados.

-Arriba.- dijo Quorra

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto

-Sam- dijo Quorra para salir rápidamente.

-No es bueno.- dijo Adonis usando Glide para salir de la cama.

-Vamos Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata. Ambos Pure Hearts salieron y fueron donde Quorra. Vieron a Kevin viendo a la ciudad.

-Caos. Que magnífica idea.- dijo Kevin para retirarse.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Naruto

-Síganme.- dijo Quorra. Todos subieron a una nave extraña que era como una bala para viajes algo rápido. Ya adentro Quorra preparo unas coordenadas.

-Bar FIN DE LA COMUNICACIÓN.- el transporte despego rápidamente. El viaje no tardo mucho. Quorra fue la primera en salir, luego los Pure Hearts y Adonis. Kevin salió de último. Dentro del bar había una lucha. Programas peleando contra la Guardia Negra, Sam estaba ahí. Arriba en algo como una terraza estaba una de las mujeres que activan el traje para la red y un hombre con un bastón y traje blancos gritando emocionado. La Guardia Negra vio a Sam pero Quorra se puso enfrente del. Naruto activo su Sennin Mode pero tardo mucho tiempo, las luces de su traje cambiaron a una tonalidad de amarillo como el color que aparece debajo de sus ojos. Hinata no podía activar su Byakugan porque volvería a ver los ceros y unos de los programas, Adonis solo saco Oblivion y Oatkeeper para luchar contra otros miembros de la Guardia Negra. Dos contra dos era la pelea, desafortunadamente uno de los programas golpeo a Sam dejándolo tirado, ambos programas tomaron a Quorra y le lastimaron el brazo provocando que este se cristalizara. Por fortuna Kevin apareció, toco el suelo y las luces se apagaron. Adonis entro en Rapture Mode y sus luces cambiaron a rojo. Todos los programas incluyendo a los Pure Hearts y Adonis aprovecharon para eliminar a la Guardia Negra. Kevin se acercó a Sam y Quorra que estaba inconsciente.

-Tómala y vámonos.- Sam tomo a Quorra y ambos se comenzaron a mover. Adonis, Hinata y Naruto se pusieron en frente. Y paso lo inevitable. Un último miembro de la Guardia Negra tomo el disco de Kevin al momento que se cerraba la puerta del ascensor y puso una mina para que explotara. Pero el miembro de la Guardia fue atravesado en la cabeza por un bastón, era del programa de nombre Sus, que festejaba por el disco.

-¡No, no, no! ¿No puedes hacer algo?- pregunto Sam desesperado al ver el elevador caer. Kevin uso los comandos del ascensor y activo unos cohetes. Llegaron hasta el sótano a salvo...

-Estuvo cerca...- dijo Naruto jadeando.

-Tu disco no está.- dijo Sam

-Tienes razón.- dijo Kevin sorprendido

-Lo lamento fue mi culpa, volveré por el.-

-¡Hoy ya hiciste suficiente jovencito!- Kevin grito, se recompuso y hablo de nuevo

-Es que, alteras mi paz interior muchacho.- todos quedaron en silencio

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sam

-Nada, no haremos nada.- dijo Kevin. Otra vez el silencio. Kevin vio algo que llamo su atención

-Lo haremos a tu manera, ¿alguna vez han subido a un tren?- pregunto Kevin

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam

-Lo haremos a tu manera. Una carrera hacia el portal.- todos subieron al tren y este comenzó a avanzar. Ya cómodos en el tren Kevin tomo el disco de Quorra y trato de repararla.

-Se sacrificó por mí.- dijo Sam

-A veces ay cosas que valen la pena el sacrificio.- dijo Kevin. Con esas palabras vino a la mente de Hinata y de Naruto ese día. El día que Pein ataco la aldea y Hinata estaba decidida a salvar a Naruto de las barras de Pein.

-¿Tardara mucho?- dijo Adonis viendo el código

-No lo sé, primero debo identificar el código dañado.- dijo Kevin quien volvió a hacer girar el disco y vio un punto naranja. Puso los dedos ahí y saco el código que formo una mariposa

-Mira qué te parece.- soplo y código nuevo se acomodó dónde estaba el código dañado.

-Es una ISO.- dijo Sam

-La ultima.- dijo Kevin

-Por eso la cuidabas.-

-En nuestro mundo ella es capaz de mucho.- dijo Kevin. Puso el disco en la espalda de Quorra y todos vieron como el brazo se regeneraba.

-Tardara un poco en reiniciar. Ahora muchacho me contaras una historia.- Kevin se llevó a Sam hasta atrás.

-Los dejare solos.- dijo Adonis caminando hacia el frente. Naruto y Hinata se miraron y se sentaron en el suelo.

-¿Qué piensas Hinata?-

-Pues... ese traje te queda bien.- dijo Hinata sonriendo para Naruto el cual también sonrió.

-Pues tú también te vez bien- dijo Naruto sonrojando a Hinata.

-Gra... gracias. Aun me apena pensar que casi estuve desnuda frente a ti.- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Pues pienso lo mismo pero en mi caso.- dijo Naruto también sonrojado. En un impulso Hinata lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-No quiero perderte, no quiero Naruto-kun. Todo este tiempo lo menos que he querido es que te pase algo como cuando te domino Vanitas.- dijo Hinata.

-Si vuelve a pasar algo así, sé que iras a mi rescate.- esas palabras hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara y llorara un poco de felicidad. Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata y ella rápidamente lo beso. Tuvieron que separarse cuando...

-Busquen una habitación.- dijo Sam pasando cerca de ellos dañando el momento y poniéndolos rojo. Estuvieron sin verse pero Naruto fue acercando su mano hacia la de Hinata que al sentir el tacto de Naruto dio un pequeño brinco por la sensación pero tomo y apretó la mano de Naruto. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, ni la risa de Quorra ya despierta pudo dañar el momento.

-¡Todos bajen!- grito Kevin llamando la atención de todos y lo siguieron.

-Esto no debería estar aquí.- una gran estación en el cielo estaba recibiendo al tren que iban.

-¿Que lleva este tren?- pregunto Hinata. Se prendió una luz y todos se asombraron. Eran programas.

-¿Programas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sam

-CLU no puede crear programas, solo eliminarlos o reprogramarlos.- dijo Kevin

-¿Para que ocupe tantos?- dijo Quorra

-Creo que para un ejército.- dijo Adonis viendo donde iban caminando varios programas a algo parecido a un horno.

-Ay no, es ese Rinzler.- dijo Naruto

-Nos ha de estar buscando.- dijo Hinata. Quorra se quitó el disco y vio a Kevin

-Hasta luego.- salió corriendo

-¡No!- Sam trato de impedir que Quorra se fuese pero Kevin y Adonis lo tomaron

-No Sam.- Rinzler vio a Quorra y se lanzó por ella. En el aire saco sus dos discos de identidad, recibió una patada de Quorra pero este la neutralizo. Desde donde todos estaban Kevin logro ver algo...

-TRON, está vivo.- dijo al ver a Rinzler. Estos se ocultaron al notar que Rinzler miraba hacia donde estaban.

-¿El cabeza de pecera es TRON?- pregunto Naruto

-Por lo visto si, quizás CLU lo reprogramo.- dijo Adonis

-Vamos.- dijo Kevin y todos marcharon a otro lado. Subieron un piso y desde ese lugar miraban a CLU dar un discurso. Hablaba sobre invadir otros mundos para los programas y hacerlos perfectos.

-¿Se llevara todo esto?- pregunto Sam

-El sujeto supo cómo.- Rápidamente los cinco continuaron. En un momento dado Sam se separó del grupo.

-¿Y Sam?- pregunto Adonis.

-Fue por Quorra. Iremos por una Nave.- dijo Kevin. Rápidamente llegaron a un hangar donde habían varias naves. El discurso se había terminado. Kevin se acercó por atrás y reprogramo a un programa que cuidaba la nave.

-Identifíquese.-

-Tomare esta nave.- dijo Kevin

-No tiene autorización.- dijo el programa recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kevin haciendo reír a los tres jóvenes.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo el programa. La nave se abrió y los jóvenes se acercaron. Kevin empezó a subir.

-Pise con cuidado señor.- dijo el programa. Ya con todos adentro de la nave oyeron un ruido como alarma sonando por todos lados.

-LLAVE MAESTRA DESCONECTADA.-

-Apresúrate Sam.- dijo Kevin. Solo vieron a Sam tirarse por una ventana con Quorra.

-Increíble.- dijo Naruto. El vuelo fue hermoso pero la caída no tanto.

-¡Corran!- grito Kevin. Ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia la nave. Quorra la manejaría. Despegaron rápidamente dejando la nave de CLU. Al poco tiempo de vuelo notaron algo.

-Oh no. Es CLU.- dijo Naruto

-Sam vas a la torreta.- dijo Kevin. El asiento donde estaba Sam se volteo y estaba listo para disparar. Quorra activo el rayo de luz de la nave. Adonis estaba listo por si necesitaran algo.

-Quorra prepárate, será un vuelo agitado.- dijo Kevin. Quorra activo la estela de luz de la nave. Naruto y Hinata miraban a todos lados.

-¿Sera agitado? ¿No podemos ayudar?- pregunto Naruto

-Lo siento, ahorita estamos en el aire sobre el mar de simulación, es peligroso que salgan a querer pelear.- dijo Kevin

-Naruto-kun esperemos.- dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto. La luz del traje cambio a naranja, como muestra que tenía el Chakra de Kurama por su cuerpo.

-Estoy listo por si acaso.- dijo Naruto. CLU, Rinzler y los tres programas de la Guardia Negra iban tras la nave. Disparaban a diestra y siniestra, Sam logro eliminar a uno de la Guardia Negra con un disparo en la cabeza.

-¡Espero te diviertas en el infierno!- grito Sam. Los dos programas hicieron una barrera con sus estelas de luz frente a la nave. Quorra disparo para romper la estela pero no fue suficiente.

-Dark Shield.- un Dark Shield protegió a la nave del golpe contra la estela de luz que dejaron las naves.

-Bien hecho.- dijo Kevin. Sam logro eliminar a otro.

-¡Ojala no te vea más!- grito Sam. El último se movía erráticamente.

-¡Tenemos que ponerlo de frente!- dijo Sam disparando, Quorra elevo la nave hasta el cielo. Ambas naves seguían disparando.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Kevin, ambas naves se apagaron y la primera en caer fue la de la Guardia Negra, la siguiente fue la de los humanos que se pusieron detrás del programa. Quorra comenzó a disparar esperando darle. Un disparo le dio en la ala pero no para derribarlo.

-Ahora.- Naruto creó un brazo de Chakra e impacto un Rasengan en la cabeza del programa eliminándolo en el acto.

-Bien hecho Shinobi.- felicito Kevin. Detrás de ellos apareció Rinzler disparando. Sam contraatacaba también pero un disparo daño la torreta.

-Debemos esquivarlo.- dijo Sam

-Naruto, ahora.- Adonis confinando su Dark Shield con los brazos de Chakra protegían la nave. Un disparo alcanzo a la nave y Rinzler paso sobre ella.

-TRON... ¿en qué te convirtieron?- dijo Kevin al ver a Rinzler sobre ellos. Luego se puso detrás de ellos y apareció CLU.

_-¡Flynn huye!-_ se oyó en la mente de Rinzler.

-¡Rinzler dispara ya!- este no hizo caso al comando de CLU

-¡Termina el juego!- volvió a gritar CLU pero Rinzler elevo su vuelo mejor. CLU comenzó a disparar, disparaba tan rápido que ni el Dark Shield o los brazos de Chakra ayudaban produciendo daños a la nave.

-¡Diablos!- gritaba Naruto frustrado al no detener los disparos. La nave comenzó un descenso en picada hacia el mar siendo seguido por CLU. Por otro lado Rinzler también hizo un descenso en picada y luego se preparó para lo que asombro a todos.

-_¡Yo... Defiendo a los Usuarios!_- acelero y golpeo la nave de CLU haciendo la caída libre.

-¿Ganamos?... ¡Ganamos!- grito Sam al ver que todo terminaba, Quorra rio de la emoción, Naruto dejo de usar el Chakra de Kurama y Hinata lo abrazo, Adonis solo suspiro aliviado.

-Quorra, quiero pedirte un favor.- dijo Kevin muy bajo para que nadie oyera. El vuelo siguió tranquilo ahora hasta la I/O Tower donde estaba el portal. El aterrizaje fue horrible por los daños de la nave. Todos salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras pero se sorprendieron por ver algo que no esperaban... CLU.

-Déjenme con el- dijo Kevin

-Flynn, veo que los ciclos no han sido entiles contigo.- dijo CLU

-No, tú no te vez tan mal-

-Hice todo de acuerdo al plan.-

-Tu versión.-

-Yo cree el sistema perfecto, como lo prometiste. Rompiste tu promesa.-

-Lo sé, pero en todo este tiempo pude darme cuenta que nada es perfecto pero la perfección esta siempre frente a nosotros. Tu no lo entiendes porque cuando te cree no lo entendía. Lo siento CLU. Enserio.- dijo Kevin a lo que CLU lo golpeo dejando en el suelo.

-¡NO!- Sam se lanzó y golpeo a CLU. Naruto activo de nuevo el Chakra de Kurama y Adonis entro en Redemtion Mode cambiando sus luces a tono azulado. Hinata y Quorra se quedaron atrás protegiendo a Kevin.

-Vayan ahora.- dijo Kevin a Hinata y Quorra. Hinata logro realizar un gran salto pasando sobre CLU y estar frente a los demás, luego Quorra uso un gancho que atravesó el suelo y haciendo un salto mortal se puso frente a CLU.

-¡CLU, recuerda a que has venido!- dijo Kevin, CLU retrocedió hasta el. El puente se separaba, Quorra trataba de que todos retrocedieran hasta el portal. CLU al acercarse pateo a Kevin.

-¡Papá!- Sam trato de ir por el pero Quorra y Hinata lo detuvieron.

-¿Vale la pena sacrificarse? ¿Por él?- dijo CLU tomando el disco de Kevin, solo para darse cuenta que ese disco es el de Quorra.

-No... ¿Por qué?-

-Es mi hijo.- dijo Kevin. CLU lanzo el disco al suelo y se lanzó el al puente para detenerlos.

-¡Huyan!- grito Kevin

-¡Papá ven!-

-¡No, es hora hijo!-

-¡No!-

-Sam, es lo que tu padre desea.- dijo Quorra

-¡No pienso irme sin ti!-

-¡Cuídala!- dijo Kevin apareciendo sobre él la nave gigante de CLU, Quorra le entrego el disco a Sam y este lo tomo elevándolo.

-¡Sí!- de repente una luz salió del disco.

-Adonis-san, algo activo está en el disco.- dijo Hinata

-Se siente como un puente.- dijo Naruto

-El disco de Kevin Flynn, es la Keyhole.- Adonis puso la Redemtion bajo el disco activando la Keyhole. Sonreían por el logro pero CLU apareció en su lado del puente. Corrió hacia el rayo, al ver esto Kevin toco el suelo y una fuerte onda de viento comenzó a succionar a CLU quien hacia fuerza para llegar al rayo. Quorra abrazaba a Sam, Hinata a Naruto y Adonis tenía su Keyblade elevada. Kevin logro atraer a CLU hacia él y se unieron siendo uno de nuevo, pero Kevin Flynn, exploto, destruyendo la nave de CLU, destruyendo la torre, destruyendo todo, solo quedo el portal...

**Sótano del Salón de Juegos Flynn**

Sam se encontraba descargando algo de la computadora de Kevin hacia su celular metiendo lo que descarga en una placa electrónica. Luego de la descarga apago la computadora y se marchó. Apago el salón de juegos y salió a la calle.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Sam?- pregunto Quorra cerca de la moto de Sam. Atrás de ella estaban Naruto, Hinata y Adonis.

-Cambiaremos el mundo como papá quería. Gracias a ustedes tres, su ayuda fue lo que necesitaba.- dijo Sam extendiendo la mano a los tres.

-No hay de que, ahora Sam te buscaremos si necesitas ayuda.- dijo Adonis

-Gracias, ahora Quorra sube, te mostrare algo increíble.- dijo Sam entregándole un casco para la moto a Quorra y se marcharon dejando a los tres jóvenes.

-Adonis-san, ¿Ya volveremos a casa?- pregunto Hinata.

Hinata POV:

La verdad no quería irme todavía, me sentía bien estando con Naruto-kun, la emociones fueron muchas y más el susto que pase por lo que vi con mi Byakugan. Adonis-san parecía estar meditando la respuesta que me daría.

-No, aun no. Miren, un amanecer en mi mundo.- Adonis-san nos mostró el horizonte y vimos el sol salir. Se sentía cálido y tibio, se miraba hermoso. Sentí como Naruto-kun tomo mi mano, yo sentí que me sonrojaba pero me encanta el tacto y la calor de Naruto-kun que solo me limite a apretársela fuerte.

-Es hermoso, no Hinata.-

-Si Naruto-kun, muy hermoso.- pensé otra cosa que quería decir pero seguro me sonrojaría... Los amaneceres me recuerdan mucho a Naruto-kun, a mi Naruto-kun. Y puedo decir que me sonroje al pensar así pero es verdad. Juntos mirábamos eso cuando vimos una luz en un parpadeo.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunte

-Una fotografía.- dijo Adonis-san entregándonos una fotografía instantánea en la cual estamos Naruto-kun y yo tomados de la mano. Sonreímos y nos dio otra.

-Una para cada uno.- dijo Adonis-san. Esa mañana aun después de la aventura en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ambos sobrevivimos. Naruto-kun... creo que nos hicimos más fuerte...

Después de esa hermosa escena nos tocó abandonar el mundo de Adonis-san. Subimos a la Terra Nostra VIII y comenzó el viaje de vuelta a casa. Naruto-kun se estaba quedando dormido y yo miraba por la ventana, vi un mundo que llamo mi atención, era un castillo.

-Ese es el Castillo del Rey.- dijo Adonis-san llamando mi atención

-Es hermoso...- dije. Llegamos rápido a nuestro mundo y bajamos por el láser. Reaparecimos en el techo de la Torre del Hokage. Naruto-kun y yo bajamos hasta donde estaba Tsunade-sama y le hablamos de todo, Rinzler, CLU, TRON, Kevin-sama, Sam-san, Quorra-san, de todo. Hasta de lo que vi con mi Byakugan. Ese mismo día nos entregó nuestras bandas y el collar a Naruto-kun. Y justamente cuando íbamos a nuestras casas entra Shizune-san diciendo que hay una misión para Konoha 14. Nos tocó quedarnos ahí y esperar a los demás. Y al estar reunidos las direcciones de la misión: "Ir a Kumo, Suna y Kiri para los futuros exámenes Chunnins en los cuales creo Naruto-kun piensa participar.

-¡Ahora vayan!- nos gritó Tsunade-sama a lo que todos dijimos que Si y rápidamente emprendimos el viaje. No importa si no he dormido desde que salimos de The Grid, estoy con Naruto-kun y eso me importa mucho.

Fin Hinata POV

Konoha 14 abandono Konoha, lo que no sabían era de una presencia algo débil pero peligrosa sobre algunas praderas cerca de Konoha...

-Así que este es el Mundo Shinobi... Acogedor. Solo espero que estos idiotas no me ataquen porque no perdonare.- dijo una figura de traje blanco con una Keyblade muy conocida... el sujeto se quitó una máscara que cargaba mostrando sus ojos amarillos y un cabello blanco.

-Si no me molestan, no escucharan el nombre de Vanitas Remnant.- dijo Vanitas...

...

Datos:

Vanitas Remnant solo aparece en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Fin del primer capítulo especial, espero sugerencias. Lion Omega X los saluda...

Gracias por Leer.


	22. One Winged Angel

**Cap. Especial 2: One Winged Angel**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que el grupo llamado Konoha 14 regresara a Konoha. Todo el grupo sabía que Naruto y posiblemente Sasuke participarían en los Exámenes Chunnin de este año. Ambos a pesar de ser fuertes siguen siendo Gennin. Al parecer Xion también participaría como su primera vez. Pero antes de todo eso el grupo decidió hacer un tiempo de vacaciones. Todos querían relajarse y abandonar un poco sus labores como Shinobis, pero no podían aun, tenían que preparar el Examen Chunnin y el festival del 31 de Octubre.

-¿Que disfraz usaremos?- preguntaba Ino a sus amigas

-Me pregunto si se puede hacer uno en conjunto.- medito Sakura

-Debe de ser algo grande.- dijo Ten Ten

-¿Que les parece algo como la ORGANIZATION XIII?- sugirió Xion

-¿Como la ORGANIZATION XIII? ¿Estás segura Xion-san?- pregunto Hinata

-Sí, es decir, podríamos hacer varias Black Coats.-

-¿Quien representaría a quien?- pregunto Ino

-Pues... Ten Ten podría ser Xaldin. Sakura podría ser Lexaeus. Shikamaru puede ser Zexion. Chouji podría ser Demyx. Neji puede ayudar como Xigbar. Ino podría ser Larxene. Sai creo que funciona para Luxord. Sasuke como Saix. Kiba creo que ayudara como Marluxia. Shino aunque no parezca creo que ayudaría como Vexen. Lee es mucho pedir pero como Xemnas quizás funcione. Hinata podría ser Axel. Y Naruto sería como Sixul porque ahora tiene una Keychain.- dijo analizando Xion.

-Creo que deberemos preguntarle a los chicos.- dijo Ino

-Si.- dijo Xion poniendo ambas manos atrás de la cabeza. De su bolsillo saco una paletilla de Ice Cream.

-¿Xion-san que es eso?- pregunto Hinata

-Ah, es una paletilla del Ice Cream que me traje Lea, es que se me acabaron y Lea no ha venido porque está en la Mark of Mastery. Entonces chupo esto porque conserva el sabor del Ice Cream.- dijo Xion

-¿Has probado otros sabores que no sea ese Sea-Salt Ice Cream?- pregunto Sakura

-Sí, pero ninguno se compara con ese sabor.-

-Lo dices porque es el primero que probaste.- dijo Ten Ten

-Quizás, pero me recuerda a mis amigos.-

-Xion-san, no importa qué lejos estés de tus amigos siempre estarán aquí.- dijo Hinata poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Xion.

-¿Mi corazón?-

-Así es Xion-san. Axel o Lea, Sixul o Luis ellos están dentro de tu corazón. No importa si están lejos o si algunos mundos los separen, siempre que no te olvides de ellos te estarán acompañando.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Xion reflexiono un poco y se quito la paletilla de la boca y la guardo.

-Sabes, si me hubieras dicho eso durante mi tiempo en la ORGANIZATION XIII quizás te hubiera dicho que estás loca y/o que no tengo corazón donde guardar mis amigos.- dijo Xion sonriendo.

-Hinata sabe mucho cierto.- dijo Sakura

-Creo que aprendió eso por su entrenamiento y el amor hacia Naruto.- dijo Ino

-Chicas...- Hinata se sonrojo mucho pero con una sonrisa.

-Bien, chicas creo que ya es oficial.- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Qué cosa Sakura-san?-

-Tu cita con Naruto antes del Festival del 31 de Octubre.- dijo Ino. Hinata se sonrojo.

-Chicas... es posible que aun se cancele y...-

-¡Hinata! ¿Realmente crees que Naruto cancelaria una cita contigo?- pregunto Ten Ten, la mencionada solo bajo la cabeza. Ella conocía a su amado, si él dijo que saldrían antes del festival así será porque Naruto le dio su palabra...

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji iban caminado hacia un campo de entrenamiento en el cual Kakashi quedo de verlos a las 9:00 am. Son las 10:30 am y los chicos iban lentos, a pesar de todo y la guerra Kakashi seguía llegando tarde a todo y no mejora sus excusas.

-Kakashi-sensei... ¿Siempre siguió asi?- pregunto Sasuke

-Si Teme, el nunca cambio.- dijo Naruto

-Te compadezco Dobe.-

-¿Que creen que necesite Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Chouji

-Ni idea pero ojala no sea nada problemático.- dijo Shikamaru viendo a las nubes

-Ojala, tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo Sai. El grupo ya estaba a punto de llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, cuando...

Un temblor estremeció el suelo, toda la gente que estaba de pie tuvo que arrodillarse por la fuerza. Naruto y sus amigos tuvieron que arrodillarse, por otro lado las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse bajo unas mesas. El temblor era tan poderoso que el letrero de la Torre del Hokage se cayó. En el interior Tsunade y Shizune estaban bajo el escritorio con Tonton. Shizune temblaba y se refugiaba en los brazos de su maestra. En la Academia, Iruka obligo a los niños a que se resguardaran debajo de sus escritorios. El suelo se movió por 30 segundos, en los cuales hubo caos y pánico, las tiendas cerraban para impedir saqueos por algún motivo. Después del temblor las nubes comenzaban a tornarse negras...

-Oh, así que este es el Mundo Shinobi. Se siente acogedor, mejor comenzare.- dijo un hombre a tocar el suelo cerca de la puerta de Konoha, tiene cabello plateado largo, un traje negro, una espada katana extremadamente larga, tiene una ala de ángel negro en su espalda. Cada vez que daba un paso dejaba una pluma negra, su nombre es...

Naruto, Hinata, Xion y Vanitas Remnant sintieron una fuerza tan oscura que hasta los paralizo. Todos sintieron la angustia, el dolor, el miedo, nunca habían sentido algo así. Naruto y Hinata ni siquiera cuando estuvieron frente a Xenahort sintieron tal fuerza. Xion ni cuando se enfrento a Adonis y Sixul sintió tal poder. Y Vanitas Remnant había sentido antes solo una pequeña fracción de ese poder...

-Maldito seas Zack, sea lo que sea este poder tiene algo de ti... Idiota, ¿esto significa que te dejaste matar?- dijo Vanitas poniéndose de pie

-¿Dobe qué te pasa?- gritaba Sasuke

-Naruto, responde- grito Shikamaru

-¡Hinata! ¡Xion!- grito Ino

-Ya chicas, ya paso.- trato de consolar Ten Ten

-Chicas, busquen refugio...- dijo Xion

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Sakura

-¡Salgan de aquí rápido!- grito Naruto

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sai

-¡Solo háganlo!- volvió a gritar Naruto, todos decidieron hacer caso y corrieron rápidamente hacia el Distrito Uchiha. Por su parte Hinata y sus amigas corrían hacia el Complejo Hyuga. Ambos grupos en el camino se encontraron.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata lanzándose a Naruto temblando

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Naruto abrazando a su amada

-Sí, y tú.-

-También, ¿todas están bien?- pregunto Naruto a las chicas

-Sí, ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Sakura

-También, pero el Dobe se nos había paralizado.- respondió Sasuke

-Xion y Hinata también.- dijo Ino

-Oigan, debemos buscar refugio.- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Hacia dónde iban?- pregunto Ten Ten

-Hacia el Distrito Uchiha. ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Sai

-Complejo Hyuga.- dijo Xion

-Sería mejor ir todos a un solo lugar.- dijo Sakura

-Supongo que al Uchiha, hay más espacio.- dijo Sasuke

-Me parece bien. Andando.- dijo Shikamaru, todos corrían hacia el Distrito Uchiha. El hombre daba pasos lentos. Cuando Izumo y Kotetsu lo vieron trataron de detenerlo a la manera gentil. El hombre solo desenvaino su katana amenazando a los guardias que por ver la magnitud de la espada retrocedieron. El hombre entro a Konoha...

-¿De quien será esta fuerza?- pregunto Xion

-Ni idea Xion-san...- dijo un poco desanimada Hinata. Ya estaban todos refugiados en el Distrito Uchiha. Kiba, Shino, Neji y Lee los encontraron y siguieron hasta el Distrito. Se sentía pesado el aire afuera. Las calles parecían desierto, no habían una sola alma, todo cerrado, incluso la Torre del Hokage. Nada se miraba, solo, un hombre con su espada desenvainada caminando, la punta rozaba y hacia chispas contra el suelo...

-Oh Pure Hearts, puedo sentirlos. No se escaparan de mí.- dijo el hombre. Camino y camino y llego al Distrito Uchiha, inmediatamente entro.

-Está aquí...- dijo Xion con miedo en su voz

-Preparasen.- dijo Shikamaru, todos tenían algo de miedo pero pelearían, el aire se hizo más pesado y todos vieron en la puerta la figura del hombre. Se formo un silencio sepulcral, nadie dijo e hizo nada. Hasta que el hombre tomo su katana y corto la puerta. Con su Two Become One, Xion se lanzo primero chocando su Keyblade contra la katana.

-Oh una Keyblade, magnifico. Significa que eres la elegida.- dijo el hombre

-¿Y que si lo soy?- pregunto Xion

-Veamos si cambia de parecer cuando te derrote.- dijo el hombre empuñando su katana con ambas manos para lanzar por el aire a Xion. Usando rápido su Keyblade se salvo de varios cortes pero no el techo del complejo que estaban. El hombre voló rápidamente hacia el edificio más alto del Distrito Uchiha. Todos lo siguieron.

-Veo que son muchos, dos Pure Hearts y una portadora de Keyblade.- dijo el hombre

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Que quieres aquí?- pregunto furioso Naruto

-Soy Sephiroth, y lo que quiero es usar este mundo como mi nave para navegar por el Cosmos. Preguntaran para que. Para impedir que los impuros lleguen al Paraíso.- dijo Sephiroth

-¿Nuestro mundo?- pregunto Lee

-¿Como harías eso?- pregunto Sakura

-Usando el poder de los Pure Hearts lo lograre. Puedo sentir que son el rubio cara de tonto y la niña tímida- dijo Sephiroth

-Lo siento pero ni Hinata ni yo te ayudaremos.- dijo furioso Naruto

-Pues tendré que convérselos a la mala.- dijo Sephiroth empuñando la katana lanzándose hacia el grupo. Naruto saco dos kunais. Solo vieron una figura sacar su katana y electrificándola chocando contra la espada de Sephiroth.

-Sasuke-kun...- dijo Sakura

-Salgan rápido, protejan a Naruto y a Hyuga.- dijo Sasuke

-¡Teme!- grito Naruto

-¡Salgan!- volvió a gritar Sasuke

-Vamos todos.- dijo Xion, el grupo partió dejando a Sephiroth y a Sasuke con katana en mano.

-¿Como se llama tu espada?- pregunto Sasuke

-Se llama Masamune. Es muy poderosa. Me agrada tu espada.- dijo Sephiroth

-Gracias, es un regalo de uno de mis Senseis.- dijo Sasuke. Un relámpago cayó, ambos rápidamente chocaron sus espadas.

El grupo corría lo más rápido posible, Sakura miraba hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke. De lo lejos que estaban solo podía ver los relámpagos de las nubes y los de Sasuke. Naruto y Hinata corrían mas rápido que los demás.

-Por aquí chicos.- llamo Neji desviándose, todos giraron a la derecha y llegaron por un atajo al complejo Hyuga. Todos entraron, siendo observados por los Hyugas de la Rama Secundaria.

-¿Hinata-sama?- pregunto un hombre de la rama secundaria

-¿Neji-kun? ¿Que hace aquí con Hinata-sama y sus amigos?- pregunto una sirviente

-Vamos al sótano, debemos proteger a Naruto y a Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji. La sirvienta los llevo rápido al sótano, había un pasadizo secreto. Todos entraron excepto...

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ino

-Ese Sephiroth esta detrás de mi y de Hinata...-

-¿Y?- pregunto Kiba

-No es necesario que se arriesguen, huyan y protejan a Hinata chicos, iré a pelear.- dijo Naruto

-¡Naruto-kun no!- Hinata se le lanzo encima

-¿Hinata?-

-No vayas Naruto-kun, no vayas.-

-Pero Hinata...- Naruto no termino porque recibió un golpe de Sakura.

-¿Sakura porque?- cuando Naruto la vio esta estaba llorando

-¿Sakura-san?-

-¡Tonto, idiota, estúpido! ¿Acaso piensas ir a pelear contra ese sujeto? ¿Harás que el sacrificio de Sasuke-kun sea en vano? Dímelo Naruto, dímelo. ¿Acaso es en vano?- las lagrimas dominaban a Sakura

-No pero no debo dejar que se involucren.- respondió Naruto

-Naruto, eres problemático, si ese Sephiroth te captura a ti y a Hinata estaremos todos perdidos.- dijo Shikamaru

-Además, es importante involucrarnos porque así defendemos nuestro mundo. En estos momentos vale la pena sacrificarse.- dijo Shino creando clones de insectos de todos menos de Naruto, Hinata y Xion.

-¿Shino-kun?-

-Hinata, Naruto. Ambos son importantes para nuestro mundo, son los que pueden cambiar este mundo, sea para bien o para mal. Pero se y tengo fe que será para bien.- dijo sonriendo Ten Ten

-Se que cambiaran todo, y será un mundo de paz.- dijo Ino

-Naruto-kun y Hinata-sama, separados son fuertes, juntos invencibles porque su llama de la juventud lograra milagros en nuestro Mundo Shinobi.- dijo Lee soltando algunas lagrimas. Naruto vio a sus amigos y vio a su amada. Volvió a temblar un poco y reacciono.

-Vámonos.- todos entraron al pasadizo cerrándose inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla entre Sephiroth y Sasuke iba mal para Sasuke, tuvo que activar su Susanoo para que lo protegiera de Masamune y su devastador poder. La katana de Sasuke seguía electrificada. Sephiroth ya había comenzado a volar, siendo derribado por flechas de Amaterasu.

-¿Por qué no te consume el fuego negro de Amaterasu?- pregunto Sasuke. Sephiroth empezó a reírse y con un movimiento de Masamune se quito todo el fuego, solo dejo caer unas plumas negras.

-Porque, esta técnica es inútil contra mí. Soy de la oscuridad, un fuego oscuro no puede consumirme. Necesitaras mucho para derrotarme.- dijo Sephiroth alzando vuelo de nuevo. Sasuke vio esta como su oportunidad. Comenzó a hacer la técnica de Raiton que uso contra Itachi la primera vez.

-Kirin.- los rayos impactaron a Sephiroth.

-¿Lo logre?- se pregunto Sasuke al ver a Sephiroth caer al suelo echando humo.

-Maravilloso, ¿donde conseguiste esta fuerza?- pregunto Sephiroth poniéndose de pie y quitándose el polvo del hombro izquierdo.

-¿Como sobreviviste?- Sasuke estaba sorprendido

-Tu muerte solo provocara que se corroa el Paraíso. Eres un impuro.- dijo Sephiroth quitándole importancia a lo que pregunto Sasuke. Impotente Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pero Sephiroth se acerco más rápido. Con la Masamune le quito la katana a Sasuke.

-No dejare que corroas el Paraíso.- Sephiroth enterró su espada al brazo derecho de Sasuke. Comenzó a gritar por el dolor.

-No eres como el.- Sephiroth tiro a Sasuke a un lado y comenzó a caminar.

-Diablos, va por el Dobe...- Sasuke trato de levantarse pero se desmayo...

El pasadizo que iba desde el sótano del Complejo Hyuga era largo, cuando el grupo empezó a ver la luz vieron que llegaba hasta la salida de Konoha, la puerta oeste para ser exactos.

-Ya no hay rayos...- dijo Lee

-Sasuke-kun...- Sakura empezó a llorar

-Está vivo, pero herido.- dijo Xion

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Sasuke es lo contrario de Naruto.-

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Ino

-Naruto es un Pure Heart.-

-Cierto.- dijo Chouji

-Bueno, Sasuke es lo contrario. Naruto es luz, Sasuke es oscuridad.- dijo Xion

-¿Significa?- pregunto Sakura

-Que Sephiroth no matara a Sasuke porque sabe que no es puro y dañara lo que él llama "el Paraíso".-

-Tiene sentido- dijo Naruto. Detrás de ellos apareció una figura femenina, la cual se acerco al grupo.

-¡Oigan!- grito para llamar la atención de todos. Continúo...

-Busco a un chico rubio con cabello espinoso. ¿Lo han visto?- todo el grupo vio a Naruto, este solo se limito a tocarse el cabello.

-Mas espinoso.- todos dijeron que no. La mujer comenzó a caminar alrededor.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Hinata

-Perdona mis modales, me llamo Tifa, Tifa Lockheart.- dijo Tifa

-¿Y a quien buscas?- pregunto Xion

-Es un espadachín, tiene una espada larga, esta vendada, usa un traje negro y es de cabello rubio espinoso.- dijo Tifa con una sonrisa

-Entonces no es al que nos ataco aquí al que buscas- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Quien los ataco?- pregunto Tifa

-Sephiroth.- dijo Naruto. Tifa solo se limito a correr y con su puño creó una entrada en el muro. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que tiene una fuerza idéntica a la de Tsunade o a la de Sakura.

-Es muy fuerte...- cruzo por la mente de todos. Sephiroth caminaba a paso lento viendo la aldea, enfrente del apareció Tifa.

-Vete de aquí niña, solo Cloud puede derrotarme.-

-Lo dices porque solo él ha podido darte una batalla.-

-Acaso olvidas cuando la oscuridad comenzó a dominarlo.-

-Por supuesto no lo olvido, porque tu pusiste esa oscuridad en el.-

-Así que recuerdas el cambio en Cloud.-

-No te perdonare "Héroe".- dijo Tifa poniéndose en posición

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo "Niña Exploradora".- dijo Sephiroth tratando de volar, pero...

-¡Y para mí!- de repente un gran brazo de Chakra golpeo a Sephiroth. Era un brazo de Kurama.

-Pure Heart cara de tonto.- dijo Sephiroth poniéndose de pie

-¿Pure Heart? ¿Tú eres el Pure Heart de este mundo?- pregunto Tifa.

-Sí, y soy Uzumaki Naruto, no cara de tonto.- otro brazo de Kurama fue a Sephiroth pero fue cortado y desapareció

-¿Corto el brazo de Chakra?- se sorprendió Naruto

-Es por su espada Naruto, ten cuidado, al parecer si eso lo hizo con un brazo de Chakra que hará cuando saques las nueve colas.- dijo Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-¿Estás listo para usar tu poder y convertir tu mundo en mi nave?- dijo Sephiroth

-Ni lo creas.- dijo Naruto

-Bueno será a las malas.- Sephiroth se lanzo hacia Naruto, pero...

-¡Alto!-

-¿Hinata?- el camino fue bloqueado por Hinata, en su mano derecha tenia la Two Become One de Xion.

-La Pure Heart tímida.- Sephiroth se separo rápidamente.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? Huye.- dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, ¿acaso esto no te trae recuerdos?- lo que dijo Hinata dejo a Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Un enemigo poderoso, atacando Konoha, el cual parece ser que solo tú, solo tu Naruto-kun puede derrotar. El enemigo ve la forma de cómo mantenerte a raya y cuando parece que has perdido... Aparezco para salvarte, quizás lo que te diré lo has oído muchas veces, te lo he dicho infinitas veces... Te amo Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata poniendo la Two Become One enfrente de ella en posición de Taijutsu Hyuga. Naruto se puso rápidamente a lado de Hinata, busco en sus bolsillos y encontró la Keychain de la Zero-One.

-Toma Hinata.- Naruto activo la Keychain y le entrego a Hinata en la mano izquierda apareciendo la Zero-One.

-¿Hay más de una Keyblade aquí?- pregunto Sephiroth.

-Ah sí mucho más idiota.- todos voltearon a ver quién era el que dijo eso. Vieron a un tipo de traje blanco con negro y casco.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Naruto

-Creo que sí, idiota.- se quito el casco mostrando ser Vanitas Remnant, con su Void Gear blanca en la mano derecha.

-¡Oscurito!- grito Naruto

-Idiota soy Vanitas.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es una larga historia, solo te diré que me pegue a una de las colas de ese zorro apestoso y cuando lo usaste pude salir. Lástima que estoy anclado a este mundo pero es muy hermoso como para que alguien como este tipejo aparezca y lo arruine todo.- dijo Vanitas tomando posición.

-3 contra 1. Interesante.- dijo Sephiroth. Pero entonces los corazones de Hinata y Naruto brillaron.

-¿Que sucede?-

-No lo sé, Hinata.- Naruto tomo a Hinata de los hombros

-El milagro...- dijo Xion en un susurro.

-¡Vengo por ti Sephiroth!- dijo Cloud Strife

-¡Cloud!-

-Tifa, te arriesgaste mucho. La luz me mostro el camino al campo de batalla.- dijo Cloud empuñando su espada. Al mismo tiempo Sephiroth y Cloud se lanzaron a la batalla.

Hinata POV:

Son realmente rápidos, si no es por mi Byakugan no podría ver como se mueven. En el aire, en el suelo, caminando por alguna pared, se miraba muy fantástico y muy peligroso. Si ese es el verdadero poder de Sephiroth, Naruto-kun hubiera peleado muy rápido también, pero me daría miedo dejarlo solo. Otra cosa es, el hombre de blanco era Vanitas, ¿se pego al Kyubi? Me parecía algo imposible de lograr pero si lo logro de seguro no fue fácil. Miraba todo, lo rápido que iba, sentí ansiedad.

-Hinata tranquila.- esa frase por parte de Naruto-kun ayudo a controlarme. Seguía viendo. Ahora peleaban más arriba en el aire. De repente solo vi como tierra se elevaba y comenzaba a cubrir a los dos espadachines. Cloud, el espadachín rubio cortaba la roca para salir de ahí. Sephiroth solo se limitaba a cortar lo que le venía encima.

-Cloud, cuidado.- grito la mujer de nombre Tifa. Todos vimos como Sephiroth enterró su espada en el cuerpo de Cloud, me asuste pensar que eso pudo haber pasado en Naruto-kun. Pero el horror continúo, lanzo a Cloud al aire y le enterró su espada varias veces, lo hacía tan rápido que todo fue en el aire. Me volví a asustar, también oímos un grito de parte de Tifa. Comencé a temblar, lo admito, tenía miedo. Pero...

-Tranquila.- la boca de Naruto-kun volvió a darme esperanzas. Parece raro pero Naruto-kun sin conocer perfectamente a Cloud estaba confiando en el. Sephiroth enterró su espada en un hombro de Cloud, dijo una frase que sentí era para mí.

-Dime que es lo que más aprecias... Dame el placer de quitártelo.- vi como Cloud se saco la espada de Sephiroth

-Aun no lo entiendes verdad.- Sephiroth se volvió a lanzar a Cloud pero salto para esquivar un corte de la espada de Cloud

-¡No hay una sola cosa que no aprecie!- Cloud comenzó a girar su espada sobre sí mismo y su espada se dividió en seis espadas mas cubiertas por algo como Chakra de color dorado. Todas las espadas rodearon a Sephiroth, este se asusto. Cloud comenzó su ataque, cada vez que se movía y golpeaba a Sephiroth tomaba diferente espada. Tomo la ultima que estaba arriba de Sephiroth y le dio el golpe final. Todas las espadas cayeron rodeando a Cloud, todas estaban quemadas.

-Quédate donde perteneces, en mis recuerdos- dijo Cloud

-Yo nunca... seré un recuerdo.- dijo Sephiroth desapareciendo en plumas negras. Las nubes se fueron dejando aparecer la luz del día. Naruto-kun desactivo su transformación con Chakra del Kyubi. Vimos como Vanitas se ponía de vuelta el casco.

-Vanitas. Si haces algo para dañar la paz, te las veras conmigo.- dijo Naruto-kun

-Idiota, no busco caos, busco vivir.- todos vimos como Vanitas partía. Vimos también a Tifa correr por Cloud. Corrimos a verlos y cuando llegamos, el corazón de Naruto-kun y el mío brillaron haciendo desaparecer a Cloud y Tifa.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte

-Sus corazones los hicieron volver a su propio mundo.- dijo Xion-san

-¿Termino?- pregunto Kiba-kun

-Si.- dijo Ino-san

-Iré por Sasuke-kun.- Sakura-san fue corriendo muy rápido. Naruto-kun y yo vimos como partía.

-Creo que debemos buscar a Oba-chan.- me dijo Naruto-kun y yo dije que sí. Creo que ahora debemos reconstruir lo que se destruyo por Sephiroth. Pero estamos vivos, eso importa más.

Fin Hinata POV

Vanitas Remnant abandonaba Konoha y vio hacia atrás...

-Naruto idiota... Gracias.- dijo Vanitas y partió lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás la aldea donde vive su salvador.

...

Feliz Halloween, y como mejor que con él a mi parecer, el peor villano del mundo de Final Fantasy.

Gracias por Leer.


End file.
